Quand tout me ramène à lui
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella revient étudier à Seattle après en être partie pour Arizona pour suivre sa mère quittant son père, sa soeur et son frère. Revenir à Seattle lui permet de retrouver ceux qu'elle a quittés mais aussi celui qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Elle devra aussi faire face à un prof pas si inconnu pour elle et un mystérieux voisin motard.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir**

**Comme promis, voici une nouvelle fiction**

**Merci à Lydie qui a resigné avec moi =)**

**je vous laisse découvrir le 1er chapitre**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

PDV Bella

Seattle... la ville où je suis née... la ville que j'avais quittée à 17 ans... et me voilà maintenant, à 23 ans, de retour dans ma ville natale. J'étais contente et triste à la fois. Contente car j'allais retrouver mon père, mon frère et ma sœur. Triste parce que je quittais ma mère et mon petit-copain, nous allions devoir gérer la distance mais je n'étais pas trop inquiète. Nous étions ensemble depuis 3 ans.

J'étais la dernière de la famille, j'avais grandi avec un père flic et une mère institutrice. J'avais un frère et une sœur, des faux jumeaux, âgés de 4 ans de plus que moi. Mes parents avaient divorcé quand j'ai eu 17 ans, Jasper et Rosalie avaient décidé de rester à Seattle pour leurs études et pour rester avec leur petite-copine et petit-copain de l'époque. Moi j'étais partie avec ma mère pour aller en Arizona.

J'avais adoré ma vie là-bas, le soleil, la chaleur... À Seattle, il faisait froid et on voyait le soleil deux fois par an ! Je m'étais vite fait des amis et il y avait eu mon copain. Un des plus bels hommes que j'avais pu voir. Il me rendait très heureuse, il me faisait sentir belle et unique... il allait me manquer.

J'étais de retour à Seattle car ma chère maman s'était remariée avec un homme que j'appréciais mais avec qui vivre n'était pas facile. Il était très gentil, doux et aimait ma mère profondément mais c'est justement cet amour qui me faisait me sentir mal. Je me sentais de trop dans leur vie de jeunes mariés. Et puis mon père s'était fait tirer dessus lors d'une intervention. J'avais alors réalisé que je n'avais pas assez passé de temps avec lui. Après avoir longuement parlé avec ma mère, Jasper, Rosalie et mon petit-ami, j'avais organisé mon retour à Seattle.

J'entrais cette année en deuxième année de master, j'avais trouvé un petit appartement que Rosalie avait visité et approuvé pour moi. C'était indépendant du campus mais suffisamment près pour y aller en bus ou même à pied. Je n'étais pas loin non plus de chez mon père et de mon frère. Rose, elle, vivait dans le centre-ville dans un appartement trop cher pour moi.

Rose était mannequin, je voyais sa tête dans tous les magazines et à la télé. Elle était dans le milieu depuis ses 15 ans et elle parlait déjà de préparer sa retraite et de se reconvertir, elle n'a que 27 ans ! Jasper lui était encore étudiant, cette année il entrait en dernière année de doctorat en histoire.

**\- Bella !**

**\- Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- C'est ton premier jour de cours ici, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance et bonne rentrée.**

**\- Merci ! Tu ne rentres pas toi ?**

**\- C'est demain. Ça va aller ? Et ton app****artement ? Papa m'a dit qu'il t'avait aidée tout le week-end pour finir l'installation. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?**

**\- Oui ça va. L'appartement est super top mais mon voisin a fait la fête hier soir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et tu étais avec Maria toi, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer.**

**\- Oh euh... c'est fini avec elle.**

**\- Jazz... je suis désolée, ça va ?**

**\- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai quittée, elle m'étouffait. Qui c'est ton voisin ?**

**\- Je sais pas, je l'entends mais je ne l'ai pas vu, il n'y a même pas de nom sur la sonnette ou la boite aux lettres. Ça va, c'est pas grave. On mange ensemble à midi ? Je sais pas encore quand j'ai ma pause, je pense qu'ils vont nous donner l'emploi du temps que maintenant...**

**\- Pas de problème, appelle-moi quand tu sais tout ça et ton frère préféré sera là !**

**\- C'est pour ça que je te préfère aux autres !**

Il rit et me prit dans ses bras en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

**\- Allez ma petite Bella, en cours ! À tout à l'heure.**

**\- Oui à tout à l'heure. Merci d'être venu.**

**\- C'est normal.**

Je lui fis un petit signe puis me dirigeai vers l'entrée du bâtiment pour trouver l'amphi où nous devions nous réunir. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à mon IPhone , j'avais un message.

**De : Rose **

**Salut ma chérie ! Je t'envoie de gros merde de Paris pour ta première journée de cours ! **

**Je pense à toi. Je rentre dans 1 semaine ! Fiesta avec toi et Jazz à mon retour. Aucun refus ****accepté !**

**Biz, je t'aime R !**

Je souris, touchée qu'elle ait pensé à moi. Je répondis en vitesse alors que les premiers profs arrivaient dans la salle.

**A : Rose**

**Salut ? Comment sont les Français ?**

**Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. Tu me manques !**

**Ok pour la fiesta.**

**Biz, je t'aime aussi.**

J'éteignis mon portable pour écouter les profs parler de ce début d'année. Tous les profs n'étaient pas présents, en fait il n'y en avait que quatre. On nous fit passer des documents et nos emplois du temps. La réunion dura 2h puis j'enchaînai avec 1h de visite du campus et 2h de littérature comparée. À 13h, j'appelai mon frère pour lui dire que j'avais 1h30 à lui accorder. Il arriva avec un pique-nique et nous nous mîmes dans un coin sur l'herbe.

**\- Alors cette matinée ?**

**\- Plutôt longue. C'était essentiellement de l'information. J'ai hâte de rentrer dans le vif du sujet !**

**\- Comme toujours.**

**\- Oui. Rose m'a envoyé un message, elle veut qu'on sorte tous les trois quand elle sera revenue.**

**\- Tu as dit oui ?**

**\- Bah elle m'a dit aucun refus**** accepté alors j'étais obligée de dire oui...**

**\- Mais tu es d'accord ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Vous m'avez manqué, j'ai besoin de rattraper le temps perdu !**

**\- Tu nous as manqué aussi Bella. Allez mange.**

**\- Merci pour le pique-nique !**

**\- De rien. Et tes profs ? Ils ont l'air cool ?**

**\- Je sais pas. On les rencontre au fur et à mesure. J'ai même pas leurs noms sur mon emploi du temps.**

**\- Et il est bien ?**

**\- Oui, pas trop mal. J'ai vu pire à Phœnix.**

**\- Ok, mais ça peut changer encore un peu.**

**\- Oui je sais. On verra bien.**

**\- Fais voir ton planning ?**

Je lui donnai mon emploi du temps et il l'étudia pendant que je mangeais mon sandwich au poulet en le regardant. Jasper ressemblait à ma mère, il avait les trais fins mais masculins, son nez était droit, sa mâchoire carrée, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds ondulés. Il était grand, 1m90 de muscles et de grâce. Je l'enviais, il était beau... je soupirai.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Quoi quoi ?**

**\- Tu soupires.**

**\- Oh... je me disais que j'étais jalouse.**

**\- De ?**

**\- De toi et Rosalie.**

**\- Tu vas pas recommencer ?**

**\- J'y peux rien si je vous trouve beaux et pas moi.**

**\- Bella arrête. Mange.**

_Oui chef ! _Rosalie était aussi belle que Jasper, grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, des jambes parfaites, des seins qui tiennent tout seul, un sourire blanc éclatant... ils avaient hérité du côté de ma mère. Moi j'avais pris du côté de mon père. De taille moyenne, cheveux châtain cuivré, les yeux marron... Jasper et Rosalie étaient du genre lumineux, moi j'étais banale. Les gens avaient du mal à croire que nous étions de la même famille et pourtant...

La suite du pique-nique se déroula en parlant de notre mère et de son nouveau mari, Jasper avait un bon pressentiment, je voulais le croire. Après le déjeuner, il m'accompagna devant ma salle de cours et me laissa pour mon après-midi de cours. Tout se passa bien. Je rentrai alors chez moi sous une pluie battante, _je déteste la pluie ! _

En arrivant à mon étage, je vis un homme entrer dans l'appartement à côté du mien. Le fameux voisin qui avait fait chanter de plaisir une fille une bonne partie de la soirée. Je ne voyais pas son visage, juste son dos. Il avait l'air grand et brun, emmitouflé dans un épais blouson de cuir et un casque de moto à la main. J'avais déjà repéré la moto devant l'immeuble. Avant que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il était déjà rentré dans son appartement.

Que devais-je faire ? Frapper et me présenter en tant que la nouvelle voisine ? _Et ça lui fera une belle jambe ! _Oui... il en a sans doute rien à faire. J'aurais bien l'occasion de le recroiser, on vit à côté ! Une fois chez moi, j'appelai mon père pour le rassurer sur ma rentrée, puis je fis la même chose avec ma mère et avec mon merveilleux petit-ami. Épuisée, j'allai me coucher, l'appartement voisin était très silencieux par rapport à hier.

Le lendemain, je me levai bien reposée et d'attaque pour ma journée de cours, envieuse d'enfin démarrer le programme. De plus cette journée risquerait d'être intéressante, j'avais cours de littérature Anglaise, trois heures. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus, j'avais hâte et attendais beaucoup de ce ou cette prof. Motivée, je me rendis à pied à la fac

La matinée passa vite, j'avais eu cours de linguistique et littérature comparée. Les profs étaient assez sympas, je pense qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. À midi, je pris un repas rapide à la cafeteria du campus avant de me diriger vers l'amphi où aurait lieu mon cours de littérature Anglaise. Devant l'amphi, je fus surprise de voir pas mal de filles occupées à se maquiller. À l'intérieur pareil, les filles se coiffaient et se maquillaient... _Rituel de la ville ? _ Les premiers rangs étaient tous pris, incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je me mis au quatrième rang à côté d'une fille qui lisait ses notes, probablement la seule à ne pas se faire belle.

**\- Salut... la place est libre ?**

**\- Oui, pas de souci, je t'en prie.**

**\- Merci. C'est incroyable le monde qu'il y a...**

**\- Oui. Il paraît que nous avons le nouveau prof.**

**\- Le nouveau prof ? Désolée, j'arrive de Phœnix.**

**\- En Arizona ? Là où il y a du soleil ?**

**\- Oui c'est ça ! En fait j'ai ma famille ici, mon frère, ma sœur et mon père. Je m'appelle Bella.**

**\- Enchantée ! Je suis Alice.**

**\- Ravie. Alors ce prof il a quoi de particulier ?**

**\- Il paraît qu'il est beau. C'est sa deuxième année en tant que prof. Il est jeune alors les filles s'emballent.**

**\- Je vois, je vois... Et il ne t'intéresse pas toi ? **

**\- Non ! Tiens, c'est l'heure, voilà le fameux prof.**

Le silence avait gagné la salle, tout le monde se retourna, même les garçons, seules Alice et moi restâmes en place malgré la tentation extrême. Il passa près de moi, je le vis de dos, les cheveux dans un style coiffé décoiffé cuivré, presque comme les miens. Il était grand et fin mais musclé. Il posa sa veste et son sac en bandoulière sur le bureau et se retourna enfin.

**\- Bordel de merde ! Pas ça...**

**\- Bella ?**

J'avais pourtant chuchoté. Je me tassai sur mon siège alors qu'Alice me regardait surprise.

**\- Je... je connais le prof. Enfin... c'était un copain de mon frère et on ne s'entendait pas trop. Un sale con !**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Oui... vieille histoire...**

**\- Je ne veux pas être indiscrète pardon.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- On va boire un coup après ?**

**\- Pourquoi pas.**

Je lui souris et essayai de me cacher tout en suivant le cours. Le prof prit la parole après avoir écrit sur le tableau.

**\- Bonjour. Je suis Edward Cullen, votre prof de littérature Anglaise. Je vais vous faire passer le programme et les œuvres pour ce premier semestre. Je vous donne aussi mon mail. À utiliser uniquement pour des questions concernant le cours. Des questions pertinentes. Je ne me donnerais pas la peine de répondre si je juge votre intervention inutile. Tenez, faites passer les feuilles s'il vous plaît, merci.**

C'était étrange ce silence dans l'amphi, Edward ne disait rien, les autres étudiants étaient silencieux, seul le bruissement des papiers raisonnait. Je pris les feuilles à mon tour et regardai rapidement ce que Monsieur Gros Con nous proposait. Je levai les yeux au ciel en le détestant encore plus. Son programme me plaisait énormément, j'adorais sa sélection de bouquins.

Edward Cullen, le roi des prétentieux, manipulateur, égocentrique, avait le même âge que mon frère et ma sœur, Jasper et lui étaient de très bons copains à l'époque du lycée. Edward était d'une beauté agaçante. Dès qu'il apparaissait, il illuminait la pièce, il brillait de sa présence. Moi j'étais bêtement tombée amoureuse de ce crétin, un regard de sa part et ma culotte était fichue. Le pire c'était qu'il le savait et il s'était amusé avec ça. Il avait joué avec mes sentiments.

J'avais toujours été douée en littérature depuis mon plus jeune âge. À 12 ans, j'avais vu le film orgueil et préjugé, j'avais voulu lire le livre et je ne m'étais jamais arrêtée. Passionnée par les livres et l'écriture, j'avais lu des études sur les œuvres, des analyses et des commentaires. En classe, j'étais toujours première dans cette matière et c'est là que le perfide Edward Cullen avait sévi.

En échange d'un devoir en littérature, il me proposait un rendez-vous. Idiote comme j'étais, j'avais accepté mais le soir du rendez-vous, soit il avait un imprévu, soit il avait oublié... j'avais cru à toutes ses excuses. J'avais espéré car à chaque fois que je le voyais il s'intéressait à moi, il me parlait, il m'embrassait la joue pour me saluer... j'avais cru à ses belles paroles.

Toute cette mascarade se faisait dans le dos de Jasper. Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer son ami en sortant avec moi, qu'il voulait faire les choses en douceur. J'avais 15 ans quand tout avait commencé. Avec le recul, je pourrais me donner des baffes. Jasper avait fini par le découvrir et les deux garçons s'étaient battus. Jasper accusant Edward de m'utiliser, moi j'avais défendu Edward jusqu'à ce que ce dernier avoue qu'il se servait bel et bien de moi pour obtenir de bonnes notes en littérature.

Mon monde s'était effondré, je m'étais sentie humiliée et blessée. Partir avec ma mère était aussi pour m'éloigner d'Edward. Lui et Jasper n'étaient plus amis, moi je l'avais presque oublié. Et le voilà, prof à la fac depuis 2 ans, en littérature..._ comment il avait fait ? _J'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. De toute façon, je n'allais pas gâcher mes études pour lui. S'il était prof c'est qu'il avait réussi ses études et son concours, il devait être compétent.

**\- Bien !**

La voix d'Edward me fit sortir de mes pensées.

**\- Maintenant que tout le monde a le programme, je veux que vous preniez une feuille, notez votre nom, prénom, âge, votre adresse mail. Je veux aussi savoir votre parcours**** et votre projet à l'issue de cette dernière année d'études.**

Bon... il faut juste espérer qu'il ait oublié mon prénom et mon nom. Toujours en silence, tout l'amphi s'exécuta aux exigences de Monsieur. Résignée, je fis moi aussi ma petite fiche, je devais me montrer forte. Au bout de 10 minutes, il désigna deux filles pour ramasser les papiers et il reprit la parole.

**\- Merci. Bon, vous allez lire le programme, vous me notez les livres que vous avez déjà lus et ou étudiés. Pas la peine de mentir, soyez honnêtes, je ne jugerai pas, c'est juste à titre d'information pour établir mon rythme de travail. Ensuite, choisissez un des livres et faites-moi un commentaire rapide, je veux juste évaluer votre niveau. Vous avez 1h. Des questions ?... Non ? Alors allez-y, n'ayez pas peur, ce n'est pas un devoir.**

Je repris la liste. Les sœurs Brontë, Austen, Dikens, Woolf... classique, du vu et revu mais j'adorais ça ! J'avais tout lu et je choisis de résumer et commenter les Hauts de Hurlevent. Il y avait de tout dans ce roman, l'amour, la vengeance et la folie. J'orientai mon commentaire sur le caractère du héros et la facilité qu'il a à manipuler ses ennemis pour se venger d'eux. La manipulation... Il doit connaître ça par cœur mon nouveau prof ! _Oui je suis rancunière ! _

Mon devoir terminé, je relevai la tête, les autres écrivaient toujours, je regardai l'heure j'avais fini en avance. Je regardai alors en direction d'Edward, il était assis à son bureau et me fixait, il me fit un sourire en coin. _Merde ! Il me reconnaît, il sait qui je suis._ Pour échapper à son regard, je me penchai sur ma feuille et gardai les yeux rivés sur mon texte.

Edward finit par faire ramasser les feuilles et débuta son cours sur une introduction sur la littérature classique et romantique. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était plutôt bon dans le rôle de prof. Notre cours se termina et je regrettais presque qu'il soit l'heure de partir de l'amphi. Alice se tourna vers moi.

**\- On va l****e boire ce verre ?**

**\- Oui !**

**\- Je connais un endroit sympa, allons-y.**

**\- Je te suis.**

**\- Alors tu as pensé quoi du cours ?**

**\- Euh bien... j'attends de voir la suite. Le programme est plutôt classique, pas de nouvelles œuvres, je ne crois pas qu'il se mouille trop en nous proposant du Jane Austen. J'espère qu'il proposera des thèmes d'étude autres que '' La place de la femme dans la société de l'époque'' ou '' L'ironie de la société dans le roman '' bref dans ce genre-là.**

**\- Tu es dure.**

**\- Si tu le dis.**

**\- Il faut lui donner une chance. **

**\- Je vais essayer. Tu veux te diriger dans quelle branche à la fin de l'année ?**

**\- Je voudrais être dans la mode mais je n'ai aucune chance de réussir, alors je fais autre chose. Après la mode, c'est en littérature que je suis bonne.**

**\- Pourquoi la mode ce n'est pas possible ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi et c'est un monde redoutable, il faut être la meilleure.**

**\- Il faut essayer !**

**\- Non, je suis trop peureuse.**

**\- Je peux t'aider !**

**\- Ah oui ? Et comment ?**

**\- Tu connais Rosalie Swan ?**

**\- Oui, la superbe mannequin !**

**\- C'est ma sœur.**

**\- Non... C'est vrai ? Mais... ne te vexe pas mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas !**

**\- Je sais. Mais c'est bel et bien ma sœur. Je te la présenterai et tu pourrais peut-être je sais pas... faire une sorte de stage avec elle.**

**\- Mais on ne se connaît pas...**

**\- Je pense qu'on doit vi****vre sa vie en réalisant ses rêves pas rêver sa vie.****Je ****parlerai de toi à ma sœur.**

**\- Bella, ç****a serait trop génial ! Merci ! Je ne réalise pas encore ! Tu veux boire quoi ?**

**\- Une bière s'il te plaît.**

**\- Ok, ça marche. **

Alice commanda, elle était étonnante comme fille. Petite, brune avec les cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, une frange qui lui cachait le visage... dommage, elle était jolie. Elle avait un style vestimentaire très simple mais très à la mode. Je l'aimais déjà bien, j'avais envie de l'aider. Nos commandes prêtes, nous nous installâmes dans un coin du bar.

**\- Alors, pourquoi tu détestes le prof ?**

**\- Oh, il était pote avec mon frère et je... bah j'avais le béguin pour lui et il en a joué, je devais lui faire ses devoirs en littérature en échange d'un rencart qui ne venait jamais.**

**\- Ah je vois... Désolée.**

**\- Je m'en suis remise mais je suis rancunière ! Il est sur ma black liste !**

**\- Beaucoup de personnes y sont sur cette liste ?**

**\- Non ! Juste lui !**

Alice pouffa et leva son verre.

**\- Allez à la tienne Bella ! À notre nouvelle et dernière année.**

**\- Oui. Tchin !**

Je cognai mon verre contre le sien et pris une gorgée de ma bière

**\- Alors Bella, tu viens d'où ?**

**\- Je suis de S****eattle, mon père est flic et ma mère est prof en maternelle, ça lui va comme un gant, elle est aussi immature que les petits dont elle s'occupe. Quand mes parents ont divorcé, j'ai décidé de partir avec ma mère et maintenant qu'elle est remariée et qu'elle n'est plus toute seule et bien me voilà !**

**\- Le soleil et la chaleur ne te manquent pas ? **

**\- Si mais... je suis contente de voir mon père, mon frère et ma sœur. Ils m'ont terriblement manqué.**

**\- Et tu as un chéri ?**

**\- Oui. Mais laissé sur place.**

**\- Il ne te manque pas ?**

**\- Si, mais je l'aime, il m'aime je le sais. Nous sommes ensemble depuis 3 ans. À la fin de mes études, on se retrouvera. J'ai confiance en lui.**

**\- Je suis jalouse... je n'ai jamais eu de copain.**

**\- Tu attends le bon ?**

**\- Oui, ou je sais pas... trop petite, pas assez jolie...**

**\- Qui manque cruellement de confiance en soi aussi ?**

**\- Possible oui.**

**\- Et toi ? C'est quoi ton histoire ?**

**\- Oh... je suis née à Londres, j'y ai grandi jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Puis mes parents sont morts, alors je suis venue vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante qui vivent ici.**

**\- Alice je suis désolée... Que s'est-il passé ?**

**\- Mon père était banquier, un de ses clients a mal placé son argent, mon père lui avait dit de ne pas le faire... le client a tout perdu et pour se venger, il a assassiné ma famille. J'ai découvert mes parents en rentrant du lycée.**

**\- Oh Alice pardon. C'est affreux ! Et ce type ?**

**\- En prison.**

**\- Je suis désolée.**

**\- Merci. Je vai****s beaucoup mieux. J'ai un oncle et ****une tante géniaux, et deux cousins au top. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidée, je les aime tellement.**

**\- Et Londres c'est comment ?**

**\- Incroyable !**

Alice me parla de sa ville natale, j'avais très envie d'y aller grâce à elle. Nous discutâmes de ma sœur, de ce qu'avoir une sœur célèbre comme elle changeait dans ma vie. La réponse était rien du tout. Je lui parlai de mon frère aussi. Puis il se fit tard et nous nous séparâmes après avoir pris rendez-vous le lendemain pour déjeuner. En entrant dans mon appartement, je pris un bain, appelai mon père, répondis au texto de mon frère et par curiosité, je regardai mes mails. _Merde putain !_ J'avais un mail d'Edward. Tremblante, je l'ouvris.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**Isabella Swan comme Isabella Swan la sœur de Jasper, mon copain du lycée et Rosalie Swan ?**

**E.C.**

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Dite moi tout..**

**biz**

**lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à toute pour tous les encouragements, **

**Merci pour toutes ses gentils et merveilleuse review **

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

7h déjà... je frappai mon réveil pour l'éteindre. _Je déteste le matin !_ 30 minutes plus tard, je me levai enfin pour prendre un petit déjeuner constitué d'un verre de jus d'orange et d'un yaourt. J'allai m'habiller et partis tranquillement vers le campus, de la musique dans les oreilles.

Sur le chemin, je repensai au mail d'Edward hier. Je ne lui avais pas répondu. Après tout, il avait dit qu'on ne devait lui envoyer un mail seulement si cela avait un rapport avec les cours, non ? D'un autre côté, c'est lui qui avait commencé et la politesse aurait été de lui répondre. Non !

Chassant mes idées en secouant la tête, comme si ça allait y faire quelque chose, j'entrai sur le campus pour rejoindre l'établissement où je devais avoir mon premier cours. Le cours n'était pas des plus intéressants mais ça m'aidait quand même à oublier le mail d'hier. Je fis aussi la connaissance de Jessica et Angela, l'une extrêmement agaçante, l'autre très sympa.

En sortant du cours, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée. Et là... il était là, contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, une jambe repliée, le pied appuyé contre un des murs acier, un sac bandoulière sur l'épaule qu'il tenait d'une main. Son regard était fixé sur une copie qu'il tenait dans sa main de libre. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il leva juste les yeux, plissant son front légèrement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un petit sourire en coin en me fixant. Premier réflexe ? _Prendre les escaliers_. Après réflexion ? _Sois digne et affronte-le ! _

**\- Mesdemoiselles...**

**\- Professeur Cullen !**

Jessica avait parlé d'une voix plus aigue qu'à la normale, ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux criaient '' Vous me plaisez Cullen !'' Pouah ! Je levai les yeux au ciel et attendis que l'ascenseur arrive à son terminus. Hélas pour moi, il fit un arrêt au deuxième étage, nous venions du quatrième. Jessica et Angela s'apprêtèrent à sortir.

**\- Vous partez ?**

**\- On a cours ici. On se voit à midi ?**

**\- Euh je déjeune déjà avec une fille de notre classe. Alice. Venez si vous voulez.**

**\- Ok, devant le bâtiment 6 à 13h ? ça va Angela ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors...**

**\- Oui. À tout à l'heure. Professeur...**

Les filles partirent et je me retrouvai en tête à tête avec Edward. Mon plan ? Faire comme si j'étais seule. Il était toujours à lire sa copie. _Ouf !_ Sauf que sitôt les portes fermées, il se redressa et me parla sans me regarder.

**\- Tu as eu mon mail ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et tu n'as pas répondu ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Jasper va bien ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ne joue jamais au ni oui ni non, tu perdrais !**

**\- Ne devenez pas humoriste, vous feriez salle vide... Professeur !**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu ?**

**\- Parce que j'avais autre chose à faire et que ça n'avait aucun lien avec les cours. Ça m'emmerde déjà assez que vous soyez mon prof !**

**\- Quelle hostilité Miss Swan ! Au fait, serais-tu obsédée par la vengeance ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

Il me montra la copie qu'il tenait dans ses mains, la mienne, celle que j'avais écrite pour son cours hier. Je haussai les épaules mine de rien.

**\- C'est mauvais ?**

**\- Non, c'est excellent Bella. Je n'arrête pas de la lire et la relire... Mais tu es fixée sur la vengeance, je me dis qu'il y a beaucoup de toi dans cet écrit.**

**\- Il y a de quoi non ? Et pour vous c'est Isabella ou Miss Swan**

**\- Je ne regrette rien.**

**\- Moi si, je regrette tout !**

**\- Ne**** sois pas rancunière. À plus tard... princesse !**

Et à ce moment-là, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et il sortit me laissant pantoise dans la cabine. Princesse... il m'avait appelée comme ça pendant toute ma période '' In Love d'Edward '' je me sentais folle de rage. Il osait me provoquer ! Je secouai la tête en me disant de ne surtout pas entrer dans son jeu et allai à mon cours suivant.

Cette fois-ci, impossible de me concentrer. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser mon moment avec Edward dans l'ascenseur. '' _À plus tard... princesse ! '' _J'avais maintenant un petit sourire aux lèvres en y repensant. _Merde, non ! Ne retombe pas dans le panneau ! Tu le hais ! _ Et son sourire en coin trop craquant, je l'avais oublié ! _Et ton cœur brisé à cause de ce sourire ? Tu t'en souviens ? _Et il aimait mon devoir, il l'avait lu plusieurs fois, excellent ! _En même temps, ce n'est que sa deuxième année en tant que prof... il n'a aucune expérience ! _Oui ! Voilà, il n'avait aucune expérience et voulait juste me déstabiliser !

**\- Bella ! Salut !**

Je venais de rejoindre Alice devant notre point de rendez-vous.

**\- Tu vas bien Alice ?**

**\- Oui et toi ?**

**\- Super. Ça t'ennuie si j'ai invité deux filles qui partagent certains de nos cours ?**

**\- Non pas de souci. Je ne connais personne, c'est l'occasion.**

**\- OK. Bon, il y a une fille, Jessica, qui est super agaçante mais sa copine Angela, je l'aime bien.**

**\- Je te ****dirai ce que j'en pense. Et ta matinée ?**

**\- Super, c'était intéressant. Ah voilà les filles.**

Jessica et Angela arrivèrent, je fis les présentations avec Alice puis nous allâmes prendre notre repas dans une des cafétérias de l'université. Jessica n'arrêtait pas de parler.

**\- Et comment vous trouvez le prof de littérature Anglaise ? Edward Cullen !**

_Oh super... mon sujet favori ! _Je regardai Alice qui me fit un sourire complice, Jessica ne vit rien et continua son délire

**\- Il est trop beau ! Vous avez vu son sourire ? Et son cul ? Mon Dieu, j'y mettrais bien ma main ! Et sa voix ! Je ferais tout pour qu'il me chuchote des trucs cochons ! **

_Je crois que __je vais vomir._ Alice pouffa de rire et Angela se mit à rougir alors que Jessica continuait de débiter ses bêtises. Heureusement pour moi, mon téléphone sonna et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Je m'excusai auprès des filles et sortis dehors pour répondre.

**\- Salut vous !**

**\- Salut chérie. Comment ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**\- Non, je suis en coupure, je déjeune. Je vais bien et toi ? Tu as trouvé tes pièces ?**

**\- Pas toutes, je patiente... encore !**

**\- Tu y arriveras et on ira faire un tour dans cette voiture !**

**\- J'y crois oui.**

**\- J'ai pensé à toi l'autre fois, il y a une moto en bas de mon immeuble, elle est super belle, je pense que c'est un vieux modèle, c'est même certain.**

**\- Quelle marque ? Quelle année ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé de près. Je le ****ferai, mais elle est magnifique. Et sinon en Arizona ? Ça va ?**

**\- Très bien oui. On a des ****apprentis qui vont arriver au garage donc je bosserai moins.**

**\- C'est cool ça ! À partir de quand ?**

**\- La semaine prochaine. Et toi Seattle ?**

**\- Bof, les cours sont bien, je commence à rencontrer des gens.**

**\- Des mecs ?**

**\- Non, des filles pour le moment. Sauf les profs.**

**\- Oui mais ça ne compte pas.**

**\- Oui. Tu me manques.**

**\- Toi aussi Bella.**

**\- Il faut que j'y aille. Je te rappelle ce soir ?**

**\- Euh j'avais prévu de sortir au ciné avec Seth.**

**\- Ok, pas de soucis. Demain.**

**\- Demain, je te réserve ma soirée. À demain Bella.**

**\- Oui, à demain Jacob. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

Je raccrochai et m'apprêtai à retourner dans la cafétéria mais heurtai de plein fouet le torse d'un homme. Je fus prise alors par les épaules pour être stabilisée. _Oh merde !_

\- **Miss Swan... Attention. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui ça va... Professeur Cullen. Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu.**

**\- Pas souci. Ça va tu es sûre ? Et pas de vous entre toi et moi ! **

**\- Oui ça va, ne panique pas, c'est plutôt mou, le choc n'a pas été violent ! À bientôt en cours.**

**\- Tu n'es pas juste, je passe un temps incroyable à la salle de sports avec mon frère.**

**\- Tu n'es pas au niveau d'Emmett.**

**\- Je ne serais jamais comme lui et je ne le veux pas. Je ne pense pas que ça serait mon style.**

**\- Il va bien ?**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Emmett.**

**\- Très bien oui. Et Jasper ?**

**\- Il va bien aussi. Bon, j'arrête là les politesses, je n'oublie pas que je te déteste.**

**\- Tu me détestes ? Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu te fiches de moi ?**

**\- Parce que je ne suis pas**** sorti avec toi ?**

**\- Parce que tu m'as fait espérer et que tu m'as utilisée pour faire tes devoirs, tu me mentais et te fichais de moi.**

**\- Je m'excuse Bella. J'étais jeune...**

**\- Et con !**

**\- Ouais... Et con. Mais je m'en suis voulu après, je sais que c'était mal.**

**\- Ouais bah je t'ai pas pardonné moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti !**

**\- Tu veux qu'on règle nos comptes ici ? Je te dis que je suis ****désolé. Déteste-moi si tu veux mais sache que je regrette vraiment.**

**\- S'il te plaît, considère-moi comme une élève comme les autres. **

**\- Je ne pourrais pas Bella... mais je vais essayer. Je me doute bien qu'on ne sera jamais amis.**

**\- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur quelque chose. Il faut que j'y retourne. À plus tard en cours.**

**\- Oui. Oh et... sois sympa avec Alice, elle ne mérite pas que tu te venges sur elle pour m'atteindre.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?**

**\- Tu connais Alice ?**

**\- C'est ma cousine.**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui. Je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit.**

**\- Non... mais ne t'en fais pas. Je l'aime bien. Je ne l'utilise pas, je ne suis pas aussi ****tordue**** que toi.**

**\- Je suis sérieux Bella. On ne touche pas à Alice. Et ne dit à personne que nous sommes liés.**

**\- Je respecterai ça.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Bien. Je peux y aller maintenant ?**

**\- Je t'en prie. Bonne journée.**

**\- Oui. Et ça sera vous à partir de maintenant**

Il se décala sur le côté pour me laisser passer et j'entrai dans la cafétéria. J'avais appris deux choses. Edward regrettait son comportement de l'époque envers moi. J'espérais que ce soit vrai mais ça me semblait trop facile et puis j'étais trop rancunière pour lui pardonner aussi facilement. Ensuite, Alice était la cousine d'Edward... je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle ne se montrait pas intéressée par lui lors du premier cours.

Je regagnai ma table où les filles discutaient maintenant des meilleures boutiques de vêtements du centre-ville Alice me regarda en souriant quand je me mis à côté d'elle. Edward avait parlé d'elle avec beaucoup de tendresse dans le regard, il ne plaisantait pas la concernant, Elle se pencha vers moi et parla doucement pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

**\- Tout va bien ? C'était ton copain ?**

**\- Oui c'était lui. Et... j'ai croisé ton cousin en revenant m'asseoir.**

**\- Mon co****u... Oh Bella. Je suis désolée. Je...**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas. On en parle plus tard quand on sera seules.**

**-D'accord. **

Je pris sa main que je serrai doucement pour la rassurer et me mêlai à la conversation. Notre heure déjeuner se termina et nous partîmes chacune de notre côté. L'après-midi fut long, très long... je me sentais fatiguée et surtout agacée. Par quoi ? Je ne sais pas. En rentrant, je vis la moto de mon voisin, je m'approchai pour voir la marque de ladite moto. Une Triumph... ça ne me parlait pas du tout. Je sortis mon portable pour la prendre en photo, ça sera plus simple.

**\- Elle te plaît ma moto princesse ?**

Je sursautai manquant même de faire tomber mon téléphone. Edward était là, un casque de moto dans les mains vêtu d'un blouson de cuir.

**\- Qu'est-ce que... ?**

**\- Je vis ici. Et toi ? **

**\- Je...vis ici aussi. C'est un cauchemar je crois.**

**\- Non. Bon alors ma moto ?**

**\- C'est pour mon copain, il est mécanicien et il aime tous ces trucs-là.**

**\- C'est un Triumph de 1950. La même que James Dean. Elle était à mon grand-père, je l'ai récupérée à sa mort. Après quelques rafistolages elle est comme neuve. C'est un petit bijou !**

**-Il n'y a pas à dire elle est magnifique. Ça vous embête si je la prends en photo ? Jacob va l'adorer ! Il rénove une Mustang des années 70 en ce moment.**

**\- Vas-y fais ta photo. Tu veux faire un tour ?**

**\- Je ne vous aime toujours pas et vous êtes toujours mon prof !**

**\- Et voisin en plus maintenant.**

**\- Je suis folle de joie.**

**\- Quel étage ?**

**\- 3ème. Appartement 11**

**\- Super ! Je suis au 10. Nous sommes voisins de chez voisin.**

**\- Ah. Sachez que j'ai entendu vos ébats du week-end.**

**\- Et alors ? Ça t'a donné envie ?**

**\- Non du tout. Merci pour la photo.**

**\- De rien. Il ressemble à quoi ce Jacob ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?**

J'entrai dans le hall de l'immeuble, pris mon courrier et appelai l'ascenseur. _Je crois __que j'ai la poisse !_ De 1, il était mon prof, de 2, il était le cousin d'une de mes amies et de 3, c'était mon voisin. Ce sera quoi la suite ?_ Ça m'énerve !_ Comme je le pensais, il me suivit mais Dieu merci en silence. Nous arrivâmes à notre étage et il me laissa sortir la première de l'ascenseur. Calmement, je sortis mes clefs et ouvris mon appartement.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Si tu as besoin d'un truc, genre, sucre, sel, farine...**

**\- Ouais, ouais, je n'hésite pas c'est ça ?**

**\- Non. Ne viens pas me demander, je n'ai rien alors vas voir ailleurs.**

**\- Pauvre con !**

Il me fit un sourire d'une arrogance insupportable avant de faire claquer la porte de son appartement après être entré. Je fis la même chose et me laissai tomber sur mon canapé. J'avais appris trop de choses aujourd'hui. Pas en cours mais sur M. Agaçant Cullen ! J'envoyai la photo de la moto à Jacob, le pire c'était que j'avais vraiment envie de faire un tour sur sa moto mais ma fierté m'en empêchait. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me vider la tête quand on sonna à ma porte.

Je me levai pour ouvrir. Une fille blonde aux cheveux plutôt longs, très maquillée avec des obus en guise de seins, perchée sur des talons de 20 centimètres était plantée devant moi avec une bouteille de vin dans les mains.

**\- Euh oui ?**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas Edward ?**

**\- Apparemment pas non.**

**\- Oh il a dû se tromper dans l'adresse.**

**\- Ah.**

**\- Je suis bien à la résidence Churchill ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et vous le connaissez ?**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Edward Cullen. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui. Chez lui.**

**\- Non, désolée, je ne vois pas qui c'est, je viens d'arriver ici. Vous avez regardé les boîtes aux lettres ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas trouvé non.**

**\- Je ne peux pas vous aider, désolée.**

**\- Il n'y a pas un concierge ?**

**\- Vous n'avez pas un numéro de téléphone ?**

**\- Non. Je l'ai ****rencontré dans un bar et il ne m'a donné que son adresse.**

**\- Bah... je sais pas.**

**\- Bon tant pis. Merci.**

**\- De rien, bonne chance.**

**\- Oui...**

Je fermai la porte et regardai par le Judas, la fille hésita et finalement repartit vers l'ascenseur. Je me précipitai à ma fenêtre pour regarder la fille partir, trébuchant à répétition sur les graviers de la cour d'entrée. _Et toc, prends ça Cullen !_

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Dite moi tout.**

**biz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir**

**Voici l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toute pour les reviews et vos encouragement**

**Merci à Lydie pour la relecture**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La semaine était vite passée, le week-end aussi, j'avais vu mon frère et passé du temps avec mon père. Edward, bah je l'ignorais et je jubilais encore de lui avoir fait perdre une conquête. Comme première œuvre, nous devions lire Jane Eyre. Je le connaissais déjà par cœur. Malgré des lectures plutôt classiques, les thèmes proposés par Monsieur le professeur Cullen n'étaient pas mauvais du tout.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais cours avec lui, en demi-groupe. Je me retrouvais avec Jessica et Angela. J'étais devenue plutôt bonne copine avec Angela, mais pas du tout avec Jessica. Je n'arrivais pas à la cerner cette fille, enfin bon. Je m'étais installée au premier rang, sous les ordres de Jessica qui venait plus pour Edward que pour les cours. Je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour arriver au master celle-là !

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu me rendrais un service ?**

**\- Tout dépend du service.**

**\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le bouquin.**

**\- Ah. Mais il ne fallait lire que la première partie, son enfance jusqu'à son départ de l'internat...**

**\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Tu peux me résumer vite fait ?**

**\- Ok, Jane est orpheline, elle est envoyée chez sa tante mais elle subit la maltraitance de son cousin, qui utilise sa voiture télécommandée dotée d'une caméra pour regarder sous sa jupe par exemple. Ou alors il fait des bêtises et accuse Jane. Pour le coup, elle est envoyée à l'internat, où les conditions sont affreuses, les dirigeants sont des robots sans cœur et froids ! Mais elle affronte tout sans faillir car elle se défend avec son sabre laser ! Ça se termine là puisqu'elle part ensuite pour aller enseigner.**

**\- Des robots et des sabres laser ? Comme Star Wars ?**

**\- Tu crois que George Lucas a pris son inspiration de quoi ?**

**\- Je ne savais pas. Merci !**

**\- De rien.**

Bon, je n'allais pas m'en faire une amie ! _C'est dingue d'être aussi naïve ! _Angela à côté de moi était morte de rire mais elle essayait de se retenir. Edward arriva, le silence s'installa et les filles mirent leurs bavoirs, ou presque. Edward posa ses affaires sur le bureau et déposa sa veste sur le dossier de son siège avant de lever les yeux vers nous.

**\- Bonjour tout le monde. Entrons directement dans le vif du sujet. Jane Eyre. Pour commencer, un ou une volontaire pour proposer une analyse de la première partie de la vie de cette chère Jane ?**

**\- Oui ! Moi ! Moi je sais Edward ! Euh... Monsieur Cullen.**

**\- Je préfère merci. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Mais allez-y Miss Stanley, épatez-moi.**

**\- Eh bien, en lisant ce livre****..., j'ai été stupéfaite par l'avance qu'avait l'auteur sur son temps. Elle était très moderne.**

**\- Hum... Vous parlez du féminisme ?**

**\- Euh oui.**

**\- Ce n'est pourtant pas le plus flagrant dans l'enfance de Jane, le féminisme.**

**\- Mais pas que le féminisme. Là, où Charlotte Brontë m'a épatée avec sa vision futuriste**** du monde, c'est tout ce qui concerne la technologie !**

**\- La technologie ?**

**\- Oui ! La voiture télécommandée avec caméra qu'****utilisait le cousin de Jane pour voir sous ses jupes, les robots et les sabres laser ! D'ailleurs, grâce à elle, Star Wars existe !**

**\- Des voitures télécommandées, des caméras, des robots et des sabres laser ? Dans Jane Eyre ?**

**\- Oui Monsieur, incroyable non ? Cette femme était un génie !**

**\- Oui... Donnez-moi deux secondes.**

Edward s'assit sur sa chaise, face à nous. J'avais envie de rire, je me mordais la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour résister. Jessica avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle. Bon, elle allait me détester mais elle n'avait qu'à le lire et être moins idiote. Franchement, qui aurait gobé un résumé de Jane Eyre aussi absurde ? J'observai Edward, il passa sa main sur son visage, se pinça l'arrête du nez, il avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux fermés. Puis il releva la tête et me regarda, l'œil brillant avant de détourner son regard vers Jessica.

**\- ****Miss Stanley... quand j'étais au lycée, je faisais faire mes dissertations par la sœur de mon meilleur copain. J'étais con de faire ça mais j'avais mes raisons. Bref. Un jour, la jeune fille en question a compris mon manège et pour me faire payer ma bêtise, elle a... elle a commencé la dissertation comme une dissertation normale puis elle a fini en recopiant un extrait d'une chanson paillarde... Cette fille m'a roulé pour me donner une leçon. Si je vous raconte ma vie, c'est pour vous demander, ne seriez-vous pas dans le même cas que moi à l'époque ? Avez-vous lu le livre ?**

**\- ****Je..., non mais oui... mais je... enfin !**

**\- Il n'y a pas de robot ou de sabre laser dans Jane Eyre. Star Wars n'est pas d****û à l'imagination de Charlotte Brontë.**

**\- Espèce de salope ! Tu m'as humiliée ! Tu l'as fait exprès !**

_Je crois qu'elle me parle._ Oui j'avais fait ça pour Edward, ses parents avaient été convoqués par le professeur et il avait été puni. Mais il avait compris. Pareil pour Jessica, elle n'avait qu'à lire le livre. Surtout que je savais qu'elle était du genre à faire sa mademoiselle-je-sais tout auprès d'Edward alors qu'elle ne savait rien. Moi et les autres, nous nous étions débrouillés pour faire ce que le prof nous demandait. _Ça lui apprendra !_ Je m'étais fait avoir une fois mais pas deux !

**\- Miss Stanley, votre langage. Et je donne raison à Miss Swan. Si vous voulez m'épater, lisez le livre et proposez votre propre analyse. Comprenez bien une chose, tous autant que vous êtes, ne comptez que sur vous-même ! Le jour de l'examen il n'y aura personne pour vous aider. Alors concernant mon cours, c'est chacun pour soi compris ? Miss Stanley ?**

**\- Oui. Je vous demande pardon.**

**\- On passe à autre chose. Newton, votre analyse. Et si j'entends '' je ne l'ai pas lu '', je vous fais copier le livre !**

_Il en fait de beaux discours ! _Je me concentrai sur le cours, Mike Newton avait une vision totalement machiste du bouquin mais pas totalement mauvaise. Edward lança un débat suite à l'intervention de Mike, tout le monde participa, Edward écrivait les idées puis proposait sa propre version en argumentant et il avait toujours le dernier mot.

À la fin du cours, je fis un arrêt aux toilettes avant de me faufiler entre les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient. Bien sûr, je me retrouvai seule avec Edward. Ça devenait une habitude. J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'étage où je voulais me rendre sans prêter attention à mon professeur. S'il voulait parler, c'est lui qui engagerait la conversation. Je me souriais intérieurement quand il le fit.

**\- Bien joué princesse.**

**\- Pour... ?**

**\- Jessica Stanley. Il m'a fallu une grande maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas rire. Franchement... comment elle a pu croire ça ?**

**\- J'en suis étonnée oui, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me prenait au sérieux. C'est quand même grave.**

**\- Oui. Mais ça te ressemble tellement en plus, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi. Vraiment... bien joué !**

Je souris sans le regarder quand une grosse secousse me fit perdre l'équilibre, je dus m'agripper à Edward et lui à moi pour ne pas nous retrouver par terre. L'ascenseur ne bougeait plus et les portes restaient closes. _Oh non pas ça... pitié non !_

**\- Bella, ça va ?**

**\- Oui... Il faut qu'on sorte !**

**\- Reste calme. Je vais appeler. Respire Isabella !**

J'ignore pourquoi, sûrement à cause du stress et de l'angoisse, mon côté claustrophobe prit le dessus et je tapai contre les portes métalliques. Je criais et appelais au secours, j'étais même sur le point de me mettre à pleurer. Je me tournai alors vers Edward pour qu'il m'aide à appeler de l'aide mais il était simplement assis par terre, avec des feuilles à la main qu'il lisait tranquillement. Ça arrêtait net ma folie.

**\- Tu as fini ?**

**\- On ne va pas rester là ! Il faut qu'on sorte !**

**\- J'ai appelé le doyen pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire. Les pompiers arrivent.**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Bella, je ne tiens pas non plus à rester coincé dans cet ascenseur... j'ai envie de pisser !**

**\- Charmant ! Ils arrivent dans longtemps ?**

**\- Je suis bloqué avec toi, donc je ne sais pas. On verra.**

**\- Tu vas te pisser dessus ?**

**\- J'ai plus 2 ans. Je suis grand !**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Viens t'asseoir. Tu as faim ? J'ai ça si tu veux.**

Je me mis à côté de lui par terre et étudiai les composants de ce qu'il me proposait de manger et lui rendit.

**\- Ce n'est pas empoisonné tu sais.**

**\- Pour moi si. Je fais une intolérance au gluten, alors j'évite d'en manger.**

**\- C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas.**

**\- Tu ne sais pas tout.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas manger quoi ?**

**\- P****lein de choses. Enfin si j'en mange, je ne meurs pas sur le coup.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?**

**\- Problèmes de digestion, respiratoire, de peau...**

**\- C'est chiant...**

**\- Oui. Mais c'est à long terme, je ne fais pas une réaction à chaque fois que j'en mange, c'est si j'abuse.**

**\- Tu as toujours eu ça ?**

**\- Oui, depuis que je suis petite.**

**\- Et ton frère et ta sœur ?**

**\- Non, ils sont trop parfaits eux ! **

**\- Ne**** dis pas ça. Arrête. Tu te dévalorises toujours face à eux.**

**\- Tu m'as regardée ? Tu les as regardés ?**

**\- Oui, Rosalie est très belle c'est sûr, Jasper est beau gosse mais tu es très jolie aussi. C'est différent.**

**\- C'est pour ça que tu ne prends que des blondes et que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi !**

**\- Bella... ça n'a rien à voir. Et je ne couche pas qu'avec des blondes.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Tu dis ça parce que tu en as viré une l'autre fois ?**

**\- En virer une ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- C'est ça !**

**\- Elle n'avait qu'à pas se tromper. Et je me préserve.**

**\- Te préserve ?**

**\- Ouais, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre mon professeur de littérature en pleine partie de jambes en l'air bruyante.**

**\- Petite nature, en plus c'est déjà fait non ?**

**\- Oui, c'est déjà fait. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas réentendre ça.**

Il sourit et le silence retomba jusqu'à ce qu'Edward reçoive un appel sur son portable. C'était le doyen qui l'informait que les pompiers étaient là, que nous étions coincés entre deux étages et que les techniciens travaillaient sur la remise en marche de l'appareil. Ça c'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise c'était qu'il y en avait pour au moins deux heures.

**\- Jessica doit me détester encore plus.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

-** Parce que je suis coincée avec toi dans un ascenseur pour deux heures minimum.**

**\- Je te préfère à elle. Elle est grave celle-là... elle n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des mails.**

**\- Tu sais quoi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas.**

**\- Bref... Bon, comment tu sens ta dernière année ?**

**\- Bien, pour le moment.**

**\- Tu passes le concours pour être prof ?**

**\- Oui. C'est dur ?**

**\- Non. Tu y arriveras. Après tout j'ai réussi.**

**\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prof... en littérature.**

**\- Bah oui et pourtant.**

**\- Oui. Pourquoi Alice m'évite ?**

**\- Brusque changement de sujet.**

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle t'évitait.**

**\- Ah... c'est bizarre.**

\- Alice n'a aucune confiance en elle. Tu lui as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas du tout ?

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Bah voilà. Dans sa tête, elle a dû se dire que comme tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne l'aimes pas non plus. Ou un truc du genre.**

**\- Je lui parlerai.**

**\- Je lui parlerai aussi. Je trouve que tu me parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui me déteste.**

**\- Je ne te déteste pas. Je t'en veux de m'avoir utilisée et d'avoir joué avec mes sentiments. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**\- J'avais de bonnes notes, je pouvais me la couler douce. C'était facile. Mais je le regrette. Ce n'était pas malin du tout et je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne pensais pas que tu... comment dire... que tu avais autant le béguin pour moi.**

**\- J'étais amoureuse de toi.**

**\- Je suis désolé. Et maintenant ?**

**\- Quoi maintenant ?**

**\- Tu es toujours amoureuse de moi ?**

**\- Il ne faut peut-être pas exagérer Edward. Je veux bien... disons, te tolérer, être courtoise avec toi mais je ne retomberai pas amoureuse de toi.**

**\- Donc on s'entend bien. Comme des amis ?**

**\- Non, comme des voisins.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Mais ne vire plus mes conquêtes de l'immeuble !**

**\- Tu étais en manque ?**

**\- J'ai dû relâcher la pression tout seul, ouais. Et je déteste ça !**

**\- J'aurais voulu ne pas savoir ça.**

**\- Tu as soif ****? J'ai de l'eau... sauf si tu es allergique à ça aussi.**

**\- Ahaha ! Oui je veux bien merci. Tu as**** bu dedans ?**

**\- Pitié Bella, on a plus 10 ans ! Je ne suis pas malade.**

**\- Ok, ok. Merci.**

**\- Mais j'ai craché dedans !**

Comme une idiote, je recrachai la gorgée que je venais de prendre alors qu'il explosait de rire. Je m'essuyai la bouche d'un revers de la main à la fois vexée mais aussi amusée. Pour lui faire payer sa petite blague, je versai le reste de la bouteille sur sa tête ce qui calma son rire instantanément.

**\- Ah tu rigoles moins !**

**\- Et si on reste là pendant des jours, on aura rien pour s'hydrater !**

**\- Oh ça va. Ils ont dit deux heures.**

**\- Je sais. A****u moins j'ai moins chaud.**

**\- C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire chaud.**

**\- C'est la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre un homme et une femme.**

**\- Non, c'est parce qu'on est dans une boîte avec quasiment zéro aération. On ne couchera pas ensemble.**

**\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.**

**\- Parfait.**

Il sourit en coin avant de se mettre à fixer les portes toujours fermées de l'ascenseur. Je fis la même chose et le temps passa lentement. Je lui proposai d'écouter de la musique mais mon portable qui n'avait pas beaucoup de batterie nous lâcha, il me fit lire quelques copies plutôt drôles qu'il avait corrigées plus tôt dans la journée. Je commençais à avoir mal dans tous les membres quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent à mon plus grand soulagement.

Edward se leva en premier et m'aida à me mettre sur mes pieds en tenant mes mains. Nous apprîmes que nous avions passé 3h enfermés. Les pompiers vérifièrent que nous allions bien avant de repartir. Le doyen lui nous intima de rentrer chez nous nous reposer. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'après avoir passé 3h à rien faire, je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée.

**\- Je te ramène ?**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- J'ai ma moto. On va au même endroit. Ça serait idiot non ?**

**\- Tu me laisses conduire ?**

**\- Même pas en rêve princesse ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches conduire une moto, encore moins la mienne.**

**\- Pourtant je conduis bien à moto. Ok, ramène-moi, je veux voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre.**

**\- Tu ne seras pas déçue du voyage ma grande. Suis-moi.**

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où il prit son casque et son blouson puis après un dernier détour aux toilettes pour lui, il me guida jusqu'à sa moto. Sans que je puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, il me vissa son casque sur la tête et l'attacha.

**\- On ne sait jamais. Ce n'est pas trop serré ?**

**\- Non, c'est parfait. Merci.**

**\- Allez grimpe et accroche-toi !**

Il enjamba la Triumph et la démarra pendant que je montais derrière lui. Mes bras allèrent enlacer sa taille et mon buste se plaqua contre son dos.

**\- Prête princesse ?**

**\- Oui. Et arrête de m'appeler princesse ! **

**\- On est partis.**

Le trajet fut court mais grisant. Il avait une conduite souple, prudente et fluide. La moto était très maniable plus puissante que je ne l'aurais pensé pour une moto de son âge. Arrivés devant l'immeuble, Edward coupa le moteur et nous descendîmes du petit bijou.

**\- Alors ? Attends, je t'enlève le casque, ne bouges pas... Voilà.**

**\- C'était trop bien ! Elle est puissante pour son époque. Tu as changé de moteur ?**

**\- Non, tout est d'époque. 34 chevaux, elle peut atteindre 160 Km/H. Une première pour l'époque.**

**\- Je suis fan !**

**\- C'est mon bébé. On monte ?**

**\- Oui. Merci pour le petit tour.**

**\- On serait de bons amis je t'aurais fait faire une plus grande balade.**

**\- Tu dragues les filles comme ça ?**

**\- Non, Elles ne s'y connaissent pas en moto...**

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'ascenseur de l'immeuble et aucun de nous deux n'appuya sur le bouton. Je me tournai alors vers lui.

**\- Euh, je suis d'avis de prendre les escaliers non ?**

**\- Oui, tu as raison.**

Il me laissa passer la première et la montée jusqu'au 3eme étage se fit en silence. Au fond de notre couloir, je vis la silhouette d'un homme, Edward fronça les sourcils.

**\- Tu le connais ?**

**\- Je...**

L'homme se tourna vers nous et je poussai un cri de joie avant de me précipiter vers l'homme et de sauter dans ses bras.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis trop heureuse !**

**\- J'ai des vacances, alors je suis ****venu... je devais te voir.**

**\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?**

**\- Pour te faire la surprise.**

Edward se racla la gorge. Je ne me tournai même pas vers lui pour lui parler.

**\- Edward, voici Jacob, mon petit-ami. Jake, c'est mon voisin Edward.**

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Bonne soirée et à bientôt**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir **

**et voici un nouveau chapitre**

**un énorme merci à vous pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**\- Enchanté Edward.**

**\- Euh oui, enchanté. Bon, bah je vais vous laisser. À bientôt peut-être.**

**\- Oui.**

Edward me fis un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte de son appartement, un dernier regard plus tard, il entra et ferma la porte d'un coup sec qui raisonna dans le couloir. _Lunatic Cullen ? _Je secouai la tête avant d'ouvrir mon propre appartement. Je m'effaçai pour laisser entrer Jacob et sa valise dans mon modeste logement.

**\- Et voilà mon chez moi. Pose tes affaires. Tu as soif ? Faim ?**

**\- Les deux. C'est sympa ici. Ça te ressemble.**

**\- Oui, je m'y sens bien !**

**\- Alors ton voisin a une super moto c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui. Je te la montrerai.**

**\- Il est sympa ?**

**\- Oui... en fait, c'est le Edward du lycée.**

**\- Celui qui s'est foutu de ta gueule ?**

**\- Ouais... Du pur hasard.**

**\- Et t'es copine avec maintenant ?**

**\- Non, je le tolère ! Mais ce n'est pas mon pote ! Bière ?**

**\- Oui merci. Ça ne me plaît pas que tu fréquentes ce type.**

**\- Tu ne crains rien, je t'aime et lui c'est du passé. Je ne te quitterai pas pour lui.**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Tu doutes de moi ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Hum... Tu restes combien de temps ?**

**\- Une semaine. Pardon de ne pas avoir prévenu.**

**\- Tu plaisantes ? Je ****suis contente, heureuse même de te voir ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! Je vais appeler Jasper et Rose, on s****e fera une soirée dans la semaine. Tu pourras les connaître un peu mieux.**

**\- Oui si tu veux.**

**\- Ok... Jacob ça va ?**

**\- Pardon, je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout. Excuse-moi. Viens là...**

Il me tendit les bras et j'allai me blottir contre lui, ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez. Il m'avait manqué et j'étais vraiment heureuse de le retrouver. Il caressa mon dos et embrassa ma tête. Je m'écartai doucement de lui pour pouvoir coller mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me rendit mon baiser tout en passant ses mains sous mon pull. Je sentis mon corps frissonner à cause de ce contact. À bout de souffle, il quitta mes lèvres pour aller cajoler tendrement la peau de mon cou. Mes mains partirent se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il enlevait mon pull avant de repartir à l'assaut de mes lèvres.

Petit à petit, nous nous séparâmes de nos vêtements avant de regagner ma chambre. Il m'allongea sur mon lit, caressant et embrassant mon corps de la plus délicieuse façon qu'il soit. Il finit par venir se placer au-dessus de moi, je ramenai mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes mains sur ses épaules et il poussa en moi puis nos bassins vinrent se rencontrer.

Jacob allait vite et fort, m'arrachant des cris incontrôlables et notre jouissance arriva trop tôt à mon goût. Il se laissa tomber près de moi après un grognement bestial. Je m'allongeai contre lui, la tête sur son torse, mon bras en travers de son ventre. Il caressa mes cheveux et je m'endormis sereine dans les bras de mon petit-ami. C'est mon téléphone qui me réveilla, Jacob dormait encore et je me dépêchai de répondre.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Salut sœurette !**

**\- Jazz ! Ça va ?**

**\- Oui et toi ? Tu as une petite voix.**

**\- Je me réveille... Quoi de neuf ?**

**\- Je suis mandaté par Rose pour te dire que demain tu étais obligée de sortir avec nous.**

**\- Rose est arrivée ?**

**\- Non, elle arrive demain matin. Alors je passe te chercher ?**

**\- Oui et... Jacob est ici !**

**\- Ton mec ?**

**\- Oui. Il reste une semaine, il m'a fait la surprise.**

**\- Cool alors.**

**\- Ça ne dérange pas ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non ! Je passe demain à 19h ?**

**\- C'est parfait. À demain. Je t'embrasse.**

**\- Moi aussi. Profite bien de ton homme.**

**\- Oui, oui !**

Je souris en raccrochant et regardai Jacob dormir paisiblement à mes côtés. J'embrassai sa joue et me levai pour prendre une douche. Je me sentais heureuse et détendue, mon sourire ne me quittait pas. Ma douche terminée, je me mis un peu au travail. J'avais un livre à lire et quelques analyses de documents assez rapides.

**\- Salut...**

**\- Tu es réveillé ! Bien dormi ?**

**\- Oui. Tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Je travaille. Demain mon frère passe nous prendre à 19h pour aller manger en ville. Rosalie rentre de Paris alors elle veut faire la fête. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**\- Euh non. Ça peut être sympa.**

**\- Oui. Tu as faim ? Je cuisine ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'y vais. Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec les apprentis ? Ils sont bons ?**

Il me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où je m'activais pour préparer notre dîner. Ce sera pâtes et steak.

**\- Ils se débrouillent bien oui. Il y a une fille dans le lot. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une nana en sache autant que moi en mécanique.**

**\- Prétentieux !**

**\- Non, réaliste chérie.**

**\- Mouais. Et tu es sympa avec elle ? Tu ne te montres pas agressif ?**

**\- Pourquoi je serais agressif ?**

**\- Parce qu'elle en sait autant, peut-être plus que toi Jake.**

**\- Non, je suis cool. Enfin je crois. Je l'aime bien en fait... elle a su s'intégrer dans l'équipe.**

**\- Bravo, je vous félicite Monsieur Black.**

**\- Merci. J'ai vu ta mère.**

**\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?**

**\- Elle a rayé tout le côté droit de sa voiture, il y a deux jours.**

**\- Encore ? Enfin tu me diras, la dernière fois c'était le gauche.**

**\- Oui. On ne la changera pas.**

**\- Oh ça c'est sûr oui ! Ma pauvre maman...**

Je lui souris avant de mettre la table et de nous servir le repas. Le dîner se passa dans le silence, Jacob prit ensuite une douche et nous nous installâmes devant la télé pour regarder un film. Suite à cela, il me fit une nouvelle fois l'amour et je passai ma nuit blottie contre lui.

Le matin, lorsque mon réveil sonna, Jacob dormait encore profondément. Je me levai sans un bruit et me préparai pour ma dernière journée de cours avant le week-end. Je pris le soin de laisser un petit mot à Jacob avant de quitter l'appartement, musique dans les oreilles pour me motiver à marcher dans le froid jusqu'au campus.

En arrivant dans ma salle de cours, je repérai très vite Alice dans un coin de l'amphi qui nous accueillait ce matin-là. Je me faufilai jusqu'à ses côtés pour m'installer et en profiter pour lui parler. Elle releva la tête vers mois et me fit un timide sourire en même temps que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Je lui fis un sourire amical.

**\- Salut Alice. Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui... oui et toi ?**

**\- Super ! Devine quoi ? Mon copain est là pour une semaine, il m'a fait la surprise !**

**\- Tu dois être contente.**

**\- Heureuse oui ! Et toi ? On ne s'est pas vues beaucoup.**

**\- Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas eu peur hier ? 2H dans un ascenseur !**

**\- Non ça a été. Enfin je n'étais pas mécontente de sortir quand même. Comment tu le sais ?**

**\- Tout le monde le sait.**

**\- Ah...**

**\- Voilà. Le cours commence !**

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'elle était soudainement captivée par sa feuille vierge. Notre prof fit son cours dans un silence religieux. À la fin du cours, Alice prétexta devoir parler au prof pour essayer de se débarrasser de moi, contrainte de devoir changer de salle, je partis sans elle et sans avoir pu lui parler. Je promis de lui forcer la main cet après-midi pendant le cours d'Edward.

Durant la coupure de midi, je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi, j'avais hâte de retrouver Jacob. En arrivant devant ma porte, je croisai Edward qui se contenta d'un vague signe de tête avant de partir et de disparaître. _Bizarre, pas de remarques cinglantes, de moqueries ou de taquineries_. Après tout, je m'en fichais ! J'entrai chez moi et trouvai Jacob devant la télé. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

-**Salut !**

**-Salut. Bien dormi ?**

**\- Oui. Et toi les cours ?**

**\- Intéressants ! Tu as faim ? J'ai deux heures de libres.**

**\- Je veux bien manger oui. Je t'attendais.**

**\- D'accord.**

Je l'embrassai et allai préparer de quoi manger alors que lui restait sur mon canapé à regarder la télé. Le repas prêt, j'apportai tout sur un plateau pour qu'on puisse manger dans le salon. Il m'aida à tout installer.

**\- Merci Bella.**

**\- De rien. Alors tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ?**

**\- Je vais rester là.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Il y a plein de choses à faire !**

**\- Ouais mais tout seul c'est nul.**

**\- Oh Jake. Dis-toi qu'après j'ai 2 jours rien que pour toi.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- On pourrait aller voir mon père demain non ?**

**\- Ton frère, ta sœur, maintenant ton père... je suis là pour toi, pas pour faire le tour de ta famille.**

**\- Tu ne les connais pas, ou pas bien, en trois ans tu as ****dû voir mon père 2 fois et Jasper et Rosalie 3 fois. Je trouve ça normal que tu les vois. Je t'aime et je les aime aussi. Ils sont ma famille et toi, tu es dans ma vie.**

**\- Bon on ira voir ton père alors.**

**\- Jacob...**

**\- Si ça te fait plaisir de me présenter à ton père alors on le fera.**

**\- On ne restera pas longtemps promis.**

**\- Hum. Tu sais s'il y a une casse dans le coin ?**

**\- Une casse ? Euh non, je ne sais pas.**

**\- Je pourrais regarder sur ton ordi ?**

**\- Mais tu veux faire quoi ?**

**\- Peut-être que je trouverais quelques pièces pour ma voiture. Non ?**

**\- Ouais mais tu vas les ramener comment si tu trouves ?**

**\- Je les ferais apporter. T'en fais pas. Alors je pourrais ?**

**\- Oui, si tu veux.**

**\- Merci. Et voilà comment occuper ****un après-midi.**

**\- N'oublie pas, Jasper passe à 19h.**

**\- Oui. Tu rentres à quelle heure toi ?**

**\- 17h30.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Tu seras là ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Jacob tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, comme si un truc n'allait pas.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Tout va bien, je crois que la pression retombe. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vacances.**

**\- Oui. Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je l'embrassai et finis de manger. L'heure de reprendre le chemin de l'université arriva et je laissai mon petit-ami seul devant mon ordinateur. En arrivant à la fac, j'allai m'installer dans l'amphi en attendant l'arrivée d'Alice, quand celle-ci arriva, je changeai de place pour me mettre près d'elle.

**\- Coucou.**

**\- Ah salut.**

**\- Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Pourquoi tu m'évites ?**

**\- Je t'évite ? Non... enfin... c'est pas...**

**\- Alice. C'est à cause de ton cousin ?**

**\- Eh bien... tu le détestes.**

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Tu dois me détester aussi.**

**\- N'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas lui ! Je t'aime bien et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelques réticences envers ton cousin que je te raye de ma vie.**

**\- Donc je ne suis pas sur ta black liste ?**

**\- Non ! Edward est toujours le seul sur cette liste.**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui Alice. Pourquoi tu penses le contraire ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Ça me paraît... logique.**

**\- Mais non !**

**\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu le détestais et que tu m'as raconté pourquoi, je n'ai pas osé te dire la vérité. Comment tu as su ?**

**\- Il m'a demandé de ne pas te faire de mal. Il avait peur que je me serve de toi pour l'atteindre.**

**\- Et c'est le cas ?**

**\- Alice non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne savais même pas qui tu étais pour lui et je ne suis pas de ce genre-là.**

**\- Beaucoup de filles ont voulu être mes copines pour coucher avec lui... ou avec Emmett.**

**\- Peut-être mais moi je ne veux pas coucher avec Emmett et encore moins avec Edward !**

**\- Très bien. Mais tu sais, j'ai du mal à le voir en salaud comme toi tu le vois.**

**\- C'est ton cousin, il t'a certainement beaucoup aidée lors de la perte de tes parents.**

**\- Oui... Amies ?**

**\- Oui !**

**\- Et on ne parle jamais de mon cousin. Sauf si on ne peut éviter le sujet.**

**\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça !**

**\- Parfait.**

**\- Oui. Ah ce soir je vois ma sœur, je lui parle de toi c'est promis !**

**\- Bella je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Ce serait vraiment top... juste passer 2h dans le milieu de la mode et mon rêve serait réalisé !**

**\- Tu passeras plus de temps que ça avec Rosalie. Je t'appelle demain pour te dire ce qu'il en est.**

**\- D'accord, j'attends avec impatience. Ou je passe te voir dans l'après-midi. Tu habites où ?**

**\- Ah... tu vois où habite ton cousin ? Bah moi c'est la porte à côté ! Mais demain, je ne serai pas trop chez moi, je vais voir mon père et il y a Jacob.**

**\- Tu es la... voisine d'Eddy ?**

**\- Eddy ? Intéressant... Oui, nous sommes voisins.**

**\- C'est un signe j'en suis sûre.**

**\- On ne devait pas éviter le sujet ?**

**\- Si ouais... pardon. Bon, je viendrai un autre jour alors.**

**\- Oui, quand Jacob sera parti, on se fera une soirée toutes les deux.**

**\- J'en serai ravie !**

**\- Swan, Brandon !? Vous voulez un thé ? Des petits gâteaux ? On ne vous dérange pas trop ?**

Oups... Edward était là, appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, son visage était fermé et son regard dur. Les autres étudiants de l'amphi nous regardaient eux aussi. Je me sentis rougir et je fixai ma tablette, honteuse. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Alice était dans la même gêne que moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était arrivé et en regardant ma monte, je m'aperçus que le cours aurait dû commencer il y a dix minutes... Edward n'était jamais en retard.

**\- Bien, maintenant que le calme est revenu nous allons commencer le cours. Concernant la lecture de Jane Eyre, je veux que vous la terminiez et que dans deux semaines, vous me rendiez une analyse que vous choisirez entre deux questions.**

**1er question : Que pensez-vous de l'importance du féminisme et de la religion dans ce roman. La 2eme question : Jane Eyre est une personne dotée de principes très forts et d'une droiture à toute épreuve. Ce manque de flexibilité vous a-t-il parfois agacé ?**

**Je veux des citations, des arguments et de la conviction. C'est bien clair ? Swan et Brandon, vous me ferez les deux sujets ! Ça vous apprendra à parler pendant mon cours. Maintenant, le premier qui m'ennuie, même punition. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, le cours commence ! **

Ça ne rigolait pas... ce devoir n'était absolument pas prévu en plus. Je pense que Monsieur lunatique passait ses nerfs sur nous et en particulier sur Alice et moi. En plus me voilà avec 2 commentaires à faire en deux semaines, plus un bouquin à finir. Génial. Pile au moment où j'aurais voulu du temps libre. Durant le cours, Edward ne se montra pas plus calme et détendu, il était toujours aussi dur et intolérant. Mike Newton se vit offrir le droit d'avoir les deux commentaires à faire simplement parce qu'il avait osé demander à Edward de répéter une phrase. Que du bonheur...

* * *

**Voilà voilà**

**Alors Edward ? **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**biz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

**Et voici un nouveaux chapitre **

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Merci à vous pour vos topissime review**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

En sortant de mon dernier cours, je me sentais épuisée. À croire que tous les profs s'étaient donné le mot pour être de mauvaise humeur. J'avais hâte de rentrer et de sortir avec Jasper, Rosalie et Jacob pour me détendre un peu, je l'avais bien mérité ! En arrivant chez moi, je trouvai Jacob dehors avec Edward, qui devait être arrivé depuis peu de temps, en train de regarder la Triumph de tous les côtés.

**\- Jacob ?**

**\- Ah Bella salut. Je viens de croiser Edward et je jette un œil à sa moto. Elle me fait rêver !**

**\- Oui je vois ça. On monte se préparer ?**

**\- Deux secondes... ta journée s'est bien passée ?**

**\- Ouais, un connard de prof m'a donné 2 analyses à faire pour dans deux semaines. Alors que ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Bon moi je monte.**

**\- Oui oui... Et le moteur date de quand ?**

**\- Tout est d'origine...**

Edward, qui me regardait d'un air noir, répondait aux questions de Jacob avec agacement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui mais ce n'était pas son jour. _Vas-y Jacob, ennuie-le avec tes questions ! _Arrivée dans mon appartement, je pris une douche et laissai ma place à Jacob qui était revenu. Je m'habillai assez décontracté mais sexy, je me maquillai et me coiffai. Alors que je faisais attention à l'heure, un petit '' Ping '' se fit entendre pour m'annoncer l'arrivée d'un mail.

**De : Edward Cullen **

**Alors, je suis un connard de prof ? Pas très classe princesse ! Et ça t'apprendra à parler pendant mes heures de cours. Je déteste les bruits de fond ! **

**Ok devoir imprévu mais je suis encore le prof et je décide de ce que je veux faire ou non !**

**J'espère au moins que tu es réconciliée avec Alice.**

**Ton mec est chiant, vous n'allez pas ensemble. Il préfère la mécanique à toi. **

**Allez au boulot, j'attends beaucoup de tes devoirs. **

**E.C**

_Espèce de salaud ! _Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je sortis de chez moi pour aller frapper comme une folle à la porte de mon voisin. Non mais de quel droit se permettait-il de juger mon couple ? Et de me donner des ordres ? Qui est-il pour avoir un avis sur ma vie ! Il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire en coin, les cheveux en bataille et torse nu. Ses bras musclés se croisèrent sur son torse légèrement poilu et bien dessiné.

**\- Besoin de farine ? Hum... Vu la tenue, tu ne cuisines pas. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

**\- Oui tu es un connard de prof ! Arrête de m'envoyer des mails sans rapport avec les cours ! Pardon d'avoir dérangé le grand Edward pendant son cours ! Et ma vie, avec mon mec ne te regarde pas ! Tu es qui pour me juger ? Pour te permettre de donner ton avis ? Personne ne t'a rien demandé ! Alors arrête de me faire chier Edward ! Reste à ta place !**

**\- Tu as fini ?**

**\- Oui !**

**\- Très bien. Bonne soirée !**

Il se recula et ferma la porte en la claquant. Furieuse, je donnai un grand coup de pied dans la porte, me faisant mal au passage. Je retournai chez moi et Jacob me regarda avec prudence. Il savait que lorsque j'étais énervée, il valait mieux me laisser tranquille le temps que la pression redescende. Sans un mot, j'allai dans la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose dans l'espoir que manger m'aide à me radoucir. J'étais encore plus furieuse contre mon voisin quand je m'aperçus qu'à cause de lui, j'étais probablement en train de gâcher ma soirée.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Tu devrais te calmer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Il m'énerve c'est tout. Mais ça va aller. Il ne gâchera pas ma soirée ! Tu es très beau.**

**\- Merci. Tu es splendide toi aussi.**

**\- Merci. Des chips ?**

**\- Ouais allez...**

Je souris et il piocha dans mon paquet. Mon téléphone se mit alors à sonner, c'était Jasper. Je décrochai, sentant mon énervement s'envoler.

**\- Oui Jazz ?**

**\- Je suis en bas de chez toi. Vous êtes prêts ?**

**\- Oui, on arrive.**

**\- Je vous attends !**

Je raccrochai et rangeai les chips dans mon placard.

**\- Jasper est là. On y va.**

**\- Je te suis. On va où au fait ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, c'est certainement Rosalie qui a choisi.**

**\- D'accord.**

Je sortis de l'appartement avec lui et descendis retrouver mon frère. Il me tendit ses bras et je le serrai contre moi. J'adorais Rosalie, mais Jasper... je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose en plus entre nous deux.

**\- Salut Bella !**

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Super oui.**

**\- Jazz, tu te souviens de Jacob ?**

**\- Ouais, on s'est vus une fois ou deux pendant les vacances. Ça va ?**

**\- Très bien, content de te revoir.**

**\- Oui moi aussi. On y va ? Rosalie nous rejoint au restaurant.**

**\- Elle invite ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je montai à l'avant de la voiture de mon frère pendant que Jacob s'installait à l'arrière, les yeux rivés sur son portable qui venait de sonner pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un texto.

**\- Au fait Jake ? Tu as trouvé une casse ?**

**\- Oui, j'irai dans la semaine pendant tes cours. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir mais bon.**

**\- Faut tenter le coup.**

**\- Oui.**

Jasper prit alors la parole tout en conduisant habilement dans les rues de Seattle.

**\- Tu es toujours dans la mécanique Jacob ?**

**\- Oui toujours.**

**\- Et tu arrives encore à supporter ma sœur ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais oui.**

**\- Je comprends, elle peut être chiante !**

**\- Hey ! Je suis là, je vous entends.**

**\- Mais c'est pour te taquiner Belly !**

**\- Oh arrête avec ça...**

Il tapota ma cuisse et nous arrivâmes rapidement au restaurant très chic que Rosalie avait choisi pour nous. Je pris la main de Jacob et nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'entrée. Le maître d'hôtel prit alors nos manteaux et nous demanda d'attendre au bar le temps que notre table soit prête. Sans avoir eu à chercher, mes yeux trouvèrent Rosalie.

Magnifique dans une robe rouge sang moulante qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses jambes étaient immenses perchée sur ses escarpins Louboutin. Elle nous vit elle aussi très vite et s'élança vers nous, enfin vers moi et me tendit ses bras. Je me fis un plaisir de me serrer contre elle, l'encerclant moi aussi de toutes mes forces à l'aide de mes petits bras.

**\- Bella, je suis heureuse de te voir ! Ça fait des siècles ! Tu es superbe ! Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui et c'est toi qui es magnifique ! Je suis trop contente, tu m'as manqué !**

**\- Toi aussi.**

**\- Tu te souviens de Jacob ?**

**\- Vaguement mais ravie de te revoir.**

**\- Moi aussi.**

**\- Je vous offre un verre ?**

Après avoir accepté son offre, nous nous mîmes tous au bar et Rosalie, plus mordante que Jasper, s'attaqua à Jacob.

-** Alors vous êtes ensemble depuis 3 ans ! C'est fou mais on ne se connaît pas vraiment... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait craquer chez ma sœur ?**

**\- Euh... elle est intelligente, drôle, jolie...**

**\- Seulement jolie ? Bella est plus que jolie !**

**\- Rosalie, s'il te plaît. Ne l'embête pas.**

**\- J'ai le droit d'apprendre à connaître mon beau-frère non ?**

**\- Oui mais ne le mets pas mal à l'aise, s'il te plaît.**

**\- Ok, Bella, Ok.**

\- Et tu as prévu de venir ici la rejoindre ?

**\- Non.**

**\- Ah bon pourquoi ?**

**\- J'ai mon travail là-bas. Ma famille aussi. Bella reviendra, c'est ce qu'on a décidé.**

**\- Mais Bella à sa famille ici aussi. Et si elle est revenue ici ce n'est pas pour repartir l'année prochaine.**

**\- Alors disons que ce n'est pas dans mes plans de venir ici pour le moment.**

**\- Mais tu aimes Bella ?**

**\- Bah oui.**

**\- Et tu ne quitterais pas ton boulot et ta famille par amour ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- C'est curieux. Normalement on est prêt à tout pour la personne qu'on aime.**

**\- Bella est bien partie elle. Elle a préféré partir que de prendre un appartement avec moi.**

**\- Parce qu'il y a notre mère. Bella a tout donné à maman et là depuis qu'elle est mariée, tchao Bella.**

**\- Bella a choisi de partir, Renée ne l'a pas mise à la porte.**

**\- Mais c'est dur pour Bella comme situation. Je comprends qu'elle ait voulu prendre du recul. Bref et sinon ta famille ?**

**\- Quoi ma famille exactement ?**

**\- Des frères et sœurs ?**

**\- Non, juste moi.**

**\- Et tes parents font quoi ?**

**\- Mon père est en fauteuil suite à un accident.**

**\- Oh je suis désolée pardon. Et ta mère ?**

**\- Morte, elle conduisait la voiture qui a paralysé mon père.**

**\- Mon Dieu c'est horrible, pardon.**

**\- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. J'ai toujours connu ma mère ivre morte, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et qui oubliait toujours qui j'étais et comment je m'appelais. Donc ce n'est pas une grosse perte, elle ne me manque pas.**

**\- C'était quand même... ta mère...**

Jacob allait répondre quand un serveur nous informa que notre table était prête. Je remerciais intérieurement ce garçon d'avoir interrompu une conversation gênante et tendue. Mais connaissant Rosalie, elle n'allait pas en rester là. Jasper tapota mon épaule pour me souhaiter bon courage, je lui souris et m'installai entre Rosalie et Jacob, c'était plus sage.

**\- Rose. Je peux te demander un service ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Voilà, il y a une fille dans mon cours, Alice, qui est passionnée par la mode mais qui n'ose pas se lancer.**

**\- Bella, je n'aime pas ce qui s'annonce...**

**\- Elle est super cool et a beaucoup de style mais... elle n'a pas confiance en elle. Tu ne voudrais pas la prendre avec toi sur un de tes shootings pendant un week-end ?**

**\- Bella, je ne suis pas baby-sitter...**

**\- Elle a une histoire horrible. Son père, à Londres, était banquier, il a conseillé à un type de ne pas faire une opération financière, le gars l'a quand même faite et il a tout perdu. Pour se venger, il a tué le père et la mère d'Alice. Si Alice n'avait pas été au lycée, elle serait morte aussi. C'est elle qui a découvert le cadavre de ses parents dans une mare de sang...**

**\- Alice Brandon ?**

**\- Oui, tu connais ?**

**\- J'ai entendu parler de l'histoire seulement... La pauvre, ça a dû être horrible.**

**\- Alors, fais-lui plaisir. Juste une journée au moins...**

**\- T'es pénible. Ok, je vais la prendre avec moi pour un week-end.**

**\- Merci ! T'es la meilleure ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Elle va être aux anges ! Merci, merci, merci.**

**\- De rien. Mais ne le propose pas à toutes tes copines.**

**\- Comme si je te demandais souvent quelque chose du genre.**

**\- Non c'est vrai.**

**\- Tu me tiens au courant pour le week-end qui t'arrange ?**

**\- La semaine prochaine ? Samedi prochain j'ai une nouvelle séance photo.**

**\- C'est parfait ! Merci !**

Je pris mon Iphone et envoyai un message à Alice.

**De : Bella**

**A : Alice.**

**Ma sœur te propose de l'accompagner samedi prochain pour une séance photo qu'elle doit faire. Tu veux en être ?**

**Biz B.**

En relevant les yeux de mon écran, je vis qu'ils avaient tous le nez dans leur menu et qu'un serveur attendait nos commandes. Je pris la carte et optai pour '' le canard confit et ses dauphines accompagnées d'un fagot de haricots verts '' en gros du confit de canard, 4 pommes dauphines et 6 haricots enroulés dans du lard. Sous la table, je pris la main de Jacob dans la mienne et engageai une nouvelle conversation.

**\- Alors Rose, comment est Paris ?**

**\- Rien n'a changé. Les mannequins sont toujours des connes qui pensent être les reines du monde. Et leur accent beurk ! Une horreur, on met un temps fou à bien comprendre.**

**\- Ma pauvre Rosalie.**

**\- Bref... Et toi ? Tes cours ? Ta nouvelle vie ici ? Papa m'a dit que ton appartement était très sympa.**

**\- Oui. Les cours me plaisent beaucoup et l'appartement est très bien oui.**

**\- Même si ton voisin est le gars qui s'est servi de toi ?**

Je me figeai et broyai la main de Jacob qui venait, sans le vouloir je pense, de révéler l'identité de mon voisin. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je savais que Jasper et Rosalie en feraient toute une histoire et que je ne serai pas tranquille, ils allaient tout surveiller maintenant. Jasper me fixa d'un regard bleu perçant qui me donnait des suées. Rosalie fronça les sourcils et se lança.

\- **Qui s'est servi d'elle ?**

**\- Ouais... Edward.**

**\- Putain de merde Bella ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

**\- Jasper ça va. Je ne le sais pas depuis longtemps, c'est un hasard.**

**\- Il t'a reconnu ?**

**\- Oui. Mais pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes. On ne se parle pas, il fait sa vie et moi la mienne. Voilà.**

**\- Il y a autre chose. Je le sais, je te connais par cœur Isabella. Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ?**

**\- Rien. C'est du passé tout ça. J'ai grandi, je le déteste, je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs, je suis passée à autre chose.**

**\- Ce type s'est foutu de toi ! Il t'a manipulée, utilisée, tu l'idolâtrais, il t'a jetée sans aucun remords et tu es partie à cause de lui Bella ! Pour l'oublier ! Et là, tu vis à côté de lui ?**

**\- Oui mais ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Et hors de question que je prenne la fuite une nouvelle fois. Je ne déménagerai pas.**

**\- Bella, chérie... Jazz a raison, il t'a fait souffrir, nous t'avons vue pleurer ce con ! Si tu dis que ça va, très bien mais promets-nous que tu nous parleras si ça ne va pas.**

**\- Je n'ai plus 16 ans vous savez. Je vous aime énormément mais arrêtez de me materner comme ça. Je peux prendre des décisions toute seule. Il n'est rien pour moi... enfin...**

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Ne t'énerve pas Jasper mais... Bon, Edward est aussi... mon prof de littérature anglaise...**

**\- Bien... très bien... super ! Cullen prof mais ça sort d'où ? De littérature anglaise en plus ? Mais il se fou de qui ? C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Comment il s'est retrouvé prof cet abruti ?**

**\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Écoute, il fait son job, il est plutôt bon, très bon même. Et il est juste, il ne me saque pas ou ne me surnote pas. On agit comme des étrangers. Arrête de t'en faire Jazz...**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ou à Rose ?**

**\- Pour éviter tout ça justement. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour cette histoire. C'est un malheureux hasard mais il n'est pas responsable de ça. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Chacun sa vie. S'il vous plaît...**

**\- Ok... Mais je t'ai à l'œil et lui aussi. Il fait une seule connerie et je le défonce ! Si ça ne va pas, tu en parle à quelqu'un, ne le protège pas.**

**\- Oui Jasper... Et puis maintenant, je suis amoureuse de Jacob, Edward n'est qu'un... mauvais rêve ! Voyons le bon côté, si je n'étais pas partie à cause d'Edward, je n'aurais pas rencontré Jacob et tout ce qui s'en suit.**

**\- Oui c'est vrai.**

Le silence tomba jusqu'à ce qu'on nous apporte nos entrées. Jacob en profita pour se pencher vers moi.

**\- Pardon, je ne savais pas que ça ferait une histoire pareille.**

**\- Tu ne savais pas, je ne t'ai rien dit. Ce n'est pas grave. Ils auraient deviné un jour ou l'autre.**

**\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**\- Non. Ça rattrape l'interrogatoire gênant de Rosalie.**

**\- Oui. Mais ça va.**

**\- Ex æquo ?**

**\- Oui !**

**\- Je t'aime.**

Il m'embrassa et se redressa pour manger. Rosalie fit alors parler Jasper de son ex-ex-ex petite-amie, Maria, de ses cours aussi. Puis nous parlâmes de mon père et aussi de ma mère... Puis Rosalie nous fit tous rire avec ses anecdotes de travail. Finalement la soirée avait été bonne et Jacob avait réussi à se détendre.

Le retour se fit en silence dans la voiture de Jasper, j'avais trop mangé et j'étais fatiguée. Une fois à l'appartement, je laissai Jacob prendre une douche en premier, il ne fût pas long et je passai très rapidement sous l'eau avant de regagner mon lit. Jacob me prit contre lui, m'embrassa et après m'être bien installée, je m'endormis sans rien voir venir.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Dimanche j'ai oublié de souhaiter bon courage pour le celle qui passe le bac !  
Bon courage à tout le monde pour les épreuves restante ! **

**Biz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir **

**prête à soutenir l'équipe de France ce soir ? **

**/!\ Petite annonce /!\**

**Je serais en vacance la semaine prochaine et sans accès à inernet. **

**Donc je suis au regret de vous annoncez qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine...**

**/!\**

**Autrement merci à toute pour la review**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?**

**\- Oui, je pense ne rien avoir oublié.**

**\- Tu m'appelles en arrivant hein ?**

**\- Promis. Ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- J'ai été trop heureuse de t'avoir ici. Tu reviendras ?**

**\- Oui. Tu peux venir aussi.**

**\- Pendant les vacances oui.**

**\- Ok. Ça va être l'heure. Prends soin de toi...**

**\- Oui. Je t'aime Jacob**

**\- Moi aussi. Allez j'y vais. Je t'appelle promis**

**\- Ok.**

Il m'embrassa, prit son sac et monta dans le taxi. La semaine était vite passée, trop vite même. Pendant le week-end, nous étions sortis pour lui faire découvrir Seattle, nous n'avions pas vu mon père car Charlie travaillait, dommage, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Nous étions sortis au cinéma et au restaurant. J'avais bien profité de lui et de sa présence.

Durant la semaine, j'avais jonglé entre lui, mes cours et mes devoirs, je n'avais pas eu une minute à moi. Ce soir, je recevais Alice, elle dormait chez moi et demain, samedi, Rosalie devait venir la chercher pour lui faire découvrir le monde de la mode. J'étais contente d'avoir Alice à la maison, la soirée allait être bonne.

Après le départ de Jacob, je m'étais mise en route pour la fac et je pris place pour mon premier cours de la journée. Ce matin, le prof nous ennuya avec des lectures philosophiques et je dois bien avoué que mon attention ne lui fût pas accordée. Mon esprit dériva alors sur Jasper... le fait de parler philo me faisait penser à lui certainement.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de venir chez moi, soit-disant '' Juste comme ça '' mais il n'entrait jamais pour très longtemps. Je le soupçonnais d'aller et venir dans le but de croiser Edward, comme si c'était par hasard. Je pense qu'il voulait se la jouer grand frère protecteur et menacer mon voisin concernant son attitude avec ma petite personne.

Pour le moment, Edward était en mode je-me-fait-rare, je ne le croisais plus dans l'immeuble, je l'entendais entrer et sortir de chez lui et surtout je l'entendais avec ses conquêtes, mais je ne le voyais pas. Les seuls moments où nous étions ensemble étaient pendant les cours et encore... Edward était un prof qui faisait participer les étudiants, il donnait la parole, débattait avec nous, bref son cours était très vivant. Sauf que depuis une semaine, ses cours étaient seulement de la dictée, il n'avait aucune tolérance et se la jouait prof méchant si on osait le déranger.

Ma matinée de classe, matinée où j'avais juste fait acte de présence, se termina et je me retrouvai à déjeuner avec Angela. Aucune de nous deux n'étaient très bavarde, au contraire, le déjeuner se passa en silence. C'est quand même ensemble que nous allâmes jusqu'au bâtiment où avait lieu notre prochain cours, celui d'Edward justement.

Nous y trouvâmes Tyler et Mike, deux amis, ainsi que Jessica, qui ne me parlait jamais, et Alice qui semblait totalement dégoûtée. Tous regardaient dans le même sens, Angela et moi fîmes pareil et je découvris Edward, appuyé contre sa moto, une blonde debout entre ses jambes qu'il tenait par la taille. _Et après il ne se tape pas que des blondes ! Mon œil oui ! _Je m'approchai d'Alice et chuchotai à son oreille.

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air ravie du choix de ton cousin !**

**\- Je déteste cette fille. Elle le fait souffrir à chaque fois et ce crétin revient vers elle. À croire qu'il aime avoir le cœur brisé.**

**\- Qui c'est ?**

**\- Irina Malone. Elle couche avec lui, elle a accepté de l'épouser deux fois et finit toujours par rompre en l'humiliant. Puis elle s'excuse, il cède, ils sortent de nouveau ensemble et hop, elle le laisse tomber et il s'en mord les doigts. Sauf que depuis l'année dernière, il n'avait pas craqué. Pourquoi il fait ça ?**

**\- J'en sais rien moi. J'ai vu au moins 3 filles passer chez lui tu sais...**

**\- C'est un crétin !**

Je souris et Edward croisa alors mon regard. Ses yeux se firent durs, son regard était noir à glacer le sang. Il se leva alors pour faire face à la blonde, il prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Durant tout le baiser, Edward continua de me fixer, toujours aussi durement. Alice se tourna alors vers moi en haussant les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je détournai le regard quand Jessica prit la parole.

**\- Je crois que je vais me teindre en blonde... je suis jalouse de cette fille !**

**\- Et moi du prof, tu as vu comment elle est canon ?**

Mike bavait littéralement devant la fille et tout ce spectacle et ces commentaires me donnaient envie de vomir. Je quittai le groupe de voyeurs pour aller m'installer dans l'amphi, au bout d'une rangée au dernier rang. Il n'y avait encore personne et je profitai de ce silence pour fermer les yeux et essayer de me calmer. Je me sentais en colère alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. _Respire Bella, respire..._ j'avais l'impression d'être oppressée, il me fallait de l'air... _ On se calme maintenant ! _

**\- Miss Swan ? Isabella ça va ?**

**\- Mon... dans mon sac... ai besoin d'air !**

C'était Edward, il était en train de fouiller dans mon sac, il avait compris qu'il devait chercher ma ventoline pour calmer ma crise d'asthme. Il m'arrivait de faire des crises de ce genre quand j'étais très angoissée, perturbée ou contrariée. Edward sortit enfin le spray de mon sac et je pris deux pressions de ventoline et ma respiration se calma, mon oppression diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

**\- C'est passé ?**

**\- Oui merci.**

**\- De rien.**

**\- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?**

**\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.**

**\- Est-ce que ça ira ?**

**\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- Bien !**

Il se redressa et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus ou un regard pour se diriger vers son bureau. _C'est quoi son problème ? Il est bipolaire ?_ 3 secondes plus tard, tous les étudiants entrèrent et Alice se mit à côté de moi.

**\- Bella tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai juste chaud, mais ça va.**

**\- Tu es toute rouge.**

**\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Voyons ce que Grincheux nous propose aujourd'hui...**

Elle sourit et pile à l'heure, Edward débuta son cours. Nous étions toujours sur Jane Eyre et plus particulièrement sur la relation entre les deux héros. Alors que nous avions le droit à une lecture monotone Alice leva la main, avec une assurance que je ne connaissais pas encore venant d'elle.

**\- Monsieur ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- J'ai une question.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Est-ce que Mr Rochester n'utilise pas la jalousie pour faire tomber Jane dans ses filets ?**

**\- Développez.**

**\- Mr Rochester utilise bien Blanche Igram pour rendre Jane jalouse dans l'espoir qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments pour lui, qu'elle avoue qu'elle l'aime.**

**\- Oui. Ça vous choque qu'il la manipule ainsi ?**

**\- Non. Rochester est un homme bourru, qui donne l'impression d'avoir un cœur de pierre mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Jane le fait fondre, il s'adoucit avec elle. Cependant il reste trop fier pour lui dire directement '' c'est vous que je veux épouser ''. Il reste un homme.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- Un homme doit passer par 10 chemins différents avant d'en venir au fait. Ils ne choisissent jamais le raccourci.**

**\- Vous êtes bien sévère avec nous Miss Brandon. Donc vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec Rochester en ce qui concerne de rendre jalouse Jane en utilisant Miss Igram ?**

**\- Non je ne suis pas d'accord mais non ça ne m'étonne pas. Encore une fois, il aurait dû choisir la solution la plus simple, ouvrir son cœur tout simplement.**

**\- Mais vous l'avez dit, il est bourru.**

**\- Il est suffisamment intime avec Jane pour pouvoir lui confier ses sentiments.**

**\- C'est une bonne remarque mais... en quoi ça nous fait avancer dans le cours ?**

**\- Certainement en rien, mais je voulais le dire et le faire partager.**

**\- J'apprécie votre prise de parole volontaire plutôt rare dans mes cours. C'est une bonne remarque et un point de vue clair et discutable. Vous avez vu juste. Autre chose ?**

**\- Non monsieur.**

**\- Alors on reprend. Merci miss Brandon.**

_C'est quoi ce cirque ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'elle venait de lui faire passer un message ? _Edward se replongea dans ses notes qu'il nous dictait mais je pouvais entendre que lui aussi avait été troublé par l'étrange intervention d'Alice. Cette dernière avait un petit sourire satisfait mais elle fixait sa feuille sans me jeter, ne serait-ce, qu'un rapide coup d'œil. _Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? _Je repartis moi aussi dans la prise de notes. La fin du cours arriva et chacun se dispersa en fonction de son emploi du temps. Pour ma part, j'avais fini. Alice, elle, avait encore une heure.

**\- Tu viens toujours ce soir ?**

**\- Oui ! Je ne l'oublie pas ! Mon sac est prêt, regarde, je finis ma dernière heure et je viens tout de suite après.**

**\- Donne ton sac, je vais le ramener.**

**\- Merci. À tout à l'heure.**

**\- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Bon courage !**

**\- Merci.**

Elle embrassa ma joue, c'était une première, elle rougit puis s'éclipsa rapidement dans les couloirs bondés. Moi je sortis et pris le chemin de chez moi en maudissant Dieu de faire tomber autant de pluie, si souvent sur Seattle. En arrivant je trouvais, sans grande surprise, Jasper à m'attendre. Discrètement, je jetai un œil sur le parking pour voir si la Triumph était là. Hélas pour mon frère, elle n'y était pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward non plus.

**\- Jasper ! Ça va ?**

**\- Oui et toi ? Je passais alors...**

**\- Oui, oui. Allez monte.**

**\- Ok. Jacob est bien arrivé ?**

**\- Oui, enfin je pense, je n'ai pas regardé mon téléphone encore.**

**\- Ok. Pas trop triste ?**

**\- Un peu mais ça va.**

**\- C'est quoi ce sac ?**

**\- C'est celui d'Alice, elle vient dormir ici mais elle a encore cours.**

**\- Ah.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne sonnes pas directement chez lui au lieu de faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi ?**

**\- Je m'intéresse à toi !**

**\- Mais tu cherches à croiser Edward.**

**\- Bon... ouais un peu.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour le prévenir qu'il n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de toi !**

**\- Laisse tomber Jazz.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi. Pas besoin de le menacer.**

**\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis !**

**\- Je suis grande maintenant Jasper.**

**\- Ouais... T'as des bières ?**

**\- Oui, tiens. Alors ?**

**\- Alors quoi ?**

**\- Comment tu trouves Jacob ?**

**\- Bof... je sais pas. Il est sympa mais il ne m'a pas convaincu.**

**\- Tu as dit pareil à Rosalie pour Royce et ça fait 1 an et demi.**

**\- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien plus Jacob que l'autre connard arrogant.**

**\- Rosalie l'aime.**

**-C'est ça ouais.**

**\- Oh Jasper ! Et toi et Maria ? On en parle ?**

**\- Ok, ok. Et toi et Edward ?**

**\- Tu m'emmerdes !**

Mon frère ricana bêtement et prit une gorgée de sa bière. Moi je restais à la grenadine. Dehors, j'entendis le moteur de la moto de mon voisin, ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward arrivait. J'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était dans l'espoir que Jasper ne comprenne pas, ce qui, merci seigneur,fonctionna, je me sentis quand même obligée de parler.

**\- Tu restes ici ce soir ?**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Alice sera là, je te l'ai déjà dit, ça pourrait être sympa.**

**\- Oh non, je te laisse avec ta copine, les trucs de fille ce n'est pas mon truc. Rosalie m'a guéri !**

**\- Et moi, je suis une fille !**

**\- Bella, entre moi qui te proposait d'apprendre à faire du roller ou Rosalie qui te proposait de te maquiller et te coiffer, tu m'as choisi. C'était toujours moi.**

**\- Oui mais j'aurais dû prendre le maquillage... j'ai gagné le droit d'avoir le bras cassé ce jour-là. Maman était furieuse !**

**\- Papa aussi. Il m'a demandé de faire attention avec toi. Il m'a dit un truc du genre '' ta sœur n'est pas très... stable sur ses jambes, alors encore moins sur des roues Jasper. Fais des activités simples avec elle''**

**\- Ouais, une fois le plâtre enlevé, tu as voulu que je fasse du skate et je suis tombée sur les fesses. Je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir après ça.**

**\- Je m'en souviens oui ! Je te revois encore faire la grimace...**

**\- Et Rose qui disait '' Une fille ça ne fait pas de grimace, ça sourit tout le temps, alors souris Bella !'' je l'ai détestée !**

**\- Alalala... on se serait fait chier sans toi ! Enfin surtout moi...**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis heureuse de m'être cassé un bras pour empêcher que tu t'ennuie !**

Il me sourit et nous nous mîmes devant la télé. L'heure passa et on sonna à ma porte, Jasper regarda sa montre et se leva de mon canapé avant d'aller chercher sa veste. J'allai ouvrir à Alice.

**\- Coucou Bella !**

**\- Salut, entre, je t'en prie. Tu as trouvé facilement ?**

**\- Très drôle.**

**\- Bon, Bella je m'en vais. Je repasserai.**

**\- Je n'en doute pas. Jazz voici Alice, Alice voici Jasper, mon frère.**

**\- Oh bon... bonjour. Je ne... enfin... je pensais pas... je dérange ?**

**\- Non pas du tout, Jasper ne faisait que passer. Ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- Ok alors.**

**\- Bon. Bella salut.**

**\- Salut Jazz. À très vite**

**\- Compte sur moi. Alice c'est ça ?**

**\- Euh moi ? Oui, oui... Alice.**

**\- OK... Bon courage avec Rose demain. Au revoir et au plaisir.**

**\- Oui... Euh pareil.**

Alice baissa le regard, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Jasper haussa un sourcil avant de m'embrasser et de partir.

**\- Mon frère est parti...**

**\- Il a dû me trouver idiote.**

**\- Mais non. Allez viens, je te fais visiter.**

**\- Pourquoi il m'a dit bon courage ? Ça va être dur ?**

**\- Non ! C'est juste que ça fait 27 ans qu'il se traîne Rosalie ! Tu veux boire un truc ?**

**\- De l'eau oui, s'il te plaît.**

Je lui donnai son verre d'eau puis lui fis visiter mon petit chez-moi. La visite, qui fut très rapide, terminée, nous nous mîmes sur le canapé.

**\- Tu veux qu'on commande ce soir ?**

**\- Tu proposes quoi ?**

**\- Chinois ?**

**\- Très bien. Alors, Jacob est bien arrivé ?**

**\- Oui, il m'a envoyé un message je ne l'ai pas encore appelé. Je le ferai demain, ce n'est pas très urgent. Dis, il s'est passé quoi en cours tout à l'heure ? Ta prise de parole nous a... épatés !**

**\- C'est Edward, je sais qu'il ne me jugera pas. Alors je suis en confiance et je n'ai pas peur de parler.**

**\- Pourquoi avoir parlé de la jalousie ?**

**\- Je trouvais que ça allait au thème non ?**

**\- Hum ouais... Bon des questions pour demain ?**

**\- Non, j'ai hâte c'est tout. Je serai super discrète, je ne gênerai pas ta sœur.**

**\- Je n'en doute pas !**

**\- J'ai apporté plein de vêtements, tu m'aides à choisir la meilleure tenue pour demain ?**

**\- Oui. Ton sac est là.**

**\- Ah, ce sac c'est que des accessoires. C'est Edward qui a mes vêtements ! Je vais les chercher !**

**\- D'accord...**

Alice se leva à une vitesse incroyable et en moins de deux minutes, elle ramena 2 valises ! Pendant presque une heure elle me fit un défilé de toutes les tenues qu'elle avait sélectionnées pour demain. La tenue que je pensais être la meilleure pour la journée à venir choisie, nous commandâmes notre repas que nous dégustâmes devant un film dégoulinant de romantisme, un bon film de fille en somme.

Après le film, nous étions tout simplement épuisées, mortes de fatigue. Installées toutes les deux dans mon lit elle me parla un peu de ses parents, des images qui la hantaient encore et du soutien qu'elle avait reçu des Cullen, puis elle s'endormit et je la suivis de près. Elle se réveilla de très bonheur, à 7h ! De mon point de vue, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi matin. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer pendant que je fit un petit déjeuner, à moitié consciente de ce que je faisais.

**\- Comment tu me trouves ?**

**\- Tu es parfaite Alice. Tiens mange, tu as besoin de vitamines... Quoique...**

**\- Merci Bella.**

Alice dévora son petit déjeuner. Elle était habillée avec une robe toute simple, une veste de smoking et des escarpins qui me cassaient les chevilles rien qu'en les regardant. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, ça lui allait bien, sauf qu'il y avait toujours cette frange qui lui cachait son visage. À 8h, Rosalie sonna à ma porte, j'allai lui ouvrir pendant qu'Alice essayait de se détendre.

**\- Salut Rose.**

**\- Salut Bella. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui, entre. Alice est prête.**

**\- Tu m'en dois une. C'est elle ?**

Elle regarda Alice qui était dans ma chambre, assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre, occupée à choisir un manteau.

**\- Oui, c'est Alice. Sois cool Rosalie.**

**\- Elle a l'air... Bella, tu me refais un coup comme ça et je te le fais payer. Non mais regarde-la, elle a l'air pommé.**

**\- N'importe quoi, donne-lui sa chance. Elle s'y connaît mieux que moi en mode, elle attend beaucoup de cette journée. Rose je t'en prie...**

**\- Ok. Mais si c'est un boulet je te jure que...**

**\- La ferme. Alice ? Voici ma sœur, Rosalie. Rose, voici Alice.**

**\- Je suis enchantée Alice. Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

**\- Oh... Merci et je suis tellement nerveuse d'être face à vous... Merci de m'accepter pour la journée.**

**\- Avec plaisir. Je ferais tout pour Bella. On y va ?**

**\- Oui ! Merci Bella !**

**\- De rien. Épate-la ! À ce soir**

Elle me sourit et embrassa ma joue avant de partir de l'appartement avec Rosalie. De nouveau seule, je retournai au lit, il était définitivement trop tôt pour moi. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand des gémissements se firent entendre. Je n'allais pas supporter les ébats d'Edward de si bonne heure. Je frappai alors contre le mur en criant.

**\- La ferme putain ! Il est 8h et on est samedi ! Fais la taire Cullen où change de pièce mais laisse-moi dormir !**

Aucun commentaire venant de sa part mais les gémissements avaient cessé. Je me recouchai quand il frappa lui aussi contre le mur.

**\- Tu fais chier Bella ! Ça fait deux fois que tu casses un de mes coups !**

**\- Rien à faire ! Je dors !**

**\- C'est ça ! La prochaine fois, je ne me laisserai pas faire !**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Et euh... ça va Alice ?**

**\- Oui, elle était ravie ce matin. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir !**

Encore une victoire pour Isabella Swan face à Edward Cullen ! J'étais très contente de moi. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je me laissai une nouvelle fois emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**A dans deux semaines du coup**

**Merci à toute**

**biz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.  
**

**Les vacances sont finit !**

**Merci à vous pour les review et votre patience ^^**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Je me réveillai à plus de midi. C'était une heure plus convenable pour un week-end. Je détestais le matin. Très en forme, je m'habillai, pris un repas léger avant de m'attaquer un peu à mes devoirs. Il était 15h quand je reçus un appel de Rosalie. Soit elle allait m'incendier, soit elle allait m'adorer.

**\- Rose ?**

**\- Bella ! Juste pour te dire... J'adore Alice ! Cette fille est géniale et déborde d'idées ! Elle est douée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout en littérature ?**

**\- Demande-lui. Tout se passe bien alors ?**

**\- Super ! Elle revient avec moi demain et je vais lui prendre tout son temps libre !**

**\- Elle a des cours et des devoirs, ne la mets pas en échec scolaire.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas merci !**

**\- Je t'en prie, je savais que j'avais raison.**

**\- Oui. Bon il faut que j'y aille. Merci Bella.**

**\- Du coup, c'est toi qui m'en dois une !**

**\- On verra. Bisous.**

**\- Bisous.**

Je raccrochai et me remis au travail. Vers 16h, je pris un petit goûter avant de décider d'aller faire deux ou trois courses. Je n'habitais pas très loin d'une petite épicerie où j'étais assurée de trouver mon bonheur. Sur le chemin du retour, je décidai d'appeler Jacob, entre hier et ce matin il n'y avait eu que des textos. Il décrocha après 3 sonneries.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Salut toi... Comment ça va ? Remis de l'avion ?**

**\- Salut. Oui ça va, je suis même au travail.**

**\- Déjà ? Tu ne perds pas de temps.**

**\- Tu as vu ça ? Tu es où ? C'est bruyant.**

**\- Je suis dehors, je rentre chez moi, j'ai fait des courses.**

**\- Ah d'accord.**

**\- Donc le garage a survécu à ton absence ?**

**\- On dirait bien oui.**

**\- Tu es quand même content de tes vacances ?**

**\- Oui. Ah attends, j'ai un double appel, sûrement mon père.**

**\- Je ne quitte pas.**

Je fis le code d'entrée de mon immeuble et pour ne pas couper ma conversation à cause de l'ascenseur, je pris les escaliers. Mes courses étaient très légères, heureusement. À l'autre bout de la ligne, j'entendais des bips dus aux touches du téléphone pour changer de ligne.

**\- Allô bébé ? Désolé... y a Bella qui est sur l'autre ligne, elle va mettre 20 ans encore avant de raccrocher, elle me fait chier... Je peux te rappeler ?... Allô ? Leah ?**

Je venais d'arriver dans le couloir de mon étage et je lâchai le sac de courses à cause du choc.

**\- Jake...**

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Oh mon Dieu tu... Tu sors avec la fille du garage ? Tu me trompes... Mais... Mais tu es ****venu... Je ne...**

**\- Bella désolé. Je ne sors pas avec Leah. Enfin... Elle me plaît, on passe du temps ensemble, mais on n'a pas encore couché ensemble.**

**\- Je ne peux pas le croire...**

**\- Bella, si je suis venu... merde, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça... Bon, en ****fait, je voulais voir si nous deux c'était comme avant, c'est pour ça que je suis**** venu. Et... c'était différent...**

**\- Un test ?**

**\- Oui, vois-le comme un test. Si ça se trouve avec Leah, ça sera un échec, je sais pas, je suis pommé sur mes sentiments... Bella, si on faisait une pause, le temps que j'y vois clair non ?**

**\- Une pause ? Une pause pendant que tu couches avec une autre ? Il faut que j'attende sagement pour savoir si tu veux de moi ou non ?**

**\- Ne le vois pas comme ça... Bella écoute je su...**

Je raccrochai, tremblante de rage, de honte et de tristesse. J'avais l'impression qu'il venait de m'arracher le cœur et de le broyer, devant moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en cendres. Il fallait que je respire où j'allais faire une nouvelle crise. Respire... expire... c'est juste ton mec depuis 3 ans qui te demande la permission de coucher avec une autre.

Légèrement désorientée et les yeux gonflés de larmes menaçant de couler à flots sur mes joues, je sortis tant bien que mal les clefs de chez moi et toujours en tremblant j'essayai de faire entrer la clef dans la serrure sans y parvenir du premier coup. Une fois la clef dedans, impossible de la faire tourner, j'étais bloquée. Bizarrement la porte s'ouvrit sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit.

**\- Putain Bella ! C'est à côté chez toi merde !**

Je levai les yeux vers Edward et essayai d'analyser la situation... je m'étais trompée de porte. Sans un mot, je retirai la clef de la serrure et me décalai jusqu'à ma porte sous le regard de mon voisin. Sans rien contrôler, je laissai échapper un sanglot et laissai tomber mes clefs par terre. Sentant la force me quitter, je me laissai glisser contre le mur pour m'asseoir, les larmes envahirent mes joues secouant mon corps de douloureux spasmes.

**\- Be****lla ! Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pardon, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus... je suis**** désolé. Bella...**

En trois secondes, Edward était arrivé près de moi. Il se mit à genoux face à moi, plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux pour les repousser de mon visage. Entre mes larmes, je vis l'inquiétude gagner son beau visage. Sa voix était calme et douce, apaisante.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas princesse ? Alice va bien ?**

**\- Ou... oui !**

**\- C'est ta sœur ? Jasper ? Ton père ? Bella, je veux t'aider... calme-toi. Tu vas faire une crise d'asthme encore. Viens avec moi, on ne reste pas là...**

Il ramassa mes clefs, mon sac de courses et me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant sans montrer le moindre effort. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et nichai ma tête contre ce dernier tout en continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Edward poussa une porte. La sienne ? La mienne ? Peu importe. Tout ce que je constatais c'était que j'étais désormais sur un lit, allongée contre Edward à qui je m'accrochais comme une naufragée à sa bouée de sauvetage.

**\- Calme-toi Bella... ça va aller... quoiqu'il se passe ça ira. Dis-moi quoi faire pour t'aider. Princesse s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider.**

Il caressa mes cheveux dans le but de me détendre mais c'était impossible. J'avais beaucoup trop de chagrin. Patient, il resta à essayer de me réconforter, il me chuchotait des paroles rassurantes, il avait des gestes tendres mais pas déplacés. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Après de longues minutes qui me paraissaient des heures, mon corps ne fut plus secoué par de douloureux sanglots. J'étais épuisée, complètement vide. Mon esprit m'avait lâché et mon corps en fit autant et je m'endormis.

_Hum... ce qu'il sent bon cet oreiller ! _Je humai à plein nez cette divine odeur, serrant contre moi l'oreiller, mes yeux refusant de s'ouvrir. Je me tournai, toujours dans un très léger sommeil, pour atterrir sur le côté du lit que je n'occupais pas. _Beurk ! _L'odeur était différente, un parfum trop fort, mis certainement en surdose et qui me piquait le nez. Je me replaçai alors du côté où je me sentais bien, où ça sentait bon. _Mais où je suis ?_

Résignée, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris un lit qui n'était pas le mien, une chambre d'homme. La pièce contenait seulement un lit et deux tables de chevet, une armoire face au lit, d'un côté du lit, contre un mur il y avait une grande bibliothèque, grande mais surchargée par les bouquins qui s'entassaient sur les étagères. De l'autre côté du lit, il y avait une autre bibliothèque mais qui contenait, cette fois, le plus grand nombre de disque que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'ici.

**\- Edward ?**

J'avais parlé sans le vouloir. C'était le seul prénom qui m'avait traversé l'esprit. J'espère que j'étais bien chez lui surtout... Il arriva dans la pièce, presque timidement et tenta de me sourire. Il s'approcha puis s'assit sur le lit, près de moi. Sa main vint caresser ma joue doucement, puis il replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille.

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Je secouai la tête, refusant de lui répondre. Il allait se moquer, il allait rire de ma situation.

**\- Bien... je ne te forcerai pas. J'ai appelé Alice pour qu'elle me passe ta sœur. Après beaucoup d'insultes de sa part, je lui ai expliqué dans quel état tu te trouvais. Normalement elle a prévenu Jasper.**

**\- Oh non...**

**\- Bella, je n'avais pas le choix. Tu aurais vu dans quel état tu étais.**

**\- Je suis désolée. J'ai beaucoup dormi ?**

**\- Presque 2h. Ro****salie m'a dit que Jasper était parti en randonnée où je sais quoi. Elle ne pouvait pas venir elle non plus dans l'immédiat. J'en attends un d'une ****minute à l'autre maintenant.**

**\- Merci...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**\- Rien. Juste...**

**\- Quoi princesse ? Juste quoi ?**

**\- Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas.**

**\- D'accord, hey non, ne recommence pas à pleurer. Je suis là, je reste. Ah au fait... ton portable n'arrête pas de sonner, c'est ton mec, tu devrais l'appeler, il doit s'inquiéter.**

_Respire, respire, ne pleure pas... Si ? Bon pleure. _Il avait parlé de Jacob, ma conversation avec ce dernier et ce que j'en avais appris me revenaient en pleine figure. Mon corps pourtant épuisé et déjà douloureux se remit à être secoué par des spasmes dus à mes sanglots. Edward me serra encore plus contre lui et embrassa même mon front. _Pourquoi je ne partais pas ? Pourquoi je restais contre lui ? Et surtout pourquoi ça me faisait autant de bien d'être dans ses bras ? _

**\- Je dois comprendre que c'est ce connard qui te fait pleurer ?**

Incapable de parler, je hochai simplement la tête.

**\- Calme-toi. On en parlera si tu le souhaites. Commence par essayer de te détendre.**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on sonna puis frappa à la porte. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me quitte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille ouvrir.

**\- Cullen ! Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce ! Où est ma sœur !**

_Ah Jasper !_ Mon frère, mon grand frère était là, il allait me protéger, il allait prendre soin de moi. Edward embrassa une nouvelle fois mon front et se leva en soupirant pour ouvrir à Jasper.

**\- Où est Bella ?**

**\- Dans ma chambre. C'est la faute de son mec mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a pleuré, dormi 2h et là elle est repartie à pleurer.**

**\- OK.**

Jasper déboula dans la chambre, vêtu d'un short, un genou entaillé et du sang séché le long de son tibia droit**. **Il portait un marcel blanc sale et humidifié par la transpiration. Il avait une casquette aux couleurs des Mariners et ses cheveux étaient comme le t-shirt, trempés par la sueur. Jasper était un fou de sport et tous ses week-ends, il les passait à faire de l'escalade, du VTT, de la randonnée ou des parcours d'accrobranche entre autres. Il s'approcha de moi doucement, prit ma main dans la sienne.

**\- Bella ? Pardon d'avoir mis du tem****ps et de t'avoir laissée avec lui. Je captais pas en forêt... viens, on va aller chez toi et je vais m'occuper de toi. Ça va aller.**

Je n'arrivai pas à bouger, mes pleurs s'étaient apaisés mais je ne pouvais pas me relever.

**\- Je vais te porter. Cullen, ouvre-moi la porte de chez elle.**

**\- Oui et je prends ses affaires. Ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue comme ça c'est quand elle a compris que tu la manipulais. J'ai déjà géré une crise comme ça.**

Je ne voulais pas quitter ce lit et quitter cette odeur. Pourtant Jasper me souleva et je traversai, dans ses bras, l'appartement d'Edward. Dans le couloir, nous attendîmes quelques secondes que mon voisin ouvre la porte de chez moi et Jasper s'engouffra dans mon appartement après avoir récupéré mes clefs et mon sac le tout sans me lâcher. Je fixai Edward qui me sourit tendrement et il fit un pas pour entrer mais Jasper lui claqua la porte au nez d'un coup de pied habile. _Pauvre Edward... il a été si gentil avec moi... _Mon frère me posa sur mon lit et s'assit à mes côtés.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bella ? Rose était en panique totale...**

**\- Jacob sort avec une autre. Et il veut qu'on fasse une pause dans notre couple pour voir si avec l'autre c'est mieux qu'avec moi. Si ça ne marche pas entre eux, il veut revenir avec moi.**

**\- L'enculé ! Tu as refusé j'espère !**

**\- J'ai juste... Raccroché. Et Edward s'est occupé de moi.**

**\- Oui, bah lui tu l'évites aussi.**

**\- Pourquoi on ne m'aime pas ? Pourquoi on se moque de moi à chaque fois ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui cloche Jazz...**

**\- Oh Bella, rien, tu es une fille géniale... C'est eux les cons, c'est eux qui ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont.**

**\- Peut-être qu'il m'avait déjà trompée avant... Pourquoi moi ?**

**\- Bella chut...**

Me revoilà à pleurer mais cette fois contre mon frère. J'avais aimé deux hommes dans ma vie, Edward qui m'avait utilisée et Jacob qui me trompait. Deux amours et deux fois mon cœur était brisé. Sans plus aucune force, je me rendormis sans rien voir venir.

À mon réveil, j'entendis des voix dans le salon. Je me levai et trouvai mon frère et ma sœur sur mon canapé à discuter. Jasper avait pris une douche, il s'était même changé. Rosalie leva alors les yeux vers moi et se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me serrai contre elle, mon envie de pleurer réapparut mais c'était comme si j'étais desséchée, aucune larme ne sortit.

**\- Viens chérie, je vais te faire couler un bain et Jasper va te cuisiner un truc. On va s'occuper de toi.**

**\- Vous restez ce soir ?**

**\- Oui on reste. Allez suis-moi.**

Elle prit ma main et m'entraîna dans la salle de bain ou elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. En attendant qu'elle soit remplie, Rosalie prit ma brosse et prit soins de démêler mes cheveux et de les attacher en chignon. Elle me laissa ensuite me déshabiller et me mettre dans l'eau. Quand elle revint à mes côtés, elle prit une éponge de douche et entreprit de me laver le dos.

**\- Où est Alice ?**

**\- Elle a pris ses affaires et dors chez son cousin.**

**\- Tu l'as jetée ?**

**\- Non pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que son cousin est Edward.**

**\- Non, Bella. J'aime bien Alice. Je ne vais pas la jeter parce qu'elle est la cousine d'un sale con. Je ne bosserais avec personne sinon.**

**\- J'ai eu peur.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas. On ne choisit pas sa famille...**

**\- Oui. Comment s'est passée la journée ?**

**\- Bella...**

**\- Parle-moi, change-moi les idées rien qu'une heure ou deux. S'il te plaît...**

**\- Ok. Bien, la journée était géniale. Alice m'a donné beaucoup de conseils sur le choix de mes tenues. Des trucs auxquels je n'aurais pas pensé. Vraiment top. Nous avons bien rigolé, elle et moi avons beaucoup en commun, on est d'accord sur presque tout. Nous avons parlé de toi, elle t'aime beaucoup.**

**\- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi**

\- **Elle a peur que tu te serves d'elle à cause d'Edward**

**\- Je lui ai déjà répété mille fois que non.**

**\- Je lui ai dit aussi. Tu es une bonne personne, tu n'es pas méchante, pas assez tordue pour réagir comme ça.**

**\- Hum... Si je suis une bonne personne... alors pourquoi on me fait du mal ?**

**\- Chérie... Ce sont des idiots. Jacob est comme quasiment tous les hommes de cette terre !**

**\- Mais regarde toi et Royce...**

**\- N'en parle pas mais... Je crois que j'arrive au bout de ma relation avec lui.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Il sort de plus en plus sans moi, il revient toujours ivre mort de ses soirées. On ne discute plus, on vit notre routine et c'est tout. Il n'y a plus que le sexe... et encore.**

**\- Rose je suis désolée.**

**\- Ne le sois pas. C'e****st la vie, si Royce n'est pas le bon, alor****s tant pis. Finis de te laver et sors, je vais voir si Jasper n'a pas mis le feu.**

**\- Ok.**

Elle embrassa ma joue et me laissa seule. Je finis de me laver, sortis et me séchai pour enfiler un affreux pyjama. Dans le salon, Jasper et Rosalie avaient installé un plateau-repas devant la télé. Rosalie était en train de regarder quel film mettre quand je m'installai entre elle et Jasper.

**\- De l'eau pour les éléphants ?**

**\- Rose t'es folle ? Le type s'appelle Jacob dedans !**

**\- Ah oui merde...Mais l'acteur est juste trop canon... Bien vu Jazz. Bon alors... euh... Bella une envie ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Jasper ?**

**\- Non plus.**

**\- Vous ne m'aidez pas. Ah je voulais le voir celui-là ! The lucky one ? Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Si tu veux...**

Je l'avais déjà vu, je m'en fichais. Rosalie lança le film et elle et Jasper mangèrent en même temps. Moi, je fixai la télé sans rien regarder vraiment .

**\- Bella mange... j'ai cuisiné pour toi.**

**\- Je n'ai pas faim, merci.**

**\- Il faut que tu manges !**

**\- Laisse-la Jasper, quand elle aura faim, elle mangera.**

**\- Si tu le dis.**

_Merci Rosalie ! _Je n'avais vraiment pas faim, mon ventre était tordu, incapable de recevoir de la nourriture et encore moins de la digérer. Quand mon frère eut fini de manger, je mis ma tête sur son épaule et pris la main de ma sœur dans la mienne. Le film passa, sans que je m'en rende compte, sans que je comprenne ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Rosalie éteignit la télé et me regarda.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Allez on en parle !**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- De Jacob ! Parle-moi de ses défauts.**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Cherche. Il faut que tu penses à lui négativement, comme ça tu te diras que tu as bien de la chance de ne plus être avec lui. Allez, ses défauts ?**

**\- Euh...**

**\- Il cuisine ?**

**\- Non, que des plats préparés.**

**\- Voilà, on commence. Il était gentleman ? Il avait de petites attentions envers toi ?**

**\- Euh oui. Il me disait je t'aime.**

**\- Non, non, non ! Il t'offrait des fleurs ? Te laissait des petits mots tendres dans tes affaires ? Un petit texto flatteur ?**

**\- Non... Non c'est vrai, jamais ! Et il ne montrait aucune affection envers moi devant ses copains. Et il ne m'aidait jamais pour les courses, ranger un truc... Il ne voulait jamais rien faire.**

**\- Un paresseux ?**

**\- Oui !**

**\- Et au lit ?**

**\- Ah non ! Je ne te parle pas de ça.**

**\- Tu avais un orgasme à chaque fois ?**

**\- Rosalie, s'il te plaît... pas ça.**

**\- Si allez, libère-toi. Jasper, t'es psy non ? Dis-lui.**

**\- Je ne suis pas psy. Mais je pense que Rose**** a raison, libère-toi.**

**\- Mais pas sur le sexe !**

**\- Surtout sur le sexe, dans les couples c'est l'une des choses fondamentales, c'est la base. Et on ne te jugera pas.**

**\- Alors tu as entendu Bouddha ? Il était bon au lit ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Bouddha ?**

**\- Chut, c'est Bella qui parle. Alors ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai...**** eu que lui.**

**\- Des orgasmes à chaque fois ?**

**\- Oui... Je crois.**

**\- Tes muscles se contractaient ? Ton cœur s'emballait ? Tu ne pouvais retenir tes ****cris ? Ta respiration était forte ? Ou c'était juste... agréable ?**

**\- Je... c'était plus souvent... juste agréable. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent que je...**

**\- Hurle ?**

**\- H****urler ? Jamais ! Non, quelques cris.**

**\- Et lui ?**

**\- Quoi et lui ?**

**\- Il prenait son pied tout le temps ?**

**\- Oui... mais ce n'était jamais très long et pas trop de préliminaires...**

**\- Tu as bien fait de le quitter !**

**\- Je voudrais aller me coucher si vous voulez bien...**

**\- Oui, vas-y. On range et on arrive.**

**\- OK.**

Je me levai et regagnai ma chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. Plein de messages et d'appels de Jacob. Je les ignorai. Je consultai mes mails. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en en découvrant un d'Edward.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Bella, **

**Je sais que je ne dois plus utiliser les mails si ça ne concerne pas les cours mais...**

**Tu vas bien ? **

**Je crois que je m'inquiète pour toi. **

**E.C**

**De : Bella Swan **

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Eddy...**

**Tu crois t'inquiéter ? C'est grave docteur ?**

**Je suis en vie, c'est déjà ça. **

**Dans les grandes lignes, on m'a brisé le cœur. **

**Merci pour tout à l'heure. Merci de t'être occupé de moi.**

**Pardon de la réaction de mon frère. **

**Embrasse Alice pour moi. **

**B.**

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Eddy ? Je vais tuer ma cou****sine ! **

**Jasper ****a ses raisons pour avoir réagi comme ça. Je ne lui en veux pas. **

**Je sais qu'il n'approuverait pas mais... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là (sauf pour la bouffe !)**

**Ne le regrette pas, c'est un con de ne pas réaliser la chance qu'il avait. (Parole d'une personne dans son cas)**

**Je vais aller consulter. Je te tiens au courant. **

**Bonne nuit princesse.**

**PS. Je m'occupe de toi quand tu veux. **

**PPS : En tout bien tout honneur. **

**E.C**

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce dernier message. Je posai simplement mon téléphone et m'allongeai au milieu du lit. Rosalie et Jasper arrivèrent et se mirent chacun à côté de moi. J'étais protégée avec eux, je me sentais en sécurité. Mon esprit et mon corps étaient vides, je n'arrivais plus à penser... Calée contre ma sœur, entourée du bras de mon frère, je m'endormis tout simplement.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine.  
**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir **

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci pour les reviews =)**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je me réveillai le matin avec un énorme mal de crâne, une monstrueuse envie de ne rien faire mais je me félicitais d'avoir survécu à la nuit post-rupture. 3 ans... 3 ans de relation, terminés, envolés en l'espace de 5 minutes au téléphone. Je me sentais trahie, humiliée et je n'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi ce genre d'histoire tombait sur moi.

Autour de moi, il n'y avait plus personne, Rosalie travaillait aujourd'hui encore et j'entendis du bruit dans le salon, certainement Jasper. Un regard rapide à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était 10h. Je me mis sur le dos, en fixant le plafond. Pour la première fois, j'y repérai quelques fissures dues à la peinture craquelée. Mon imagination trouva même des formes à ces fissures.

_Pourquoi on ne m'aime pas ? Pourquoi on me fait souffrir dès que j'ai le malheur d'aimer ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? _Je pris une grande respiration pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer. J'avais mal. Mal d'avoir été trompée et jetée. Mal aussi à force de pleurer, mal physiquement, mon corps ne pourrait pas subir une nouvelle crise de larmes. De l'autre côté du mur, un bruit sourd me fit sursauter puis une voix s'éleva.

**\- Bordel de merde ! Connard de meuble ! Fait chier putain !**

Je souris, Edward Cullen, prof de littérature mais visiblement pas expert dans l'art de la poésie. C'est fou comme ces murs n'étaient pas épais, je n'y avais prêté attention que lorsqu'il voulait démontrer ses performances physiques mais jamais avant pour les bruits de la vie quotidienne. Prise d'un élan de force, je me redressai et frappai trois petits coups aux murs. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais après quelques secondes, il me rendit mes trois coups. Je posai ma joue sur le mur froid, j'étais étrangement rassurée de le savoir de l'autre côté. Mon téléphone m'annonça un nouveau mail que j'ouvris.

* * *

**De : Edward Cullen**

**À**** : Bella Swan**

**Que puis-je faire pour toi princesse ?**

**E.**

* * *

**De : Bella Swan **

**À**** : Edward Cullen**

**Rien... j'ai entendu ta douce prose poétique qui rendrait jaloux Baudelaire. (Poète Français) **

**Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Du moins pas trop ? **

**B.**

* * *

**De : Edward Cullen**

**À**** : Bella Swan**

**JE SAIS QUI EST BAUDELAIRE ! Figure-toi ma chère petite Swan que j'ai même dans ma bibliothèque un exemplaire de son recueil '' **_**Le Spleen de**_** Pa****ris'' **

**Non, je survivrai à l'attaque de ma table de nuit. **

**Toujours à mes côtés princesse ? **

**E.**

* * *

Je frappai une fois contre le mur avant de répondre par mail.

* * *

**De : Bella Swan**

**À : Edward Cullen**

**Oui, toujours là. Mais je dois quitter ma chambre maintenant. **

**J'aimerai découvrir ta bibliothèque. **

**Merci pour cet échange.**

**Fais attention aux meubles, ne les abîme pas. **

**À plus.**

**B. **

* * *

**De : Edward Cullen **

**À : Bella Swan. **

**Quand tu veux pour la bibliothèque princesse.**

**Merci de ta considération pour mes pauvres meubles.**

**À très vite Bella.**

**E.**

* * *

Il donna trois nouveaux coups puis plus rien. Je restai quelques secondes, la joue contre le mur, persuadée qu'il était encore là.

**\- Bella ?**

Je sursautai en entendant Jasper m'appeler. Ma bulle venait d'éclater. Mon frère vint se mettre à mes côtés et passa son bras autour de mon épaule.

**\- Je venais te réveiller. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui. J'ai mal partout.**

**\- Tu vas rester tranquille aujourd'hui. Je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner.**

**\- Je n'ai pas faim. Rose est partie ?**

**\- Oui. Avec euh... Alice c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui. Tu n'as rien de prévu toi ?**

**\- Non. Je reste avec toi. Par contre ce soir je ne peux pas rester.**

**\- Je survivrai. Ne t'en fais pas. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup avec Rosalie.**

**\- C'est normal. Allez, viens, essaye de manger, au moins pour me faire plaisir.**

**\- Ok...**

Je me levai et suivis Jasper dans le salon. Je grignotai mon repas, vraiment pour lui faire plaisir.

**\- Jazz ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Comment tu as su qu'Edward se fichait de moi au lycée ? Je ne l'ai jamais demandé.**

**\- Oh... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?**

**\- Dis-moi s'il te plaît.**

**\- Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit ce qu'il faisait. Voilà.**

**\- Pourquoi il te l'a dit ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Problème de conscience je pense. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

**\- Je cherche pourquoi on me fait souffrir. Pourquoi il est**** venu te voir toi ? Pourquoi pas moi directement ?**

**\- Bella, arrête de penser à ça tu veux ? Tu es tombée sur deux idiots. Tu n'y peux rien. Ça ne veux pas dire que tu as fait quelque chose de mal Bella.**

**\- 3 ans Jasper... 3 ans que j'étais avec Jacob. Je lui ai tout donné...**

**\- Je sais ma Bella, je sais... Tu es une fille incroyable Bella. Tu dois continuer à croire, tu trouveras le bon, tu ne dois pas te renfermer. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu te jettes sur le premier venu mais... ne va pas au couvent !**

Je me mis à pouffer de rire. D'où lui venait cette idée ?

**\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller au couvent. Tu sors ça d'où ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable. Tu promets de ne rien faire de fou ?**

**\- Promis oui.**

_**\- CULLEN ! Montre ta p'tite gueule !**_

Une grosse voix résonna dans le couloir, mon cœur en fit même un raté. La voix semblait menaçante, forte et déterminée. Jasper était aussi étonné que moi du boucan de cet individu, en plus d'avoir hurlé, il frappait maintenant comme un dingue à la porte de mon voisin. Trop curieuse et sous les protestations de mon frère, j'allai discrètement ouvrir ma porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Je souris en voyant que je m'inquiétais pour rien. L'énorme voix était celle de l'énorme tas de muscles qui avait pour prénom Emmett. Le frère d'Edward. Je le connaissais un peu, j'avais un souvenir de lui plutôt bon. Emmett était un bon vivant, toujours à plaisanter et à raconter des bêtises. Je l'ai toujours vu souriant. Il avait dû entendre ma porte s'ouvrir car il croisa mon regard et parla.

**\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.**

**\- Pas de problème. C'est moi qui suis curieuse.**

**\- Votre voisin est juste mon frère.**

**\- Oui.**

Edward ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là. Il regarda sévèrement Emmett avant de tourner la tête vers moi, son regard s'adoucit et il me sourit avant de reporter son regard menaçant sur Emmett.

**\- T'es content ? Tu fais peur à ma voisine ! Excuse-toi.**

**\- Je me suis déjà excusé. Pas vrai mademoiselle ?**

**\- C'est vrai.**

**\- Tu vois Monsieur le professeur qui sait tout.**

**\- Euh, je vais mettre un terme à ma curiosité.**

**\- Au revoir mademoiselle. Encore désolé.**

**\- Pardonné. Au revoir, à plus Edward.**

**\- Oui, à demain princesse.**

**\- Princesse ? Tu l'appelles princesse ? On va parler mon vieux ! Tu couches avec ?**

**\- Emmett arrête ! Ça va pas !**

Je souris et retournai auprès de Jasper.

**\- Fini de faire la curieuse ?**

**\- C'était Emmett.**

**\- J'ai entendu oui.**

**\- Jazz... Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?**

**\- Bella... viens là. Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ?**

**\- J'ai besoin de savoir.**

**\- Ok. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir été vraiment amoureux.**

**\- Même de Maria ?**

**\- Oui. J'avais des sentiments, c'est certain mais est-ce que c'était de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Comment on peut le savoir ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été aveugle avec Jacob comme avec Edward.**

**\- Tu es jeune Bella. Moi aussi je me suis trompé avec Maria.**

**\- C'est comme si j'étais abandonnée.**

**\- Non Bella, non.**

**\- Comment je le saurai quand je tomberai vraiment amoureuse ?**

**\- Tu le sauras c'est tout. Jane Austen n'a pas la réponse dans ses livres ?**

**\- Les époques ont bien changé.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je suis tellement perdue Jasper...**

**\- Je sais Bella. Ça passera ma grande. Non arrête... ne pleure pas...**

Impossible de me retenir, je me remis à pleurer. Je m'en voulais de pleurer une nouvelle fois, du coup mes sanglots redoublèrent. Mon frère m'avait repris dans ses bras et frotta mon dos doucement pour me calmer en me berçant. Nous fûmes interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappa à ma porte. J'étais incapable d'aller ouvrir et incapable de me calmer.

**\- Je vais voir. Je reviens.**

Je hochai la tête et pris un mouchoir, me mouchant bruyamment sans aucune élégance. Jasper ouvrit, de là où j'étais je pouvais voir que c'était mon voisin et son frère. Emmett prit la parole.

**\- Jasper Swan ! Je ne voulais pas croire que la jolie voisine de mon frère était la petite Bella.**

**\- C'est bien elle. Bonjour Emmett.**

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Edward et moi on allait partir pour faire un tennis. Toi et Bella voulez venir ?**

**\- Euh non, ce n'est pas le moment. Et, plus je suis loin de ton frère mieux je me porte.**

**\- Moi je viens !**

Je m'étais levée et les avais rejoins. Jasper s'était tourné vers moi la bouche ouverte l'air stupéfait. Edward avait les yeux ronds aussi étonné que mon frère. Emmett lui souriait.

**\- Bella... je ne pense pas que... tu dois te reposer.**

**\- Jazz, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Taper dans une balle me semble une bonne idée. En salle ou en extérieur Emmett ?**

**\- En salle.**

**\- Je prends mes affaires j'arrive. Jasper tu viens ou pas ?**

**\- Ouais je viens.**

J'allai prendre des tennis, un débardeur, un short et j'attachai mes cheveux. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée. Faire du sport allait me défouler. J'avais joué au tennis souvent avec Jasper, je n'étais pas très bonne mais je m'en fichais. Jasper me rejoignit dans la chambre l'air furieux.

**\- Tu joues à quoi Bella ? Faire un tennis avec Edward et Emmett Cullen ?**

**\- Je vais surtout imaginer que la balle est la tête de Jacob.**

**\- Mais Edward Bella !**

**\- Et alors ? Il est gentil depuis que je suis revenue ! Il s'est occupé de moi pendant que tu étais je ne sais où hier ! Il ne m'embête pas, il est correct !**

**\- Mais il t'a utilisée !**

**\- C'est Jacob que je déteste en ce moment ! L'affaire Edward Cullen est terminée depuis plus de 3 ans ! Alors arrête et passe à autre chose ! Oui Edward n'a pas été très gentleman avec moi mais il y a pire ! Il y a Jacob !**

J'avais crié plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu mais il m'agaçait. Jacob venait de m'arracher le cœur et lui, il ne voyait que le méchant Edward avec qui rien n'était jamais arrivé dans le fond. Jasper soupira et prit dans ses affaires d'hier son bermuda, ses baskets et son t-shirt.

Je retournai dans le salon où Emmett et Edward attendaient et vu l'air gêné du dernier, ils avaient entendu notre mini dispute avec Jasper. Sans un mot, nous sortîmes tous de chez moi, puis de l'immeuble. Emmett désigna sa voiture. Un 4X4 Mercedes noir très élégant. J'ignorais dans quoi il travaillait mais il semblait avoir de l'argent.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle de tennis fût assez tendu, je crois qu'Emmett réalisait l'ampleur du malaise et je pense qu'il devait regretter sa proposition. Edward était visiblement très tendu. Jasper lui m'en voulait, c'était évident. En arrivant à la salle de sports, Emmett me montra les vestiaires, je me changeai en vitesse en priant pour que Jasper n'assassine pas Edward.

En arrivant sur le court de tennis, je m'aperçus que les garçons étaient déjà là. Emmett exposait son impressionnante musculature, un peu trop de muscles pour moi je dois avouer. Edward, avait le visage figé et les muscles de sa mâchoire tout contractés. Son t-shirt était un peu large pour lui et son short ne dévoilait que ses mollets. _Tu as l'air déçu ma fille ! _Jasper lui attendait les bras croisés et me prit en charge pour un échauffement jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne et qu'il aille répondre. Edward et Emmett en profitèrent pour venir me voir. Emmett parla.

**\- Désolé Bella, j****e ne pensais pas que ça**** fâcherait Jasper. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'Eddy t'avait fait.**

**\- Edward ! Je m'appelle Edward !**

**\- C'est pareil.**

**\- Tu me fais chier ! Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée en plus !**

Je me permis de prendre la parole, j'avais l'impression que je devais défendre Edward.

**\- Je crois que je n'en veux plus à Edward. J'ai trouvé une autre personne à détester de toutes mes forces ! Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux, plutôt platonique comme histoire, n'est rien comparé à ce que mon ex vient de me faire. Sauf que Jazz ne l'a pas encore compris.**

**\- Merci Bella.**

**\- De rien. Bon, on discute comme des fillettes ou on joue ? Edward en deux sets ?**

**\- Ouais.**

Alors que Jasper arrivait vers nous, je partis me mettre en place sur le court. Edward en fit autant et me laissa faire le 1er service. Emmett et Jasper se mirent sur le court à côté de nous et eux aussi débutèrent leur partie. Je restai concentrée sur mon jeu, mes débuts étaient plutôt timides mais au fur et à mesure de nos échanges, je me fis plus agressive et plus réactive.

Je mettais toute ma rage et toutes mes forces dans la partie. Plus je frappais la balle plus je me sentais soulagée. Edward lui aussi mettait tout son cœur dans cet échange, il avait autant de colère que moi à extérioriser. J'ignorai ce à quoi il pensait quand il me renvoyait la balle mais elles arrivèrent toutes à une vitesse incroyable. Je ne voulais pas lâcher l'affaire, je ne voulais pas perdre. La hargne s'était emparée de moi, j'étais déterminée. Edward non plus ne voulait pas perdre, il était aussi féroce que moi et nos échanges interminables. Nous fîmes cependant une pause pour nous hydrater un peu. Je dominais le jeu. Il me tendit une bouteille d'eau que je vidai d'un trait.

**\- T'es douée princesse !**

**\- Non. Je suis juste folle de rage. J'évacue.**

**\- Ouais moi aussi.**

**\- Désolée pour mon frère.**

**\- Je peux comprendre. On y retourne ?**

**\- Tu n'abandonnes pas ?**

**\- Dans tes rêves !**

**\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.**

Avant de retourner sur le court, il enleva son t-shirt. Je le regardai sans me cacher. Son torse, que je savais bien dessiné, était mouillé par la sueur, quelques petites goûtes perlaient au niveau de ses quelques poils, tout ça le rendait terriblement sexy.

**\- Te mettre torse nu ne te fera pas gagner !**

**\- Non mais te voir me dévorer des yeux vaut le coup.**

**\- Je ne... alors là ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! Ok, j'avoue t'es plutôt bien fait mais... je ne perdrai pas.**

**\- On est à égalité.**

**\- Égalité de quoi ? J'ai**** tous mes vêtements moi.**

**\- Ton short est outrageusement court et moulant. Tes jambes sont superbes et tu as vraiment un joli petit cul.**

**\- T'es mon prof Edward ! Je pourrais le prendre comme du harcèlement.**

**\- Non, prends-le juste comme un compliment. Allez, remue tes jolies fesses, j'ai un match à gagner.**

**\- Pauvre tâche !**

Il sourit en coin et je lui tournai le dos pour regagner ma place, un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en sentant son regard sur moi. Je me retournai vers lui seulement quand je l'entendis dire '' aïe '' il se frottait le haut de la cuisse en grimaçant, une balle roulait près de ses pieds. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur Jasper, tourné vers nous qui cria un '' désolé '', absolument pas sincère, avant de reprendre son propre match.

Je repris mes échanges musclés avec mon adversaire. Plus nous avançâmes vers la fin, plus le jeux était intense. Aucun de nous ne faiblissait. À chaque coups de raquette, je pensais à Jacob, son humiliation, sa façon de s'être servi de moi, de sa demande de faire une pause, que je lui accorde le droit de coucher avec une autre juste pour s'assurer de ses sentiments, il voulait que je l'attende sagement ? Il me connaissait mal !

Je repensais à notre semaine ensemble, je me rendais compte qu'il avait été distant, j'avais bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui avais même posé la question, il avait nié. Et la soirée avec Jasper et Rosalie. La façon qu'il avait d'éviter les questions sur notre futur, toutes ses réponses vagues, son refus de s'engager... Et le fait de refuser de voir mon père. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir, le deviner ! Pourquoi avais-je été si aveugle ! Pourquoi je n'avais encore rien vu ? La première fois ne m'avait-elle pas suffit ? Non ! J'avais trop cru au prince charmant, je lui avais accordé bien trop d'importance. Je m'étais trop imaginé qu'il était l'homme parfait ! J'étais trop naïve !

Dans un dernier moment de rage, je frappai la balle si fort qu'Edward ne pût la rattraper, ce qui me fit gagner la partie. Je n'étais pas contente d'avoir gagné, non au contraire. Mon énergie sembla m'avoir quittée, je me laissai prudemment tomber sur le sol, en prenant soin de ne pas me blesser et mes plus fidèles amies les larmes réapparurent. La tristesse mais aussi le relâchement suite à l'effort étaient la cause de mes pleurs. Je vis Edward courir vers moi, sautant par-dessus le filet.

**\- Bella ça va ?**

**\- Oui... c'est juste... je ne sais même pas.**

**\- Je vais chercher Jasper.**

**\- Non, non... ça va aller**.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, je mis ma tête sur son épaule. Nous devions avoir l'air de deux idiots assis au milieu d'un court de tennis à même le sol. Cette pensée me fis sourire, puis carrément rire. Je rirais, un vrai fou rire. Edward me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle.

**\- On doit... ressembler à deux idiots assis ici !**

**\- Pas faux oui.**

**\- Et je t'ai ****battu ! J'ai gagné !**

**\- Ce n'est que partie remise ! Je ne vais pas te laisser la victoire princesse !**

**\- Oh que si... Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez folle pour te laisser une revanche ? Non ! Je reste sur ma victoire !**

**\- Je ne sais pas si tu es folle ou non... tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a 30 secondes tu pleurais !**

Il se mit à sourire puis à rire avec moi, pour aucune raison en particulier. Nous finîmes par rejoindre Jasper et Emmett qui jouaient toujours, un jeu bien plus calme que le notre tout à l'heure. Edward remis son t-shirt puis sagement nous nous installâmes sur le banc à attendre que nos frères respectifs terminent de jouer. Quelques balles avant la fin, je vis Rosalie et Alice débarquer avec leurs sacs aux bras et leurs talons hauts. Rosalie ne prit pas la peine de saluer Edward et s'assit à mes côtés.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Jasper m'a dit où vous étiez. T'es folle d'avoir accepté ça ou quoi ?**

**\- Non, je me sens très bien. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Salut Alice. Désolée pour hier.**

**\- Salut. Pa****s de problème, j'ai vite trouvé**** où dormir. Et toi... ? Ça va ? Rose m'a raconté ! Quel salaud !**

**\- Oui...**

Alice s'assit près de son cousin qui se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle fit une légère grimace.

\- **T'as besoin d'une douche Edward.**

**\- Désolé mais je viens de jouer comme un dingue face à une Bella enragée ! Oui, j'ai transpiré et m'embête pas ou je te prends dans mes bras.**

**\- Ah non ! Qui a gagné ?**

**\- J'ai laissé la victoire à Bella.**

Alice pouffa de rire et Rosalie qui n'avait pas écouté changea de sujet.

**\- C'est qui Monsieur Muscle qui joue avec Jazz ?**

**\- Emmett, le frère d'Edward et le cousin d'Alice.**

**\- J'espère qu'il est moins abruti que son frère, il est vraiment craquant, ça serait dommage.**

**\- Rose ! Désolée Edward, ils me font honte aujourd'hui.**

**\- J'encaisse. Je vais aller prendre une douche en les attendant.**

Il se leva sans rien ajouter de plus, Alice avait les lèvres pincées et Rosalie s'en moquait royalement, elle était trop occupée à admirer Emmett. Le jeu entre les garçons prit fin et ils nous rejoignirent. Emmett remarqua tout de suite Rosalie. Il lui sourit et Rose se mit à battre des cils.

**\- Enchantée, Rosalie Swan.**

**\- Emmett Cullen. Vous êtes encore plus belle en vrai.**

**\- Oh, vous me flattez.**

**\- Ce n'est que la vérité. Mais c'est ma petite Lily que je vois là ! Viens faire un gros câlin à ton cousin préféré !**

**\- Qui a**** dit que je ne préférais pas Edward ?**

**\- D'ailleurs il est où lui ?**

**\- P****arti prendre une douche, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant ! **

**\- Olalala... C'est qu'elle va mordre la cousine.**

Rien que pour l'embêter, il la prit dans ses bras et la pauvre Alice n'était absolument pas de taille pour lutter contre ce géant. Elle cria et il explosa de rire avant de lancer un clin d'œil à ma sœur et de partir vers les vestiaires. Jasper le suivit avant de lancer un regard plein de reproches à Rosalie qui haussa simplement les épaules

Après les douches et nous être changés, je montai dans la voiture de Rosalie avec Jasper. Emmett, Edward et Alice partaient eux pour un dîner chez leurs parents. Le retour se fît en silence. Jasper était furieux, Rosalie devait penser à Emmett et moi rien... j'étais vide, fatiguée. En arrivant, Jasper récupéra ses affaires et il ne pût s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras.

**\- Fais attention à toi. Je t'appelle demain.**

**\- Merci pour tout Jasper.**

**\- Je t'en prie. Je t'aime Bella.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

**\- Pas de bêtises hein ?**

**\- Non, je crois que je vais manger un truc vite fait et aller dormir. Je suis épuisée.**

**\- Ok. À demain.**

**\- Oui. Merci encore.**

Je dis aussi au revoir à Rosalie puis je les regardai partir et comme prévu je mangeai rapidement avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit et de dormir. Mon sommeil fut agité, et je me réveillai en sueurs à 1h du matin. J'étais perdue, essoufflée. Je me sentais angoissée et je commençais à suffoquer. Je pris ma ventoline pour m'aider à respirer. Il n'y avait qu'en cas de panique totale que je m'en servais, le reste du temps je n'en avais pas besoin. Complètement hagarde, je me levai et sortis de chez moi, en pyjama, constitué d'un mini short et un débardeur troué. Sans comprendre mes gestes, je frappai chez mon voisin.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**à la semaine prochaine**

**Bonne fin de semaine**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir !  
**

**Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard ce soir...**

**Sans trop de blabla, je remercie encore toute mes lectrices pour toutes les reviews**

**Merci à ma super Bêta également.  
**

**Voilà **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Pourquoi je frappais chez lui ? _Il fallait vite que je reparte chez moi. En plus il était tard, il devait dormir. J'étais en train de tourner le dos quand la porte s'ouvrit. Edward, en caleçon, les cheveux en bataille mais n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir été réveillé, ouvrit la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant. J'eus vaguement l'idée de faire croire que j'étais somnambule mais ce plan était voué à l'échec

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Désolée... euh... je dérange ?**

**\- Non. J'étais réveillé.**

**\- T'es tout seul ?**

**\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Je sais pas... je dormais, je me suis réveillée et... tadam me voilà.**

**\- Tu veux entrer ?**

**\- Euh... je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.**

**\- Entre Bella.**

**\- Ok, merci.**

Il s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Il referma la porte derrière moi. Son appartement était déstabilisant. Totalement inversé au mien. Son salon était à gauche, ainsi que sa chambre, voilà pourquoi je l'entendais si bien. En face du salon, il y avait la cuisine, à côté la salle de bain. La décoration était plutôt sobre mais l'appartement était propre et bien rangé. Il me désigna le canapé, je m'assis.

**\- Tu veux boire un truc ? De l'eau ?**

**\- Tu n'as rien de plus fort ?**

**\- Une bière ?**

**\- Plus fort ?**

**\- Vodka ?**

**\- C'est parti.**

Edward partit dans sa chambre enfiler un pantalon puis il revint prendre une bouteille de vodka et deux shots. Il nous servit et s'installa face à moi. Il leva son verre, j'en fis autant et nous bûmes le contenu fort du shooter.

**\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe princesse ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Je me pose beaucoup de questions.**

**\- Jacob t'a fait quoi ?**

**\- Il sort avec une collègue à lui. Il m'a demandé de faire un break dans notre histoire, le temps de coucher avec l'autre et voir avec laquelle c'est le mieux.**

**\- Comm****ent tu l'as appris ?**

**\- Au téléphone, on parlait, il a reçu un double appel, il s'est planté et il m'a prise pour elle.**

**\- Je suis désolé. C'est un sale con, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a perdu. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas pour toi.**

**\- Dis celui qui m'a brisé le cœur aussi.**

**\- J'avoue oui. Je regrette, sincèrement.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**\- J'étais idiot. Tu étais la sœur de mon meilleur ami.**

**\- Edward, j'ai besoin de réponses. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ?**

**\- Rien du tout.**

Il me servit un autre verre que je bus sitôt servi, il en fît autant. Je le regardai, et attendis qu'il parle.

**\- Tu as souffert de cette histoire Bella, je le sais. Mais moi aussi Bella j'ai souffert.**

**\- En quoi ? Tu as tout gagné dans cette histoire !**

**\- Je t'aimais ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.**

**\- Te fous pas de moi !**

**\- Je ne plaisante pas Isabella. Au début, oui, c'était juste pour les devoirs. J'ai vite compris que tu avais le béguin pour moi. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à la littérature, moi je voulais être scientifique. Je n'étais pas très bon en sciences, donc je me concentrais uniquement sur cette matière. Puis tu es arrivée. Tu m'as proposé ton aide. J'ai accepté.**

**\- Sers-moi un verre... Merci.**

**\- De rien. Je continue ?**

**\- Oui. Je veux savoir.**

**\- Tu m'as fait un premier devoir et la prof m'a félicité, elle a lu des passages devant toute la classe et j'ai trouvé ça... incroyable. Alors j'ai lu le devoir en entier puis le livre car tu m'avais donné envie de le découvrir. Ma mère a même crû que j'étais devenu fou en me voyant lire du Dickens...**

**\- Oliver Twist ?**

**\- Oui, c'est le premier livre que j'ai lu grâce à toi. Après ce premier devoir, je voulais que tu recommences, je voulais que tu me redonnes envie de lire.**

**\- Je te plaisais à ce moment-là ?**

**\- Non. Je ne faisais attention qu'****à tes écrits, le reste je m'en foutais. Ce que je savais en revanche c'était qu'il fallait que je te fasse croire que quelque chose serait possible si je voulais que tu me refasses un devoir. Et puis un deuxième devoir est arrivé, encore plus incroyable que le premier. J'ai lu le deuxième livre et ainsi de suite.**

**\- Et après ?**

**\- Après ? Au bout du 3eme devoir, j'ai commencé à comprendre que dans tes écrits il y avait beaucoup de toi, tu te livrais et j'avais envie de te connaître plus. Je t'ai observée, j'ai failli venir à plein de rendez-vous, je n'étais jamais loin mais... Tu m'effrayais !**

**\- Je t'effrayais ?**

**\- Oui. Je ne savais pas comment faire, je me sentais perdu, je me sentais vulnérable... je ne savais pas comment réagir, comment me comporter. Alors j'ai fait le con ou l'autruche comme tu veux. Je me voilais la face. Je refoulais mes sentiment.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me trouvais ?**

**\- Tu es intelligente, pleine d'humour et incroyablement belle !**

**\- Je le savais...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu te moques de moi. Comment tu peux me trouver belle alors que ma sœur est Rosalie Swan ?**

**\- Tu m'énerves ! Arrête avec ça ! Rose est très jolie, elle fait rêver des millions d'hommes mais pas moi. Je te préfère à elle. Tu es 100 fois plus belle que Rosalie !**

**\- Non.**

**\- Tu m'agaces ! Viens là !**

Il me tira par le bras, m'entraîna dans sa chambre et me mit face à son miroir. Il avait l'air sévère et déterminé.

**\- Regarde-toi ! Tu n'as rien d'une grande blonde aux yeux bleus certes mais regarde-toi bon sang ! Tes cheveux, j'aime ta longueur et ta couleur, ils sont doux, souples... Et tes yeux... tes grands yeux chocolats... ton regard intelligent... tes lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Ta peau blanche qui te donne un air précieux, elle est si douce... Ta poitrine parfaite ! Tes fesses rebondies, tes jambes fines... putain ****si tu savais co****mbien de fois j'ai rêvé les avoir autour de ma taille ! Rosalie est une belle fille. Mais toi aussi !**

**\- Depuis toujours on me parle de la beauté de mon frère et de ma sœur... on ne me parle jamais de moi. On ne me dit jamais que je suis jolie.**

**\- Tu es belle Bella. Tu n'as pas vu comment les garçons te regardent ? Mike Newton et son pote pourraient te sauter dessus à chaque fois que tu passes près d'eux !**

**\- Tu m'aimes toujours ?**

**\- J'ai besoin d'un nouveau verre !**

Il me laissa seule dans sa chambre. J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'il me disait. Il avait été amoureux de moi ? Il me trouvait belle ? Plus belle que Rosalie ? Je le rejoignis dans le salon et bus le verre qu'il m'avait préparé. Nous avions déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille. Je voulais savoir.

**\- Tu m'aimes toujours Edward ?**

**\- Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux passés à autres choses non ? J'ai fait mon deuil... j'ai souffert de t'avoir perdue, de ne pas avoir agi.**

**\- C'est pour ça que tu sors avec Irina ?**

**\- De quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Alice m'a dit que cette fille te rendait malheureux à chaque fois. Que tu l'avais demandée en mariage et qu'elle avait toujours fini par te faire du mal.**

**\- J'ai souffert quand tu es partie, mais pas autant que toi. Ma relation avec Irina nous met à égalité non ?**

**\- Tu cherches à souffrir ?**

**\- C'est ma punition pour t'avoir rendue malheureuse. **

**\- Pourquoi tu es devenu prof ?**

**\- Grâce à toi princesse. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais bien plus lire que la science. Alors je me suis plongé dans les livres, dans les commentaires et les analyses. Je me suis forgé une pensée, une vision des choses. J'aimais ça. Et j'avais l'impression que... je ne sais pas, que tu étais toujours là quand je lisais un livre. Je te devais bien ça. J'aime mon métier Bella. Tu m'as transmis ta passion, je veux la transmettre à mon tour.**

**\- Je n'étais pas consciente de tout ça...**

**\- Tu n'avais aucun élément pour le savoir. Encore un verre ?**

**\- Oui.**

Il me servit et nous bûmes, perdus dans nos pensées. Ma tête commençait à me faire mal. Edward n'était peut-être pas l'affreux type que j'imaginais. Connaître sa version de l'histoire me faisait du bien.

**\- Tu sais Bella... tu n'as perdu personne toi.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Tu as été déçue mais tu n'as perdu personne. Moi j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Je considérais Jasper comme mon frère. J'ai perdu quelqu'un de ma famille...**

**\- Tu veux que je pense que tu as été plus malheureux que moi ?**

**\- Non. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas l'homme sans cœur que tu**** as ****décrit à Alice la première fois que tu lui as parlé de moi. Nous avons tous les deux payé le prix fort dans cette histoire.**

**\- Je ne t'en veux plus. Je te pardonne.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui Edward. Tout ce que tu m'as dit ce soir... j'ai été égoïste... j'ai pensé qu'à ****mon malheur. Tu n'es pas le monstre que je m'étais ****imaginé. Je suis fière même.**

**\- Fière de quoi ?**

**\- Te t'avoir fait aimer les livres, que tu sois devenu prof à cause de moi...**

**\- Grâce à toi princesse, pas à cause de toi.**

**\- Oui, grâce à moi. Tout ça aura finalement servi à quelque chose non ?**

**\- Oui. Et concernant Jacob ?**

**\- Lui, il n'a aucune excuse ! Pas encore en tout cas ! Non mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a prise pour sa pute ! Son message ressemblait à '' Attends, je vais voir ailleurs, je reviens, laisse tes cuisses ouvertes pour moi !'' Il a rêvé lui !**

**\- Tu l'aimais ?**

**\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment amoureuse. Je crois que je suis saoule...**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que je vais parler d'un truc dont je ne parlerais jamais si j'étais sobre... surtout avec toi.**

**\- Dis-moi. Je suis curieux.**

**\- D'après Rosalie, je n'ai même jamais eu un vrai orgasme.**

**\- Je pense être d'accord avec elle. Je veux dire, si c'était tout le temps comme j'ai entendu...**

**\- Tu nous as entendus ?**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- C'était rapide vos rapports. Je t'ai entendue... geindre mais pas crier de plaisir.**

**\- Est-ce que je devrais crier comme les filles que toi tu ramènes ?**

**\- Oui. Normalement tu ne peux pas contrôler tes cris. C'est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.**

**\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu... cris ?**

**\- Hum... je grogne plutôt. Je ne contrôle pas non plus, c'est... naturel.**

**\- Comment tu te sens après... après un vrai orgasme ?**

**\- Un sentiment de plénitude, tu te sens juste bien... détendu, invincible. Comment il était avec toi après ?**

**\- Euh... il allait prendre une douche ou il dormait.**

**\- Il ne te prenait pas dans ses bras, il ne continuait pas de te toucher ?**

**\- Non. Je pensais que c'était normal. C'est fini, on passe à autre chose.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ça faire l'amour Bella. Ce n'est pas tirer un coup vite fait et on en parle plus.**

**\- Tu ne fais jamais ça ?**

**\- Non ! Enfin, il m'est arrivé de coucher, juste pour coucher, un petit coup rapide. Mais quand je fais l'amour à une femme je le fais bien ! Raconte-moi ! Comment il s'y prenait ?**

**\- Je... je ne sais pas... il m'embrassait, me caressait, me déshabillait et puis voilà...**

**\- Il te faisait quoi en préliminaires ?**

**\- Rien, il n'aime pas ça.**

**\- Princesse ? Je crois qu'il t'a rendu service dans le fond. Tu as tout à gagner de cette rupture. Tu aimes ça ?**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Le sexe ? Tu aimais le faire ?**

**\- Bof, pas plus que ça. C'est obligé dans un couple non ?**

**\- Je suis choqué d'apprendre ça !**

**\- Comment tu fais toi ? Tu aimes ça ?**

**\- Oh oui j'aime. Et déjà quand je suis avec une fille, je pense à son plaisir à elle en premier, le mien ensuite. Je la caresse, j'embrasse son corps, je la stimule, je la fais languir jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la posséder... Je réponds aux attentes du corps de ma partenaire.**

**\- Prétentieux !**

**\- Mais tu es**** aux premières loges pour entendre mes exploits.**

**\- Je suis sûre qu'elles en rajoutent.**

**\- Non. Un jour tu sauras.**

**\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout loupé.**

**\- Tu as encore la vie devant toi. Allez viens.**

**\- Où ça ? Je coucherai pas avec toi !**

**\- On va juste dormir.**

**\- Ensemble ?**

**\- Oui, on a cours demain et on a vidé une bouteille de vodka. Je m'étonne qu'on tienne encore si bien debout.**

**\- Oui... Demain matin ça sera autre chose. Tu dors souvent avec des filles ? Juste dormir ?**

**\- Jamais non.**

Il prit ma main et nous allâmes dans sa chambre. Je me couchai la première, du côté qui sentait bon. Edward enleva son jean pour ne se retrouver qu'en caleçon.

**\- Hey ! C'est mon côté du lit. Dégage !**

**\- Non, l'autre côté il put ! Je reste là.**

**\- C'est mon lit, c'est mon côté, bouge Swan.**

**\- Non. Et pourquoi t'es en caleçon ?**

**\- Parce que je dors comme ça. Normalement je dors nu, je t'épargne.**

**\- Vas-y, te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi.**

**\- C'est l'alcool qui parle. Je suis ton prof.**

**\- Pas ce soir.**

**\- C'est ça, allez pousse-toi.**

**\- Non.**

**\- T'es chiante, ce n'est pas croyable !**

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté du lit qui n'était pas le sien et mit les draps sur nous.

**\- Bonne nuit princesse.**

**\- Pourquoi princesse ?**

**\- Je trouve que ça te va bien.**

**\- Une princesse c'est ****capricieuse et pourrie gâtée.**

**\- Tu viens de me faire un caprice pour avoir ma place dans le lit. Et ça te va bien, t'es ma princesse.**

**\- Seigneur j'ai mal à la tête.**

**\- D****ors Bella.**

**\- À demain Edward. Merci pour tout.**

**\- Chut.**

Je souris et essayai de trouver une position pour dormir. Une fois à l'aise, je m'endormis rapidement, la tête pleine d'informations mais je n'avais pas l'esprit suffisamment clair pour correctement analyser toutes ses nouvelles. La nuit fut courte, trop courte. Le réveil d'Edward sonna à 7h, nous avions dormi 4h. J'avais mal à la tête. À côté de moi Edward grogna, se leva et sortit de la chambre en titubant. Je l'entendis aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, moi je me mis sur le ventre et respirai à plein nez l'odeur du coussin.

**\- Bonjour Bella.**

**\- B'jour.**

**\- Tu commences à 8h30 ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Tu manges quoi le matin ?**

**\- Tu as quoi ?**

**\- Des céréales.**

**\- Hum non. Je vais manger chez moi. Tu veux venir ?**

**\- Je me douche, m'habille, prends mes affaires et je te rejoints.**

**\- Ok.**

Je sortis à mon tour du lit et pris le chemin de chez moi. J'allai prendre moi aussi une douche, je m'habillai pour la journée. Je fis ensuite couler le café et pressai les oranges pendant que quelques tartines de pain étaient dans le toaster. Je sortis la confiture, le beurre et le nutella ainsi que quelques fruits et des yaourts. Je terminais les jus d'oranges quand il frappa à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir, Edward me sourit et entra chez moi.

**\- Hum... ça sent bon.**

**\- Je t'ai fais griller des tartines.**

**\- Merci princesse. Dis-moi Bella... Nous sommes amis ?**

**\- Faisons un pacte... Quand nous sommes à la fac, je ne te connais pas. Tu es juste un prof.**

**\- Oui, ça me paraît normal. Tout comme avec Alice.**

**\- Oui. Quand nous sommes ici alors oui, je suppose qu'on peut être amis. Tiens, sers-toi.**

**\- Merci. C'est quoi ça ?**

**\- De l'aspirine.**

**\- Très bonne idée ça.**

Je m'installai face à lui et mangeai mon yaourt, mes fruits. Nous restâmes silencieux, je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours, je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais mal à la tête, j'avais des courbatures à cause du tennis d'hier. Je serais bien restée chez moi à réfléchir sur les aveux d'Edward de cette nuit, sur ma relation avec Jacob. Edward avait raison, finalement c'était peut-être une bonne chose.

**\- Je t'amène à la fac ?**

**\- En moto ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- D'accord. Je veux bien. J'ai mal partout...**

**\- Le tennis d'hier ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Par contre ce soir j'ai une réunion avec d'autres profs.**

**\- Je n'attends pas que tu sois mon chauffeur tu sais...**

Il sourit et nous finîmes de manger. Il m'aida à débarrasser la table et à ranger. Je pris mes affaires et nous descendîmes jusqu'à la Triumph. Il m'équipa d'un casque, il s'installa et je montai derrière lui. Il démarra la moto et nous prîmes le chemin pour la Fac. Il me déposa à l'abri des regards, je lui rendis son casque et le remerciai.

**\- Merci pour tout.**

**\- Merci à toi pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin. C'était trop bon !**

**\- De rien. À tout à l'heure en cours ?**

**\- Oui. Bon courage.**

Je souris, lui fis signe de la main et partis vers mon bâtiment où avait lieu mon premier cours de la journée, une journée qui s'annonçait longue, très longue.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**à la semaine prochaine. **

**biz**

**lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre =) **

**Merci à vous toutes pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Alice salut ! Je ne t'avais pas vue pardon. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui mais toi... Tu as une sale tête...**

**\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.**

**\- Ma pauvre. Ça va un peu mieux ?**

**\- Ouais, je me dis que finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. Tu manges avec moi ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et toi alors ? Ton week-end mode ?**

**\- Trop, trop bien ! Je suis aux anges ! C'était... hannn ! Incroyable ! Je ne m'étais jamais ****sentie**** aussi à ma place que pendant ces deux jours. Et ta sœur ****a été très sympa. Je l'aime beaucoup.**

**\- Oui, elle est... géniale. Tu vas la revoir ?**

**\- Oui vendredi soir je dors chez elle et je repars lundi matin.**

**\- D'accord. Cool. Je suis contente pour toi.**

**\- En plus les vacances arrivent ! Elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner à New York ! Il faut encore que j'en parle à mon oncle et ma tante mais je pense que je pourrais y aller. Une semaine tu te rends compte ?**

**\- Oui, c'est... une bonne opportunité pour toi. Je suis ravie.**

**\- Merci. Bon et toi ? Ce tennis avec mes cousins ?**

**\- Oh, euh... ça m'a défoulée. J'ai battu Edward.**

**\- Sérieux ? Il perd rarement !**

**\- Emmett bosse dans quoi ?**

**\- Il est conseillé financier pour de riches chefs d'entreprises au niveau mondial.**

**\- Ah, ça explique la voiture.**

**\- Entre autres oui.**

Elle me sourit et son téléphone sonna, son regard s'illumina.

**\- C'est ta sœur ! Certainement pour me parler d'Emmett. Elle a craqué pour lui je crois, elle m'a fait parler de lui pendant des heures, tu savais que ça n'****allait pas avec son compagnon actuel ?... Allô Rose ?**

Et voilà... Rosalie Swan avait encore sévi. Pendant qu'Alice gloussait au téléphone tout en parlant avec ma sœur, je terminais mon repas. Alice étant toujours occupée, je lui fis signe que j'allais aux toilettes et elle hocha la tête sans, je pense, comprendre ce que je racontais. Déconcertée, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, puis vers la salle de cours où j'allais retrouver Edward pour 3h. Sur le chemin, je croisai Mike, il me salua d'un grand sourire.

**\- Tout va bien Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.**

**\- Si, si ça va. Merci Mike.**

**\- Si tu veux parler autour d'un verre, n'hésite pas. Ce sera avec plaisir et ça pourrait être sympa.**

**\- Oh euh merci. Mais pas pour le moment, désolée.**

**\- Pas de soucis. Si besoin, je suis là.**

**\- Merci. On se voit plus tard.**

**\- Oui. À toute !**

Je réussis à lui sourire et je repris mon chemin jusqu'à l'amphi. Il était vide encore à cette heure-là. Je m'installai au premier rang et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je me sentais plus seule que jamais. Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. C'était Edward, il me tendit un mouchoir et s'assit à mes côtés.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Je me sens seule... tout le monde m'abandonne.**

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça princesse ? Où est Alice ?**

**\- Au téléphone avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie !**

**\- Qui ça ?**

**\- Rosalie Swan ! C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui les ai présentées.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**\- Elles ne se quittent plus. Alice passe le week-end prochain chez Rosalie. Elles vont partir à New-York ensemble pendant les vacances... Elles passent des heures au téléphone ensemble. Rose lui confie ses secrets... Rose est incroyable et tout le bazar.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Alice n'est pas de ce genre normalement !**

**\- Quand Rosalie se mêle de quelque chose, souvent il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte pour les autres. On m'efface.**

**\- Je suis là moi...**

**\- Tu es bien le seul. D'abord Jacob qui me quitte, maintenant Alice qui préfère ma sœur...**

**\- Et Jasper ?**

**\- Il te voue une haine qui m'échappe et ça m'agace.**

**\- Mais il est là pour toi.**

**\- Il m'étouffe, il veut diriger ma vie... j'en ai l'impression en tout cas. Bella fais-ci, fais-ça... c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de partir pour suivre maman en Arizona, c'est lui qui me dit qui je dois fréquenter ou pas...**

**\- Tu as cours après le mien ?**

**\- Non. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Rentre chez toi. Repose-toi. Ce soir je passe te donner mon cours ok ?**

**\- Je veux pas rentrer chez moi.**

**\- Tiens ! Prends les clefs de chez moi si tu préfères. Prends ton après-midi alors. Je rentre vers 20H ok ?**

**\- D'accord je serai là. Merci Edward.**

**\- De rien, allez file princesse. Les autres ne vont pas tarder. Et je vais ramener Alice sur terre !**

**\- Non, ne t'en ****mêle pas.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- S'il te plaît Edward...**

**\- Ok, ok. On e****n re****parlera. Allez, profite de ton après-midi mais sois prudente.**

**\- Bien chef.**

Je pris ses clefs et sortis de l'amphi au moment où les groupies d'Edward entrèrent. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans mon appartement, je ne voulais pas appeler Jasper et encore moins Rosalie. La seule personne que je voulais et qui pourrait encore me réconforter était mon père. J'avais envie de le voir. Je pris donc le bus pour me rendre chez mon bon vieux papa. J'espérais qu'il était là, que je n'aie pas fait le trajet pour rien. Finissant les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la maison à pied, je fus soulagée de voir la voiture dans l'allée. Je frappai à la porte et il ouvrit rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils avant de me sourire tendrement et de me tendre les bras.

**\- Ma petite fille... Viens là.**

**\- Oh papa !**

Je m'effondrai dans ses bras. Il me serra dans ses bras puis m'aida à atteindre le salon. Je restais contre lui alors qu'il attendait que mes larmes cessent. Quelques minutes passèrent et je finis par me calmer. Charlie me tendit une boîte à mouchoirs dans laquelle je me servis puis je pris la parole.

\- **Tu es au courant ?**

**\- Oui, Jasper m'a appelé, Rose aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne te méritait pas Bella.**

**\- Je me sens seule papa.**

**\- Nous sommes là Bella. Tu as survécu à l'affaire Cullen, ça ira pour celle-ci aussi. Puis tu trouveras un gentil garçon avec qui tu seras vraiment heureuse.**

**\- Edward est mon prof tu sais.**

**\- Oui je sais.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Jasper. Je sais que c'est ton voisin aussi. Ton frère a tendance à s'occuper trop de ta vie si tu veux mon avis. Il te protège trop. Il voulait que je trouve quelque chose pour t'éloigner d'Edward.**

**\- N'importe quoi. Edward est un bon prof. Tu sais pourquoi il est devenu professeur de littérature ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Parce que les devoirs que je faisais pour lui, lui donnaient envie de lire les bouquins, puis il s'est pris de passion pour la littérature et le voilà prof. Grâce à moi.**

**\- Je ne savais pas. C'est une bonne chose. Il est bon ?**

**\- Très bon oui. J'aime beaucoup ses cours. Il a changé tu sais... mais Jasper ne le voit pas. J'ai pardonné à Edward.**

**\- Vous ét****iez si jeune Bella... Il a fait une bêtise c'est vrai mais je suis content que tu lui ****aies pardonné. C'est une preuve d'intelligence. Vous êtes amis ?**

**\- Oui. Enfin pas trop, il est surtout mon prof, il pourrait avoir des ennuis.**

**\- Oui c'est vrai. Jasper m'a dit aussi que tu étais amie avec sa cousine.**

**\- Oui mais... je lui ai fait rencontrer Rose, elles sont passionnées par la mode toutes les deux. Il n'y a que Rosalie qui compte maintenant.**

**\- Je vois... Rosalie a encore sévi**

**\- Je ne compte plus les copines qu'elle m'a prises.**

**\- La vie est décidément trop simple pour les jumeaux !**

**\- Tu le penses ?**

**\- Oui. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu es belle et intelligente. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore et qui m'échappe totalement, tout le monde ne s'intéresse qu'à eux ! Jasper est beau garçon et intelligent. Rosalie est belle et elle n'est pas timide.**

**\- Et il y a moi.**

**\- Il y a surtout toi. Tu es différente d'eux, aussi jolie que Rosalie, tu es d'une beauté plus naturelle qu'elle. Tu es peut-être plus intelligente que Jasper. Mais tu es dans la discrétion. Je regrette Bella.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Tu as grandi dans l'ombre de ton frère et de ta sœur. Je ne l'ai pas vu à temps. Tu étais une petite fille si complaisante, si gentille... tu ne demandais pas autant d'attention, tu semblais l'accepter. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça te nuirait autant.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute papa. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse. Ils ne me maltraitent pas.**

**\- Mais regarde maintenant. Ce que Jasper a fait au lycée avec Edward. Les copines que te piquait Rosalie... Tu en souffres. Et je déteste te voir souffrir ma petite Bella. J'aime Jasper et Rosalie, mais toi... j'ai une affection différente. Je crois bien que tu es ma préférée. Belle, intelligente, discrète, sensée...**

**\- Ton portrait craché quoi !**

**\- Oh ça, je ne sais pas.**

**\- Mais si. Je t'aime papa. Merci de me dire tout ça. Mais je n'en veux à personne, surtout pas à toi.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger ?**

**\- De l'eau je veux bien, merci.**

Il embrassa ma tête et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je savais que venir voir mon père serait une bonne chose. J'étais aussi rassurée de savoir que je n'étais pas folle en me disant que seul Jasper et Rosalie avaient toujours plus brillé que moi. Charlie revint avec un verre d'eau et des petits gâteaux.

**\- Ils sont sans gluten, j'en ai toujours au cas où tu me rendes visite.**

**\- Merci papa !**

**\- Bon alors, les vacances arrivent non ? Tu as des plans ?**

**\- Non, je pense rester tranquille. J'aurais certainement des révisions en plus. Une semaine ça passe vite.**

**\- Tu sais quoi faire l'année prochaine ?**

**\- Oui, je vais préparer mon concours pour être prof.**

**\- C'est bien ma fille. Tu y arriveras.**

**\- Je suis motivée !**

**\- Je le sais chérie. Tu dînes avec moi ce soir ?**

**\- Oh euh non... Edward m'a donné mon après-midi. J'avais trois heures de cours avec lui, il m'a dit de rentrer. Il doit passer vers 20h pour me donner ce que j'ai manqué. Mais une autre fois, promis !**

**\- Très bien, ce n'est pas grave. Je compte sur toi.**

**\- Viens manger chez moi sinon... disons... vendredi ?**

**\- D'accord ! Vendredi après mon service je serai chez toi.**

**\- Super ! Je cuisinerai.**

**\- Je suis déjà conquis !**

Je lui offris un petit sourire et j'allai me mettre dans ses bras.

**\- Je peux rester encore un peu ? Tu avais prévu des choses ?**

**\- Non, rien de spécial. Je suis content de t'avoir avec moi.**

Ma tête sur son épaule, je regardai la télé qu'il avait lancée et très vite je me sentis partir. Charlie ne me réveilla que vers 18h, il me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi, ce que j'acceptai volontiers.

**\- Nous y voilà ma chérie.**

**\- Merci beaucoup papa. À vendredi ?**

**\- Oui, je ne louperai pas ça. F****ais attention à toi ma petite Bella.**

**\- Promis. Je t'aime papa, merci.**

Je lui plantai un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture. Arrivée à mon étage et devant ma porte, je fus prise par l'envie incontrôlable d'aller fouiner chez Edward. Après tout, il m'a donné ses clefs ! Je me décalai alors pour pénétrer dans l'antre de mon voisin. Je posai mes affaires sur le canapé et inspectai le salon.

Il avait pas mal de DVD, de toutes sortes de films. Ils étaient rangés, par genre et par année. Il avait beaucoup de films que je possédais également. Sa télé, un grand écran plat était entourée d'enceintes, j'étais certaine qu'il avait le home cinéma ! Par curiosité toujours, je regardai s'il y avait un film dans son lecteur. Bingo ! Star Wars, le retour du Jedi. C'était mon préféré de la saga... plus jeune, je voulais que mon père accepte d'adopter un Ewok, ces petits ours trop mignons.

Je terminai avec le salon pour me rendre dans la cuisine. J'ouvris tous les tiroirs, tous les placards sans rien trouver d'autre que de la vaisselle, des chips, des cacahuètes, des paquets de gâteaux et du café en dosette, comme quand on va à l'hôtel. Concernant le frigo, je l'ouvris une fois, le refermai puis le rouvris dans l'espoir que par magie, il se soit rempli. Il restait désespérément vide, enfin vide... il y avait des bières, un tube de ketchup, de la mayonnaise et de la moutarde. Voilà ! Son congélateur lui était rempli de plats préparés.

Déprimée par le régime alimentaire de mon professeur de littérature, je me rendis dans la salle de bain. Je fus frappée par la bonne odeur qui y régnait. Comme le reste de l'appartement, c'était propre et bien rangé. Tout était là aussi comme classé. Les shampooings d'un côté, les gels douche de l'autre, rasoir, mousse à raser et après-rasage côte à côte. Il y avait même... _Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? _De la crème hydratante, de l'anti-cerne et de l'anti-ride ! Je ris toute seule et rien que pour le plaisir, j'ouvris sa bouteille de shampooing et de gel douche pour sentir son odeur.

De la salle de bain, je passai à la chambre, je commençais à la connaître un peu. J'allai d'abord voir ses disques. Là aussi, ils étaient classés par genres. Il y avait autant de classique que de pop rock ou autres. J'appuyai sur le bouton play de la chaîne stéréo, une musique douce et lente démarra. Du piano. C'était beau. Je ne connaissais pas cette musique mais elle me plaisait bien. Je la laissai pour continuer mon exploration.

Je me dirigeai vers sa bibliothèque. J'étudiai le classement qu'il avait fait avec ses livres, rangés, par auteur et par genre littéraire. Il avait tout, même un exemplaire de la Bible ! Je fus encore plus étonnée de voir que la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque était occupée par des livres français et en français. Je continuai de passer au crible ses livres pour y découvrir de très vieux bouquins, je le jalousai en trouvant un vieil exemplaire d'orgueil et préjugés. Il en avait plusieurs comme ça, de beaux livres brochés avec une couverture en cuir et les pages jaunies par le temps.

Après avoir passé un temps fou dans sa bibliothèque, je me dirigeai vers son armoire. Pas un vêtement ne dépassait, tout était bien plié et chaque chose avait sa place encore une fois. Il ne possédait pas énormément de vêtements mais il avait ce qu'il fallait, même un smoking. Après avoir refermé son armoire, j'allai regarder les photos qui étaient rangées aux bords des fenêtres.

On le voyait avec sa famille, sur sa moto, sa moto toute seule... je n'avais pas fait attention aux autres photos dans les autres pièces, je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il y en avait. Intriguée, j'allai voir dans le salon après avoir éteint la chaîne hifi et je vis que j'avais complètement loupé les photos. Il y avait une nouvelle photo de lui et de sa Triumph, au côté d'un homme qui lui ressemblait mais qui était trop vieux pour être son père. Je pourrais parier qu'il s'agissait de son grand-père. Je le vis aussi au côté d'Alice, habillé en diplômé, entouré de ses parents, son diplôme de jeune professeur entre les mains.

Une dernière photo eut toute mon attention. Il s'agissait de nous au Lycée. Pour l'anniversaire de Jasper et Rosalie. Je me souvenais de ce jour-là, lors de l'annonce de la photo j'avais tout fait pour être à ses côtés, j'avais réussi et il avait même passé un bras autour de mes épaules. _Il l'avait gardée... _j'étais toujours à regarder cette photo quand mon téléphone sonna. Je sursautai comme une enfant prise en faute. C'était Rosalie.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Bella ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?**

_Ah bah oui tiens ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? _Je repris ma voix normale.

**\- Je sais pas. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui et toi ? Alice m'a dit que tu n'avais pas été en cours.**

**\- Ah oui... bah, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'étais fatiguée alors j'ai séché... Je suis allée voir papa.**

**\- Il va bien ?**

**\- Oui très bien.**

**\- D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne ? Qu'on parle ?**

**\- Non, j'aimerais être seule un peu.**

**\- Comme tu veux. Tu es sûre de toi ?**

**\- Oui. Merci Rosalie.**

**\- De rien. Bon, je vais te laisser alors. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais rien fait d'idiot.**

**\- Tout va bien. Tu peux être tranquille.**

**\- D'accord. Bien, je t'embrasse alors. À très vite.**

**\- Oui.**

Je raccrochai et en voyant l'heure, je décidai de retourner chez moi. Je repris mes affaires, vérifiai que je n'avais rien déplacé ou dérangé avant de rejoindre la porte. En ouvrant cette dernière, je percutai le torse d'Edward... _Zut ! Il est en avance ! _Il me regarda surpris, comme pour se demander ce que je fichais ici avant de certainement se souvenir que j'avais ses clefs. Il me sourit.

**\- Tu t'échappes ?**

**\- Bah... je me suis fait griller là non ?**

**\- En beauté oui. Allez, demi-tour soldat ! J'ai des trucs pour toi.**

**\- Comment tu serais rentré ? Tu n'as pas de clefs.**

**\- Je t'ai donné mes doubles. Je les ai toujours dans mon sac au cas où j'oublie les autres ici. Alors tu as fouiné ?**

**\- Non !**

**\- Menteuse. Tu rougis. Une bière ?**

**\- Non, merci. Je ne veux rien.**

**\- Alors ? Qu'as-tu appris ?**

**\- Que tu es un maniaque du rangement ! Que ce soit DVD, disques, livres, affaires de toilette ou fringues. Et aussi que tu as une habitude alimentaire désastreuse !**

**\- Je t'avais dit de pas compter sur moi pour la bouffe. Eh oui, j'aime le rangement, j'aime quand les choses sont à leur place.**

**\- J'ai vu.**

**\- C'est tout ?**

**\- J'aime bien Star Wars.**

**\- T'as même regardé dans mon lecteur DVD ? Je t'obsède à ce point ?**

**\- Non ! J'apprends à te connaître. J'aime le retour du Jedi.**

**\- Moi aussi, c'est mon favori avec la revanche des Sith.**

**\- Je voulais un Ewok moi... Et je ne digère pas le fait qu'Anakin soit Dark Vador.**

**\- Parce qu'il est beau gosse ? Pfff ! Moi aussi je voulais un Ewok, je le veux toujours ! Bon, me lance pas sur Star Wars où on y est encore demain.**

**\- T'es fan à ce point ?**

**\- Oui. Tu m'offres un sabre laser, je suis comme un dingue ! Tu serais mignonne en princesse Leia dans son bikini...**

**\- Edward ! Quoi que... tu serais un parfait Jabba le Hutt !**

**\- Non, moi je suis Han Solo. Avec tes cheveux tu pourrais être mon pote Chewbacca !**

**\- Je préfère être Leia pour le coup. Bon, sinon... c'est quoi le disque dans ta chaîne hifi.**

**\- Euh... du classique ?**

**\- Oui. Du piano.**

**\- Debussy. C'est très... reposant, c'est relaxant, je l'écoute souvent.**

**\- J'aime beaucoup aussi. J'ai écouté.**

Il sourit et termina sa bière et prit sa sacoche de cours pour en ressortir ses papiers.

-**Tiens, c'est ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure. Je t'ai fait une photocopie de mon cours. Ça ira ? **

**\- C'est parfait merci.**

**\- Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas. Mais je te pense suffisamment intelligente pour t'en sortir.**

**\- Je devrais effectivement y arriver. Merci Edward. Bon, je vais aller étudier tout ça et j'ai encore un devoir à finir pour toi.**

**\- C'est vrai ! Je suis impatient de lire tes deux écrits !**

**\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu.**

**\- Jamais princesse. Tu manges là ?**

**\- Pour que tu m'empoisonnes avec tes trucs ? Non !**

**\- Bon tant pis.**

**\- Je vais aller travailler. On se voit demain ?**

**\- Oui, tu commen****ces à quelle heure ?**

**\- 10h.**

**\- Ok, tant pis, je t'emmènerai pas.**

Je souris et pris une nouvelle fois mes affaires. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et je lui rendis ses clefs.

**\- Merci pour tout Jabba !**

**\- Fiche le camp sale bête !**

Je ris et entrai chez moi. Très vite, je mon plongeai dans les cours, je lus ce que j'avais loupé cet après-midi et après mon repas, je commençai ma deuxième analyse sur Jane Eyre. Au moment de me coucher, je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper trois coups contre le répondit en frappant aussi et je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bonne soirée**

**biz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir**

**Merci pour toute vos reviews et votre soutient**

**Merci aussi à ma super top bêta.**

**Je m'excuse juste au près de la lectrice anonyme qui ne supporte pas quand Edward surnomme Bella ''Princesse.'' navré que cela de déplaise mais ça ne changera pas, c'est son truc à lui... j'espère que tu pourras en faire abstraction. **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Dans une semaine... Dans une semaine j'étais en vacances et j'étais déprimée d'y être. Tout le monde partait quelque part sauf moi. Rosalie allait à New-York avec Alice, c'était confirmé. Jasper partait avec un ami à lui, Peter, visiter le Mont Rushmore. Il était tout heureux d'aller là-bas, 150 ans d'histoire des États-Unis, les célèbres visages des 4 plus grands présidents sculptés dans la roche, des heures de randonnée... bref, tout ce qu'il aime. Même Edward s'en allait. Il partait en road trip à moto avec Emmett. Je serai vraiment toute seule.

Edward était devenu mon meilleur ami je dirais. On passait quasiment toutes nos soirées ensemble, on passait des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, on se chamaillait, on regardait des films ensemble, on refaisait le monde... j'aimais de plus en plus être avec lui. Quand il n'était pas là, il me manquait. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'avais cours avec lui dans 10 minutes pour deux heures, comme tous les lundis. Inséparables chez nous, à la fac en revanche, nous étions très prudents. Il n'était qu'Edward Cullen, mon prof de littérature.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Ah Alice, salut ! Comment**** était ton week-end ?**

**\- Trop court ! Et toi ?**

**\- Ennuyant, un avant-goût des vacances.**

**\- Viens avec nous à New-York. Ça serait chouette.**

**\- Non, c'est pas mon truc la mode et tout ça... Désolée.**

**\- Ok bon... dommage. En tout cas, je ne pars que dimanche, mes cousins aussi, alors samedi je t'invite chez mon oncle et ma tante pour mon anniversaire. Ça te dit ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...**

**\- Samedi**** à quelle heure ? Il y aura qui ?**

**\- Mon oncle, ma tante, mes deux cousins, Rosalie et toi si tu es d'accord. Allez s'il te plaît...**

**\- Oui c'est d'accord.**

**\- Ah merci ! Trop bien merci, merci, merci !**

**\- Tu veux quoi comme**** cadeau ?**

**\- Rien du tout. Juste que tu viennes.**

**\- Ok. Avec plaisir.**

**\- Bonjour tout le monde. On arrête de bavarder et on sort ses affaires, le cours commence.**

L'entrée fracassante d'Edward ! Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortis mes affaires alors qu'il posait sa veste et sortait ses papiers.

**\- Bien, premièrement, j'ai une note du Doyen à faire passer. La fac sera fermée vendredi, donc pas de cours, nous sommes tous en vacances plus tôt. Ça m'arrange pas, j'avais plein de choses à faire avec vous vendredi pendant les 3h... bref c'est comme ça. Euh... ensuite, je vais vous distribuer vos analyses sur Jane Eyre. Dans l'ensemble, je suis assez satisfait, c'est bien. Après pour certains d'entre vous, je pense que vous pouvez mieux faire. Vous verrez mes commentaires. Si vous voulez en discuter à la fin du cours, je suis disponible.**

Sans plus attendre, il distribua nos copies, c'était les devoirs où Alice et moi avions été punies, on avait dû faire les deux sujets. Alice eut ses feuilles avant moi, je regardai avec elle ses notes, elle avait eu B et B+, elle faisait partie des élèves qui pouvaient mieux faire. Tout le monde reçut sa copie sauf moi, je levai la main.

**\- Je sais miss Swan, vous n'avez pas vos copies. Venez à mon bureau. Vous autres, je vous laisse regarder, lire et comparer vos copies.**

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce et je me levai pour rejoindre Edward à son bureau, très intriguée.

\- **Isabella...**

**\- C'est mauvais ?**

**\- Non, c'est excellent, comme je m'y attendais.**

**\- Vous n'êtes certainement pas objectif envers moi.**

**\- Si Bella, je te note comme les autres. Mais ton devoir sur le 1er sujet proposé ressemble quasiment mot pour mot à ma propre analyse, donc à ce qui pourrait être une correction. J'aimerai que tu... attends deux secondes... Newton ? Vous n'avez pas autre chose à regarder ?**

Je me retournai, Mike avait les yeux rivés sur moi, je rougis et reportai mon attention sur Edward alors que Mike se détournait.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il regardait ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune en rut regarde quand une jolie fille est de dos ?**

**\- Ah...**

**\- Oui. Bref, je le surveille. Je disais donc, j'aimerai que tu lises ton devoir devant la classe.**

**\- Pardon ? Mais... euh, comment... je veux dire, juste lire ?**

**\- Oui. Lis lentement, de manière à ce qu'ils prennent des notes si besoin, je t'aiderai**

**\- Ok... ça me gêne un peu.**

**\- Tu veux être prof non ? Bah vois-le comme un entraînement. Prête ?**

**\- Bof non.**

**\- Allez, je suis là pour t'aider. Assieds-toi si tu veux, je vais au fond.**

**\- Ok. Tu es sûr de toi ?**

**\- Oui. Bien, tout le monde ! On va passer à la correction. Miss Swan m'a proposé une très bonne analyse du premier sujet, elle va vous la lire, vous pouvez prendre des notes et lui poser des questions. C'est entendu... ? Bien ! Miss Swan, ils vous écoutent, je vous écoute, nous vous écoutons !**

Il alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe, me laissant sous le regard des autres étudiants. J'étais très stressée mais il avait raison, je voulais être prof. Je crois qu'il me testait, je lui avais confié que j'avais un peu peur de parler devant les autres, je l'avais questionné sur comment il gérait son stress... Il me donnait maintenant un petit aperçu, autant en profiter.

Je commençai ma lecture, plus j'avançai plus je me sentais à l'aise. Deux, trois personne posèrent des questions, voulant savoir ce qui m'amenait à penser telle ou telle chose dans le roman. Edward participa aussi, il animait le débat. J'adorais regarder Edward parler. Il était beau, j'aimais voir son front se plisser, ses yeux habités par la passion de ce qu'il racontait, je craquais quand sa langue humidifiait ses lèvres... _Merde ! On dirait que tu retombes amoureuse de lui ! Arrête ! _

Le cours se termina, j'avais passé deux heures à la place du prof et j'avais adoré, ce cours avait été très riche. Je crois qu'Edward était content de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la question car Jessica, avait demandé à le voir concernant sa copie. Je me séparai d'Alice pour terminer ma journée qui devint d'un coup beaucoup moins sympa, j'avais retrouvé ma place d'élève. Sur le chemin de chez moi, je décidai de passer le temps en appelant ma sœur.

**\- Bella !**

**\- Salut, tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui, très bien et toi ?**

**\- Super oui. Dis-moi tu es invitée à l'anniversaire d'Alice samedi ?**

**\- Oui, chez son oncle et sa tante c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui. Tu viens ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Il y a Emmett !**

**\- Tu le fréquentes ?**

**\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que tu as joué au tennis avec. Mais je pense souvent à lui. C'est l'occasion.**

**\- Je vois. Je me demandais si tu avais une idée de ****cadeau pour Alice.**

**\- J'en ai une oui. Mais c'est une surprise.**

**\- Je sais tenir ma langue !**

**\- Ok, ok... Un relooking !**

**\- Un relooking ? En quoi ?**

**\- En tout ! Coiffure, maquillage, vêtements... tout ! Tu payes le coiffeur ?**

**\- Si tu veux... elle le sait ?**

**\- Il y a deux secondes je t'ai parlé d'une surprise Bella ! Non, elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne le saura que samedi matin avant le repas et tout.**

**\- Bon, ok. Je te rembourserai le coiffeur alors. Pas trop cher Rose...**

**\- Je sais Bella. Merci ma chérie. Il faut que je fille, j'ai épilation dans 3 minutes !**

**\- Bon courage.**

Je raccrochai septique à l'idée du relooking mais Rosalie avait choisi, alors Rosalie fera ! En arrivant devant chez moi, je vis Edward occupé à asperger d'eau sa moto à l'aide d'un tuyau d'arrosage, un seau et une éponge à ses pieds. Je m'approchai et laissai tomber mon sac par terre sur une surface sèche.

**\- Tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Ah Salut ! Je donne une douche à Dolly, elle en a besoin.**

**\- Dolly ? Tu as donné un nom à ta moto ?**

**\- Mon grand-père oui. Dolly était le surnom de ma grand-mère, elle est morte en donnant naissance à mon père. Mon grand-père a élevé seul son fil et quand il a eu la moto, il l'a baptisée en hommage à ma grand-mère.**

**\- C'est beau. Je ne savais pas pour ta grand-mère, désolée.**

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'aides ?**

**\- Dis-moi quoi faire.**

**\- Je vais laver et tu rinces si tu veux.**

**\- Ok. J'ai un service à te demander...**

**\- Je t'écoute princesse.**

**\- Je suis invitée à l'anniversaire d'Alice samedi. Mais je ne sais pas où tes parents habitent. Tu veux bien m'y amener ?**

**\- Bien sûr oui. Elle t'a invitée c'est cool. Tu vois qu'elle ne t'oublie pas.**

**\- Rosalie sera là aussi. Et elle a des vues sur ton frère.**

**\- Ah... Tant que ce n'est pas sur moi !**

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne te comprends pas. Tu me trouves plus intéressante que ma sœur mais hier encore, je t'entendais faire l'amour avec Irina qui ressemble plus à Rosalie qu'à moi !**

**\- Je l'ai quittée.**

**\- T'as bien profité avant alors. Merci pour ma nuit au passage.**

**\- Eh bien, c'était la dernière fois, avec elle en tout cas. Je l'ai quittée ce matin. À son tour de se faire jeter.**

**\- Attends... Tu lui as fait l'amour comme un dieu à réveiller tout l'immeuble avec ses cris... et pour finalement la quitter ?**

**\- Oui. Juste pour qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle perd.**

**\- Edward... c'est... méchant ! C'est prétentieux de ta part et perfide.**

**\- Peut-être mais je n'ai pas de remords. Elle a été odieuse avec moi, elle m'a planté après des demandes en mariage, elle m'a pris pour un con... je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce.**

**\- Pourquoi tu es retourné avec ?**

**\- J'ai mes raisons.**

**\- Je suis déçue de toi Edward.**

**\- Tu es qui pour me faire la morale ? Je fais ce que je veux merde ! Si je veux être le roi des cons, laisse-moi être le roi des cons !**

**\- Bah ****c'est réussi ! Je ne fais que compatir pour cette fille. J'ai été deux fois à sa place, je sais ce que ça fait !**

**\- Elle n'est pas toi Bella ! Tu ne méritais pas ça. Mais elle, elle l'a cherché ! Elle a été garce, elle le méritait.**

**\- Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des plans foireux comme ça pour te venger. Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais en fait non, tu restes manipulateur comme au lycée ! Je me suis trompée, un sale con, reste un sale con !**

**\- Tu étais bien contente que le sale con soit là quand l'autre enfoiré t'a plaquée pour en baisser une autre !**

**\- Il faudrait que je te remercie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Je ne t'ai obligé à rien !**

**\- Tu faisais pitié !**

**\- C'est bon j'ai compris, ne t'occupe plus de moi !**

**\- Parfait !**

**\- Parfait !**

Je repris mon sac et montai en vitesse dans mon appartement, folle de rage. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il avait fait. Ok, cette fille lui avait fait mal mais rien ne l'obligeait à revenir avec elle. Et l'idée de se remettre avec elle, uniquement pour se venger était quand même une idée très tordue. Et sa façon de s'énerver contre moi ! Finalement il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Dépitée et dégoûtée, je mis mes écouteurs, la musique assez forte pour ne plus rien entendre d'autre autour et pris un bouquin pour me calmer et me changer les idées.

Ma lecture terminée, j'allai me préparer à manger, toujours la musique dans les oreilles, je faisais tout pour éviter d'entendre mon voisin, du coup je voulais éviter de penser à lui mais comme je m'efforçais de ne pas l'entendre, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. _Cet homme me tue ! _Heureusement pour moi, ma musique se coupa pour m'annoncer un appel sur mon téléphone.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Bella ? C'est Alice.**

**\- Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui, je suis chez mon oncle et ma tante et ils sont ravis que tu viennes samedi.**

**\- Oh, ça me fait plaisir de venir pour toi. D'ailleurs il faut apporter quelque chose ?**

**\- Hum non... Ils ont tout prévu. Esmée va même faire un gâteau sans gluten !**

**\- Oh c'est très gentil... je peux le faire sinon.**

**\- Non, non. Ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- Ok, merci beaucoup.**

**\- De rien. Dis-moi... Edward va bien ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- On se fait du souci pour Edward.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Bah... Emmett a appris un truc et ça concerne Edward en quelque sorte.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**\- Irina va se marier avec un autre, un type méga riche, c'était dans le journal ce matin.**

**\- Bah d'après ce que je sais, il l'a quittée ce matin.**

**\- Il t'a dit ça ?**

**\- Oui. Tu crois qu'il m'a menti ?**

**\- Honnêtement ? J'en suis persuadée. Je l'ai vu avant le cours de cet après-midi et il n'avait pas l'air bien. Je crois qu'il s'est encore fait avoir.**

**\- Je te rappelle Alice.**

**\- Bella, on a peur que ce soit la fois de trop pour lui.**

**\- Je vais aller le voir. Je te tiens au courant.**

**\- Merci Bella.**

**\- De rien.**

Je raccrochai, laissai tomber ma cuisine et ma musique pour sortir de chez moi afin de sonner chez mon voisin. Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ? Est-ce qu'il a voulu se montrer fort ? Première sonnerie, aucune réponse, deuxième coup de sonnette, toujours rien. Une seule solution, tambouriner à la porte. Il finit par ouvrir, pâle et les yeux rouges, une bouteille de whisky à la main, à moitié entamée. _Oh merde ! Ce n'est pas la tête d'un mec qui a quitté sa copine ça. _

**\- Qu'est-ce t'as Swan ? Tu m'parles maint'nan ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?**

**\- Encore ce truc du lycée ? Change de disque !**

**\- Non ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était Irina qui t'avait encore quitté ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas dit qu'elle allait se marier à un autre ?**

**\- Qui t'a dit ça ? Pas vrai !**

**\- Oh Edward... viens chez moi. Pose cette bouteille.**

Je le forçai à lâcher cette fichue bouteille et l'entraînai chez moi plus docile que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est d'un pas légèrement titubant qu'Edward arriva chez moi se laissant tomber sur le canapé. _Bien... Et maintenant ? _

**\- Tu veux me parler ?**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- D'Irina... de ce qu'elle a encore fait ?**

**\- C'est qu'une pétasse !**

**\- Oui... tu devrais prendre une douche. Ok ?**

**\- Si tu y tiens.**

**\- Je vais nous faire à manger en attendant.**

Sans rien dire, il se dirigea dans ma salle de bain, quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis l'eau couler. À moitié rassurée, je repris ma cuisine après avoir envoyé un message à Alice pour lui dire que je gérais. J'essayai, tant bien que mal, de me concentrer plus sur ma cuisine que sur Edward Cullen nu dans ma baignoire. Je sursautai en l'entendant revenir.

**\- Tu prépares quoi ?**

**\- Frites et burgers maison. Alors ça va ?**

**-Oui. Qui t'a dit ?**

**\- Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?**

**\- Je... voulais pas passer pour un con. C'est la troisième fois.**

**\- Pourquoi tu retournes avec elle ? Tu l'aimes ?**

**\- C'est ça le pire. Non, je ne l'aime pas. Enfin je ne l'aime plus, plus depuis la première rupture.**

**\- Alors pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que... ça me rappelle certains... trucs.**

**\- Comme ?**

**\- Ton départ en Arizona.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça n'a rien à voir.**

**\- Quand elle me quitte c'est comme si toi tu me quittais une nouvelle fois. Comme quand tu es partie avant que je me déclare. Souffrir me rappelle que j'ai été con avec toi.**

**\- Mais arrête ! C'est du n'importe quoi. Ça n'a aucun sens.**

**\- Je suis qu'un minable. Je n'ai pas su prendre les bonnes décisions quand il le fallait, maintenant je dois payer.**

**\- Ma parole, tu es fou ! Tu ne dois rien du tout. Oublie cette fille, tu te porteras mieux.**

**\- Tu as oublié Jacob ?**

**\- Je commence à le faire oui. Et il peut essayer de revenir, je ne le reprendrais pas !**

**\- Je suis pas capable de dire non à Irina... entre nous c'est juste une attirance sexuelle. C'est bien ensemble.**

**\- Bah trouve une fille avec qui tu t'entends physiquement et moralement. Une fille que tu aimes vraiment et qui te fera oublier cette pauvre cloche.**

**\- Et si je trouvais pas ? J'ai essayé !**

**\- Tu trouveras Edward.**

**\- Je ne suis pas convaincu.**

**\- Edward, tu as des défauts mais tu n'es pas un minable. Tu es un homme très intelligent, drôle et très beau. Tu trouveras le bonheur.**

**\- Je ne mérite pas ces compliments venant de toi. Pas après ce que j'ai fait.**

**\- Arrête, je t'ai pardonné Edward. Oublis ça.**

**\- Je n'y arrive pas.**

**\- Il le faut si tu veux avancer. Tiens, ton hamburger.**

**\- Merci... Il n'y a pas de gluten dans le pain ?**

**\- Si, mais c'est du pain sans gluten justement.**

**\- ****Tu trouves ****ça où ?**

**\- En supermarché ou sur internet. Edward ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Désolée d'avoir été méchante avec toi tout à l'heure.**

**\- Pardon de l'avoir été aussi.**

**\- Oublié, pardonné !**

**\- Merci, pareil pour moi. Tu es importante pour moi princesse.**

**\- Tu deviens important pour moi aussi.**

Il sourit timidement et se concentra sur son repas. Il y avait autre chose, je le savais, je le sentais. Il ne me disait pas tout. Refusant de lui forcer la main, je pris mon mal en patience et décidai d'attendre qu'il me parle s'il le souhaitait. Le repas se fit en silence, puis il débarrassa et fit la vaisselle pendant que je prenais ma douche. En sortant, je le trouvai allongé sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide. Je m'installai près de lui, sans le toucher.

**\- Tu peux me parler tu sais.**

Il ne broncha pas. Je restai alors étendue à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule, son bras entourant ma taille. Ses cheveux chatouillaient mon visage et son odeur emplit mes narines, je m'en délectais. Timidement, je passai mes bras autour de lui. Une main se promena dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre caressait son bras. Il me serra contre lui, j'étais bien, je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heures.

**\- Dis-moi ce que tu te retiens de dire Edward.**

**\- Tu fuirais.**

**\- Non, quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut pas être assez horrible pour que je te laisse tomber.**

**\- Je n'en suis pas ****sûr princesse...**

**\- Essaye quand même.**

Il ne dit rien, il devait certainement être en train de peser le pour et le contre de cette révélation. Il finit par soupirer avant de parler.

**\- Je crois... non ! J****e suis amoureux de to****i Bella. Je pense que je le suis depuis le lycée mais quand tu es partie, j'avais oublié. Ton retour a fait tout res****sortir. Je suis amoureux de toi.**

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Que va t-elle faire ? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à vous pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Je restai à fixer le plafond. _Edward vient-il vraiment de dire qu'il était amoureux de moi ? Non ! Enfin si mais il ne le pense pas. Il est ivre... Enfin qu'une demi-bouteille de whisky et il a l'air de plutôt bien aller..._ _Chut ! Non, il est saoul et malheureux car sa copine vient de le larguer pour la troisième ou quatrième fois, je ne sais plus. Oui voilà, il n'est pas amoureux de moi, il perd la tête. Et ses explications n'ont aucun sens, il délire._

**\- Bella ? Respire !**

_Il a raison, prends de l'air !_ Il se releva pour m'observer alors que mes poumons reprirent l'air qui leur manquait. Ça allait mieux du coup. Je n'osai pas le regarder, je m'entêtai à fixer le plafond. _Tiens... elle y était cette fissure la dernière fois ? _

**\- Bella, ça va princesse ?**

**\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi je pense.**

**\- Mais Bella...**

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Je pense que tu délires et tes explications sont nulles.**

**\- Bella, je suis sincère. Je suis amoureux de toi, depuis le lycée, je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Et cette proximité depuis que tu es revenue... ça me rend dingue !**

**\- Ouais c'est ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu le droit à un défilé de tes pouffiasses toutes les semaines ? Et que là, tu pleures ta pauvre et misérable Irina ? Te fiche pas de moi. Je ne suis plus d'humeur là !**

**\- Je ne me fiche pas de toi. Irina c'est... ce que je m'inflige pour t'avoir laissée partir, pour avoir été le dernier des salopards avec toi...**

**\- N'importe quoi. Je ne corresponds même pas à ton type de fille ! Encore une fois, ne te moque pas de moi !**

**\- Je ne me moque pas Isabella ! J'ai tenté de t'oublier parce que je ne pensais jamais te revoir. Il ne fallait pas que je sorte avec des filles qui te ressemblaient, je serais devenu fou sinon !**

**\- Et pourquoi tu es retourné vers Irina ? Pourquoi tu l'as ramenée à la fac ?**

**\- Pour te rendre jalouse. Je crevais de jalousie en te voyant avec Jacob, alors j'ai essayé de faire pareil. J'étais en colère, il t'avait et il ne te regardait pas, je voyais qu'il ne te rendait pas heureuse ! Je lui aurais donné des baffes !**

**\- Pourquoi elle alors ?**

**\- Elle était là c'est tout... le hasard. On s'est recroisés et voilà...**

**\- Pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi le Whisky ?**

**\- Parce qu'on s'est disputés, que j'ai été encore une fois méchant, parce que tu m'échappais une nouvelle fois. Parce que ma fierté m'a poussé à te mentir... je suis un naze !**

**\- Je confirme ! Allez, rentre chez toi.**

**\- Quoi ? Non Bella... oublie, reste mon amie.**

**\- Rentre Edward, laisse-moi du temps. Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas. Et si tu dors là, j'y verrais encore moins clair.**

**\- Ne me laisse pas.**

**\- Je ne te laisse pas, je veux du temps c'est tout. J'arrive ici, le type que je déteste ****devient mon prof et mon voisin. Jacob me trompe et on se sépare après 3 ans de relation... je te pardonne, j'apprends à te découvrir et bim ! Tu m'annonces que tu es amoureux de moi. C'est une explosion nucléaire dans ma tête là !**

**\- Combien de temps ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas... Edward s'il te plaît...**

**\- Ok, ok. Je t'accompagne toujours samedi ?**

**\- Oui, s'il te plaît.**

**\- D'accord. Tu me diras ?**

**\- Je ne sais même pas ce à quoi je dois réfléchir. Mais quand j'aurai trouvé la réponse, je te le dirai oui.**

**\- Bien...**

**\- Pas de bêtise Edward ok ? Ne finis pas ta bouteille d'alcool.**

**\- Promis. Je vais aller au lit direct.**

**\- Je te raccompagne.**

**\- Non, ça va, je connais le chemin. À demain, si on se croise.**

**\- Oui.**

Il se pencha et embrassa mon front avant de se lever pour quitter mon appartement. Voilà, j'avais gagné un bon mal de tête et une nuit blanche à ruminer tout ça. Par où commencer ? J'en savais rien. Devais-je le croire ? Avais-je envie de tout ça ? J'aimais Edward comme ami, très bon ami c'était certain mais est-ce que je l'aimais d'amour ? À une époque, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion mais là... j'avais reçu quelques leçons la première fois.

_Bon, on repart de zéro..._ Il m'avait déjà avoué qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux de moi au lycée. Ça je le croyais encore qu'à moitié. Ensuite... il est soit-disant sorti qu'avec des blondes pour ne pas risquer une ressemblance avec moi... toutes les filles qui ne sont pas blondes, ne me ressemblent pas, c'est idiot. Et son histoire avec Irina... pfff... Genre, il sort avec elle pour se punir, il sait que face à elle il est faible alors il va volontairement se faire du mal. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

Trois petits coups se firent entendre contre le mur. _Laisse-moi Edward... _Pour la première fois, je ne répondis pas à ses coups. Il insista en cognant encore trois fois, je résistai et finis par me lever pour prendre une douche dans l'espoir que l'eau éclaircisse mes idées. En vain.

Je ne pouvais pas parler à Jasper, ni à Rosalie, Alice dirait tout à Rose... J'avais pourtant besoin de me confier... J'avais bien une idée mais... _Non ! Je ne le connais pas._ D'un autre côté, il pourrait peut-être m'aider... Allez, je me lance. Je lançai une recherche internet et trouvai vite le numéro qui m'intéressait. Ça m'avait l'air d'être un portable. Je composai le numéro mais ne me fis aucune illusion, en plus vue l'heure. 1 sonnerie... 2 sonneries... arrivée à la 5éme, j'allais laisser tomber avant d'entendre une voix très professionnelle me répondre.

**\- Emmett Cullen, conseillé financier, j'écoute.**

**\- Euh... Emmett ?**

**\- Oui... Qui est-ce ?**

**\- C'est... euh pardon, je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais. Et je ne pensais pas que tu gérais toi-même les ****appels, je m'attendais à tomber sur une secrétaire. C'est Bella... Isabella Swan.**

**\- Oh Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Je... j'aurai voulu te parler... D'un truc.**

**\- Pas de problème, donne-moi ton numéro, tu appelles sur mon portable de boulot et normalement c'est mon assistante qui répond mais vu l'heure.**

**\- Oh pardon, je n'ai trouvé que ça sur le net.**

**\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Alice ou à Edward ? Même à ta sœur !**

**\- C'est délicat... je ne voudrais pas qu'ils sachent...**

**\- Ok... Bon, donne ton numéro, je te rappelle du bon téléphone.**

**\- D'accord, merci.**

Je lui dictai mon numéro et raccrochai. Pendant les six secondes qui s'écoulèrent avant qu'il me rappelle, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était la plus mauvaise idée jamais eue ! Enfin Emmett rappela et je décrochai avant de me poser trop de questions... ou plutôt avant de me poser encore plus de question.

**\- Emmett ?**

**\- Ouais, alors, dis-moi tout.**

**\- Je... Edward m'a parlé de certaines choses et je... dois avouer que je suis perdue. Je ne peux pas en parler à Jasper il s'énerverait, ma sœur c'est pareil et Alice n'était pas encore avec vous quand nous étions au lycée. Tu es, je pense, le seul qui peut éclairer ma lanterne. Mais il faut que ça reste entre nous... Pour le moment.**

**\- D'accord. Il t'a dit quoi ce con ?**

**\- Euh... Qu'au lycée, il était tombé amoureux de moi et que... il l'était toujours. J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire.**

**\- Oh putain... bon... ****vaut mieux en parler de vive voix je pense. Je suis à Portland jusqu'à jeudi soir. On peut se voir à ce moment-là. Non ?**

**\- Vendredi ? Je n'ai pas cours.**

**\- Ok. Je t'invite à déjeuner, je t'envoie un message pour te dire où. Ok ?**

**\- Oui d'accord, mer****ci.**

**\- Je t'en prie. Cela dit, ne ****réfléchis pas trop. Mon frangin a tendance à tout compliquer alors que c'est simple.**

**\- D'accord. À vendredi alors.**

**\- Oui. Bonne nuit Bella.**

**\- Bonne nuit.**

Je raccrochai pas plus avancée que tout à l'heure. Épuisée, je finis par me rendre dans mon lit et par miracle, je réussis à m'endormir.

Mardi : Je n'avais pas croisé Edward de la journée, Alice n'avait pas arrêté de me dire '' tu es bizarre, il y a quelque chose !'' j'avais nié, elle ne m'avait pas cru. Le soir en me couchant, je m'étais demandé ce que je ressentais vraiment pour Edward. Conclusion, j'aimais être avec lui, il me plaisait, je me sentais bien en sa présence, j'aimais tout chez lui, jusqu'à son odeur. _Merde, il se pourrait bien que tu sois amoureuse de lui ! _

Mercredi : Edward était venu prendre de mes nouvelles, c'était gênant et il n'était pas resté longtemps. Il avait l'air triste et tendu. Il attendait. En me couchant, je savais que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais je n'avais, hélas, pas confiance en lui à 100%.

Jeudi : Journée pluvieuse, dernier jour avant les vacances. Je me sentais déprimée. Alice ne parlait que de New-York. Edward était de plus en plus déprimé et je voulais croire en lui. Il fallait quand même que je parle avec Emmett avant toute chose.

Vendredi : Enfin ! Emmett m'avait envoyé un message la veille pour me donner rendez-vous dans un restaurant plutôt chic de la ville pour déjeuner. Ma matinée avait été consacrée à ma préparation pour le déjeuner, j'avais mis un temps fou pour choisir la bonne robe et les bonnes chaussures. Je ne voulais pas faire tache dans le décor. Une fois maquillée, coiffée et habillée, je sortis de chez moi vers 10h30 afin de prendre le bus, j'avais presque 1h de trajet. Arrivée en bas de mon immeuble, je croisai Edward, ses sacs de courses à la main. Aussitôt, ma température augmenta et je devins mal à l'aise.

**\- Salut princesse.**

**\- Bonjour.**

**\- Tu es très belle comme ça. Je ne t'avais jamais vue en robe encore.**

**\- Oh merci. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc les robes.**

**\- Je te dépose quelque part ?**

**\- Non... je préfère prendre le bus merci.**

**\- Ok... bon a plus.**

**\- Ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais à moto avec cette tenue... en arrivant, je ne ressemblerai plus à rien.**

**\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Bella. F****ais juste attention d'accord ?**

**\- Promis.**

**\- Je peux passer ce soir ? J'ai un truc à te demander, un service.**

**\- Pas de souci. Rien de grave ?**

**\- Non, c'est à propos de mon départ dimanche.**

**\- Ok, à ce soir alors.**

**\- Oui à ce soir.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue. Il sembla surpris pendant une demi-seconde avant de me sourire et d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Je pris alors le chemin pour l'arrêt de bus et attendis patiemment son arrivée puis une fois en route, je stressai de plus en plus à chaque kilomètre parcouru.

Arrivée devant le restaurant, j'hésitai à entrer. Emmett était-il déjà là ? Fallait-il que je l'attende dehors où dedans ? Je n'en savais rien. Je regardai mon Iphone dans l'espoir qu'il m'annonce un message de la part d'Emmett avec les consignes. Mais rien ! _Bon j'entre, il fait froid dehors._ Un maître d'hôtel me fit un sourire poli et d'un pas un peu gauche, je m'avançai vers lui.

**\- Madame bonjour.**

**\- Bonjour... Euh... j'ai rendez-vous ici avec Emmett Cullen... mais je ne sais pas s'il est là ou pas. S'il faut que je l'attende ici ou dehors...**

**\- Monsieur Cullen vous dites ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Il y a bien une table à ce nom madame. Monsieur n'est pas encore arrivé mais je vais vous conduire à la table. Désirez-vous laisser votre manteau ?**

**\- Oui merci.**

Je me débarrassai de mes affaires et me laissai diriger par le maître d'hôtel jusqu'à la table qu'Emmett avait réservée. Il me laissa le menu que j'étudiai avec attention. Je commandai un verre de coca pour passer le temps. J'étais à la moitié de mon verre, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris quelque chose de plus fort, quand Emmett arriva tout sourire.

**\- Bella ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui merci. Merci de prendre du temps pour moi.**

**\- Pas de soucis. Je meurs de faim tiens. Tu as commandé ?**

**\- Non, je t'attendais. Mais j'ai déjà choisi.**

**\- D'accord.**

Je le laissai regarder son menu puis il commanda pour nous deux. J'étais nerveuse, j'avais hâte de lui parler mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Emmett rendit les menus avant de me regarder avec un sourire en coin. Le même qu'Edward, mais celui d'Edward était beaucoup plus sexy quand même.

**\- Allez Bella... Je vois que tu n'en peux plus. Raconte-moi.**

\- C'est vrai qu'Edward m'aimait au lycée ?

**\- Ce couillon s'en est rendu compte trop tard mais oui c'est vrai. Il allait te le dire mais il voulait parler à Jasper avant. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Puis, ils se sont battus et il n'a rien fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Puis tu es partie. Je pense qu'il a eu peur de ses sentiments. Vous étiez jeunes.**

**\- Oui... Il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ?**

**\- Il s'est renfermé dans ses bouquins, il n'y avait plus que les études. Il ne parlait que de ses livres. Puis il y a eu Irina, on l'a cru sauvé. 6 mois après, il l'a demandée en mariage, bon tu connais la suite ?**

**\- Il a eu le cœur brisé.**

**\- Oui. Un soir on est sortis, il a pris une cuite et il m'a dit que Dieu lui faisait payer son comportement au lycée.**

**\- Il pensait que Dieu le punissait pour ce qu'il m'avait fait ?**

**\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'Irina était sa punition ou des conneries de ce genre. Après ça, il est resté sérieux dans ses études et son boulot mais avec les filles...**

**\- Il les enchaînait ?**

**\- Oui, que des blondes. D'après ma mère, les blondes représentent l'échec et la déception.**

**\- Et les brunes ?**

**\- Je sais pas trop, il devait trop penser à sa plus grosse erreur.**

**\- Moi ?**

**\- Toi.**

**\- Pourquoi personne ne me l'a jamais dit ?**

**\- Tu n'étais pas là. Qui t'en aurais parlé ? Et pourquoi ?**

**\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Il m'a donné la même version. J'avais peur qu'il me mente. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance.**

**\- Je pense que tu peux, enfin je suis sûr. Même s'il a collectionné les filles, ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. Il se punit. C'est tordu mais que veux-tu.**

**\- Il m'a menti pour sa dernière rupture et on s'est disputés.**

**\- Il était trop fier pour avouer. Qu'un type se fasse larguer une fois ok... deux fois par la même c'est humiliant mais trois fois ? La virilité en prend un coup !**

**\- Il dit qu'il est toujours amoureux de moi.**

**\- Tu penses qu'il ment encore ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Emmett, il m'a fait mal une fois, je ne veux pas me faire une nouvelle fois avoir. Surtout après ce que Jacob m'a fait aussi.**

**\- Je comprends mais je ne pense pas qu'Edward mente. S'il s'est confié à toi, s'il t'a dit ses sentiments c'est pour une bonne raison. Pas seulement pour se moquer de toi. C'est dur pour lui de se livrer.**

**\- Il me parle facilement.**

**\- C'est qu'il a confiance. Edward ne parle pas de lui et de ce qu'il ressent. On a ****appris à gérer ses émotions suivant ses lectures.**

**\- Il lit quoi quand il déprime ?**

**\- Des trucs tristes et quand il est vraiment mal, il lit ses anciens devoir. Ceux que tu as faits pour lui.**

**\- Il les lit encore ? Il les a gardés ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Tu peux vérifier à l'occasion.**

**\- Je ne savais pas.**

**\- Alors tu vas faire quoi ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Mais merci pour tout.**

**\- De rien.**

**\- Et sinon... avec ma sœur ?**

**\- Euh... on se voit.**

**\- Vous êtes ensembles ?**

**\- Non, nous ne sommes pas... enfin, on ne couche pas ensemble. On apprend à se connaître.**

**\- C'est cool. Mais**** fais gaffe à Royce, il est du genre jaloux.**

**\- Oui, Rose me l'a dit. Mais ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- Je te fais confiance. Je me demande même si je ne préférerais pas qu'elle quitte Royce pour toi. Je pense que je t'aimerais plus que lui.**

**\- Ah tu crois ?**

**\- Oui. Royce est trop... '' Moi je '' tu vois ?**

**\- Oui je vois le ge****nre.**

**\- Et donc tu es conseillé financier... ça consiste en quoi ?**

**\- Bah, j'aide les types de grosses entreprises, les dirigeants méga riches, à bien placer leur argent.**

**\- C'est pas risqué ?**

**\- Si mais c'est de l'adrénaline. J'aime ça.**

Je souris et il m'expliqua un peu plus en détails son métier. Il me fit parler d'Edward en tant que prof, de ma vie en Arizona, de mes projets. Je passais un agréable déjeuner. J'arrivais même à oublier ce pour quoi nous étions réunis. Emmett paya pour moi puis nous sortîmes du restaurant.

**\- J'ai encore du temps avant d'aller au bureau. Tu veux que je te ramène ?**

**\- Je veux bien oui. Le bus c'est long.**

**\- Pauvre Bella. Allez grimpe ma grande.**

**\- Merci Emmett.**

Je montai dans la luxueuse voiture en me disant qu'Emmett avait vraiment tout pour séduire ma sœur. Je l'aimais vraiment bien. Il me déposa devant l'immeuble et après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié, je gagnai mon étage. Une fois dans le couloir, j'hésitai. Soit j'allais chez Edward et je vérifiais le contenu de sa table de nuit. Soit je rentrais chez moi et je réfléchissais. Mais j'en avais assez de réfléchir. _Laisse-toi aller un peu ! _ Je sonnai vite chez Edward avant de changer d'avis. Il ouvrit en short, T-shirt et baskets aux pieds.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Tu... es occupé ?**

**\- J'allais courir un peu.**

**\- Ah. Je te laisse alors, je**** repasserai...**

**\- Euh non, entre. J'allais courir histoire de passer le temps.**

**\- Ok... merci. Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ?**

**\- Oui, mais ça pouvait attendre. Tu as soif ?**

**\- Non, je sors de table. C'est plus l'heure de la sieste là.**

Il sourit et se mit sur son canapé. J'avais l'impression d'être une dégonflée, je n'arrivais pas, je n'osais pas prendre les devants, j'avais peur d'aller dans sa chambre et vérifier son tiroir de table de nuit. J'avais surtout peur de ma réaction, je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir.

**\- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi.**

**\- Je veux tout de toi princesse.**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Tu sais que je pars dimanche pour quasiment une semaine.**

**\- Ouais, je sais...**

**\- Tu veux bien garder un ****œil sur mon appartement ? Je te donne ****le double des clefs.**

**\- Si tu veux oui. Je relève ton courrier aussi ?**

**\- S'il te plaît.**

**\- Je suis payée combien ?**

**\- Tout ce que tu voudras.**

**\- Il n'y a pa****s de problème alors. Je serai ta concierge.**

**\- Merci Bella. Tu vois, ce n'était rien.**

**\- Oui. Tout va bien !**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bon, bah je vais y aller.**

**\- Faire ta sieste ?**

**\- Oui peut-être. Cours bien toi !**

**\- Ouais.**

Il ne me lâcha pas du regard, je pariais qu'il attendait quelque chose. Une chose que je n'osais pas faire. Je finis par me lever. Il me donna les clefs de son appartement et je rentrai simplement chez moi. Furieuse de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'aller voir ce que contenait ce fichu tiroir. Pour tenter de me calmer, je fis les cents pas, sauf que ça ne me calmait pas du tout. En passant par la fenêtre, je vis Edward partir en courant.

_Allez j'y vais. Ce sera plus facile de gérer ma réaction s'il n'est pas là._ Sans plus attendre, je pris ses clefs et entrai chez lui. J'allai directement dans la chambre et posai ma main sur la poignée de la table de nuit. _Allez Bella, tu peux jeter un œil. Il n'est même pas là pour te voir fouiller dans ses affaires. Allez Bella un peu de cran ! _

Je tirai alors sur le petit tiroir et pris une profonde respiration avant de regarder le contenu. Emmett avait raison, mes copies étaient là. Soigneusement mises sous plastique. Je pris toutes les feuilles qu'il y avait et m'assis sur le lit, abasourdie. Je me mis à lire la première copie, il y avait les commentaires de la prof de l'époque mais je découvris une feuille à part où Edward avait noté ses propres observations. Je me mis alors à lire, encore et encore. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, il y avait bien une dizaine de copies. Certaines n'avaient aucun commentaire de la part du professeur du lycée. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il avait inventé quelques sujets, juste pour me lire.

**\- Bella ?**

Je sursautai, Edward était là, dégoulinant de sueur à cause de sa course à pied. Il me regardait surpris puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les copies toujours entre mes mains. Je regardai l'heure, ça faisait plus d'une heure et demie que j'étais là.

**\- Tu... les as gardées ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu les lis souvent ?**

**\- Eh bien, ça dépend.**

**\- Tu as inventé des sujets ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu ne me mentais pas l'autre ****jour...**

**\- Non.**

\- **Tout ce que tu as dit est ****vrai ? Que tu allais me parler au lycée ? Qu'Irina était ta punition ? Que tu étais encore... amoureux de moi ? Que mes devoirs t'ont aidé ?**

**\- Oui et tes devoirs m'aident toujours. Quand... quand je ne vais pas bien alors je les lis et ça me rappelle ce pour quoi je suis là. C'est ma motivation, ça me redonne de la force.**

**\- Il reste un problème.**

**\- Lequel ?**

**\- Tu es toujours mon prof.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes...**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

**\- F****ais simplement ce que ton cœur te dit. Ne réfléchis pas trop.**

Oui. Ne pas réfléchir. Me laisser aller. Faire les choses et penser aux conséquences plus tard. Je devrais faire ça. Sauf... sauf que je ne suis pas comme ça.

* * *

**Et voilà... vous attendiez ça ? **

**A très vite**

**Biz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci pour les review**

**Merci pour la chasse aux fautes Lydie.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Confuse et encore indécise, je me levai du lit, maintenant que j'étais debout je ne savais pas quoi faire. Comme toujours, je finis par prendre la voie de la fuite. Edward me regarda sans broncher, alors que je m'avançais vers lui, sans avoir le choix, pour sortir de la chambre. En passant près de lui, son odeur emplit mes narines, même couvert de sueur j'aimais son parfum.

J'étais presque à la porte quand je me retournai vers lui. Je ne voulais pas partir, non, je voulais être avec lui. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux si clairs habituellement étaient devenus sombres, j'y vis une lueur d'espoir mais aussi de la tristesse, je pensais y voir aussi du désir. Il attendait. _Oh et puis zut ! _Je m'avançai vers lui, son corps rencontra le mien, ses mains encerclèrent ma taille, les miennes allèrent autour de son cou. Ma respiration s'accéléra à mesure que mes lèvres s'approchaient des siennes. Alors que son souffle se mêlait au mien, que nos lèvres se frôlaient, il me repoussa légèrement.

**\- Bella... si tu fais ça... je vais perdre le contrôle.**

**\- Tu ne me ferais aucun mal...**

**\- Non princesse, non. Mais pour moi, ça voudra dire que tu veux qu'on soit ensemble, je te considérerais comme étant mienne, je ne te lâcherais plus. Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter.**

**\- C'est ça perdre le contrôle ?**

**\- Je veux que tu sois sûre de toi. Et je suis toujours ton prof.**

**\- Je m'en moque. On avisera.**

**\- J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps...**

**-Chut...**

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant d'enfin venir rencontrer mes lèvres. Doucement d'abord puis ce baiser prit de l'ampleur. C'était incroyable, magique, tellement intense ! Mes mains partirent dans la jungle de ses cheveux, mon corps était attiré par le sien, se collant autant que possible à lui. Edward passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et la seconde suivante, il prit possession de ma bouche pour un ballet terriblement érotique.

À bout de souffle, il quitta mes lèvres pour dévorer de baisers mon visage puis mon cou. Je pris la décision de lui enlever son t-shirt, il se laissa faire et j'en profitai pour à mon tour l'embrasser. Mes mains caressaient son torse, ma bouche glissait sur sa peau et ma langue le goûta. Très rapidement, il m'ôta ma robe, me laissant en sous-vêtements.

Il s'écarta alors de moi, ses yeux parcoururent mon corps, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de tendre sa main vers moi. Ses doigts caressèrent mes lèvres puis ma mâchoire pour atteindre mon cou, il glissa le long de mon sternum, me faisant frissonner. Il se rapprocha de moi, m'embrassa chastement avant de se mettre à genoux devant moi. Ses mains passèrent sur mes cuisses puis mes mollets.

Tranquillement, il défit l'attache de mes chaussures autour de mes chevilles et il les enleva alors que je prenais appui sur ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Il se mit alors à embrasser mes jambes en remontant jusqu'à mon ventre, son nez frôla mon pubis me faisant gémir. Il se releva, enleva à son tour ses baskets et son short pour se retrouver en caleçon. Prise d'une confiance en moi que je ne me connaissais pas, je pris l'initiative de me débarrasser de mes derniers vêtements. Edward entrouvrit la bouche, ses yeux se firent plus noirs tout en me scrutant.

**\- Princesse tu es... tellement belle.**

**\- Tu... trouves ?**

**\- Je pourrais jouir rien qu'en te regardant... mais ce n'est pas au programme !**

Sur ce, il me prit dans ses bras. Mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes lèvres de nouveau collées aux siennes, il nous conduisit sur son lit. J'avais l'impression de recevoir des dizaines de minis décharges électriques au contact de sa peau. L'une de ses mains avait capturé un de mes seins, le torturant délicieusement. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour s'occuper de mon sein jaloux de ne pas être cajolé par Edward. Je respirai vite, j'avais chaud, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à mon plaisir, ma tête tournait, mes mains agressaient le cuir chevelu de mon amant, j'étais incapable de rester les yeux ouverts, tout ça était trop intense.

Mon ventre se tordait de l'intérieur, je sentis quelque chose se former à l'intérieur de moi. Ça amplifiait. Edward s'occupait toujours de ma poitrine, tirant, suçant ou mordant mes tétons, me faisant à chaque fois gémir, m'obligeant à en réclamer encore plus. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir en supporter davantage. Pourtant un cri m'échappa, mon corps se cambra quand il introduisit deux doigts en moi.

Il les faisait tourner en moi, il me palpa, il les fit sortir avant de revenir... mes muscles se contractèrent autour de lui. Puis soudain, ce qui s'était formé dans le creux de mon ventre explosa, faisant trembler tout mon corps, contractant tous mes muscles, me faisant crier. Cette sensation s'empara de moi quelques secondes avant de s'atténuer doucement. Mon corps devint alors mou et je m'enfonçai dans le matelas à peine consciente.

Mon cœur, qui s'était emballé, retrouva presque un rythme normal. Ma respiration s'apaisa, et un sentiment de bien-être total s'empara de moi. Edward, que je n'avais pas oublié, revint à mes côtés et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

**\- Alors c'est ça ta méthode ?**

**\- C'en est une oui. Tu es incroyable Bella...**

**\- Tu es très doué toi.**

**\- Tu l'es autant que moi mais tu ne le sais pas.**

**\- Hum... on continue ?**

**\- Je n'attends que ça princesse.**

J'eus un petit rire puis il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ses mains repartirent caresser mon corps et il finit par se débarrasser de son caleçon, me laissant voir son sexe. Il était assez impressionnant mais terriblement tentant. Incapable de me contrôler, je tendis la main vers sa verge, l'empoignai délicatement et fis de doux va-et-vient. Je croisai alors le regard d'Edward qui semblait visiblement apprécier mon attention.

Fière de moi, je l'embrassai, mêlant ma langue à la sienne. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il nous fit rouler et me surplomba. Rapidement, il enfila un préservatif puis il se positionna à mon entrée. Lui accordant silencieusement la permission, il s'immisça en moi, entrant et ressortant doucement dans un premier temps, laissant à mon corps le temps de s'habituer à lui. De plus en plus en confiance, mes hanches allèrent à sa rencontre et ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, la cadence était endiablée, il était impitoyable. Pourtant je réussis à rester dans le rythme, j'allais à sa rencontre à chaque fois.

Soudain ses deux mains emprisonnèrent ma tête et il vint m'embrasser durement, mordant ma lèvre inférieure et me pilonnant encore plus fort. Mon corps se raidit, mes cris m'échappèrent, c'était trop. Des spasmes se firent ressentir, je devais me libérer, je devais exploser. Je réussis alors à ouvrir les yeux, Edward avait le visage tout crispé mais il était terriblement beau dans son plaisir, il grognait, le rendant encore plus sexy. Ses paupières se soulevèrent et ses pupilles se fixèrent aux miennes.

**\- Je veux t'entendre princesse ! Tu es tellement belle ! Jouis pour moi Bella !**

C'en fût trop, je basculai alors dans le plaisir, mes muscles intimes se resserrent autour de lui et mon corps explosa en mille morceaux alors que je criais son prénom. Deux violents coups de reins plus tard, il se délivra à son tour en disant mon prénom avant de se laisser tomber sur moi.

**\- Putain Bella... ça va ?**

**\- Oui... mais tu m'étouffes un peu là.**

**\- Pardon princesse.**

Il sortit de mon antre, me laissant une sensation de vide, se débarrassa du préservatif avant de revenir me prendre dans ses bras. Durant un long moment, il me câlina, nous laissant revenir très doucement sur terre. Alors que j'étais dos à lui, je me retournai et caressai doucement son visage puis ses cheveux. Il me sourit et ferma les yeux.

**\- Je m'excuse Edward.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- J'avais dit que les fil****les avec qui tu couchais en**** rajoutaient des tonnes...**

**\- Je crois que tu les as toutes battues.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu es extrêmement expressive Bella.**

**\- Je... C'est vrai...? Je ne me rend pas compte. Et tu disais qu'avec Jacob...**

**\- Chut, chut, chut... Tu ne faisais pas l'amour avec Jacob. Et j'aime entendre une femme s'exprimer. Encore plus quand c'est toi. C'était indescriptible Bella. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses avec quelqu'un.**

**\- Je dois avouer que ce que j'ai vécu avec Jacob pendant 3 ans n'était rien comparé à ça ! Je ne ****pourrai plus m'en passer !**

**\- Je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi princesse... tu es à moi désormais !**

**\- C'est tout ce que je veux.**

Il me sourit et je mis ma tête dans son cou. Il me serra contre lui, jusqu'à carrément m'allonger sur son corps. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, mes cheveux et mes fesses. Je redescendais petit à petit de mon nuage et tous mes doutes réapparurent... Il fallait qu'on parle.

**\- Edward, il faut qu'on discute.**

**\- Pas maintenant...**

**\- S'il te plaît.**

**\- Ok. Je t'écoute.**

Je me relevai et m'assis contre la tête de lit, ramenant les draps contre moi. Edward resta allongé, un bras derrière la tête et me regarda.

**\- Je... comment on va faire à la fac ?**

**\- On sera prudents, je continuerai à te traiter comme les autres. Tu ne sauras rien sur les devoirs, tu ne seras pas mieux notée que les autres. On y arrivera Bella. Il ne reste même pas un an. L'année prochaine je ne serai plus ton prof.**

**\- Et nos familles ?**

**\- Je risque**** de me faire démonter par ton frère mais bon... par ta sœur aussi d'ailleurs.**

**\- Je peux les gérer. Mais... heu... ça serait bien, je pense, qu'on garde ça pour nous non ? Moins de gens seront au courant, moins on risque quelque chose à la fac.**

**\- Oui si tu veux. On n'est pas obligés de trop se cacher, on est voisin !**

**\- Oui c'est vrai. On fait comme ça ?**

**\- Oui. Mais ne te poses pas trop de questions, arrête de réfléchir, vis les choses comme elles viennent.**

**\- Je vais essayer oui.**

**\- J'ai trop attendu ce moment pour me prendre la tête.**

**\- Tu sais que demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Alice, donc il faudra faire attention.**

**\- Oh putain oui. Bon... pas le choix.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Je vais être obligé de profiter de toi à fond !**

Sur ce, il se releva, m'attrapa par les hanches pour me rallonger sur le matelas. Il se remit à m'embrasser et nous fîmes encore l'amour. Lorsque je repris conscience, il était déjà 18h, après avoir fait l'amour deux fois de suite, je m'étais certainement endormie sans m'en rentre compte. J'étais seule dans le lit et je n'entendais rien, aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Je me levai et remis ma robe et pris mes chaussures à la main. J'avais peur, pourquoi m'avait-il laissée ?

En arrivant dans le salon, mon cœur fût soulagé de voir qu'Edward était en train de travailler sur la table. Sa sacoche de prof près de lui, des copies d'un côté et d'autres devant lui. Il était en pleine lecture, concentré et jouait avec un stylo. Le plus étonnant était qu'il avait des lunettes, elles étaient carrées en plastique noir assez épaisses. Il était trop craquant. Soudain, il releva la tête et me sourit.

**\- Bien dormi princesse ?**

**\- Tu as des lunettes ?**

**\- Ouais... c'est pour ne pas abîmer mes yeux, ils se fatiguent vite.**

**\- Espèce de vieux !**

**\- J'avoue.**

**\- Mais elles te vont bien, ça te rend encore plus sexy. Tu en as pour longtemps encore ?**

**\- Non, je m'avance surtout. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer. Je te laisse travailler.**

**\- Reviens quand tu as fini.**

**\- D'accord. Je ne suis pas loin.**

Il se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras, embrassa mon front et me raccompagna à la porte.

**\- Ne traîne pas trop.**

**\- Je vais essayer. À tout de suite.**

**\- Oui.**

Il me mit une petite claque aux fesses avant que je ne m'éloigne et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés et son légendaire sourire au coin si craquant. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce que j'entre chez moi. Une fois seule, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et mon sourire ne me quitta pas durant ma douche, ni pendant que je me rhabillais. Alors que j'étais prête, on frappa à ma porte, mon sourire s'agrandit en sachant que c'était Edward. J'allai ouvrir et mon sourire s'effaça.

**\- Jazz ?**

**\- Salut Bella. Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui ! Je... je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.**

**\- Comme je pars demain, je me suis dit que je pouvais passer ma dernière soirée avec toi.**

**\- Il fallait me prévenir, j'aurais préparé quelque chose.**

**\- On trouvera bien. Alors enfin les vacances ?**

**\- Oui, mais je vais m'ennuyer. Tu veux boire ?**

**\- Oui je veux bien.**

J'allai lui préparer un verre d'eau, contrariée. Je n'avais pas prévu Jasper dans mes plans de la soirée et comment j'allais prévenir Edward. En plus j'étais partie sans mon sac, donc sans mon portable. Merde ! J'apportai le verre à mon frère qui avait pris ses aises sur mon canapé.

**\- Merci Bella. Alors, pourquoi tu vas t'ennuyer ?**

**\- Parce que tout le monde part, je reste toute seule ici. Enfin, il y aura papa mais il travaille.**

**\- Rose ne peut pas t'emmener à New York ?**

**\- Quitte à m'emmerder, autant que ce soit chez moi et pas au milieu de dindes qui défilent.**

**\- Ok... ça ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être**** agressive comme ça.**

**\- Désolée, je suis fatiguée. On commande ? Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner.**

**\- Tu veux quoi ?**

**\- Sushis ?**

**\- Ok.**

Jasper prit son téléphone et passa la commande. Moi je ne pensais qu'à Edward, il allait m'attendre et j'avais peur qu'il se vexe. Comment le prévenir ? Zut ! Alors que Jasper était toujours au téléphone, on sonna chez moi. Là, j'étais sûre et certaine que c'était lui. Essayant de prendre un air nonchalant, je me levai pour aller ouvrir. Son visage était indéchiffrable.

**\- Oh Edward pardon... Jasper a débarqué... je n'ai pas mon portable... je ne savais pas...**

**\- Je m'en suis rendu compte. Tiens le reste de tes affaires.**

**\- Ne m'en veux pas.**

**\- Tout va bien. Rentre vite, on se voit plus tard.**

**\- Ok. Oh... Edward ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

Rapidement, je l'embrassai, il me retint par la taille et me rendit mon baiser. Au moins, il ne m'en voulait pas. Il se recula légèrement.

**\- Rentre chez toi avant que Jasper surprenne sa petite sœur en train de faire l'amour dans le couloir.**

**\- Que de promesse ! À tout à l'heure.**

Je sortis de ses bras avant de retourner auprès de mon frère.

**\- C'était qui ?**

**\- Oh, juste Edward.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?**

**\- Demain il doit m'accompagner chez ses parents**** où a lieu l'anniversaire d'Alice. Il m'a juste prévenue de l'heure du départ.**

**\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu le fréquentes.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Il n'est pas net. Je ne le sens pas.**

**\- N'importe quoi.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, J'avais deux messages, un d'Alice me rappelant son anniversaire et l'autre d'Edward qui me demandait l'autorisation de dormir avec moi cette nuit. Le livreur arriva et je dînai avec mon frère, il me raconta son programme sportif des vacances, rien qu'à l'entendre ça m'épuisait, alors que lui était visiblement très impatient. Par chance, il partit assez tôt, disant qu'il devait se reposer car demain son vol était très tôt. Je lui fis mes au revoir et le serrai contre moi. Même s'il n'était pas arrivé au bon moment, il allait me manquer.

**\- Tu fais attention Jazz, ne te casse rien.**

**\- Promis. Fais gaffe à toi aussi et ne te frotte pas trop à Cullen.**

**\- Me frotter ? Et en plus je crois qu'il part lui aussi. Avec Emmett.**

**\- Tant mieux ! Bon, j'y vais. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. Appelle-moi !**

**\- Oui !**

Il m'embrassa et partit. J'attendis de le voir sortir de l'immeuble avant d'aller me laver les dents, deux fois, et de mettre le moins moche de mes pyjamas. Après avoir tout éteint et tout fermé chez moi, j'allai frapper chez mon voisin. Il m'ouvrit, souriant et me vola un baiser avant que j'entre.

**\- Il est parti tôt.**

**\- Oui, il a son avion très tôt demain matin.**

**\- Il part où ?**

**\- Au Mont Rushmore avec un copain, ils ont prévu de l'escalade, de la randonnée, du vélo... le genre de séjour qui me tuerait.**

**\- Pourtant, ça a l'air sympa.**

**\- Mouais...**

**\- Tu n'es pas branchée sport. Pourtant tu m'a battu au tennis.**

**\- Un coup de chance. Avec beaucoup de colère, on peut faire beaucoup de choses.**

**\- Oui. J'allais me coucher, tu viens ?**

**\- Tu sais qu'il m'a demandé de ne pas trop me frotter à toi ?**

**\- Ah oui ? C'est amusant ça... allez, au lit ! **

Je passai devant lui pour rejoindre sa chambre, je m'allongeai sur son côté du lit.

\- **C'est toujours mon côté du lit trésor.**

**\- Je te l'emprunte.**

**\- T'es chiante !**

**\- Merci Edward.**

Il soupira et enleva son jean et son caleçon avant de se mettre sous les draps. Il me semblait qu'il m'avait dit qu'il dormait nu. J'étais pour !

**\- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu étais si chic aujourd'hui.**

**\- Tu veux parler de ma robe ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- J'ai déjeuné dans un restaurant où il est recommandé d'être bien habillé.**

**\- Tu as vu ta sœur ?**

**\- Non, ton frère m'a invitée.**

**\- Emmett ? Pourquoi tu as vu Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?**

**\- C'est moi qui voulais le voir. Je voulais lui parler de toi, voir si tu ne mentais pas. Je voulais sa version des faits.**

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Je suis dans ton lit non ?**

**\- C'est vrai.**

**\- Alors, tu as acheté quoi à Alice pour demain ?**

**\- Un rat ! C'est Emmett qui le prend demain avant d'aller chez mes parents.**

**\- Un rat ?**

**\- Tu verras. Et toi ?**

**\- Rosalie m'a fait payer pour un relooking. J'ai juste donné l'argent pour le coiffeur, après je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.**

**\- Elle fait ça quand ?**

**\- Demain matin. T'as vraiment ****acheté un rat à Alice ? Elle va détester !**

**\- Non, elle va m'adorer ! Saint Edward !**

**\- Arrête tes conneries.**

**\- Tu verras.**

**\- Oui... autre question.**

**\- Balance.**

**\- Pourquoi tu dors à poil ?**

**\- Je me sens mieux, mon intimité respire !**

**\- N'importe quoi.**

**\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec la nudité.**

**\- T'a vu comment tu es**** fichu ? T'es parfait.**

**\- Tu me flattes. Tu sais qu'avec Emmett on part en vacances dans des campings nudistes parfois ?**

**\- T'es sérieux ? Tu as vu ton frère... nu ?**

**\- Bah oui, c'est mon frère, petits on avait une piscine gonflable et on y aller tout nus.**

**\- Je ne pourrais pas voir mon frère ou ma sœur nus, je serais terriblement gênée.**

**\- C'est une question de confiance en soi.**

**\- Edward Cullen nudiste... bah ça !**

**\- Je suis juste à l'aise avec mon corps.**

**\- Je ne t'accompagnerai jamais en camping.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que toi.**

**\- Tu n'aimes pas ton corps ?**

**\- Il n'a ri****en de spécial, pas de quoi l'exhiber.**

**\- Tu as tort. Déshabille-toi.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Bella, il n'y a que nous et je t'ai déjà vue sans vêtements. J'ai touché et embrassé chaque centimètre de ton corps. Ma langue est entrée dans ton intimité Bella !**

**\- Sur le moment ça va mais ça me gêne là.**

**\- Ne le sois pas. Pas avec moi. Tu es belle. Ne te cache pas. S'il te plaît... si c'est moi qui le fais, tu serais moins gênée ?**

**\- Edward, arrête où je rentre chez moi.**

**\- C'est idiot.**

**\- Oui, je suis une idiote. Bonne nuit Edward.**

Il soupira et s'installa pour dormir. Je me tournai, dos à lui et le silence tomba. Je suis bête ! Il a raison, après tout c'est mon nouveau petit-ami, comme il l'avait dit, sa bouche et sa langue ont traîné partout sur moi. Je n'avais juste pas l'habitude qu'on veuille me voir ou qu'on me complimente sur mon physique. Je sortis du lit et Edward se retourna à une vitesse incroyable, prêt à me retenir en cas de départ. Il fronça les sourcils alors que j'enlevais mon t-shirt.

\- **Tu as raison, tu es mon petit-ami non ?**

**\- Je le suis oui.**

**\- Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude qu'on me complimente, ni à ce qu'on veuille me voir nue.**

**\- Il va falloir t'y habituer Bella. Tu es belle et j'aime te voir.**

**\- Content maintenant ?**

**\- Oui. Viens là.**

Je retournai dans le lit et Edward me prit dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse. Il embrassa mon épaule, son bras se mit autour de moi, sa main trouva sa place sur mon sein. Je sentis son érection contre mes fesses mais il ne tenta rien, il savait que j'étais fatiguée. Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne et m'endormis.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**biz**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir**

**Je m'excuse de n'avoir répondu à aucune review, je rentre ce soir de plusieurs jours sans internet (oui oui c'est possible d'y survivre) Du coup je n'ai pas pu vous répondre.**

**Je vous dit malgré tout un ÉNORME merci ici. **

**Merci aussi à lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 14

J'étais toujours allongée sur le côté dans le lit d'Edward. Edward était toujours contre moi. Réveillé et en forme, très en forme. Sa main malaxait mon sein, sa bouche embrassait tout ce qui était accessible. Il ne s'arrête jamais ? _Va pas te plaindre en plus ! _J'espérai surtout qu'il n'y aurait pas que le sexe entre nous et qu'il n'allait pas trop vite se lasser de moi. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser, je m'énervais toute seule ! Un homme incroyablement beau était en train de stimuler mon corps. _Il va me donner un plaisir monstre et moi je me fais des idées !_

Je tournai la tête au maximum vers lui pour l'embrasser, il se releva légèrement pour atteindre mes lèvres. Son baiser était féroce, urgent mais terriblement bon. Sa main avait quitté mon sein pour glisser le long de mon ventre et atteindre mon sexe. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à aller caresser mon clitoris, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement. Il continua à me caresser quelques secondes encore avant d'introduire son majeur en moi.

Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, je sentais déjà mon orgasme arriver et il s'annonçait dévastateur. Edward dut le sentir et arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne me touchait plus du tout, ce qui était très frustrant, me mettant presque en colère qu'il m'abandonne dans cet état. Je le sentis s'éloigner de moi dans le lit, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

Heureusement pour moi, je le sentis revenir vers moi, j'avais compris qu'il avait mis un préservatif. Il releva une de mes jambes, aligna sa verge à l'entrée de mon vagin et poussa en moi, me pénétrant jusqu'à la garde. Doucement il fit des allées et venues, il embrassait mon épaule, mordillait mon oreille, caressait ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes cuisses et mes fesses.

Il accéléra son rythme, son bassin cognait contre mes fesses, je l'entendais gémir contre mon oreille et petit à petit ses gémissements se transformèrent en un râle guttural. Sa main était venue se reposer sur mon intimité, ses doigts s'acharnaient sur mon clitoris, faisant des cercles sur lui, le pinçant ou en appuyant dessus. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et il le faisait bien, très bien. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, il suffit qu'il me chuchote quelques mots pour que je bascule dans l'extase très vite suivie par lui.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre pleinement conscience et m'allongeai sur le dos, Edward jeta le préservatif par terre sans plus de cérémonie avant de se mettre à côté de moi. Je me penchai vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour me sourire.

**\- Bonjour Edward.**

**\- Bonjour ma princesse. Bien dormi ?**

**\- Super et toi ?**

**\- Très bien aussi... où tu vas ?**

**\- Chez moi, j'ai besoin d'une douche et de manger.**

**\- Je t'accompagne.**

Il se leva pour attraper ses affaires pour la journée, je remis mon pyjama de la veille et nous allâmes chez moi. Il prit une douche en premier, le temps que je prépare le petit-déjeuner. Quand il eut fini, il s'installa face à moi et commença à manger. Je mourrais de faim !

**\- Tu sais quoi ? Ça me fait chier.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- De partir demain avec Emmett. Je voudrais rester avec toi.**

**\- Moi je trouve ça bien. Ça va nous laisser le temps d'analyser ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Non ! Je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort ! Tout le monde part, je suis la pauvre débile à rester ici. J'aurais aussi préféré que tu restes.**

**\- Je peux annuler.**

**\- Non, Emmett serait déçu non ? Et je sais que tu as envie de partir en amoureux avec Dolly ! Ne me ments pas Cullen.**

**\- Viens alors.**

**\- Non plus. C'est ton moment avec ton frère, profite de lui. Les retrouvailles ne seront que meilleures. Donne la confiture s'il te plaît.**

**\- Tiens... une semaine c'est long.**

**\- Tu reviens vendredi.**

**\- Hum. Je t'a****ppellerai.**

**\- Tu ne penseras peut-être même pas à moi.**

**\- Bien sûr que si. Je pensais à toi même sans qu'on soit ensemble, je pensais à toi alors que tu étais en Arizona. Maintenant que tu es bel et bien ma copine, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas me sortir de la tête.**

**\- 6 jours ça passe vite.**

Il sourit et finit de manger. Pendant qu'il débarrassait, j'allai, enfin, prendre ma douche. Je me préparai pour la journée, plutôt ensoleillée mais froide. Alors que je me maquillais dans ma chambre Edward arriva et me prit par la taille, son menton sur mon épaule.

**\- Miroir magique au mur, qui a une beauté parfaite et pure ?**

_Il devient dingue ?_ Pour la réponse, il changea sa voix.

**\- Isabella Swan !**

Je protestai.

**\- N'importe quoi.**

Il rit de sa bêtise et repartit aussi simplement qu'il était venu. Je terminai ma '' mise en beauté '' et le rejoignis dans mon salon.

**-Prête ? **

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu es très belle princesse.**

**\- Merci. On y va ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je pris mon sac et nous sortîmes de l'immeuble. Il m'équipa et je montai sur la moto après lui. J'agrippai sa taille, il démarra et nous voilà partis. J'aimais toujours autant être sur la Triumph, Edward avait une conduite très fluide, il zigzaguait entre les voitures sans prendre de risques, je n'avais absolument pas peur. Il s'éloigna de la ville pour en gagner les hauteurs, les voitures étaient de plus en plus rares et les maisons de plus en plus grosses et belles.

La conduite d'Edward était calme, plus de slalom entre les voitures. Je me serrais pourtant un peu plus contre lui. J'étais juste bien, je me sentais paisible et heureuse. À un moment Edward tourna dans l'allée d'une maison, une immense maison. Faite en pierres et en bois, toute en longueur et avec un étage. Edward se gara à côté d'une Mercedes noire ultra brillante et d'une Audi bleu nuit. Je me levai la première et Edward enleva son casque puis le mien.

**\- Le voyage t'a plu princesse ?**

**\- C'était génial, promets-moi qu'on fera des balades plus longues.**

**\- C'est promis.**

**\- Merci. Alors tu as grandi ici ? Je viens de réaliser que je n'étais jamais venue.**

**\- C'est vrai. Et bien, bienvenue chez moi... enfin chez mes parents.**

**\- Eh bien c'est une impressionnante demeure. Tu es quoi ? Prince ? Duc ? Co****mte**** ?**

**\- N'importe quoi... Allez viens ma princesse.**

Il prit ma main et nous allâmes sonner. Il n'attendit pas qu'on vienne nous ouvrir pour entrer dans la maison. Il posa nos casques sur un meuble à l'entrée et m'aida à enlever mon manteau et fit pareil avec le sien. Nous allions nous avancer dans la pièce suivante quand sa mère, que je connaissais, s'avança vers nous. Grande, fine, des cheveux très longs et très beaux, souriante et très maternelle. Voilà le portrait d'Esmée Cullen.

**\- Edward, chéri ! Tu es le premier. Comment vas-tu ?**

**\- Bien maman. Emmett ne devrait pas tarder à se ramener. Tu te souviens d'Isabella Swan ? La sœur de Jasper.**

**\- Bien sûr. Ravie de te revoir ****Isab****ella. Alice m'a parlé de toi bien évidemment et je me souviens bien de l'époque du lycée. Edward n'a pas failli te tuer avec son engin de mort ?**

**\- Maman ! C'est une moto très fiable, je suis bon conducteur tout va bien.**

**\- Le danger vient aussi des autres mon chéri. Demande à ton père...**

**\- Je sais, je sais. Mais tu ne me feras pas renoncer à ma moto.**

**\- Quand je pense que toi et ton frère partez pour une semaine sur ces machines.**

**\- La prochaine fois, je prendrai un cheval !**

**\- Je m'inquiète Edward.**

**\- Maman, c'est toujours pareil. La même discussion. Je suis grand et je n'ai jamais rien eu. Arrête de t'en faire et profite de moi vivant au lieu de déjà me voir mort à cause d'un accident. Et la pauvre Bella qui assiste à tout ça...**

**\- Oui c'est vrai, pardon Isabella.**

**\- Bella et pas de souci. Mais Edward conduit vraiment bien et il est trop amoureux de sa moto pour lui faire prendre des risques.**

**\- S'il pouvait tomber amoureux d'une vraie fille ça m'arrangerait, il lui ferait des enfants et il serait obligé d'acheter une voiture !**

**\- Bella, je te laisse avec ma chère maman, je vais voir mon père.**

**\- Il est aux grillades Edward.**

**\- Ok m'man. À tout à l'heure Bella et désolé.**

Je lui fis un sourire alors qu'il partait dans une autre pièce, avant de disparaître, il se tourna vers moi et m'envoya un baiser. Ce qui dû certainement me faire rougir. Esmée me sourit et me fit signe d'avancer dans le salon. Je m'avançai dans cette pièce immense et je pense que je compris pourquoi il avait un côté maniaque. C'était tellement propre, tellement bien rangé. Je me sentais terriblement intruse dans cet environnement. Esmée me fit signe de m'installer dans le canapé, je pris donc place alors qu'elle se mit face à moi.

**\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?**

**\- Non merci.**

**\- Alors tu es revenue d'Arizona ? Ça t'a plu là-bas ?**

**\- Oui, ça m'a fait du bien, j'ai découvert ce qu'était le soleil et la chaleur. Mais je suis contente d'être revenue ici.**

**\- Alice nous a dit que tu étais en cours avec elle et que tu étais la voisine de mon fils. Le destin est curieux non ?**

**\- Oui, ça m'a fait un ****choc.**

**\- Et comment va ton frère ?**

**\- Bien, il passe son doctorat cette année, après, je ne sais pas dans quoi il va s'orienter. Jasper nous étonne toujours.**

**\- Il fait un doctorat de quoi ?**

**\- Histoire.**

**\- Il ne voulait pas être pilote ?**

**\- Si, et au moment o****ù nous avons pensé qu'il allait entrer dans une école et bien il nous a annoncés qu'il ****entrait en Fac d'histoire. Peut-être qu'après son doctorat, il nous dira qu'il ouvre sa pâtisserie ! Enfin bon, nous verrons.**

**\- Oui et toi ? Après le master ?**

**\- Je vais passer mon concours pour devenir professeur en université.**

**\- Comme Edward.**

**\- Oui. J'ai été très surprise de le voir prof !**

**\- J'en suis encore étonnée crois-moi. Lui qui n'avait jamais ouvert un bouquin... même petit, il n'a jamais voulu d'histoire avant de dormir. Imagine le choc que j'ai eu quand je l'ai vu lire du Shakespeare ou du Jane Austen.**

**\- Vous... savez ce qui a provoqué ça ?**

**\- Non. Un jour mon fils me parle de proton et de neutron, le lendemain il me demande si dans ma bibliothèque j'ai un exemplaire d'Anna Karenine de Tolstoï.**

**\- En tout cas c'est un bon professeur.**

**\- Je crois qu'il aime vraiment ce qu'il fait. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, les livres sont sa passion. Je tenais à te remercier aussi pour Alice, depuis qu'elle a rencontré Rosalie, Alice a changé, en bien ! Elle prend confiance en elle je trouve, elle s'ouvre aux autres.**

**\- Oui, ça me fait plaisir. Je crois qu'elle aime autant la mode qu'Edward aime les livres.**

**\- Je pense aussi. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu se lancer. Quand ses parents sont morts, elle a tellement été traumatisée qu'elle n'était qu'une coquille vide. Depuis quelque temps, elle redevient ce qu'elle était avant. Je suis ravie qu'en plus la mode fasse partie de sa vie maintenant.**

**\- Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec Rose. Et Rose l'aime, sinon elle ne donnerait pas sa chance à Alice.**

**\- Maman ?**

La voix d'Emmett venait de résonner dans l'entrée, Esmée se leva après s'être excusée auprès de moi, pour rejoindre son fils. Quelques secondes après, ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Je me levai pour accueillir Emmett qui me prit carrément dans ses bras.

**\- Salut p'tite Bella !**

**\- Comment ça va ?**

**\- Très bien depuis hier. On se quitte plus !**

**\- Oui, je crois que je tombe amoureuse.**

**\- T'as raison oui. Maman, tu savais que Bella avait laminé Edward au tennis ? Une vraie tigresse ! Edward n'a rien pu faire face à elle.**

**\- Vraiment ? Pourtant ton frère est bon dans ce sport.**

**\- Il a trouvé plus fort !**

**\- J'ai surtout eu beaucoup de chance. J'avais une bonne motivation. Ça ne se reproduira pas.**

\- T'es trop modeste Bella. Bon elle est où cette p'tite bite justement ? Dehors aux grillades avec papa ?

**\- Oh Emmett ! Ton langage !**

Esmée était réellement choquée, moi ça me fit sourire et Emmett semblait fier de lui. Il me lança un clin d'œil et sans avoir eu sa réponse, il sortit du salon pour probablement rejoindre son frère et son père.

-** Pardonne Emmett, Bella...**

**\- Ne vous en faites pas.**

**\- Il me fait honte. Viens, allons voir où ils en sont. Carlisle à a tenu à faire des grillades malgré le froid.**

Je la suivis dans la maison jusqu'à arriver sur une terrasse où les trois hommes étaient occupés à cuire la viande avec l'énorme barbecue. Tout semblait démesuré dans cette maison. Esmée coulissa la porte vitrée et les garçons tournèrent la tête en nous entendant. Carlisle sourit et s'approcha de moi me tendant sa main. Je m'en saisis pour le saluer.

**\- Bonjour Bella. Bienvenue chez nous.**

**\- Merci beaucoup.**

Il portait un tablier avec écrit '' grand chef '' dessus, je vis qu'Emmett en portait un avec marqué '' Hungry Boy ''. celui qui me fit le plus sourire fut celui d'Edward où il y avait inscrit '' Le seigneur des agneaux '' Esmée reprit la parole pour s'adresser à son mari..

**\- Vous avez bientôt fini ?**

**\- Oui, les dernières brochettes sont en train de cuire. Alice arrive bientôt ?**

**\- Oui, elle a promis d'être ici pour midi pile.**

**\- D'accord, je garde la viande au chaud. Tout le reste est prêt ?**

**\- Oui. Mais si Emmett continue de tout manger on va vite ne plus rien avoir !**

Emmett regarda sa mère avec des yeux tout innocents avant de piocher une nouvelle fois dans le saladier de chips. Alors qu'Esmée allait répliquer, nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix d'Alice demandant où nous étions. Emmett répondit et je crus avoir une attaque en la voyant arriver, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Le relooking de Rosalie avait eu un effet radical sur Alice. Pas en vêtements, ni dans le maquillage ou les accessoires, le vrai changement était ses cheveux. Elle avait tout coupé, plus de frange, plus de cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules mais une coupe plutôt garçonne qui me rappelait les années folles. Ça lui allait très bien, ça mettait en valeur son visage et ça ne lui enlevait pas son côté féminin mais c'était tout de même une grosse différence par rapport à avant. Elle nous sourit et parla.

**\- Alors ? Comment vous me trouvez ? Ça vous plaît ?**

**\- Ma chérie c'est... inattendu mais ça te va à merveille ! Enfin nous voyons tes yeux !**

**\- Merci Esmée. Bella ?**

**\- Euh je... ne m'attendais pas à ça mais oui, c'est très réussi !**

**\- Merci ! Et vous les garçons ?**

**\- C'est qu'elle devient canon la cousine !**

**-Emmett ! **

Esmée râla encore une fois avant d'aller prendre Alice dans ses bras puis de saluer Rosalie qui était restée un peu en retrait. Ma sœur vint ensuite me voir et me serra contre elle.

**\- Comment vas-tu Bella ?**

**\- Super bien. C'est ton idée les cheveux courts ?**

**\- Oui. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se cacher. Tu es toute belle dis donc.**

**\- Il fallait bien un minimum non ?**

**\- Tu aurais dû mettre une robe.**

**\- Je suis venue à moto.**

**\- Ah oui... je vais finir de dire bonjour.**

**\- Vas-y.**

Elle s'approcha alors d'Emmett qui lui fit un baise-main. Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'allai souhaiter à Alice un bon anniversaire et Esmée nous proposa de nous mettre à table. Rosalie se mit à côté de moi et d'Emmett, Esmée pris place à côté de son mari et de son premier fils, Alice se glissa entre son oncle et Edward qui par bonheur se trouva être mon voisin de table. Esmée nous invita à nous servir et parla à Alice.

**\- Alors ta matinée ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?**

**\- Rosalie m'a emmenée dans les plus grands magasins de la ville, elle m'a fait essayer des tonnes de vêtements, je voulais tout prendre. J'ai dû cependant faire un choix. Après les vêtements, ça a été les chaussures et les accessoires et pour enfin finir avec la coupe de cheveux. J'ai eu aussi tout une mallette de maquillage et du parfum de chez Dior.**

**\- Et tout ça en une matinée ? Vous êtes rapides !**

**\- Il suffit de savoir où aller et ce qu'on veut.**

**\- Et toi Bella, tu ne voulais pas les accompagner dans ce shopping ?**

J'allais répondre quand Rosalie me devança avec un petit rire moqueur, comme à chaque fois que mon prénom était dans la même phrase que shopping.

**\- Bella n'est pas du tout une reine du shopping, elle a horreur de ça. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire aimer la mode. Hein Bella ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- La passion de Bella c'est les livres. Plus ennuyant ça n'existe pas.**

_Rosalie, s'il te plaît ne gâche pas tout. _Edward s'était tourné vers elle, je savais qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

**\- Je ne trouve pas que les livres soient une passion ennuyante. Au moins ça fait travailler l'esprit.**

**\- Esprit qui aurait mieux fait d'être ****travaillé au lycée !**

Je posai ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne qu'il devait laisser tomber. Je lançai également un regard noir à ma sœur qui était en train de plomber l'ambiance. Edward laissa tomber et serra ma main toujours sur sa cuisse. Alice enchaîna sur les vacances, elle raconta ses attentes et l'atmosphère se détendit. Emmett se mit à raconter des bêtises et sembla s'amuser à taquiner sa mère. Carlisle s'adressa alors à Edward.

**\- Je te trouve bien silencieux Edward.**

**\- J'écoute les âneries d'Emmett en me disant que je vais devoir le supporter 6 jours.**

**\- Vous avez votre plan de route ?**

**\- Pas vraiment, on va vers Vancouver après on verra.**

**\- Pas de camping cette année ?**

**\- On verra quand il fera plus chaud.**

Rosalie se montra intéressée et s'adressa à Emmett.

**\- Tu campes ****? Où ça ? Je connais un camping de luxe incroyable du côté de Los Angeles.**

**\- Edward et moi on campe oui... plus nature que luxe.**

**\- Tu crois que je pourrais venir un jour ?**

**\- Euh... je ne sais pas. Oui...**

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas rire, Edward se retenait aussi, Alice semblait très amusée et Emmett très gêné au contraire. C'est Esmée qui lâcha la bombe.

**\- J'ai deux garçons extrêmement fiers de leurs corps. Ils vont en camping nudiste Rosalie.**

**\- Oh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru... vous le faites souvent ?**

**\- Une semaine chaque été. Si tu veux tenter l'expérience ça sera avec plaisir.**

**\- Je peux y réfléchir. Tu le fais Alice toi ?**

**\- Non, je n'ai pas l'ego susmentionné de mes cousins ! Dès qu'ils le peuvent, ils se foutent à poil sans aucune pudeur ! Combien de fois j'ai vu la cavalerie prendre l'air dans le jardin.**

Je me sentis rougir ce qui n'échappa pas à Emmett.

\- **Bah alors Bella ? T'es toute rouge !**

**\- J'essaye de ne pas imaginer mon prof de litté nu. Et toi aussi, j'essaye de ne pas y penser !**

**\- Oh Bella... un pénis reste un pénis, t'en a vu un, tu en as vu dix !**

**\- Emmett, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne veux pas m'embarquer dans ce genre de discussion avec toi.**

**\- Trouillarde !**

Il sourit et je m'occupai en buvant un coup. Alice relança une nouvelle fois la conversation sur Edward en tant que prof, je m'exprimai sur le sujet, je critiquai avec elle d'autres élèves, notamment Jessica. Mais cela dut ennuyer Rosalie car elle changea de sujet et nous parlâmes de ses voyages. Le repas se termina sur l'impressionnante pièce montée qui représentait Big Ben et le parlement. Je n'en revenais pas, c'était incroyable comme gâteau, c'était en choux à la crème, macarons, il devait y avoir de la ganache aussi.

Alice souffla sa bougie, logée au sommet du clocher. Nous prîmes des photos et Carlisle se chargea de nous servir. Ce gâteau était vraiment étonnant, en plus des macarons et des choux, le gâteau était un fraisier absolument délicieux, mais je ne goûtais qu'un peu car Esmée m'avait fait un gâteau sans gluten et mon estomac la remerciait. Et puis arriva l'heure des cadeaux qui n'avaient pas déjà été offerts. Alice reçut de la part de son oncle et sa tante, un appartement ! Ils offraient ça comme mon père m'offrait une glace ! Pour eux ce n'était rien.

Mon amie était bien sûr folle de joie de devenir indépendante et planifiait déjà son déménagement. Et ô joie ! Son appartement était à 15 minutes de celui de Rosalie. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? _Je ne m'amusais pas vraiment, alors qu'Alice avait les yeux brillants de joie, elle avait tout son monde autour d'elle, tout le monde semblait s'amuser, même Edward qui était en train de se battre avec Emmett pour le dernier bout de gâteau. Alors qu'Alice redescendait de son nuage suite à la découverte de son appartement, Edward s'éclipsa pour aller chercher son cadeau. J'étais curieuse, il m'avait parlé d'un rat !

Mon voisin revint en portant un petit sac rose qu'il tendit à sa cousine. Tout le monde regarda avec curiosité, sauf Edward et Emmett qui étaient dans le coup. Alice défit la fermeture éclair, elle regarda à l'intérieur et poussa un cri de joie à nous faire sursauter. Elle mit enfin les mains dans le sac pour en sortir un chihuahua. _Qu'il est moche !_ Bien sûr, ma sœur le trouvait trop mignon. Edward s'avança vers moi tout sourire après qu'Alice l'ait remercié à coup de grandes déclarations.

**\- Tu vois qu'elle m'adore pour ce cadeau.**

**\- C'est trop moche !**

**\- Oui, c'est un gros rat. Ça va ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Bella...**

**\- Où sont les toilettes ?**

**\- Viens... euh... maman, je montre à Bella où sont les toilettes.**

**\- Ok, on prendra le café dans le salon.**

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe d'avancer. Hors de vue des autres, il prit ma main et m'entraîna dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et ses bras m'emprisonnèrent. Là, j'avais le sentiment d'être plus à ma place qu'en bas.

**\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être en trop.**

**\- Rosalie...**

**\- Probablement.**

**\- Tu n'es pas la Bella que je connais depuis qu'elle est là. Tu n'as plus ton répondant, tu te laisses faire, elle t'écrase !**

**\- Oui mais...**

**\- Ne te laisse pas faire par Madame je****-****suis****-****le****-****centre****-****du****-****monde.**

**\- Depuis que je suis revenue, je pense que je me rends compte à quel point mon frère et ma sœur m'étouffent mais je ne veux pas les vexer.**

**\- Je sais... mais tu as le droit de t'amuser et surtout je refuse qu'elle te piétine comme elle le fait. Ça m'agace ! Et je vais parler à Alice, elle devient trop comme ta sœur.**

**\- Il faut que je me reprenne, ça va aller. Redescends, j'arrive.**

**\- Essaye de te détendre princesse.**

**\- Oui. Allez vas-y ou ils vont se poser des questions.**

**\- Oui. Si tu veux rentrer, f****ais-moi signe.**

**\- Promis.**

Il m'embrassa avant de sortir de la chambre. Je pris cinq minutes pour regarder son univers d'adolescent, le monde où j'avais rêvé me retrouver. Il y avait des tonnes de photos dans un cadre, sur toutes les photos, il y avait Jasper. J'étais également présente sur quelques-unes mais toujours en deuxième plan, Il y avait quelques trophées de sport, basket et tennis. Il y avait aussi ses étoiles obtenues au ski et ses diplômes scolaires. Le reste était comme chez lui, rangé sans aucun bazar.

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de redescendre, ils étaient tous dans le salon, Edward me fit une place mine de rien à côté de lui, je pris ma tasse de café et il me poussa à me mettre en avant en engageant la conversation sur ma petite personne. Dès que Rosalie essayait de changer de sujet, Edward se débrouillait pour la désorienter et revenir sur quelque chose où je pouvais intervenir.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa assez bien, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward et moi nous moquions, entre nous, du petit chien d'Alice, les garçons étaient très sévères et me faisaient beaucoup rire avec leurs critiques et leurs comparaisons. Finalement, ce ne fût pas si dur que ça et j'avais surtout compris le pouvoir que les jumeaux Swan avait eu sur moi et ma vie, mais ça allait changer.

* * *

**Et voilà... à la semaine prochaine. **

**Biz et merci encore**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci a toutes pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Je rentrai chez moi lessivée. Je venais de faire 8h-18h30 de cours. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, mon lit ! Un mois était passé depuis l'anniversaire d'Alice. Les vacances étaient passées vite, j'avais profité d'être seule pour m'occuper de moi. J'avais coupé mes cheveux, juste les pointes, fais un peu de shopping et avais dévalisé la bibliothèque d'Edward.

Il m'avait manqué, mais j'avais eu de ses nouvelles tous les jours, il m'appelait, m'envoyait des photos des paysages qu'il voyait. Son retour et nos retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas passés comme, je pense, il l'aurait voulu. Alors que je l'attendais pour le dîner, j'avais invité mon père à déjeuner le même jour. En plein milieu du repas, Edward, qui était visiblement arrivé plus tôt, avait hurlé mon prénom dans le couloir avant de frapper comme un dingue à ma porte, débitant des paroles quelque peu, suggestives. J'avais ouvert, morte de honte, mon père à ma suite.

En voyant que je n'étais pas seule, il s'était arrêté net devant mon papa et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi gêné qu'à cet instant. Il était devenu rouge pivoine, il s'était mis à légèrement transpirer, il n'était pas arrivé à aligner deux mots, dansant sur ses pieds et en passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mon père, avec qui j'avais parlé d'Edward, s'était un peu moqué de lui avant de l'inviter à terminer le repas avec nous.

Une fois seuls, nous avions laissé nos corps s'exprimer puis nous avons parlé de son voyage, ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait fait, des bêtises d'Emmett. J'avais raconté ce que j'avais fait, il m'avait reproché d'avoir coupé mes cheveux, il avait dit que 2 centimètres c'était beaucoup trop. J'avais aussi parlé de la distance que je comptais mettre avec mon frère et ma sœur.

La rentrée était vite arrivée, nous avions aidé Alice à déménager, Rosalie n'étant pas disponible, j'avais pu passer du temps avec seulement Alice et montrer une image de moi sous un meilleur jour à Esmée et Carlisle qui nous avaient aidés. Edward et Emmett avaient bien sûr été de la partie.

Et nous voilà, proche des examens du premier semestre, j'enchaînais les devoirs en classe et à la maison, les profs nous stressaient, sauf Edward qui lui me détendait. À la fac, nous arrivions parfaitement à faire comme si nous n'étions pas intimes, c'était assez drôle d'ailleurs. Quand il préparait ses cours ou corrigeait des copies, il restait dans son principe de ne rien me dévoiler et je ne voulais pas savoir. Je faisais pareil, je ne lui demandais jamais de coup de main.

En arrivant chez moi ce soir, je trouvai la porte ouverte, ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward était là. J'avais vu sa moto devant l'immeuble, je savais donc qu'il était arrivé avant moi. J'entrai et laissai tomber mes affaires sur le sol avant d'envoyer valser mes chaussures. Sans enlever mon manteau, j'allai m'affaler sur mon canapé, Edward me regarda, installé sur ma table, ses lunettes sur le nez avec son ordinateur et ses notes devant lui.

**\- Bonsoir princesse.**

**\- B'soir !**

**\- Énervée ?**

**\- Fatiguée. 8h-18h30 c'est trop long. Je ne t'avais même pas au programme aujourd'hui. Et mon voisin ****a**** abusé du sexe la nuit dernière.**

**\- J'ai entendu sa copine oui.**

Il me sourit, se leva et vint se mettre à mes côtés. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et entreprit de m'enlever mon manteau. Je me laissai faire, molle comme une poupée de chiffon.

**\- Tu as faim ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je vais cuisiner.**

**\- Ne fait rien cramer.**

**\- Promis.**

**\- Vas-y doucement avec le sel et le poivre.**

**\- Oui Bella.**

**\- Et ne tente pas de faire de sauce.**

**\- Haricot vert steak c'est bon ?**

**\- Parfait ****chéri****.**

**\- Ne t'endors pas.**

**\- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Cuisine bien.**

**\- J'ai la désagréable impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance.**

Je souris et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Je m'autorisai une bonne douche, longue et chaude. Je sortis un peu plus réveillée. Affamée par l'odeur de la nourriture, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, Edward était en train de mettre la table. Sans courage pour l'aider, j'allai directement m'asseoir. Il me servit mon repas, se servit à son tour et s'installa face à moi.

**\- Tu fais quoi demain comme horaires ?**

**\- 8h-16h.**

**\- Je fai****s**** 10h-17h.**

**\- Tous des ****fainéants ****ces profs ! Ils sont chiants !**

**\- Un jour ça sera toi.**

**\- Ouais... merci pour le repas.**

**\- De rien. Après je te masserai.**

**\- Je risque de vite m'endormir.**

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu en a besoin et demain tu as devoir avec moi, tu le sais ?**

**\- Oh putain j'ai oublié ! J'ai rien révisé.**

**\- Tu n'en a pas besoin. Ça ira.**

**\- Hum. Je pourrais toujours négocier une meilleurs note.**

**\- Tu pourras me torturer comme tu veux mais jamais ça n'arrivera princesse.**

**\- Je le sais.**

**\- Allez mange trésor.**

Docilement, je mangeai mon repas, en silence. Edward en fît autant et m'interdit de débarrasser la table. Je me déshabillai entièrement, il m'avait convaincue de dormir nue chaque nuit et j'appréciai beaucoup pour être honnête. Allongée sur le lit, sur le ventre, Edward se mit à me masser.

**\- Je suis désolée Edward.**

**\- Pour ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir.**

**\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que ce sont de longues journées. On se rattrapera pendant le week-end. Détends-toi. Bonne nuit ma princesse.**

**\- Bonne nuit mon chéri.**

Il me massa et je ne tins pas cinq minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je dormis sans faire le moindre rêve, je ne me réveillai que lorsque mon réveil me cria de me lever. Edward, allongé à mes côtés ne broncha pas. Il restait paisible et profondément endormi. J'embrassai sa joue avant de me lever. Je m'habillai, préparai mon petit-déjeuner et filai à la Fac.

La matinée se passa tranquillement, je déjeunai avec Alice et Angela, notre principal sujet de conversation était l'arrivée des examens et les devoirs du moment. Sitôt le déjeuner fini, nous allâmes dans l'amphi pour le cour d'Edward. Je voulais réviser un peu et il nous restait un bon quart d'heure. Je me mis au premier rang avec Alice et Angela puis nous nous plongeâmes dans nos notes.

**\- Bonjour tout le monde.**

_Déjà ? _Je relevai la tête, Edward était là mais l'amphi était encore quasiment vide, ceux qui y étaient faisaient comme moi, ils révisaient. Je consultai ma montre, il restait dix minutes. Edward s'approcha de nous, j'imaginai déjà Jessica, assise derrière nous, en train de baver. Mon professeur sourit et s'arrêta face à nous en croisant les bras.

**\- Alors vous êtes prêtes ?**

**\- J'ai révisé toute la nuit !**

_Mais oui Jessica, je te crois !_ Edward fit un sourire en coin et lui répondit.

**\- Vraiment ? C'est bien. Ce n'est pas un devoir compliqué. Ça ira.**

**\- J'ai hâte que ce soit fini quand même. Comme ça, je pourrais terminer mon costume pour demain. Vous serez là professeur ?**

**\- Être là à quoi ?**

**\- La soirée déguisée que la fac organise ! Le thème c'est le cinéma.**

**\- Ah oui ! C'est quoi votre costume ?**

**\- Catwoman !**

**\- D'accord. **

**\- Et vous ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra des plans de ma petite****-****amie. Et vous Alice, Angela et Isabella ?**

**\- Moi je serai en Scarlette O'hara.**

**\- Je pense que ça vous ira très bien Angela.**

**\- Moi ça sera Daisy Buchanan. Dans Gasby le magnifique.**

Je regardai Alice et l'imaginait dans son costume. Elle serait magnifique, ça lui ira à la perfection. Tout à fait son genre. Edward reprit la parole.

**\- Orignal, mais ça peut être chouette. Et vous Isabella ?**

**\- Euh... le costume de la princesse Leia. Vous savez, dans Star Wars.**

Edward s'était arrêté de respirer, je restai relativement calme. Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller à cette soirée, mais finalement, je crois que j'allais y aller. Il fallait surtout que je trouve le costume de la princesse Star Wars.

**\- Bien, bien... bon, il vous reste 5 minutes.**

Je lui lançai un regard rapide avant de reprendre la lecture de mes notes. À l'heure du cours, il nous distribua nos sujets et c'était parti. Il avait raison, c'était très simple. Ça serait long mais facile. Je ne perdis pas de temps.

2h30 plus tard, je rendis ma copie à Edward. Il me fit un signe de tête et je sortis de la salle. J'avais fini ma journée et rentrai, dans le froid, chez moi. Je profitai d'être seule pour regarder sur internet où louer ou acheter le costume de Leia. Mon portable sonna, je décrochai sans regarder.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Isabella Swan, tu es sérieuse ? Pour demain ?**

**\- Oui ! D'ailleurs, je pars acheter mon costume.**

**\- Attend****s-****moi, je dois prendre le mien.**

**\- Tu viens me chercher en bas de l'immeuble ?**

**\- Oui, vas prendre un casque chez moi. J'arrive. Bella ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Tu m'as manqué, je n'aime pas ne pas te voir le matin.**

**\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. À tout de suite.**

Je raccrochai et allai prendre mon casque chez lui. Quand j'arrivai en bas, il était déjà là, le moteur tournait toujours. Je grimpai derrière lui sur la moto et nous partîmes pour le centre ville. Avant d'aller chercher nos costumes, nous allâmes prendre un verre dans un bar.

**\- Alors le devoir ?**

**\- Facile, enfin j'ai trouvé. Après, je me suis peut-être plantée.**

**\- Je ne pense pas mais je lirai ça ce soir. Donc tu veux aller à la fête ?**

**\- Oui. Ça peut être marrant.**

**\- Tu vas me torturer. Tu vas vraiment être en Leia ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Avec les macarons ?**

**\- Oui. J'ai les cheveux assez longs pour les faire.**

**\- Oui. Putain... en bikini ?**

**\- Faut peut-être pas pousser Edward. On ne sera pas tout seuls.**

**\- Dommage. Je me contenterai du costume blanc.**

**\- Et toi ? Tu vas prendre quoi ?**

**\- Je verrais ce que je trouverais, Han Solo serait top !**

**\- Oui. On va au magasin de la grande avenue ?**

**\- Oui. Alice sera top dans son costume.**

**\- Oui, ça lui ira comme un gant !**

**\- On y va ?**

**\- Oui. Merci pour le chocolat chaud.**

**\- Je t'en pri****e**** princesse. Viens mon ange.**

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, embrassa ma tête, je pris sa main posée sur mon épaules et mes doigts se mêlèrent aux siens. Tranquillement, nous déambulâmes dans les rues jusqu'à notre destination. Arrivés dans le magasin, nous fîmes un tour, juste pour repérer. Je trouvai rapidement ce que je voulais.

**\- Tu ne prends pas la perruque ? Tu es sûre ?**

**\- Non, j'ai les cheveux assez long, c'est pas compliqué à faire. Tu as trouvé toi ?**

**\- La dame s'occupe du client là-bas et on va voir en réserve.**

**\- En réserve ? Rien que toi et elle hum...**

**\- N'importe quoi.**

Il m'embrassa et la responsable du magasin, une petite vieille, l'invita à la suivre. Edward revint le sourire aux lèvres. Le costume était dans une housse à vêtement, il faisait partie des costumes à louer. Il paya la location plus une caution et nous partîmes.

**\- Tu as l'air heureux.**

**\- On va être Han Solo et Princesse Leia. Mon fantasme, alors oui, je suis heureux. On les essaye ce soir**** ?**

**\- Non, non... demain ! Non négociable. Ce soir on va au ciné.**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai envie.**

**\- Ok alors. Et je t'invite au restaurant !**

**\- Je paye le ciné alors.**

**\- Marché conclu.**

**\- Cool. Oh ! J'ai oubli****é**** mon porte****-****monnaie dans la boutique.**

**\- On y retourne.**

**\- Attend, on est presque à la moto, va la chercher et rejoin****s-****moi devant le magasin.**

**\- Si tu veux. A tout de suite.**

**\- Oui.**

Je l'embrassai et retournai en vitesse dans le magasin. J'achetai le bikini d'esclave de la princesse Leia. Je le cachai bien sous le premier costume et sortis au moment où Edward arriva. Je mis mon casque et montai derrière lui. Le trajet ne fut pas long, il se gara dans une petite rue où il y avait un discret restaurant Italien.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, le restaurant était plein mais Edward qui semblait bien connaître les lieux et le patron négocia une table et nous nous installâmes. Nous passâmes la plus grande partie du repas main dans la main, il me faisait rire, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Le repas était absolument délicieux, je passais un excellent moment. Le repas fini, nous allâmes au cinéma, comme prévu. En rentrant, j'étais épuisée. Aucun de nous ne prit de douche, trop fatigués. Nue, je me glissai dans les draps de mon amant déjà installé pour la nuit.

**\- Merci pour la soirée Edward. J'ai adoré.**

**\- Moi aussi. Tout es si simple avec toi princesse...**

**\- J'aime être avec toi. Qui l'aurai****t**** cru !**

**\- Je suis heureux de se dénouement. Il ne manque plus qu'à en parler à ta famille.**

**\- Pas maintenant. Je profite de toi. On a pas à se cacher tant que ça.**

**\- Heureusement. Allez mon ange, bonne nuit.**

**\- Bonne nuit.**

Je l'embrassai, il s'installa contre moi, sa main sur un de mes seins qu'il caressa et je m'endormis sous ses caresses. Le matin, je me réveillai seule dans le lit. Je détestais ça, Edward m'avait habituée à des réveils tendres et amoureux, pas moi toute seule dans le lit, jamais ! Je me levai, m'habillai et me rendis dans le salon afin d'avoir des explications. En pénétrant dans la pièce, je m'arrêtai net en voyant Alice, tout sourire, assise en face d'Edward en caleçon, avachi dans son canapé.

**\- Ah Bella ! Te voilà ! Désolée, je crois que je suis arrivée trop tôt, Edward est grognon et quand il est grognon c'est qu'il n'a pas fait... enfin voilà !**

Je regardai Edward paniquée, il se contenta de hausser les épaules en levant les sourcils agacé. Moi aussi j'allais être grognon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Bon ok, il est 10h mais quand même. Et puis surtout, nous étions grillés.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ? **

**\- Je passais te chercher. On va se préparer pour la soirée de ce soir. Comme tu ne répondais pas chez toi, je suis venue voir chez mon cousin ! Eh bingo tu es là. J'aurais d****û**** le parier pour vous deux ! Vous alliez me le dire quand ?**

**\- Comment... tu as su ?**

**\- Bella, Bella, Bella... Tu pus Edward ! Son parfum est partout sur toi. Et puis, même si c'est discret j'ai vu vos regards. C'est chouette, je suis contente. Bon, on se dépêche Bella, Rosalie nous attend en bas. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je monte seule, elle n'aimerait pas te voir avec Edward. On y va ?**

**\- Je vais prendre mes affaires. Mais tu dis rien, on pourrai****t**** avoir des ennuis si ça se sai****t**** à la fac.**

**\- Je ne suis pas idiote Bella. Bon Edward, ce fut un plaisir. À ce soir !**

**\- Ouais...**

Il se leva en même temps que j'allais prendre mon sac, nous nous croisâmes et il m'embrassa, sous le regard d'Alice, sans aucune gêne.

**\- Courage princesse. À ce soir.**

**\- Oui à ce soir. J'aurais voulu que tu me réveilles...**

**\- C'était prévu. On se rattrapera ce soir. Bonne journée trésor.**

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et suivis Alice jusqu'à la voiture de ma sœur. La journée ne prenait pas la tournure que j'aurais aimé. Rosalie me salua chaleureusement comme toujours, même si elle avait remarqué la distance que j'avais mis entre nous, celui qui en souffrait le plus était Jasper, il me manquait mais il serait capable de m'éloigner d'Edward, hors je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse.

Arrivées chez Alice, je commençai par manger un peu, elle m'avait quasi kidnappée, j'aurais mieux fait de traîner au lit. Quoiqu'elle serait venue me chercher. La journée se passa bien, les filles me racontèrent les derniers potins à Holywood, je n'y connaissais rien. En soirée, Rosalie coiffa et maquilla Alice, ensuite elle m'aida à faire tenir mes macarons et me maquilla aussi. Le costume enfilé, Rosalie nous prit en photo. Alice était éblouissante, elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle, je devais reconnaître que fréquenter Rosalie lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Rosalie, nous déposa devant la fac.

**\- Passez une bonne soirée ! Souhaitez****-****moi bonne chance.**

**\- Bonne chance pour quoi ?**

**\- Je vais annonc****er**** à Royce que je le quitte !**

**\- Rose... tu es sûre de toi ?**

**\- Oui. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi.**

**\- Tu le quittes pour Emmett ?**

**\- C'est le but oui. Bella, je te l'avais dit que ça n'allait pas avec Royce.**

**\- Je le sais oui. Bon courage alors. Jasper le sai****t**** ?**

**\- Oui ne t'en fait pas.**

**\- Tu m'envoies un message ?**

**\- Oui. Amuse-toi Bella ! Toi aussi Alice.**

**\- Merci, ****à**** demain ?**

**\- Oui.**

J'embrassai ma sœur, légèrement inquiète pour elle. Royce n'avait pas un caractère facile mais elle avait beaucoup de caractère. En plus, Jasper qui était au courant allait certainement la surveiller. Sur le trajet, nous croisâmes Jack Sparrow, Legolas, deux ou trois Hobbits, Edward aux mains d'Argent, Alice au pays des merveilles, Hannibal Lecter, plusieurs Batman, SuperMan, tous les supers-héros Marvel.. j'aimais beaucoup l'ambiance.

Dans le grand hall d'entrée, il y avait tout un tas de boissons et de quoi manger, salade, gâteaux... il y avait vraiment de tout. La musique aussi était au rendez-vous, plusieurs personnes dansaient sur la piste improvisée. Dans un coin, je repérai mon Han Solo, en discution avec un Clint Eastwood tout droit sorti du film le Bon, la Brute et le Truand. Il était aussi entouré d'une Uma Thurman dans Kill Bill et d'un Pete Mitchel, Tom Cruise dans Top Gun. Edward tourna la tête vers nous. Il sourit et leva son verre passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

**\- Ce geste t'****est**** destiné Bella !**

**\- Chut... Viens, on va prendre un verre. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?**

**\- Non, je peux comprendre qu'il faut garder le secret.**

**\- Rosalie et mon frère suspectent quelque chose ?**

**\- Non, pas que je sache. Moi je vous ai grillés à mon anniversaire ! Mais je ne dirais rien. Promis juré. Sinon, c'est un bon coup ?**

**\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Bon, allez, on ne parle plus de lui. On s'amuse.**

**\- Tu vas bien le narguer oui !**

**\- Et je vais bien m'en amuser.**

Je pris un verre de punch et trinquai avec elle. Nous trouvâmes notre groupe d'ami, quoique Jessica et moi n'étions pas amies, elle faisait comme si je n'existais pas. _Mon dieu, c'est pas catwoman c'est boudin noir ! _À côté de moi Alice pouffa.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- J'ai entendu le boudin noir !**

**\- J'ai parlé tout haut ?**

**\- Oui, mais suffisamment bas pour que je sois la seule à entendre. C'était bien pensé. T'as vu, il y a ton père là-bas ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Dark Vador !**

Je ris et Alice, Angela et moi partîmes à la chasse du meilleur costume. Notre choix se portait sur le Joker dans Batman. Il me faisait flipper. Alors que j'étais au buffet avec Angela pour dévorer du gâteau au chocolat, je sentis une main passer dans le creux de mes reins. Un courant électrique me traversa, j'étais certaine que c'était Edward.

**\- Alors mesdemoiselles ? Tout va bien ?**

**\- Professeur ! Vous êtes en...**

**\- Han Solo, dans Star Wars, ma chère Scarlette O'Hara.**

Angela rougit en souriant. Edward se tourna vers moi.

**\- Il me semble que vous êtes dans le même thème que moi Miss Swan.**

**\- On dirait oui. J'ai vu mon père là-bas, Dark Vador. Mais je n'ai pas vu mon frère Luke. Avez vous perdu votre ami Wookiee ?**

**\- Chewbacca ? Non, je suis venu sans lui. Dois-je vous protéger de votre père princesse ?**

Angela se racla la gorge, nous allions trop loin là. Je souris à Angela.

**\- Je crois que j'ai trop bu. On va danser ?**

**\- Si tu veux oui. Et je t'empêche de boire par la suite.**

**\- Merci. Professeur, bonne soirée... Et pardon pour... juste pardon.**

**\- Je m'excuse aussi. Pass****ez**** une bonne soirée.**

**\- Merci vous aussi.**

**\- Merci mais je vais bientôt rentrer, ma petite****-****amie m'attend.**

**\- Ah... c'est très bien. Au revoir.**

**\- Oui, à lundi Miss Swan, bon week end et à lundi aussi Miss Weber.**

**\- Oui.**

Je pris le bras d'Angela et nous partîmes rejoindre Alice sur la piste de danse. Pendant encore une heure, nous nous amusâmes, Edward nous observait et boudin noir pensait que c'était elle qu'il regardait. Mike et Tyler se collèrent plusieurs fois à moi mais je les repoussais toujours le plus gentiment possible. Au bout d'un moment j'allai rejoindre Alice.

**\- Tu rentres comment ?**

**\- J'avais laissé ma voiture sur le parking. Tout va bien. Je vais rentr****er****.**

**\- Je rentre aussi. À plus tard alors.**

**\- Oui, passe une bonne nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**\- Pas du tout. Bonne soirée Alice, fai****s**** attention, dis****-****moi quand tu es rentrée.**

**\- Ok. Embrasse****-****le pour moi. Sur la joue seulement.**

Je la pris dans mes bras avant de sortir de la salle. J'allai appeler Edward quand au loin, je vis des appels de phares. C'était la Triumph. Je courus vers lui, l'embrassai et montai derrière lui. Il démarra et rapidement nous arrivâmes chez nous. Edward m'entraîna dans mon appartement, le plus proche de l'ascenseur, ses lèvres ne quittaient pas les miennes, à ce rythme là, nos costumes n'allaient pas faire long feu. Avec beaucoup de volonté, je le repoussai.

**\- Bella...?**

**\- Attends deux secondes, laisse-moi juste deux secondes. Promis, va sur le lit j'arrive !**

**\- Ok.**

**\- J'arrive.**

Je fonçai dans la salle bain, enlevai les macarons pour me faire une tresse, comme dans le film, je me déshabillai et enfilai, non sans difficultés, le bikini. Prête, j'allai dans la chambre, Edward me regarda la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne bougeait plus, il respirait à peine.

**\- Edward... ça te plaît ?**

**\- Seigneur tout puissant, ayez pitié de mon âme. Bella Swan... tu vas me tuer ! Tu es... je peux prendre une photo ?**

**\- Tu la gardes pour toi ?**

**\- Bien sûr !**

Je pris donc la pose avant de m'avancer vers lui. Je roulais des hanches, essayant de prendre un air sexy, ça semblait lui convenir. Je l'embrassai, ses mains caressaient mes hanches. Il me déshabilla lentement, si lentement que ça me torturait. Enfin nus, tous les deux, il m'allongea sur le lit et me pénétra sans plus de cérémonie. Deux coups de rein plus tard, nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnette de mon appartement. Edward s'arrêta et me regarda.

**\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?**

**\- Non ! Laisse tomber. Continu****e****... je t'en supplie Edward.**

Il reprit alors ses mouvements en m'embrassant mais la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, on frappa aussi à la porte. Edward dut s'arrêter, folle de rage je me levai, mis mon peignoir, Edward se couvrit aussi et me suivit dans le salon. On ne sait jamais, ça pouvait être un malade.

**\- Oh ça va j'arrive ! C'est bon du calme !**

J'ouvris la porte. Et horreur... C'était Jasper !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce soir !**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci pour vos review**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Jasper était planté devant nous, il nous regarda tour à tour, les traits de son visage devinrent durs, ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses points se fermèrent. Par prévention, je me mis devant Edward, je savais qu'il risquait de le frapper mais je savais aussi qu'à moi il ne ferait rien.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez toi ?**

**\- Et toi ? Il est très tard Jasper.**

**\- Bella... Est-ce que tu baises avec ce connard ?**

**\- Non. Je fais l'amour avec cet homme. Et j'aime ça !**

**\- On réglera ça plus tard.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**\- Rosalie s'est fait**** agresser****. Elle est à l'hôpital.**

**\- Mon ****D****ieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ?**

**\- On l****'****a battue et laissée pour morte.**

**\- Seigneur... je... je vais prendre mes affaires... j'arrive.**

J'étais paniquée, ma sœur... on avait battu et abandonné Rosalie. Qui avait pu faire ça ? Mon Dieu. Je m'habillai en vitesse. Edward en fit autant. Jasper allait me faire la morale en plus. Génial. Mais je ne regrettais pas, je ne quitterai pas Edward. C'était ma vie.

**\- Bella ? Ça va ?**

**\- Oui... je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Qui peut avoir fait ça ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Je t'accompagne princesse ?**

**\- Oui. S'il te pla****î****t... sauf si tu ne veux pas être avec Jasper.**

\- **Il ne me fait pas peur. S'il veut se battre, je me battrais. Je l'ai déjà fait. Ne me quitte pas Bella.**

**\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, rassure-toi.**

**\- D'accord... parce que je t'aime Bella !**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu me répondes mais je t'aime Bella.**

**\- Edward...**

**\- Bella ?! O****n**** y va !**

Trop de choses... Rosalie à l'hôpital, Jasper au courant de ma liaison avec Edward et ce dernier qui me dit je t'aime. Ma tête allait exploser. Jasper débarqua dans ma chambre, mes pensées revinrent à ma sœur. Je pris mon sac et suivis Jasper dehors. Il ouvrit sa voiture et se tourna vers Edward.

**\- Il ne monte pas dans ma voiture lui !**

**\- Jasper ! C'est ridicule ! Il y a plus important !**

**\- Il ne monte pas !**

**\- Je vais prendre ma moto Bella. T'en fais pas.**

**\- Oui bah je préfère prendre la moto moi aussi. On se rejoint là-bas Jasper.**

Jasper grogna quelque chose avant de monter dans sa voiture. Edward monta chercher nos casques et ses clefs en vitesse avant de nous conduire à l'hôpital. Dans l'entrée, je trouvai mon père et me jetai dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui.

**\- Ma Bella...**

**\- Tu vas bien ? Où est-elle ? Qui a fait ça ?**

**\- Elle est en soins. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça. C'est votre amie Alice qui a appelé les secour****s.**

**\- C'est Royce qui l'a frappée ! J'en suis convaincue !**

**\- Bella. Ce sont de graves accusations.**

**\- Rosalie devait lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait ce soir. Il n'a pas dû apprécier.**

**\- Ne bouge pas, je vais appeler le poste.**

**\- Ok.**

Il m'embrassa et sortit. Autour de moi, Emmett avait Alice dans les bras qui pleurait, elle semblait inconsolable, Edward était lui aussi à ses côtés. Jasper faisait les cents pas. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit le bon moment pour lui parler. J'allai m'asseoir dans un coin, attendant mon père, attendant des nouvelles de Rosalie.

**\- Bella, princesse... ça va ?**

**\- Ouais... Et Alice ?**

**\- Oui... ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. C'est comme si elle revoyait ses parents.**

**\- Oh merde... j'ai pas percuté.**

**\- C'est pas grave princesse. Où est ta sœur ?**

**\- Mon père m'a di****t**** en soins. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.**

**\- Ils la soignent, au moins elle n'est pas au bloc, c'est bon signe princesse.**

**\- Je l'espère. Je pense que c'est Royce qui a fait ça. Elle devait le quitter ce soir. Il n'a pas dû supporter.**

**\- Tu as prévenu ton père ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je reste avec toi, ça va aller.**

**\- Merci Edward, merci d'être là malgré mon frère.**

**\- Je veux être là et ça devait arriver. Il m'a fait le coup de m'éloigner une fois mais pas deux.**

**\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Bella ?**

Mon père venait d'arriver pile au moment où la conversation m'intriguait. Pourquoi disait-il que Jasper l'avait éloigné de moi ? Jasper assis face à nous, nous regardait d'un regard noir. C'est quoi son problème ? Je décidai de penser à ça plus tard et me tournai vers mon père.

**\- Des nouvelles de Royce ?**

**\- J'ai demandé à des collègues d'être sur le coup. Tu penses vraiment... ?**

**\- Alice en sait peut-être plus, je ne sais pas.**

**\- Oui. J'ai appelé ta mère, enfin j'ai laissé un message.**

**\- D'accord. Oh non...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Il y a des photographes.**

**\- Oh... Qu'est-ce que... je ne sais pas... comment on...**

**\- Je m'en occupe Monsieur Swan.**

Emmett s'était levé et Edward était vite allé le remplacer auprès d'Alice. Ça avait été rapide. Alice regardait à présent dans le vide, elle ne semblait pas être avec nous. Mon père regarda Emmett, surpris, je pense même qu'il se demandait qui il était.

**\- Papa, c'est Emmett Cullen, le frère d'Edward et donc le cousin d'Alice. Emmett, tu sais comment gérer ça ?**

**\- Oui mais****appel****ez ****l'agent de Rosalie. Je vais prévenir la sécurité de l'hôpital.**

**\- Merci Emmett.**

**\- De rien, préviens****-****moi quand tu as des nouvelles.**

**\- Oui promis.**

Il me fit un petit sourire, avant de partir vers l'accueil. De longues minutes passèrent, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais terriblement inquiète pour ma sœur, pourquoi est-ce que c'était si long ? Pourquoi on ne nous parlait pas ? J'étais fatiguée aussi, j'avais froid et mal à la tête. Jasper était au téléphone avec l'agent de Rose, Emmett parlait avec des agents de sécurité qui s'étaient placés devant l'entrée.

De temps en temps, je regardais Edward qui me souriait à chaque fois, tenant toujours contre lui la pauvre Alice. Je n'étais pas jalouse, je savais qu'Alice avait, pour le moment, plus besoin de réconfort que moi. Enfin un médecin, que je reconnus immédiatement puisque c'était Carlisle, s'avança vers nous.

**\- Monsieur Swan ?**

**\- Oui. Comment va ma fille ?**

**\- Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Elle a beaucoup d'hématomes, des coupures assez superficielles, une fracture du poignet droit et deux côtes cassées mais elle va s'en sortir. Du moins physiquement.**

Mon père hocha la tête, mais je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose, de plus grave. Carlisle regarda ses fils, comme s'il les avertissait de quelque chose. Jasper s'était approché de moi, passant son bras autour de mes épaules. J'attendais, j'attendais patiemment qu'il lâche la bombe. C'est un procédé classique, on rassure les proches de la victime, on leur explique qu'il n'y a pas de danger de mort, que la personne s'en sortira jusqu'à ce qu'il place un '' Mais '' qui fait effondrer la famille. Du genre '' Votre fils est vivant suite à son accident de voiture, il va vivre... mais sa moelle épinière a été touchée, il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes ''

**\- Bella, monsieur Swan... Rosalie a été ****violemment ****frappée, elle est encore inconsciente, nous lui avons donné de la morphine.**

**\- Elle se réveillera ?**

**\- Oui monsieur Swan mais nous avons trouvé des traces de violences sexuelles.**

Là, je m'effondrai, Rosalie avait été violée, battue et laissée pour morte. J'avais émis une sorte de couinement et je me laissai tomber contre mon frère qui me serra contre lui et je pleurai. Quel genre de monstre peut faire ça ? Physiquement elle irait bien, mentalement elle allait être détruite. On pense toujours que ça ne peut pas arriver à des gens que l'on connaît, à des proches ou même à soi mais la violence du monde est telle que personne n'est intouchable, tout le monde est en danger. L'admettre, le vivre, être le témoin d'une vie qui bascule est atrocement douloureux.

Jasper m'aida à m'asseoir, Carlisle parlait encore avec mon père mais je n'entendais rien, mon frère me serrait contre lui, je m'accrochais à lui. Il ne parlait pas, aucun mot ne pourrait me réconforter, me soulager, tout comme aucune parole ne guérira Rosalie. Je pensais à sa carrière, combien de temps avant qu'elle retourne sur un podium ? Combien de temps mettra t-elle avant d'accepter de poser pour un photographe, d'accepter qu'on la regarde, qu'un homme pose les yeux sur elle ? Je craignais que ce soit la fin du règne de Rosalie.

Entre deux sanglots, je vis Emmett, debout, livide, choqué, il ne bougeait pas. Alice pleurait de plus belle, elle aussi. Edward était affolé, il restait avec Alice mais ne me lâchait pas du regard, il avait l'air sonné lui aussi. Mon père, après avoir fini de parler avec Carlisle, s'était assis et avait mis son visage entre ses mains. Impuissant. C'était le mot, impuissants, voilà ce que nous étions face à cela. C'est mon père qui reprit ses esprits le premier.

**\- Le... docteur a dit qu'on ne... on ne pourra la voir que demain. On devrait rentrer. Je... venez tous à la maison si vous voulez. Emmett, Edward et Alice, je ne vous connais pas bien, pas du tout même, mais... vous avez l'air importants pour mes filles. Restons ensemble en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles.**

Nous acceptâmes tous, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée et je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule, nous devions nous soutenir. Emmett partit soutenir Alice et je retrouvai les bras d'Edward. Il me serra contre lui, comme si ça vie en dépendait, il embrassa mon front. J'aurai voulu que ça dure des heures mais il fallait sortir. Beaucoup de photographes étaient là mais ces idiots ne firent même pas attention à nous. Il faut dire que Rosalie était la seule à être connue, Jasper avait dû être dans un magazine people une ou deux fois aux côtés de notre sœur mais moi jamais et je tenais à ce que ça reste comme ça.

Edward décida de laisser sa moto devant l'hôpital et nous montâmes avec mon père, Jasper proposa à Emmett et Alice de venir avec lui, ces derniers acceptèrent et nous voilà partis pour la maison de mon père. Le trajet fût silencieux, je ne lâchais pas la main d'Edward, de temps en temps quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues, il les essuya à chaque fois. Arrivés dans la maison de mon enfance, mon père guida Emmett, portant Alice qui s'était endormie jusqu'à la chambre de jeune fille de Rosalie. Jasper grogna un bonsoir avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Je me tournai vers Edward.

**\- Tu... connais la maison ?**

**\- Oui. Je m'en rappelle bien. Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé.**

**\- Non, c'est ma mère qui faisait la déco. Enfin si on peut appeler ça de la déco.**

**\- Oui... On devrait aller se coucher princesse... Tu es épuisée.**

**\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est affreux.**

**\- Ça l'est oui. Mais il faudra être forte pour elle. Mon expérience avec Alice n'est pas la même mais...**

**\- Je comprends. Ma chambre est par là... tu n'y es jamais****entré je crois.**

**\- Non jamais.**

Je montai les escaliers, dans le couloir je croisai mon père.

**\- Tu vas dormir Bella ?**

**\- Oui... Edward dort avec moi...**

**\- Bien sûr. Emmett reste avec la petite Alice. Elle a l'air... elle me fait mal au cœur la pauvre.**

**-Alice a perdu ses parents, ils ont été assassinés chez eux, elle a découvert leur corps en rentrant du lycée. Elle a découvert Rosalie, le traumatisme est remonté. **

**\- Pauvre petite... je l'ignorais. Et... Emmett est quoi pour ta sœur ?**

**\- Je pense que Rosalie quittait Royce pour lui. Je crois qu'ils s'aiment papa.**

**\- Je vois... je vois. Bonne nuit Bella, essaye de dormir. Je vais rappeler ta mère.**

**\- Ok. Dors toi aussi. À demain papa.**

**\- Bonne nuit. À demain aussi Edward.**

**\- Merci Charlie. Bella a raison, essayez de dormir.**

Mon père sourit et descendit. J'allai vers ma chambre, je fis entrer Edward, j'enlevai mes vêtements, gardant cependant mes sous-vêtements, Edward garda lui aussi son caleçon. Sans un mot, nous nous glissâmes dans les draps et j'éteignis la lumière.

**\- Comment une si bonne soirée peut se terminer d'une manière aussi catastrophique ?**

**\- Je l'ignore Bella. Ne te blâmes pas. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'une horreur pareille allait arriver.**

**\- C'est tellement affreux.**

**\- Je sais princesse, je sais.**

**\- Je peux venir dans tes bras ?**

**\- Bien sûr Bella !**

Je me mis contre lui, ses bras se fermèrent autour de mon petit corps. Je me sentais épuisée, mon corps n'en pouvait plus mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, j'imaginais les horreurs vécues par ma sœur.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Hum...**

**\- Pourquoi tu as dis que Jasper t'avais déjà éloigné une fois.**

**\- Il faut que tu dormes Bella. Dors mon ange. Ce n'est pas important. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant.**

**\- Hum... Oui.**

Il bailla et je décidai de le laisser tranquille. Il s'endormit rapidement, j'essayai de me caler sur sa respiration régulière, mais rien à faire, je ne dormais pas. Je décidai de me lever, Edward ne se rendit compte de rien. J'enfilai sa chemise et sortis de ma chambre afin d'aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Ma soif assouvie, je remontai et je me rendis compte que la lumière de la chambre de mon frère était toujours allumée. Je frappai tout doucement.

**\- Jasper ?**

**\- Entre Bella.**

J'entrai, il était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, le regard fixé au plafond. J'allai m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, il tourna la tête vers moi. Son regard était vide.

**\- Jasper... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Au lycée, qu'as****-****tu fais ?**

**\- Il n'a toujours rien dit ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Tu vas me détester Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre.**

**\- Jasper... S'il te pla****î****t.**

**\- Il est venu me parler, il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux d'une fille, qu'elle lui faisait ses devoirs de littérature, et qu'au ****f****i****l ****des lectures, il avait appris à aimer cette fille. Je lui ai dit de foncer. Et là, il m'a dit que c'était toi. J'ai pété un plomb, tout ce que j'ai retenu était qu'il t'avait utilisée. Je connaissais Edward, il courait après les filles... j'étais certain qu'il allait te briser le cœur.**

**\- Il l'a fait.**

**\- Je l'ai obligé, je l'ai persuadé de le faire, je l****'ai menacé****. Je lui ai dit que de toute façon, tu allais partir avec maman, que votre relation serait vouée à l'échec. Il fallait qu'il te confesse qu'il t'avait utilisée. Je me disais qu'il valait mieux qu'il te brise le cœur maintenant, avant que tu ne t'attaches trop. Une fois malheureuse, je n'avais plus qu'à te persuader d'aller vivre avec maman. Comme ça, il ne t****'****avait pas.**

**\- Tu as dirigé ma vie... Tu m'as encore plus manipulée que lui. Tu es mon frère !**

**\- Je te supplie de me pardonner Bella...**

**\- Et tout cette haine envers lui maintenant ? Ça rime à quoi ?**

**\- J'étais tout simplement effrayé qu'il te dise la vérité.**

**\- Rosalie savait ?**

**\- Oui, depuis le début.**

**\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi ce besoin de diriger ma vie ? Lâchez-moi !**

**\- Pardon Bella ! Je regrette...**

**\- Merci de me l'avoir avoué. Mais je t'en veux et je n'ai pas l'intention de te parler avant un bon moment. N'essaye pas de m'appeler, ne viens pas me voir.**

**\- Bella non...**

**\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés avec moi ! Tout le monde me trahit ! Jacob, toi et Rosalie ! Et Rosalie qui fait tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle, qui fait tout pour que je sois transparente ! Elle me vole tout, même mes amies ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait avec Alice ! J'en ai assez ! Maintenant, je prends ma vie en main et plus personne ne me dira ce que je dois faire !**

**\- Bella attends, je regrette vraiment. Je voulais te protéger.**

Je ne l'écoutai pas et me dépêchai de regagner ma chambre. Edward ne dormait plus, il était assis dans le lit, appuyé contre la tête de lit.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?**

**\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te fâches avec ta famille.**

**\- Ramène****-****moi chez nous.**

**\- En pleine nuit ? Et ton père ?**

**\- Ils se sont joués de moi. Ils nous ont séparés !**

**\- Mais nous sommes là, ensemble princesse. Ils n'ont pas gagné. Nous avons juste perdu du temps.**

**\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu dans le mensonge. Tout ce que j'ai pu vivre était faux ! Tout ce que je croyais était****faux, ils ont joué avec moi, ils m'ont retourné le cerveau et dans quel but ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Pour m'éloigner de toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire qu'on soit ensemble ou non ? Je suis partie ! J'ai quitté Seattle, mon père pour l'Arizona, en pensant que c'était ce que je voulais, en croyant que c'était mon****choix ! Mais c'est Jasper ! C'est lui qui m'a poussée à partir et il a réussi à me persuader que c'était mon idée ! Comment ai-je****pu être aussi faible ! Aussi stupide !**

**\- Tu ne l'es pas ! Bella, nous étions jeunes... Jasper****a raison, j'encha****î****nais les filles... Il a eu peur et peut-être que ça aurait mal fini.**

**\- J'aurais voulu le savoir ! J'aurais voulu vivre ça ! Ne pas être contrainte, ne pas être forcée à prendre la fuite à cause d'un frère et d'une sœur trop protecteurs ! J'aurais ****aimé ****vivre mes propres expériences ! Tout le monde se joue de moi ! Tout le monde me trompe ! Combien de temps encore tout ça va durer ?**

On frappa à la porte, sans que je réponde mon père entra, j'aperçus Jasper derrière lui.

**\- Bella, ma chérie qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Demande à Jasper ! Il trompe tout le monde depuis des années et je suis son jouet favori !**

**\- Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?**

**\- Je l'ai poussée à partir avec maman. J'ai poussé Edward a lui mentir à l'époque. Il l'aimais, je ne voulais pas les voir ensemble alors je les ai séparés.**

**\- Jasper... pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que j'étais convaincu qu'il n'était pas le bon pour ma sœur. Bella pardon... tu es certainement la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ! J'aime Rosalie et maman mais nous deux on a toujours eu un truc en plus. Je suis plus jumeau avec toi qu'avec Rosalie.**

**\- Tu as brisé ce lien le jour où tu as forcé Edward à mentir. Maintenant sortez !**

Mon père semblait perdu, sa fille avait été battue et violée et maintenant son fils et sa fille se disputaient. Mais je n'en démordrai pas. Jasper m'avait volé 3 ans ! Charlie s'avança vers moi, il embrassa mon front avant de sortir, Jasper fit un peu de résistance mais mon père le poussa vers la sortie.

**\- Jazz, laisse ta sœur tranquille. Assume mon grand.**

Jasper me lança un regard suppliant mais je me détournai pour retourner dans mon lit. J'entendis juste la porte se refermer. J'enlevai la chemise d'Edward et retournai près de lui. Il me prit dans ses bras, caressa mes cheveux, embrassa mon visage.

**\- Tu dois dormir Bella, la soirée a été difficile, je suis là... je ne partirai plus, nous sommes ensembles. Je suis à toi princesse.**

Je ne répondis pas, je restai contre lui et essayai de vider mon esprit. j'essayai de ne penser qu'à mes moments passés avec Edward, si seulement nous pouvions être seuls au monde en ce moment... à force de caresses, de baisers et de mots tendres, je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le matin, quand j'ouvris les yeux, Edward était toujours à mes côtés, me serrant contre lui. Il ne m'avait pas lâchée de la nuit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche. Nous n'avions pas dormi longtemps, enfin moi en tout cas. Il était 8h, la maison semblait silencieuse. Envie pressente oblige,je me levai, j'allai dans la salle de bain. Je m'offris une douche, m'habillai et gagnai la cuisine. Alice était là. Assise devant la table de la cuisine.

**\- Alice ?**

**\- Je voulais prendre un café... mais je ne sais pas où se trouve le café... ni les tasses.**

**\- Je vais le faire. Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit moi qui la trouve ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Alice. Nous ne pouvions rien faire.**

**\- La pauvre... ça a dû être affreux.**

**\- Oui... mais elle est forte et nous serons là.**

**\- Oui. Tu t'es fâchée avec Jasper ?**

**\- Oui, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui parler de si tôt.**

**\- J'ai entendu. Je suis désolée.**

**\- Merci. Tiens, ton café...**

**\- Merci.**

Je m'assis face à elle et nous prîmes notre café en silence. Mon père arriva, il m'embrassa la tête, salua Alice et se servit un café. Emmett arriva lui aussi et se proposa pour aller réveiller Edward, nous le laissions faire et je regrettai ma décision quand je le vis prendre un verre d'eau. Pauvre Edward... 2 minutes après nous entendîmes Edward crier.

**\- T'es mort Emmett ! Je vais t'étriper !**

Emmett dévala les escaliers et sortit par la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Edward le suivait, en caleçon. Il était fou, il neigeait dehors ! Je me levai pour aller les regarder. Ils se lançaient dans une bataille de boules de neige. Ils étaient dingues mais ils me faisaient rire. Je décidai d'aller aider Edward, je sortis et allai chercher le tuyau d'arrosage, j'actionnai le robinet, me mis derrière Emmett et l'arrosai.

**\- Putain la tra****î****tre !**

**\- Ouais princesse ! Vas-y chérie !**

Avant de me faire prendre à mon propre jeu, j'allai fermer le robinet et retournai dans la maison, suivie d'Edward qui me prit dans ses bras.

**\- Merci princesse ! Tu gères !**

**\- T'es tout froid chéri... Tu vas être malade.**

**\- Tu seras mon infirmière.**

**\- Hum... pourquoi pas alors.**

Il m'embrassa, je ne me rendais même pas compte que le reste de la maisonnée nous observait. Emmett arriva en râlant.

**\- Un jour Bella ! Je me vengerai !**

**\- Je t'attend Emmett, je t'attend.**

Il me sourit et alla se sécher, Edward partit s'habiller. Ils revinrent tous les deux ensuite prendre le petit-déjeuner. Jasper n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre, je m'en moquais et nous partîmes sans lui pour l'hôpital, pour le moment de bonne humeur. Je crois que nous avions besoin de décompresser mais plus nous approchions de l'hôpital plus nous étions tendus.

Arrivés, nous demandâmes à voir ma sœur, après avoir parlé avec le médecin seul mon père et moi fûmes autorisés à aller voir Rosalie. Ce que je vis me fit horreur mais je le cachais. Le visage de ma sœur était déformé, des bleus, des coupures, les yeux gonflés... Elle nous regarda entrer et je tentai de sourire, puis elle tendit une main tremblante et faible vers moi. Je m'en saisis, doucement, elle était froide.

**\- Bella ? Chérie... Je sais que Jasper t'a tout avoué.**

**\- Ce n'est pas le moment Rosalie.**

**\- Je m'excuse Bella... je sais aussi que tu me reproches de t'avoir volé certaines de tes amies... Alice surtout.**

**\- Rose, on en parlera plus tard.**

**\- J'ai souffert Bella... ce qu'il m'a fait, j'ai souffert le martyre pendant presque 1h. Mais toi Bella, Jasper et moi te faisons souffrir depuis des années... nous t'avons privée de tes choix, nous t'avons effacée devant les autres. Je voulais avoir la reconnaissance de tout le monde, je voulais qu'on m'aime... Jasper voulait te protéger des garçons, te protéger du monde cruel... mais nous t'avons fait du mal Bella. Sans le vouloir, nous l'avons fait.**

**\- Rose...**

**\- Je parlerai à Alice, je te laisserai parler et ne répondrai plus pour toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin d'aide, d'un avis ou d'un conseil. Mais Bella... nous ne dirigerons plus ta vie malgré toi. Je ne me suis même pas****rendue compte de ce qu'on faisait Bella. Si Edward te rend heureuse alors reste avec lui. Et si un jour ça se termine, nous mangerons des glaces ensemble ! Je regrette Bella. Tu nous en veux et je suis heureuse de te voir ici quand même. Je t'aime petite sœur. Et tu nous pardonneras quand tu seras prête à le faire.**

**\- Merci... je suis désolée.**

**\- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Mes ongles sont affreux, je dois avoir du vernis dans mes affaires.**

Elle sourit,suivi d'une grimace, j'allai chercher ce qu'elle voulait. Elle faisait face, elle était courageuse. Mon père nous apprit que Royce avait été retrouvé et embarqué par la police, qu'il avait avoué. Rosalie reçut cette information sans broncher. Elle me demanda comment s'était passée ma soirée, si je m'étais amusée, Charlie raconta la bataille entre Edward et Emmett ce matin, ça la fit sourire, puis elle nous demanda de la laisser, elle était fatiguée.

Je retrouvai Edward et les autres dans le hall, Emmett décida de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir Rosalie, Alice décréta qu'elle aussi restait ici. Mon père partit pour le poste de police, moi je repris mon casque et suivis Edward jusqu'à la moto. Le trajet se fit calmement, arrivés chez nous, je lui demandai de bien vouloir m'aimer, il mit tout son cœur à la tâche, doucement, tendrement et sans précipitation.

* * *

**Et voilà... **

**à la semaine prochaine**

**biz**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour les correction **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

4 mois étaient passés depuis l'agression de Rosalie, elle allait plutôt bien. Physiquement, elle était redevenue comme avant, elle voyait un psy, elle ne travaillait plus, elle avait quitté son appartement et était retournée vivre chez Charlie. Elle ne sortait pas officiellement avec Emmett. Ils se voyaient, il venait la voir tous les jours, ils se baladaient, sortaient au cinéma mais ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ou plus encore. Rosalie avait prévenu Emmett que ça risquerait d'être long, Emmett lui avait dit qu'il attendrait et qu'il ne serait qu'un ami, le meilleur pour elle en attendant. J'admirais Emmett !

Je ne parlais plus avec Jasper, il avait essayé mais notre père lui avait dit de me laisser, je crois qu'il avait compris que j'avais besoin de temps. J'en voulais aussi à ma sœur mais beaucoup moins qu'à Jasper, j'avais tant admiré mon frère... Ma mère était venue, elle avait rencontré Edward, il l'avait mise dans sa poche tout de suite, elle l'adorait. Mon père l'aimait bien aussi, j'étais heureuse. Nous avions passé les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble, avec mes parents à Noël et chez les siens pour la nouvelle année.

À la fac, tout roulait bien pour moi. Personne ne s'imaginait que j'étais avec le prof, nous étions décidément sacrément bons ! J'avais obtenu mon premier semestre, même si je m'étais un peu plantée dans la matière d'Edward. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je ne sais pas mais j'avais fait une partie hors sujet, Edward ne m'avait pas corrigée mais il s'était légèrement fichu de moi.

Nous voici donc fin mars, de nouveau les examens approchaient et ça serait bientôt la fin pour moi. Ce soir, j'étais seule chez Edward, il avait une réunion pour commencer la mise en place des partiels justement, prévus en mai. J'essayais désespérément d'apprendre du latin, une torture ! Une heure après m'être mise à mes devoirs, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et tout ce que je vis de mon amoureux ce soir-là en premier fut ses baskets noires adidas et son affreux pantalon couleur ocre jaune, moi je disais juste moutarde.

**\- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la tête en bas ?**

Ah oui, j'étais allongée sur le dos, sur le lit, la tête en bas.

**\- J'essaye de faire rentrer mon latin dans ma petite tête !**

**\- Et ça marche ?**

**\- Non ! Ce pantalon est affreux, Alice a failli avoir une attaque tu sais ?**

**\- Elle me l'a offert ! Elle déconne ou quoi ?**

**\- Mais tu l'as mal associé avec ton t-shirt, ta veste et tes chaussures.**

**\- M'en tape ! J'ai faim...**

Je me relevai pour réclamer un bisou, il me l'offrit et disparut vers la cuisine. Je le suivis, mes notes dans les mains, en culotte et en t-shirt, ma queue de cheval de travers, des cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

**\- Alors ? Ta réunion ?**

**\- Bien. Mais je te dirai rien.**

**\- Tu fais des oraux ?**

**\- On a surtout parlé des dates et des salles qu'on va réquisitionner. Et ton latin ?**

**\- Je crois que c'est mort. Et ton pantalon me fait mal aux yeux.**

**\- Tu m'emmerdes avec mon pantalon. Madame Saint-James l'a trouvé top. Elle m'a dit que j'étais très élégant.**

**\- Eugénia Marie Carla Saint-James, 48 ans, professeur de littérature comparée, vieille fille sans enfant, auteur raté à ses heures perdues. T'en as de la chance qu'elle te trouve élégant.**

**\- Tu ne connais pas ton latin mais tu retiens les infos sur mes collègues.**

**\- C'est plus sympa.**

**\- Tu finis à quelle heure demain ?**

**\- 16h. Et toi ?**

**\- 15, je t'attends si tu veux.**

**\- Avec joie ! Il faut que j'aille faire des courses.**

**\- On ira. Approchez mademoiselle Swan que je vous embrasse.**

**\- T'avais pas faim ?**

Il secoua la tête et me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes enlacés un moment puis il m'embrassa avant de partir pour cuisiner. Il était devenu un peu meilleur en cuisine, il avait abandonné les plats congelés et son frigo était rempli. J'étais fière de lui, même si c'est moi qui faisais les courses pour lui. Le repas prêt, nous nous installâmes à table.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Hum.**

**\- Alice voit quelqu'un en ce moment ?**

**\- Quelqu'un ? Comme un garçon ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Pas que je sache non. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Elle agit bizarrement je trouve, elle se fait plus coquette qu'avant. Quand je lui pose la question elle évite le sujet.**

**\- Ah bon ? J'ai pas remarqué.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Tu veux que je mène l'enquête ?**

**\- S'il te plaît oui.**

**\- Tu es jaloux ?**

**\- Non. Je veux juste... Alice n'a jamais eu de petit****copain Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive un truc.**

**\- Je comprends. Je demanderai, du moins je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes.**

**\- T'as décidé de m'embêter ce soir ?**

**\- C'est plus marrant que le latin !**

**\- Tu mea irritum balls ! **

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- T'as qu'à apprendre ton latin.**

**\- Je rêve ! T'as dis quoi ?**

**\- Je ne dirai rien.**

**\- On verra. Je pense avoir****compris en plus. J'en suis même sûre. Un dessert ?**

**\- Non merci. Je vais me doucher et me coucher, je suis mort.**

Il débarrassa sa table, m'embrassa sur la tête et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Était-ce Alice qui le perturbait à ce point ? Était-il malade ? Me cachait-il quelque chose ? Et si c'était parce que je ne lui avais toujours pas dit que je l'aimais ? Il me le disait tout le temps, je voyais qu'il espérait que je réponde mais je ne pouvais pas, même si je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire.

Je débarrassai ma table, fis la vaisselle et allai dans la chambre rejoindre Edward. Il était allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, il fixait le plafond et il portait un vieux jogging. Après avoir démêlé mes cheveux, je me mis à ses côtés, pas très rassurée. Depuis quelques jours, il était étrange, comme s'il craignait quelque chose, il n'était plus aussi taquin avec moi, il privilégiait les moments câlins, les moments tendres entre nous. J'avais peur.

**\- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?**

**\- Hein ? Non princesse, non. Reste avec moi.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**\- Rien, je suis fatigué c'est tout et je pense à Alice.**

**\- Tu me le dirais si tu avais des soucis ?**

**\- Oui chérie. J'ai besoin d'un câlin, c'est tout.**

Je m'allongeai sur lui et me cramponnai comme je le pouvais. J'embrassai son cou, sa mâchoire et trouvai ses lèvres. Il prit le dessus sur notre baiser, il m'embrassa comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser, comme s'il voulait me prouver quelque chose et se le prouver à lui aussi.

**\- Je t'aime Bella, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Edward...**

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres et me bascula sur le lit, il me dominait à présent. Il caressa mes jambes, sa main passa sous mon débardeur et cajola mon sein pendant que sa bouche embrassait mon cou. Je passai alors mes mains dans son dos, je le collai à moi le plus possible, l'embrassant dès que je le pouvais.

Il finit par se redresser et me déshabilla, il fit également valser son jogging. Il nous rallongea sur le lit, mes jambes se plièrent de chaque côté de son corps. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée du mien, il prit mes mains dans les siennes, qu'il plaça de chaque côté de ma tête et enfin il poussa en moi. Je fermai les yeux, pour n'imprégner de cette sensation, il me comblait, je me sentais entière.

Très doucement, il se mouvait en moi, tendrement, en prenant son temps. Je le regardais dans les yeux, ils brillaient mais pas comme d'habitude lorsque nous faisions l'amour, là c'était différent. Il m'aimait, c'était juste de l'amour que je voyais. _Oh Edward que se passe t-il ? _Une larme coula le long de ma joue, et ce malgré moi. Edward fronça les sourcils et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Ne laissant échapper qu'un léger gémissement lorsque j'atteignis l'orgasme, je ravalai mes doutes et mes angoisses. Cet homme m'aimait, vraiment, il venait de me le prouver. Edward se libéra également, tout en douceur lui aussi. Il me couvrit encore et encore de baisers, caressant mes cheveux et en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Morte de peur, je m'endormis quand même, après avoir pourtant lutté contre le sommeil, j'avais peur de ne plus le voir à mon réveil.

7h, mon portable me chanta ''wake me up befor you go go'' de Wham. En tant normal, cette chanson me donnait la pêche le matin, là, toutes mes angoisses de la veille refirent surface. Sans oser me retourner, j'étais sur le côté, dos à lui, je tendis ma main à côté de moi pour voir si la place était vide ou non. Il était là ! Je changeai de position et m'installai contre lui.

**\- Bonjour princesse.**

**\- T'es réveillé... tu es là...**

**\- On est chez moi. Tu veux que je sois où ?**

**\- J'ai peur que tu me quittes.**

**\- S'il te plaît, épargne****-****moi ta bêtise, il n'est que 7h du matin !**

**\- Idiot ! Je vais faire le petit****-****déjeun****er****.**

**\- Et ton latin ?**

**\- C'est trop tard maintenant. Alea Jacta est !**

**\- Tu vois que tu sais des trucs en latin. Bella, avant de te lever, embrasse****-****moi !**

**\- Bien chef !**

Je souris et me penchai pour l'embrasser mais alors que j'allais toucher ses lèvres, je déviai ma direction et embrassai sa joue avant de vite me relever pour quitter le lit.

**\- Ce bisou d'arnaque ! Viens là Swan !**

Il me rattrapa par le bras, il était d'une rapidité ! Il me plaqua contre le lit, releva mes bras au-dessus de ma tête qu'il maintenait fermement d'une main, il se mit à cheval sur moi, j'étais prisonnière, je ne pouvais plus bouger. De sa main libre, il me fit la pire des tortures : les chatouilles !

Je mis à crier, à le supplier d'arrêter, j'essayai de me débattre, de m'échapper mais tout ce que je réussis à faire était de me tortiller sous lui et comme nous étions nus... la température monta très vite. Edward garda mes mains prisonnières au-dessus de ma tête, il m'embrassa et je continuai à bouger mon bassin contre le sien.

**\- Bella ? Tu serais d'accord pour essayer un truc ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je t'attacherai bien au lit.**

**\- Ok, je suis partante !**

**\- Ne bouge pas alors.**

J'attendai, impatiente mais j'appréhendai aussi, je n'avais jamais fait ça. Edward alla jusqu'à son armoire, il prit soin de choisir une cravate puis il revint vers moi. Doucement, il noua la cravate autour de mes poignets aux barreaux du lit. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis il s'installa à genoux entre mes jambes. Il se pencha pour installer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je frémissais.

Il poussa alors lentement en moi, Je me rendis alors compte que c'était dur de ne pas le toucher, je bougeai mes mains presque inconsciemment pour me libérer. Edward avait accéléré ses coups de rein, seules mes épaules touchaient le lit, j'étais totalement soumise à lui. J'aimais ça ! C'était tellement intense. Edward me tenait fermement par les hanches, il y allait fort, mon corps tremblait, se cambrait, je criai... l'orgasme me percuta de plein fouet, je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras. Edward jouit lui aussi violemment dans le fond de mon ventre.

Il libéra mes poignets et je m'empressai de le toucher. Nous restâmes un bon moment à nous embrasser et nous caresser. En silence. Juste nous. Puis il fût l'heure de partir, je m'habillai en vitesse, comme lui, je pris deux paquets de gâteaux, un pour lui et un pour moi, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre, nous mangerions à la Fac. Puis je montai sur la Triumph et nous partîmes. L'avantage de cette fac, c'était que les profs se garaient à l'écart des élèves, Edward me déposait juste avant le parking pour que je rejoigne à pieds la partie élèves et lui allait se mettre à sa place.

**\- Je t'attends pour 16h princesse.**

**\- Ici ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ok, ça marche. Merci pour le réveil.**

**\- Tu déconnes ? C'était un plaisir pour moi aussi.**

**\- On recommencera ? Attaché ?**

**\- Putain ouais !**

**\- Allez, je file, j'ai latin. Et toi améliore ton langage !**

**\- Bon courage mon ange.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Je t'aime trésor.**

**\- Je sais !**

Je lui souris et après un dernier signe de la main, j'allai jusqu'à mon bâtiment. Le devoir de latin fut une horreur, je n'arrivais à rien ! Je n'avais jamais été autant en galère. Je fis ce que je pus avant de rejoindre Alice pour le cours suivant. Nous nous étions rapprochées elle et moi, nous faisions pas mal de sorties ensemble, j'étais heureuse de la retrouver.

**\- Salut mistinguette !**

**\- Salut Bella. Alors le latin ?**

**\- Une catastrophe... ça va toi ?**

**\- Oui, super !**

**\- Et Bartok ?**

Bartok, c'était le prénom de son affreux chihuahua. Il avait la tête de la petite chauve-souris dans le dessin animé Anastasia, donc elle l'avait appelé pareil. Edward continuait à l'appeler tête de rat, ce qui la mettait en colère et plus elle râlait, plus il insistait...

**\- Il va super bien ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai un projet !**

**\- Lequel ?**

**\- Je passe mon diplôme et ensuite je me prends une année pour percer dans la mode, en tant que styliste !**

**\- Wha ! Ça sort d'où cette idée ?**

**\- J'y pense depuis longtemps mais là, je me lance c'est décidé ! Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle me donnerai****t**** un coup de main pour des contacts. Si ça marche tant mieux, sinon... bah j'aurais mes diplômes pour rattraper le coup.**

**\- Je te soutiens à fond ! Ton cousin s'inquiétait !**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Il te pensait amoureuse, il disait que tu étais ailleurs. Mais c'est ton projet qui te faisait ruminer. Hein ?**

**\- Euh... oui. Oui, oui c'est ça.**

**\- Alice... ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu as quelqu'un ?**

**\- Si mon cousin se pose des questions, qu'il vienne lui****-****même.**

**\- Là, c'est moi qui suis intéressée ! Alors ?**

**\- C'est tout nouveau mais je ne dirai rien. C'est pas officiel, même pas entre le type et moi. Je sais pas.**

**\- Tu as du bol que le cours commence, je te cuisinerai plus tard.**

**\- Je meurs d'impatience tiens !**

Je souris et studieuses nous nous concentrâmes sur le cours. Hélas pour moi, Alice terminait à midi, moi j'avais encore une heure de cours et je n'aurais pas l'occasion de la faire parler. Je décidai aussi de ne pas en parler à Edward pour le moment. En allant dans ma salle de cours après le déjeuner,je croisai Edward, il fit exprès de me mettre un coup d'épaule.

**\- Pardon miss Swan.**

**\- C'est rien. Faites attention la prochaine fois...**

**\- J'aime bien vous rentrer dedans.**

Je fis les gros yeux, il sourit.

**\- Le latin ?**

**\- Je sors le champagne si j'ai la moyenne. Je dois y aller, à plus tard.**

**\- Oui, je t'attends.**

Je souris et pris mon chemin en roulant des hanches, sachant que j'étais observée. Je terminai ma journée sans la voir passer, les cours s'étaient enchaînés et déroulés à une vitesse incroyable. Tant mieux ! Comme convenu, je pris le chemin pour partir à la rencontre d'Edward, je le vis de loin, sur sa moto. Mais pas seul.

Edward était dos à moi, mais face à lui se tenait Irina. Je restai à distance pour les observer. Edward m'aimait, il me l'avait dit, mais pas moi... peut-être en avait-il assez d'attendre un signe de ma part... Irina faisait de grands gestes mais ils ne semblaient pas se disputer, Edward ne me paraissait pas agité. À un moment, Irina posa sa main sur le bras d'Edward, il se leva et la repoussa. J'étais soulagée.

Je me remis alors à marcher dans leur direction, mais je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'Irina posa ses mains sur les joues d'Edward et qu'elle l'embrassa. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, je ne savais pas pourquoi ils étaient là... mais ça expliquait peut-être l'humeur étrange d'Edward, son inquiétude et les moments de distance qu'il mettait entre nous deux parfois. Mais il disait m'aimer... Et si c'était une nouvelle fois une manipulation ? Après tout, tout le monde semblait s'amuser avec moi.

Et si à mon retour, ça avait amusé Edward et Irina de parier sur le temps que je mettrais avant de lui dire que je l'aimais ? Non, je ne voulais pas y croire ! Pourtant j'étais en colère. En colère que quelque chose puisse se passer derrière mon dos. J'avais peur de peut-être souffrir une nouvelle fois. Je m'en voulais aussi, oui, peut-être que je me faisais des idées pour rien. Je devais savoir.

**\- Edward...?**

Ma voix n'était pas celle que j'aurais voulu, elle était tremblante et j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer. Edward se retourna et je vis la peur dans ses yeux, il paniquait. Irina, elle, était sûre d'elle, elle se tenait droite et affichait un air fier. Elle se rapprocha d'Edward et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Edward continuait de me regarder, sans broncher.

**\- Ah chéri, tu ne lui as pas encore parlé ?**

**\- Parlé ? Edward...**

**\- Lâche****-****moi Irina ! Be...**

**\- J'ai quitté mon fiancé, je me suis rendue compte que l'homme de ma vie était Edward. Je l'ai appelé et nous avons décidé de nous donner une dernière chance.**

**\- Ta gueule toi ! Je parle à Edward !**

**\- Bella, elle ment princesse.**

**\- Pourquoi tu as l'air si mal à l'aise alors ?**

**\- Je... elle m'a appelé c'est vrai mais j'ai dis que je ne voulais plus d'elle.**

**\- Mais tu l'embrasses.**

**\- Elle m'embrasse ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Bella je... C'est toi que j'aime princesse.**

**\- Il faut que je rentre.**

**\- On rentre ensemble.**

**\- Non, je vais marcher. Et je vais passer la soirée chez moi. Seule.**

**\- Non !**

**\- Si ! J'ai besoin de digérer le fait que mon copain vient d'être embrassé par une autre sous mes yeux ! En plus avec son ex. Mais pas n'importe quelle ex, celle avec qui tu es sorti plusieurs fois ! Alors j'ai besoin d'être seule pour me dire que tu ne vas pas retourner, encore, avec elle, malgré le fait que je t'ai vu l'embrasser.**

**\- Bella, je te jure que je ne veux plus d'elle ! Je t'aime Isabella !**

Je ne l'écoutai pas, j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule. La station de bus n'étais pas très loin. Je pris alors la direction de l'arrêt.

**\- Bella qu'est-ce tu fais ! Arrête, viens on va parler, ensemble, chez toi si tu veux ou chez moi. Bella princesse... mon amour s'il te plaît.**

Je lui tins tête et montai dans le bus après avoir présenté ma carte au chauffeur, Edward dû descendre car il n'avait pas de carte, ni assez d'argent sur lui pour un ticket. Il descendit furieux en courant vers sa moto. Le bus démarra et je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Il avait vraiment paniqué quand il m'a vue tout à l'heure, mais je n'avais vu que de la peur et de l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait, il me disait toujours que j'étais belle, il me mettait en valeur. Il était attentionné envers moi. Il avait accepté tous les reproches de mon frère et ma sœur sans broncher, il me voulait moi.

Je suis stupide ! Bien sûr que je devais le croire lui et pas cette pétasse d'Irina ! J'allais tout gâcher ! Edward n'a jamais voulu me faire de mal, même au lycée ! C'était la faute de Jasper et Rosalie. Edward n'était pas Jacob ! Edward se préoccupait de moi. Je n'avais aucun doute sur lui, rien pour me prouver qu'il voyait Irina dans mon dos puisque tout son temps libre, il le passait avec moi. Cet homme m'aimait ! Et je l'aimais aussi !

Je me levai pour aller appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt du bus. Il s'arrêta à l'arrêt prévu et je descendis dans l'espoir de repérer la Triumph. Je laissai le bus quitter le couloir qu'il avait emprunté pour s'arrêter afin d'y voir mieux. Je repérai finalement Edward juste en face, sur la deuxième voie de la route. Il me vit et arrêta sa moto sur le trottoir.

Alors je me mis à courir vers lui. Lui aussi courrait, mais il ne prit pas le temps d'enlever son casque, ni ses gants. Je ne vis rien arriver... rien du tout. Je n'avais pas regardé... je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Au lieu de courir vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras, il me poussa vers la voie de bus déserte d'une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et tout se passa au ralenti. Je tombai sur le sol, sans quitter Edward des yeux. Puis ce fût l'horreur. Une voiture arriva à tout allure et percuta Edward qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se sauver.

Le choc fut violent. Les crissements de pneus de la voiture, le klaxon de la voiture. Le bruit assourdissant du corps d'Edward qui rencontra la voiture, brisant le pare-brise. Il fut projeté dans les airs, atterrissant violemment contre le sol. Des gens criaient. Je criais. C'était ma faute, je n'avais pas regardé si des voitures arrivaient ou non. Lui l'avait vu, lui savait et il m'avait sauvée. Il venait de se sacrifier... pour moi.

Ma propre chute fut douloureuse, ma tête avait cogné le sol, j'avais mal. Mes mains et mes genoux étaient écorchés. J'avais mal. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à ce que je venais de voir. Je me levai en hurlant le prénom de l'homme que j'aimais. Je courus vers lui, traversai le groupe qui s'était formé autour de lui, plusieurs personnes étaient au téléphone, pour une ambulance ou les pompiers.

Je me mis près de lui, relevant la visière de son casque avec précaution car elle était fêlée. Le peu de bon sens qu'il me restait me criait de ne surtout pas enlever son casque. Il respirait, difficilement, ses yeux était ouverts mais il souffrait. Sa jambes était fracturée, une fracture ouverte, on pouvait voir son os sortir de sa cuisse... je refusais d'en voir plus et me concentrai sur ses yeux, serrant très fort sa main, incapable de retenir mes larmes.

**\- Edward... je suis désolée... pardon... pardon ! Ne me laisse pas !**

**\- Je... je t'aime...**

**\- Je sais chéri, je sais... j'ai été trop conne ! Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Reste avec moi...**

**\- Tu... as rien ?**

**. Non ça va... Pardon Edward, c'est ma faute pardon... je t'aime ! Je t'aime tu entends ? Alors ne me laisse pas ! Et pardonne****-****moi. J'aurais dû faire attention ! Tu n'aurais pas dû...**

**\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai... plus de protec...tion. Redis-le...**

**\- Je t'aime Edward Cullen. Je t'aime... Mon Dieu je suis désolée...**

**\- Il n'a rien... à faire là lui. Reste Bella... ma tête... j'ai froid...**

**\- Je suis là. Regarde-moi ! Reste tu entends ? Je t'aime tellement...**

**\- Moi aussi...**

**\- Chut... garde tes forces. J'entends les sirènes, l'ambulance arrive. Accroche-toi. Promets-moi de ne pas me quitter. C'est ma faute.**

**\- Non... je ne... je ne t'en... veux pas. Je... t'ai...me... princ...**

**\- Edward non ! Ouvre les yeux ! Edward reste ! Edward !**

Il ne me répondait plus, ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa main qui serrait la mienne étaient devenue lâche. Il ne répondait plus. Je pleurai encore. J'avais provoqué ça, ma bêtise l'avait amené à se jeter sous une voiture à ma place. L'ambulance arriva, les médecins me forcèrent à lâcher Edward, ils se mirent tous autour de lui, puis une seconde ambulance arriva, la police aussi. On m'obligea à monter dans la seconde ambulance, un médecin s'occupa de moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer.

\- **Bella ?! Seigneur ma chérie ! Bella qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

C'était mon père, en uniforme. Il monta dans l'ambulance, je me levai sous les protestations du médecin et pris mon père dans mes bras, me serrant contre lui, pleurant encore plus.

**\- Chut Bella... calme****-****toi... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Je... me suis mise en colère... après Edward ! Oh papa...**

**\- Parle Bella. Je suis là...**

**\- J'ai pris le bus, il... il m'a****suivie en moto. J'ai compris que j'étais idiote et j'ai voulu le rejoindre. Mais en descendant... En descendant du bus j'ai... couru vers lui... une voiture est arrivée et... il m'a poussée pour me sauver...**

**\- C'est Edward là-bas ? Mon Dieu... Bella chut... ça va aller... calme-toi ma chérie. Je suis là.**

**\- C'est ma faute !**

**\- Non Bella, non.**

**\- Il ne peut pas mourir, j'ai besoin de lui. Je l'aime papa !**

**\- Je sais ma fille, je sais. Il va se battre.**

Je me sentis soudain très fatiguée, me père me tenait fort contre lui pour ne pas que je m'effondre sur le sol. Résistant à la fatigue, je tournai la tête, le médecin venait de m'injecter quelque chose... par dessus l'épaule de mon père, je vis les médecins, toujours autour du corps d'Edward. Les médecins étaient en train de le choquer.

**\- Edward... Reviens-moi.**

Puis plus rien.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Attention à la semaine prochaine... Je dis ça mais je dis rien.**

**PUB **

**Pour celle qui ne le savent pas, j'ai commencé la publication d'une nouvelle fiction " Repartir de zéro" **

**Voilà.**

**à la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici un chapitre très attendu.**

**Sortez les mouchoirs !**

**Merci à vous pour les review du chapitre précédent**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

3 jours... 3 jours que je vivais un enfer. Aujourd'hui serait certainement la pire journée de ma vie, rien que d'y penser mes larmes coulaient. Étendue dans mon grand lit vide et froid, je m'efforçai d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter la réalité, si douloureuse soit-elle. Je me levai, machinalement. Je passai par la salle de bain puis allai préparer un petit-déjeuner.

C'est en voyant ce que j'avais préparé que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas faim, puis mon cœur se déchira en constatant que j'avais tout installé pour deux... J'étais seule maintenant. Je jetai tout à la poubelle. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Je rangeai les bols et les verres. Finalement, ce matin était comme tous les autres depuis 3 jours, demain serait pareil. Mon téléphone sonna. Rosalie. J'allai répondre.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Bella...**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Papa et moi partons pour chez toi.**

**\- Je serai prête.**

\- **Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Nous serons là.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Allez Bella, à tout de suite.**

**\- Oui.**

Je raccrochai et filai dans ma chambre. Je mis ma robe, noire. Mes escarpins, noirs. Je me coiffai. Je me maquillai. Et sans me regarder dans ma tenue complète, je sortis de chez moi. Je fis un arrêt pour regarder la porte d'à côté. Close. Luttant contre les larmes, je pris l'ascenseur et sortis de l'immeuble. La Triumph était là, elle. Je m'en approchai, la touchai du bout des doigts, arrivant à sourire devant mes doux souvenirs avec elle. Je ne remonterai plus dessus...

**\- Isabella ? Chérie ?**

Mon père... je m'arrachai à la contemplation de la moto, pour rejoindre Rosalie et Charlie. Je montai dans la voiture. Sans un mot. J'étais terrifiée. Mon père me regarda plusieurs fois dans le rétroviseur, je le priais mentalement de rester concentré sur la route. Tout peut arriver si vite... Rosalie était très élégante avec son chapeau à voilette noir. Moi je voudrais pouvoir me mettre un sac sur la tête pour ne rien voir... et ne pas être vue.

Papa s'arrêta devant l'église, beaucoup de voitures étaient déjà là. Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Emmett étaient à l'entrée. Je ne voulais pas les voir... pas maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas. Charlie et Rosalie descendirent, mais je restai, immobile et apeurée. Rosalie prit le bras de notre père et ils avancèrent vers les Cullen. Mon père serra les mains, Rosalie les embrassa et prit Emmett dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans l'église.

Les cloches sonnèrent. La famille rentra dans la maison de Dieu et je sortis enfin. Silencieusement, j'entrai à mon tour et m'assis le plus loin possible. L'église était remplie. De la famille, des amis, des collègues et des élèves... Edward était apprécié. Et je l'avais tué.

Le pasteur commença alors son triste discours. Moi je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé... le cœur d'Edward n'était pas reparti. Les médecins avaient tenté de le ramener durant de longues minutes mais le choc avait été trop violent, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Edward était mort en me sauvant, il s'était sacrifié. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je lui avais fait confiance dès le début. Nous n'en serions pas là. Tout était de ma faute et j'allais devoir vivre avec ça.

Le pasteur fit un émouvant discours puis Esmée s'avança, soutenue par Carlisle. Je baissai la tête. J'avais trop honte, j'étais tellement coupable, je ne pouvais pas les affronter. Une main se saisit alors de la mienne. Jasper. Je ne lui avais pas parlé encore mais je lui pardonnerai, ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien comparé à ce que moi j'avais fait. Je serrai ma main dans la sienne et écoutai Esmée.

**\- Je suis Esmée Cullen... la maman d'Edward... mon mari et moi-même vous remercions de votre présence et de votre sollicitude. Edward aurait été surpris et touché de vous voir tous****réunis, même si je suis sûre qu'il nous regarde d'où il est. Mon petit garçon... je ne pourrai jamais exprim****er**** la douleur que je ressens en ce moment. Edward était mon fils et on me l'a pris. C'est tellement injuste... je l'aimais si fort... Je le cherche partout, je m'attends à le voir****arriver à tout moment... j'ai toujours pensé que s'il devait nous quitter, ça serait à cause de sa moto...**

**Mon chéri, où que tu sois, sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu me manques mon garçon, ta bonne humeur, tes chamailleries avec ton frère ou Alice me manqueront, ton humour, ta tendresse envers ceux que tu aimais... tout me manque Edward. Je suis si fière de toi mon petit bébé... tu étais l'homme que j'ai toujours voulu que tu deviennes. Tu vas laisser un vide immense dans nos vies. Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour exprimer ma peine... mais sois heureux là-haut... Je t'aime... repose en paix mon fils...**

Je pleurais. Esmée souffrait, c'était ma faute ! Elle se serra contre Carlisle et ils allèrent s'asseoir. Alice prit la place de sa tante.

**\- Edward était professeur de littérature, c'était toute sa vie. J'aimerais vous lire un texte pour rendre hommage au professeur qu'il était. Cet écrit nous ressemble, nous avions une relation particulière lui et moi. C'est un texte de Henry Scott-Holland.**

**L'amour ne disparaît jamais.  
La mort n'est rien.  
Je suis seulement passé dans la pièce d'à côté.  
Je suis moi, tu es toi.  
Ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre,  
Nous le sommes toujours.  
Donne-moi le nom que tu m'as toujours donné.  
Parle-moi comme tu l'as toujours fait.  
N'emploie pas un ton différent.  
Ne prends pas un air solennel ou triste.  
Continue à rire de ce qui nous faisait rire ensemble.  
Prie, souris, pense à moi, prie pour moi.  
Que mon nom soit prononcé à la maison  
Comme il l'a toujours été,  
Sans emphase d'aucune sorte,  
Sans trace d'ombre.  
La vie signifie tout ce qu'elle a toujours signifié.  
Elle est ce qu'elle a toujours été.  
Le fil n'est pas coupé.  
Pourquoi serais-je hors de ta pensée  
Parce que je suis hors de ta vue ?  
Je t'attends, je ne suis pas loin,  
Juste de l'autre côté du chemin.  
Tu vois tout est bien. **

Sans ajouter un mot Alice se retira de la petite estrade. D'autre personnes parlèrent mais je ne pouvais plus écouter. Finalement tout le monde se leva, le cercueil était ouvert et je décidai d'aller le voir... une dernière fois. Jasper me tenait toujours la main, il me suivit et nous fîmes la queue. Arrivée devant lui, je n'arrivais plus à pleurer. Il était beau malgré tout, il avait l'air si serein, en paix... Moi, j'étais en enfer. Silencieusement, je lui fis mes adieux. Jasper me soutint jusqu'à la voiture, mes larmes avaient repris le dessus.

Toujours en silence, nous assistâmes à la sortie de l'église du cercueil, qui avait été fermé. Puis nous suivîmes le cortège jusqu'au cimetière. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et un professeur, proche d'Edward portèrent le cercueil puis nous les suivîmes le long d'une allée pour arriver jusqu'à l'emplacement prévu... sa dernière adresse...

Le pasteur récita quelques prières puis lentement, le cercueil fût mis dans l'espace creusé pour lui. Nous voilà tous désormais en file indienne à jeter chacun notre tour de la terre dans ce maudit trou. Nous ne serions plus jamais ensemble... je levai la tête, persuadée qu'il pouvait me voir. _Mon amour... nous voilà séparés pour toujours... j'irai en enfer pour ce que je t'ai fais._

Il fût l'heure pour moi d'affronter la famille d'Edward. Je devais présenter mes condoléances à ses parents, son frère et sa cousine. Quand ce fût mon tour d'être à leur hauteur, je me sentis défaillir mais mon père me soutenait. Je présentai une main tremblante à Esmée.

**\- Esmée... je suis tellement... tellement désolée...**

**\- Tu peux Isabella !**

**\- Je n'ai pas vu...**

**\- Il est mort à cause de toi ! Mon fils ****s'est ****sacrifié pour toi ! J'espère que tu vivras longtemps, très longtemps pour porter cette culpabilité et être rongée par le remord et la douleur ! Je souhaite que tu en souffres toute ta vie ! Je veux que tu penses chaque seconde de ta misérable vie, que tu as tué mon fils !**

**\- Je l'aimais...**

**\- Mais il est mort pour toi !**

**\- Je souffre... il me manque ! Je l'aimais...**

**\- Nous aussi nous l'aimions ! **

Alice s'approcha de nous, suivie d'Emmett alors que Carlisle passait un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Ils m'encerclaient, j'étais au milieu d'eux quatre. Je regardai Alice, dans l'espoir qu'elle me vienne en aide.

**\- Alice...**

**\- Tu as tué mon cousin !**

Mon regard se tourna vers Emmett.

**\- Tu as assassiné mon frère ! Quel genre d'idiote traverse sans regarder ? Tu l'as tué !**

Carlisle parla.

**\- Tu nous a arraché notre fils !**

**\- Je suis désolée... j'en souffre croyez****-****moi... pitié...**

Tous se mirent alors à parler en même temps répétant inlassablement '' Tu l'as tué'' Puis Emmett me prit par les épaules, il me secouait, répétant et criant toujours les mêmes mots. Il me secouait violemment, je pleurais, je criais... puis la voix changea.

**\- Bella ! Bella réveille-toi !** **Isabella ouvre les yeux ! Tu fais un cauchemar !**

J'ouvris les yeux. C'était Jasper, il me secouait, comme dans ce rêve affreux... je regardai autour de moi, j'étais à l'hôpital, ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir. J'étais en sueur, les draps et l'horrible chemise de nuit de l'hôpital me collaient à la peau.

**\- Jasper...**

**\- C'était un cauchemar Bella... tu es à l'hôpital. Tout va bien. Tu te souviens ?**

_Ouais... attends deux secondes... si, j'y suis !_ Après l'accident, on m'avait endormie, je m'étais réveillée plus tard avec un poignet foulé, des écorchures un peu partout et un traumatisme crânien assez léger mais qui me donnait la plus grosse bosse que je n'avais jamais eue, je venais de passer une nuit en observation.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Il va bien Bella... il est même réveillé, fragile et fatigué mais il va bien. Il est hors de danger... même s'il est cassé de partout. Bella ? Tu vas où ?**

Je m'étais levée, titubante, ma tête tournait et je vacillais dangereusement en ayant à peine touché le sol. Jasper me rattrapa et m'obligea à m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

**\- Il faut que je le vois Jasper... S'il te plaît.**

**\- Ok, on va y aller. Mais en douceur ok ?**

**\- Oui... où est papa ? Et Rosalie ?**

**\- Papa devait aller au travail. Rose est avec Emmett depuis 10 minutes. On a passé la nuit ici avec toi.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Allez on y va. Doucement Bella...**

Je me levai en prenant mon temps. Ma tête me faisait mal et mon équilibre était très perturbé. Je m'accrochai à Jasper et pas à pas, il me conduisit jusqu'à Edward. Je repensai à mon rêve, mon cauchemar plutôt, et si les Cullen m'en voulaient vraiment ? Ou pire... Si Edward ne voulait plus me voir à cause de ça ?

**\- Jasper ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je te pardonne... je te pardonne ce que tu as fait au lycée...**

**\- On en parlera plus tard Bella.**

**\- Tu sais... j'ai rêvé que j'étais à l'enterrement d'Edward... e****t tu****étai****s**** là, tu me tenais la main...**

**\- Je serai toujours là, mais c'était un très mauvais rêve Bella.**

**\- Peut-être qu'il va m'en vouloir... il va me tenir responsable de son état. C'est à moi qu'il faut que je pardonne maintenant. Ce que tu as fait n'est rien comparé à ce que moi j'ai fais.**

**\- Il va bien, il ne t'en veux pas.**

**\- Tu l'as vu ?**

**\- Oui. ****S****a chambre est là...**

**\- Je t'aime Jazz, mais n'interviens plus comme ça dans ma vie.**

**\- J'ai retenu la leçon Bella. Je t'aime aussi. Allez, va le voir.**

Il frappa et ouvrit la porte. Je vis d'abord Emmett tenant Rosalie sur ses genoux. Elle se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**\- Tu es réveillée... ça va ? Entre...**

Elle remplaça Jasper pour me soutenir, il resta dehors et Alice se leva et embrassa ma joue.

**\- Tu nous as fait peur !**

Je lui lançai un timide sourire avant de la regarder sortir de la chambre. Esmée et Carlisle étaient là eux aussi. Esmée me prit doucement dans ses bras, puis me sourit.

**\- Je suis heureuse que tu n'****aies rien.**

**\- Je suis désolée...**

**\- C'est un accident. Et il va bien. Regarde...**

Je n'osais pas... des larmes se mirent silencieusement à couler le long de mes joues.

**\- Bella... princesse tout va b****ien. V****iens s'il te plaît.**

Je finis par le regarder. Allongé sur le lit, il avait la jambe droite dans le plâtre, il était perfusé, il avait le bras gauche en écharpe, son visage était gonflé par endroit. Heureusement qu'Edward était toujours prudent et bien équipé pour la moto. Ça aurait pu être tellement pire sans tout ça. Il m'offrit un sourire en tendant son bras valide vers moi.

**\- Oh Edward... je suis tellement désolée... c'est ma faute !**

**\- Viens près de moi.**

Je ne résistai plus et allai me jeter contre lui. Il grogna et je me relevai, confuse.

**\- J'ai... pas mal de côtes cassées... doucement...**

Je hochai la tête et montai carrément sur le lit à ses côté et je pleurai, tout contre lui en répétant que j'étais désolée. Il me serra contre lui du mieux possible et ne cessait de me répéter que tout allait bien et qu'il m'aimait toujours. Quand mes larmes cessèrent, je m'aperçus que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Je levai la tête vers lui, il me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce baiser était rassurant, il m'aimait encore, je pouvais le ressentir... Il s'écarta légèrement de moi, posant son front contre le mien.

**\- J'ai eu si peur Bella ! Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, soulagé...**

**\- Tu aurais pu mourir à cause de moi... je m'en veux. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**\- Tu as vu ce que j'ai ? Même avec un blouson adapté, des gants et un casque****intégral, il y a des dégâts... Tu n'avais rien de tout ça chérie. Tu serais probablement morte si je ne t'avais pas poussée. Je me****savais plus en sécurité que toi.**

**\- C'était affreux... je suis si stupide ! J'aurais dû te faire confiance et ne pas me laisser****déstabiliser par cette pétasse !**

**\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Nous sommes encore ensemble non ? Et je t'aime...**

**\- Je t'aime aussi Edward.**

**\- Alors tu me l'avais bien dit ? Je n'étais pas très sûr.**

**\- Je te l'ai même hurlé.**

Il embrassa mon front.

**\- Où sont les autres ?**

**\- Partis... pour nous laisser seuls.**

**\- Ils m'en veulent ?**

**\- Personne ne t'en**** veut mon amour.**

**\- J'ai****… ****rêvé de ton enterrement. C'était affreux ! Ça semblait si réel.**

**\- Je suis vivant... tu ne m'enterreras pas maintenant. On veut se débarrasser de moi Miss Swan ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non ! Ne me quitte pas Edward. Jamais !**

**\- Jamais Bella, c'est promis... sinon... c'était un bel enterrement ?**

**\- Oui. Plein de monde, de beaux discours... mais je ne veux pas en parler s'il te plaît, je veux oublier.**

**\- Très bien. On oublie.**

**\- Oui. Et ta Triumph ?**

**\- Dolly va bien, Emmett l'a récupérée.**

**\- C'est au moins ça.**

**\- J'aurais pas supporté. Toi et Dolly... pas touche !**

**\- Ouais... je suis quand même au même rang qu'une moto.**

**\- Non, t'es mille fois supérieure.**

**\- Hum.**

**\- Princesse ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Viens habiter chez moi. Laisse tomber ton appartement.**

**\- Pourquoi pas le contraire ?**

**\- J'y habite depuis plus longtemps. Et c'est chez moi qu'on a fait l'amour pour la première fois.**

**\- Elle est nulle ton excuse.**

**\- Mais chez toi il y a eu Jacob.**

**\- Et chez toi, Irina et toutes les autres !**

**\- Ok... tu as ton bail jusqu'à quand ?**

**\- Septembre.**

**\- Moi aussi... En septembre on déménage.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu ne crois pas que la vie peut****être courte ? Je ne veux plus me poser de questions sur des choses évidentes. Je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie, toi et aucune autre. Alors gardons nos appartements respectifs jusqu'à septembre, tout en vivant à tour de rôle l'un chez l'autre. Et ensuite, on déménage dans un endroit neutre. Sans ex des deux côtés.**

**\- On changerait de lit ?**

**\- Oui ! On change de lit !**

**\- Ok alors. Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. Et j'en suis heureuse !**

**\- Moi aussi. Combien de temps tu restes ici ?**

**\- Je l'ignore et toi ?**

**\- Un petit moment. Tu as pardonné à Jasper ?**

**\- Oui, ce qu'il a fait n'est rien comparé à ce que moi je t'ai fais.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon amour. **

**\- Je m'en veux.**

**\- Tu ne dois pas. Mais c'est bien que tu ****aies pardonné à Jasper. Nous avons parlé, tu sais.**

**\- Ah oui et alors ?**

**\- Il m'a présenté ses excuses et m'a deman****dé s****i ****je voulais bien qu'on essaye de redevenir amis.**

**\- Tu as accepté ?**

**\- Oui. Ton frère et son amitié me manque. J'ai jamais eu meilleur ami que lui. Et la vie est trop courte.**

**\- Tout se termine bien.**

**\- Oui. On verra ce que ça donne. Je vais être chiant mais... je t'aime Bella !**

**\- Si pour toi être chiant c'est ça, alors continue. Je t'aime aussi, fort, fort, fort !**

Je me relevai légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Alors que nous étions en plein baiser, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. C'était une infirmière.

**\- Excusez-moi mais le médecin souhaite vo****us voir, Mademoiselle Swan. Votre frère m'a dit que vous seriez ici.**

**\- Oh euh j'arrive.**

**\- Je vous aide.**

**\- Merci.**

J'embrassai une nouvelle fois mon homme et me levai prudemment avec l'aide de l'infirmière pour ensuite m'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant.

**\- Je reviens Edward.**

**\- Je ne bouge pas princesse. Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin au pire.**

**\- On ne ****sait jamais.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas trésor. Je t'aime, reviens me tenir au courant.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. À toute.**

Je me laissai guider par l'infirmière, après qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle, elle se pencha vers moi tout en poussant mon fauteuil.

**\- Vous avez de la chance, il est très séduisant.**

**\- Oui... et encore, il n'est pas sous son meilleur jour.**

Elle sourit et me ramena dans ma chambre. Le médecin m'expliqua que j'allais bien et que je pouvais sortir. Rosalie m'aida à m'habiller et je pus constater les quelques bleus couvrant mon corps Ce n'était tellement rien comparé à Edward.

**\- Bella ? Ça va ?**

**\- Ouais... je regarde mes bleus.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça partira vite.**

**\- Oui. Alors... Emmett et toi ?**

**-**** On s'est embrassés hier soir !**

**\- Contente que l'accident d'Edward vous ait rapprochés.**

**\- Bella... justement... il était tellement inquiet, tellement touchant... ça a été plus fort que moi.**

**\- C'est un gars bien. O****ù**** est Jasper ?**

**\- Avec lui et Alice. Je pense qu'ils nous attendent. Je vais rester avec toi ce soir tu veux bien ?**

**\- Oui, je pense que je vais dormir, je suis claquée !**

**\- Ok. On y va ?**

**\- Je vais voir Edward avant.**

**\- Oh bah ça, je m'en doutais bien.**

Elle sourit, prit mes sacs et m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Je le vis à travers la vitre en train de regarder la télé à demi-conscient.

**\- Je te laisse Bella, on sera à la cafétéria.**

**\- D'accord merci.**

Je frappai trois petit coup avant d'entrer. Il me sourit, éteignit la télé et tendit ses bras. Je retournai me blottir dans ses bras.

**\- Tu t'en vas ?**

**\- Oui, ma bosse n'est plus un danger et le reste n****'est ****que des petits bobos.**

**\- Tant mieux, je suis rassuré.**

**\- Je reviendrai demain et tous les autres jours où tu seras ici.**

**\- Je l'espérais bien. Alors mon frère et ta sœur ? Ça y est, c'est officiel ?**

**\- Oui. Cool non ? On sera beau-frère et belle-sœur !**

**\- Je rêvais de ça ! Et je serai p****eut-être une nouvelle fois ton beau-frère****.**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Alice et Jasper.**

**\- Sérieux ?!**

**\- Aie Bella... Bordel !**

**\- Oups pardon ! Je suis désolée, pardon...**

Je m'étais relevée en prenant appui sur son torse. Sous l'effet de surprise, j'avais oublié ses côtes cassées.

\- **La vache...**

**\- J'ai pas fait exprès.**

**\- Encore heureux. Ça va... ****ça passe t'en ****fais pas.**

**\- Donc Alice et Jasper ? Tu plaisantes ?**

**\- Pas du tout. Attends deux secondes.**

Je le laissai gérer sa douleur, impatiente de savoir. Alice et Jasper ? Ensemble ? Mais depuis quand ? Alors là... je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

-** Il n'y a rien d'officiel, j'ai même pas de preuve.**

**\- Donc comment tu sais ?**

**\- Quelques regards, il ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle rougissait tou****t le temps, souriait en croisant son regard... Je suis amoureux Bella, je sais comment ça marche.**

**\- T'en a parlé ?**

**\- Non. T'es la première à entendre ma théorie. Alors ?**

**\- Bah je sais pas... J'ai pas vu Jasper depuis 3 mois, Alice ne m'a pa****s**** parue plus bizarre que d'habitude.**

**\- Bah à moi si. Tu t'en souviens, je t'en ai parlé.**

**\- Oui et elle m'a dit non.**

**\- Je suis certain qu'elle a****menti.**

**\- N'empêche, ça serait cool !**

**\- Ouais... ça fait un peu secte. Tous les membres d'une même famille qui sortent avec les membres d'une autre famille au complet.**

**\- Oui mais ça sera moins chiant pour Noël ou le nouvel an... les anniversaires... ça fera un plus petit mariage.**

**\- Tu veux qu'on se marie ?**

**\- Pas avec une demande aussi nulle. T'as lu Jane Austen ou pas ?**

Il se mit à rire... pas longtemps car ses côtes, encore elles, le faisaient souffrir.

**\- Me**** fais pas rire princesse.**

**\- Promis. Mais... pourquoi pas me marier un jour. Après ça sera peut-être pas avec toi, on ne sait pas.**

**\- Moi je parie que si ! Et on fera plein, plein de bébés !**

**\- Pas trop quand même, je suis une femme, pas une poule pondeuse.**

**\- 6 ?**

**\- En rêve ! Je te les laisse ! Non 3.**

**\- 4 ?**

**\- 3 et demi.**

**\- Comment tu fais un demi****-****bébé toi ?**

**\- 3 e****nfants et un chien qu'on aura adopté bébé.**

**\- Ne me ****fais pas rire Bella !**

Il se tint encore les côtes quelques secondes puis nous parlâmes d'autre chose jusqu'à ce que Rosalie vienne me chercher. Après beaucoup de baisers et de je t'aime, je quittai Edward pour rentrer chez moi. Je mangeai un peu en bavardant avec Rosalie. Elle avait changé depuis son agression, elle était beaucoup plus ouverte aux autres, elle s'intéressait à plus de choses qu'avant, elle était bien moins centrée sur elle.

Le repas terminé, je bombardai Edward de messages avant d'aller me coucher, pendant que Rosalie appelait ma mère pour la rassurer ainsi que mon père. Je m'endormis vite et ne fis aucun rêve cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Alors alors ?**

**Vous y avez crue ? **

**Dite moi tout.**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Lexi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à vous toute pour les reviews ! **

**Mon effet de la semaine dernière a bien fonctionné. ^^**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Bella

5 ans plus tard.

**\- Bon et n'oubliez pas, lundi devoir sur table, commentaire écrit de 4h sur l'un des deux romans étudiés ! Merci et bonne fin de journée !**

Je laissai mes étudiants sortir, c'était la fin de journée pour certains et pour moi également. J'étais épuisée ! Ça allait bientôt faire 4 ans que j'étais professeur en université, j'avais obtenu mon diplôme avec une assez bonne moyenne, ni première, ni dernière, l'important était de l'avoir. Une fois mon agrégation en poche, l'université où j'avais fini mes études m'avait proposé un poste non sans insistance de la part d'Edward.

Depuis l'accident qui avait failli le tuer, tout allait bien. Bon, j'avais vécu l'enfer avec un Edward diminué, il avait passé 3 mois à râler à cause de sa jambe dans le plâtre et ensuite de ses séances de kiné. Mais c'était le prix à payer, après tout, il avait subi ça pour moi. En plus, le professeur qui l'avait remplacé n'avait pas vraiment assuré, du coup, raison de plus pour s'énerver. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus était qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de moto, parfois il avait passé des heures entières à regarder sa Triumph en poussant des soupirs désespérés.

Mais nous avions surmonté ça. Nous avions continué à vivre l'un chez l'autre, gardant notre secret bien gardé à la fac. J'avais alors validé mon master pour ensuite travailler dur pour mon concours. Entre temps, nous avions déménagé pour un appartement en ville, nous avions eu le coup de foudre, tout était allé vite, il y avait même un garage pour que la Triumph soit à l'abri, le top !

Mes premiers mois en temps que prof n'avaient pas été simples, mais j'avais réussi à m'imposer et à gagner le respect des élèves. Edward m'avait beaucoup aidée dans mon organisation si bien que j'avais finalement vite pris un bon rythme. Comme à l'époque où j'étais son élève, le travail et nos cours étaient chacun pour soi, pas question de copier l'un sur l'autre ou de se servir du même programme. Parfois, il demandait mon avis ou moi le sien, je lisais ses copies et lui les miennes. C'était une bonne entente.

Bon, il est 17h, je dois rentrer, j'ai un millier de choses à faire. Je notai deux ou trois choses dans mon agenda et rassemblai mes affaires. Je découvris, en relevant la tête que des élèves, des filles, étaient déjà là, au premier rang. Ça n'avait pas changé ! Edward avait cours après moi et avait toujours autant de succès auprès des jeunes filles même à 30 ans passés. Je me levai de ma chaise quand il arriva, les sourcils froncés en me voyant.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- J'avais cours ici. Je m'en vais, je rentre.**

**\- Je croyais qu'il t'avai****t**** attribué les salles du premier étage, pas du 4eme !**

**\- Je sais mais c'est Mitchel qui ****a**** pris ma salle et il ne voulait pas en partir. Soit disant que ça a toujours été la sienne, blablabla...**

**\- Il fait chier merde ! Je vais aller le voir.**

**\- Non, laisse ça va. Dans deux semaines, l'ascenseur fonctionnera.**

**\- Bella, ça fait trois semaines de suite qu'il te fait le coup ! C'est pas lui qui est enceinte de 8 mois ! En plus je l'aime pas, ça va me donner une bonne raison de lui gueuler dessus.**

**\- Je suis ton excuse ? Bravo.**

**\- Pardon, professeur Cullen ?**

Edward releva la tête, il était derrière le bureau face à ses élèves, moi je lui faisais face, assise sur le bord du bureau, donc dos aux étudiants. Après avoir tourné la tête, je vis une jeune fille visiblement très sûre d'elle, se tenir près de nous. Edward leva les sourcils.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas compris un point de votre cours, je me demandais si ça ne vous ennui****erait**** pas de me l'expliquer. Disons autour d'un verre, j'invite !**

Edward esquissa un sourire puis me regarda, amusé. Moi j'avais ricané avant de lui sourire, juste avant de recevoir un coup plutôt dur de mon bébé qui me fit grimacer. Nous attendions une petite fille... encore ! C'était notre deuxième. La première, Emma, avait 3 ans. J'étais tombée enceinte, par accident, en fêtant mon anniversaire. J'avais accouché en juin, le jour de ma dernière épreuve du concours. Mes contractions avaient commencé pendant un oral, 4h après je donnais naissance à ma fille.

Au début ça avait été la panique, cette poupée n'était pas du tout prévue dans notre programme mais elle était là et nous étions très heureux. Sauf quand il fallait se lever à pas d'heure, pendant les crises de larmes, pendant qu'elle était malade, pendant la poussé des dents... sinon le bonheur ! Maintenant ça aillait, elle était adorable. Et j'étais très contente d'avoir un deuxième bébé. Celui-là était désiré. Notre première expérience en tant que parents avait été bonne. C'est Esmée qui était ravie, Edward roulait maintenant plus souvent en voiture qu'en moto !

**\- Bella ça va ?**

**\- Oui, elle cogne c'est tout.**

**\- Ok... bon euh mademoiselle...?**

**\- Reid. Mais appelez****-****moi Eva.**

**\- Mademoiselle Reid. Désolé mais si vous voulez revoir le cours c'est ici et non autour d'un verre.**

**\- Oui, mais ça serait plus cool.**

**\- ****Sûrement ****mais je préfère garder mon temps libre pour ma femme et mes filles. Venez à la fin du cours et nous discuterons de ce que vous n'avez pas compris.**

**\- J'ai pas le temps à la fin. On verra plus tard.**

**\- Très bien.**

Elle partit, vexée, vers ses copines. Je me levai et tapotai l'épaule d'Edward en geste de compassion. Il avait dit ma femme mais nous n'étions toujours pas mariés, il ne me l'avait même pas demandé, nous n'étions pas pressés. Si bien que j'étais le professeur Swan et comme nous n'étions pas du genre à nous exposer au travail, peu d'élèves savaient ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre.

**\- Bon, bourreau des cœurs, je rentre, Emma va m'attendre.**

**\- Oui vas-y. Dis lui que je l'aime.**

**\- Promis.**

\- **Elle bouge encore ?**

\- **Non.**

\- **Zut.**

Je souris et il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Discrètement, il m'embrassa et je pris le chemin de chez moi. Quand nos heures étaient décalées, il prenait sa moto et moi la voiture. Le trajet était assez rapide. Je garai mon véhicule, pris l'ascenseur et entrai chez moi.

**\- Maman !**

-** Mon bébé d'amour ! Doucement mon cœur, maman a mal partout, vien****s****, on va sur le canapé. Où est tonton ?**

**\- Dans le salon, on prend le thé !**

**\- Ah... montre****-****moi !**

Emma était une petite fille très timide avec les gens mais avec un fort caractère, elle était assez grande pour son âge, les mêmes cheveux que moi, les yeux verts du papa et la myopie qui allait avec ! Edward devait porter des lunettes presque tout le temps maintenant, il les mettait surtout pour lire, conduire ou regarder ses matchs de foot parce que sinon, il ne voyait pas les résultats ou le temps de jeu... bref des choses comme ça. Emma, elle, les portait tout le temps, elle était tellement mignonne avec !

C'est Jasper qui me la gardait, depuis sa naissance, c'est lui qui jouait la nounou pour ma fille. Ils s'entendaient très, très bien. Il n'y avait plus aucun problème entre moi et mon frère et lui et Edward était redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Comme Edward l'avait si bien pressenti i ans, Jasper était en couple avec Alice. On les avait grillés 3 jours après l'accident.

Alice avait eu terriblement peur que son cousin n'accepte pas sa relation avec mon frère mais Edward avait été complètement d'accord avec le choix de sa cousine. Ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant les 3 mois où je n'avais pas parlé à Jasper, comme Rosalie n'avait pas vraiment de nouvelles de moi à cette époque-là, Jasper avait été voir Alice pour quelques informations. Puis à la fin, j'étais devenue un prétexte pour qu'il lui rende visite. J'étais contente pour eux.

Jasper m'avait pas mal aidée dans ma grossesse et il avait été très présent durant les premiers mois de la naissance d'Emma, c'était le premier à nous donner un coup de main. Jasper était devenu conservateur au musée d'histoire de Seattle, il avait des horaires plutôt cool et pouvait facilement se libérer quand il avait besoin, c'était très pratique. En ce moment, il était assis en tailleur devant un service à thé en plastique, une couronne sur la tête, un boa rose autour du coup et tout un tas de bracelets et de colliers.

**\- Mon Dieu Jazz... mais qu'a****-****t-elle fait de toi ?**

**\- T'as vu ça ? Faut que je l'aime cette petite. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui, fatiguée mais ça va. Et toi ?**

**\- Super oui. Alice rentre demain.**

**\- Cool, ****elle m'a dit**** que ça ****s****'****était**** bien passé.**

**\- Oui elle est contente. Rose aussi.**

Alice et Rosalie s'étaient associées pour créer leur marque de vêtement, ça marchait très bien, au point qu'elles étaient parties à New York présenter leur travail. Je m'installai dans le canapé, Emma se mit contre moi avec son doudou et son pouce dans la bouche. Elle était fatiguée...

**\- Maman... ?**

**\- Oui chérie ?**

**\- Y m'aime papa ?**

**\- Ah oui ! Il m'a dit de te le dire. Bien sûr qu'il t'aime papa.**

**\- Ah ! Y rentre quand ?**

**\- Dans moins d'une heure.**

Tous les soirs où je finissais avant lui, Edward me demandait de dire à notre fille qu'il l'aimait. Une fois j'avais oublié et depuis Emma demandait s'il m'avait dit de lui dire je t'aime. C'était devenu plus un jeu ou un rituel qu'une réelle question. Je crois que c'était le mot qu'elle entendait le plus venant de notre part.

**\- Alors l'école ma puce ?**

**\- C'était bien mais la ma****î****tresse, elle est nulle.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Elle lit mal les histoires. Toi et papa c'est mieux !**

Jasper rit en enlevant son costume de princesse, moi j'embrassai mon bébé sur la tête.

**\- Tu lui as dit ?**

**\- Non, elle va se fâcher sinon.**

**\- Non, je ne pense pas. Tu ranges un peu s'il te plaît Emma ? Je vais allez faire couler ton bain.**

**\- Non !**

**\- Non quoi ?**

**\- Je veux pas ranger.**

**\- Ah tu sais comment ça marche Emma. Tu défais, tu joues, tu ranges. C'est comme ça. Papa c'est déjà fâché, tu veux qu'il recommence ?**

**\- Non...**

**\- Je vais t'aider un peu Emma, moi aussi j'ai jou****é**** et défai****s**** les affaires.**

**\- Allez, va avec tonton et ça ira vite.**

**\- D'accord...**

Elle alla avec son oncle pendant que j'allai dans la salle de bain. Jouer elle savait faire, elle pouvait rester des heures avec ses poupées ou sa dînette mais ranger était une autre paire de manche. C'est dingue le bazar qu'un si petit être peut faire en peu de temps. J'allai préparer le bain de mademoiselle et l'aidai à se mettre dans l'eau avant de gagner la cuisine.

**\- Tu manges ici Jazz je suppose ?**

**\- Oui, si ça ne dérange pas.**

**\- Non, ça va. Saucisses haricots verts et pâtes, ça va ?**

**\- Parfait oui.**

Il mit la table pendant que je mettais en route le repas. Il prit le relais quand Emma décida qu'elle en avait assez d'être dans l'eau. Je la lavai, la séchai et l'habillai.

**\- Tu veux tes lunettes ?**

**\- Non**.

**\- Ok. C'est bon, tu es prête.**

**\- Il a pri****s**** Dolly papa ?**

**\- Oui. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour l'entendre arriver.**

**\- D'accord. Tu veux un coloriage en attendant ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je lui sortis son livre de coloriage et ses crayons et la laissai dans le salon pour retourner en cuisine. Jasper finissait d'égoutter les pâtes et je vérifiais la cuisson de la viande. Je jetai un œil à l'heure, Edward allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je posai les plats sur la table quand Emma se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

**\- Papa !**

**\- Oh ma chérie d'amour ! Ça va ? Un gros câlin... tu as été sage ? Tu as rangé ? Obéi****s**** à tonton et à maman ?**

**\- Oui. Tout ça ! Je peux mettre le casque ?**

**\- Oui. Attention c'est lourd.**

Et voilà ma petite poupée qui arrivait en courant dans la cuisine, le casque de moto de son père sur la tête. Edward la suivit et releva la visière du casque, Emma avait les yeux qui brillaient et était toute souriante.

**\- Coucou maman !**

**\- Coucou chérie. Ce n'est pas lourd ?**

**\- Si un peu. Il est fort papa pour porter ça !**

**\- T'as raison ma puce, je suis trop fort. Allez, je te l'enlève.**

Edward reprit son casque et Emma repartit dans le salon jouer pendant que sont père se servait une bière.

**\- Une bière Jazz ?**

**\- Oui s'il te plaît.**

**\- Bella tu veux quelque chose princesse ?**

**\- Non merci. Mais j'ai pas eu de bisous.**

**\- Oh pardon ! Je suis impardonnable mon amour.**

Il posa sa bière et vint prendre mon visage entre ses mains pour ensuite m'embrasser. Un long baiser comme je les aime ! Il posa ensuite ses mains sur mon ventre et l'embrassa mais notre bébé avait préféré faire la fête tout l'après-midi et elle devait dormir.

**\- Bon, ma fille boude.**

**\- Elle bougera cette nuit quand moi je voudrai dormir. Allez à table. Emma on mange, vien****s**** te laver les mains.**

**\- Attends...**

**\- Non, tout de suite Emma.**

**\- Mais attends !**

**\- Emma ! Tu écoutes maman ou je viens te chercher !**

Hop, ni une ni deux, elle arriva avec un air boudeur. C'était frustrant, je disais quelque chose elle n'écoutait pas, Edward parlait et elle arrivait. Magique ! Edward avait toujours son soucis de chaque chose à sa place. Il fallait que les choses soient rangées, parfois c'était du à peu près avec Emma mais il ne supportait pas le bazar. Les mains lavées et la puce installée, je servis tout ce petit monde et m'installai avec eux.

**\- Bon appétit **

**\- Merci maman, toi aussi Papa ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'ai une blague à te dire.**

**\- Vas-y ?**

**\- C'est quoi un choux dans l'eau ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Maman tu sais ?**

**\- Hum... non.**

**\- Bah c'est un choux-marin !**

Je souris, je trouvais ça mignon, Edward l'embrassa, elle était toute fière d'elle.

**\- Qui t'a appris ça ?**

**\- Tonton !**

**\- Du moment que tonton ne t'apprend que ça, c'est bon.**

**\- Tu as peur que je lui parle de son papa jeune ?**

**\- Je suis toujours jeune ! Hein Bella ?**

**\- Mais oui tu es jeune chéri. Les étudiantes viennent toujours te draguer, c'est bon signe. D'ailleurs, elle est revenue ?**

**\- Oui, elle n****'****avait pas le temps ce soir mais elle est libre demain au déjeun****er****. Demain c'est samedi, j'ai mieux à faire. Demain c'est poney ! Hein Emma ?**

**\- Tu crois que je vais avoir Choco ?**

**\- On demandera à Tommy. Et après on ****ira ****voir papi et mamie.**

**\- D'accord chouette ! Et maman ?**

**\- Quoi maman ?**

**\- Elle vient ?**

**\- Bah tu veux qu'elle aille où maman ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ?**

**\- Ah si !**

**\- Bon alors tu vois. Finis ****d****e manger mon bébé, après je te lis un histoire et au lit petite crevette !**

Emma se concentra enfin sur son repas, Edward parla avec Jasper, je participai de temps en temps. Le repas fini, mon frère nous laissa, Edward s'occupa d'Emma le temps que je débarrasse la table. J'allai ensuite les rejoindre pour l'histoire du soir. Notre fille s'endormit vite, serrant contre elle son âne doudou et son pouce dans la bouche. Je sortis de la chambre mais Edward resta à caresser doucement les cheveux d'Emma tout en l'observant le sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Elle est belle ma fille !**

**\- Comme sa mère... allez vien****s****, laisse****-****l****a**** dormir.**

**\- Oui comme sa mère ! J'arrive...**

J'eus le temps de prendre une douche et de me mettre au lit quand il arriva enfin. Je luttais contre le sommeil pour attendre qu'il finisse sa douche et qu'il vienne enfin près de moi. Depuis qu'Emma savait marcher et venir dans notre chambre, on dormait en sous-vêtements. Avec Edward, j'avais appris à accepter mon corps et à me sentir belle. Mais seulement avec lui. Il avait essayé de m'emmener dans un de ses campings nudistes mais je n'avais pas pu... Rosalie elle par contre, qui nous avait accompagnés avec Emmett, avait adoré et ne jurait plus que par ça. Moi, j'étais restée dans le bungalow ou sur la plage dite '' textile''. Au bout de 2 jours, Edward nous ramenait à la maison et nous n'avions plus jamais tenté l'expérience.

**\- Princesse ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Non, tu ne dors pas. T'as encore changé de côté du lit !**

**\- Oui, je n'avais plus ton odeur, alors je change. Tu sais comment ça marche Edward.**

**\- Ouais, enfin t'as changé de côté il y a trois jours ! Et je dors avec toi, contre toi... Mon odeur tu l'as tout le temps.**

**\- Tu sais bien que ça me rassure. J'ai besoin de ton odeur.**

**\- Une chance que je me lave tous les jours... je devrai essayer de ne pas le faire tiens !**

**\- Allez couche****-****toi, au lieu de dire des bêtises. Et changer de place dans le lit souvent ça évite la routine.**

**\- Des excuses de gonzesse à deux balles !**

**\- Bon couche****-****toi ou tu vas voir ce que j'en fai****s**** de tes deux balles à toi ! **

**\- Si tu me prends pa****r**** les sentiments.**

Il se mit enfin dans le lit et je m'installai la tête sur son épaule, enlaçant son torse tout en humant à plein poumon l'odeur de sa peau fraîchement lavée. Il caressa mes cheveux et embrassa ma tête.

\- **Ça va ? Je te sens ailleurs.**

**\- Je suis fatiguée. Ne t'en fais pas.**

\- **Lundi, si l'autre connard te prend ta salle, j'le défonce ! Si les choses ont été dites c'est pour qu'elles soient faites. On ne laisse pas une femme enceinte monter 4 étages c'est tout !**

**\- Il ne sait pas ce que c'est... il n'a pas de femme.**

**\- Je m'en cogne ! Moi j'en ai une et je n'accepte pas qu'on ne la respecte pas. Il m'énerve avec ça tête de con là...**

**\- Edward ça va. C'est vendredi, normal que je sois fatiguée. Allez dors, n'y pense plus. On verra lundi.**

**\- Ouais. Bon, tu serais prête à déménager ?**

**\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Tu te souviens nos appartements à la résidence Churchill ?**

**\- Oui... bien sûr.**

**\- Le proprio les vend tous les deux. On pourrait acheter pour n'en faire qu'un.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Edward, l'achat de deux appartements, plus les travaux ça ferait trop ch****e****r.**

**\- On y resterai****t**** longtemps !**

**\- On pourrai****t**** faire quoi... 3 chambres ?**

**\- Oui, nous, Emma et Carlie ! C'est suffisant.**

**\- Et on devra déménager, encore, quand tu me demanderas un troisième bébé.**

**\- Là c'est pareil, on a trois chambre, il faudra qu'on parte un jour ou l'autre.**

**\- Franchement chéri, je préfère acheter une maison tout de suite, plutôt que 2 appartements. Ça reviendra aussi ch****e****r mais ça demandera moins d'énergie et ça ne sera pas perdu. Une belle maison avec un jardin, ça serait pas mieux ?**

**\- Hum... je trouvais sympa de revivre dans nos appartements. Mais j'avais pas pensé au coût...**

**\- Mais je suis là pour briser tes rêves.**

**\- Raconte pas de bêtises. Tu veux une maison alors ?**

**\- Pas maintenant non. Mais si un jour on doit acheter alors oui, je voudrais une maison, pour les enfants et le chien, ça sera mieux.**

**\- Quel chien ?**

**\- Celui qu'on adoptera, 3 enfants et demi, tu te souviens.**

**\- Ah oui... On n****'****y est pas. Ma fille dor****t**** ?**

**\- Non... elle danse.**

**\- Où ça ?**

Nous changeâmes de position et je pris sa main pour la poser à l'endroit où notre bébé tapait. Ce ne fut pas long, elle commençait à manquer de place. Edward caressa mon ventre, tout en embrassant mon cou.

**\- Bonne nuit princesse. Demain matin dors, je m'occupe d'Emma.**

**\- Merci. Je t'aime Edward.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi mon trésor.**

Je m'endormis alors qu'Edward continuait à me câliner. C'est à 3h du matin, d'après mon réveil, que je me réveillai, secouée par Emma.

**\- Maman...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?**

**\- J'ai fait pipi au lit je crois...**

**\- Tu crois ?**

**\- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ****s****e passe ?**

**\- Emma croi****t**** avoir fait pipi au lit. Je vais voir.**

**\- Je peux aller avec papa en attendant ?**

**\- Non, non, Bella tu restes ici avec Emma, c'est moi qui me lève.**

Emma grimpa dans le lit dès Edward parti. J'étais certaine qu'il ne trouverait rien. C'était la grande excuse d'Emma, dire qu'elle avait fait pipi pour venir dormir avec nous. Ça arrivait surtout le week-end.

**\- Pas de pipi !**

**\- J'aurais d****û**** le parier.**

**\- Moi aussi. Elle dort ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je la recouche ?**

**\- Non, ça va. Laisse-moi mon bébé.**

**\- C'est le mien aussi.**

Je sourit et il se remit dans le lit, son torse contre mon dos et ses bras autour d'Emma et moi.

\- **Je vous aime les filles.**

**\- On t'aime aussi.**

Je caressai ses bras et embrassai la tête de ma fille avant de refermer les yeux et finir ma nuit de sommeil.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Pour celle qui se pose la question il reste 3 chapitres (En comptant celui-ci) ce seront des chapitres léger, pas vraiment important dans l'histoire, juste des chapitres sympa sur leur vie.  
**

**J'espère que ça ne vous dissuade pas de les lires, c'est juste que l'on m'a posé la question plusieurs fois. **

**Merci à vous pour les Review et votre soutient. **

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Biz**

* * *

Des cris et des pleurs... voilà ce qui me réveilla en ce samedi matin. Je regardai mon réveil, 11h. De l'autre côté de la porte, Emma pleurait, visiblement un gros chagrin, je pouvais aussi entendre Edward lui demandant de se calmer pour ne pas me réveiller. Trop tard. En même temps, j'avais bien dormi et nous étions attendus chez ses parents. Je me levai, plutôt en forme et reposée. J'enfilai une chemise à Edward et malgré mon ventre rond, j'arrivai à la fermer. Je sortis alors de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon, Emma était encore en tenue d'équitation, sa bombe sur la tête, elle était blottie contre son père assis dans le canapé, inconsolable.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

**\- Oh Bella... Dieu merci, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle n'a pas eu Choco comme poney encore.**

**\- Je vois. Va lui chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît.**

**\- Ouais.**

Je m'assis à côté de ma fille, prenant la place de son père. Je la berçai doucement alors qu'elle sanglotait des '' Maman''.

**\- Ce n'est pas grave Emma... Il n'est pas à toi Choco mon ange. Il faut le partager... Papa ****a**** demandé à Tommy ?**

**\- Non... Maman...**

**\- Je suis là mon bébé. Arrête de pleurer chérie, tu me rends triste, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.**

Edward arriva avec un verre d'eau et s'assit face à nous sur la table basse.

**\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé au moniteur de lui donner Choco ?**

**\- Parce que quand nous sommes arrivés, il avait déjà ****été ****attribué. On va pas camper là-bas le vendredi soir pour être sûrs d'avoir le bon poney.**

**\- Oui. Elle pleure depuis longtemps ?**

**\- Pas pendant le cours, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était déçue mais elle a été super et dès qu'elle a été dans la voiture pour rentr****er****, catastrophe !**

**\- Ok. Emma, bébé, tu veux bien enlever ta bombe et tes bottes ? Allez, stop chérie.**

Edward lui enleva ses bottes et je me chargeai d'ôter sa bombe. Quand elle était contrariée, elle se mettait dans des états pas possible. Petite déjà, elle avait des crises de larmes interminables. Je lui rabattis quelques mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son visage pour l'embrasser. Elle était toute transpirante. Son chagrin se calmait petit à petit.

**\- Tu peux nous faire couler un bain Edward s'il te plaît.**

**\- Oui, mais il va falloir lui expliquer qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle se mette dans cet état à chaque fois. Elle est grande maintenant. Ça suffit les caprices.**

**\- Oh ça va oui ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à être chiant ! Elle a 3 ans pas 25, alors arrête.**

Il râla et partit dans la salle de bain. Je serrai contre moi le petit corps en sursaut d'Emma qui était bien plus calme mais qui sanglotait. Ses joues brillaient de larmes, ses yeux étaient rouges, son nez coulait et elle n'arrêtait pas de renifler. Je réussis à attraper le paquet de mouchoirs pour la faire moucher.

**\- C'est bien chérie. Tiens, bois un peu. Ça va ?**

**\- Hum...**

J'embrassai son front.

**\- On va alle****r**** prendre un petit bain et on ira voir papi et mamie ensuite. Tu marches ?**

Nous allâmes toutes les deux dans la salle de bain, Edward était dans la chambre sur son ordinateur à bouder. Je déshabillai Emma, enlevai la chemise que je portais et entrai en sous-vêtements dans la baignoire. Pour dormir, je portais toujours des dessous en coton et là, c'était un ensemble noir. Une fois dans l'eau, Emma vint se mettre contre moi, s'adaptant à mon ventre. Elle ne pleurait plus du tout, elle se laissait porter par l'eau et les caresses rassurantes que je lui donnais.

**\- Tu vas mieux mon cœur ?**

**\- Oui... Il est fâché papa ?**

**\- Non. Il n'aime pas te voir pleurer comme ça alors que ce n'est rien. Ton tour viendra pour monter Choco.**

**\- Mais j'aime que lui.**

**\- Je vais te dire quelque chose. C'est presque pareil... quand j'étais à l'école, j'étais très, très amoureuse de papa, mais tonton Jasper et tante Rose ne voulai****ent**** pas qu'on soit amoureux.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que papa n'était pas toujours très gentil...**

**\- Il te tirait les cheveux ? Comme Paul à l'école ?**

**\- Oui voilà. Il me tirait les cheveux. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup pleur****é****. Et un jour, papa ****a**** arrêté de me tirer les cheveux et il a été très gentil et tonton Jasper et tante Rose ont bien voulu que papa soit mon amoureux. Il a fallu attendre très longtemps pour ça... il faut être sage et attendre.**

**\- Et papa, il regrette très fort d'avoir tir****é**** les cheveux à maman. C'était méchant.**

Edward se tenait les bras croisés, appuyé contre la porte. Il nous sourit et s'approcha de nous alors que je reprenais la parole.

**\- Ce qu'il faut comprendre ma puce, c'est que j'ai attendu pour être l'amoureuse de papa. Toi mon cœur, il faut que tu attendes pour avoir le droit d'avoir Choco comme poney. Avec un peu de patience, ça arrivera. Et tu peux toujours lui donner une pomme et lui faire des bisous et des caresses.**

**\- Je suis certain que Choco était triste que tu ne sois pas sa cavalière. Mais comme on ne comprend pas le cheval, Tommy ne savait pas.**

Edward s'était lui aussi déshabillé et s'était glissé dans la baignoire derrière moi.

**\- Tu crois vraiment que Choco était triste papa ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! Et je suis aussi certain qu'il n'aime pas te voir pleurer comme ça. Il ne faut pas faire ça Emma, ce n'est rien. Et ça rend malheureux maman et papa de te voir pleurer. Tu comprends mon trésor ?**

**\- Oui...**

**\- Un bisou ?**

**\- Oui !**

Edward nous enlaça et nous embrassa chacune notre tour. Je lavai alors Emma pendant qu'Edward me massait les reins sans que je le lui demande. J'appréciais beaucoup son initiative. Une fois ma fille lavée et shampouinée, Edward sortit en premier, il prit Emma qu'il enroula dans une serviette pour la sécher.

**\- J'ai mis des affaires sur ton lit mon ange. Tu vas t'habiller, je vais aider maman à sortir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Ok ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Allez n'attrape pas froid. Hey Emma...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je t'aime petit cœur.**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime papa.**

Elle lui fit un câlin avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Edward se tourna vers moi en souriant. Je tendis les braset il m'aida à sortir sans tomber de la baignoire. Au moment où mes deux pieds furent sur le tapis, il nous enveloppa dans une grande serviette me serrant contre lui. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait de s'être un peu énervé.

**\- Bonjour princesse. Bien dormi ?**

Je souris et compris le message. On efface tout et on recommence.

**\- Très bien oui. Et toi ? Emma se débrouille bien à poney ?**

**\- Oui elle est superbe ! Comme sa merveilleuse maman dont je suis fou.**

**\- Si tu me complimentes pour me faire oublier que tu t'es énervé, pas la peine. J'ai oublié depuis un petit moment déjà.**

Il sourit et m'embrassa, doucement d'abord puis il devint plus ardant de façon à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il voulait. Malgré ma fatigue et mes quelques douleurs, j'avais une libido explosive. Je souris contre lui et ma main alla explorer l'intérieur de son boxer. Il était déjà prêt mais j'entrepris de le caresser et il durcit encore plus.

**\- Oh Bella... non continue.**

**\- Va dans la chambre, je vais mettre les dessins animés à Emma.**

**\- Dépêche-toi.**

Je souris et pris la serviette que j'enroulai autour de moi. J'allai voir Emma dans sa chambre, elle finissait juste de s'habiller.

**\- T'es prête ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Viens, je vais te mettre la reine de neige pendant que papa et moi on se prépare ok ?**

**\- Ah trop bien !**

Je souris et me dépêchai de mettre le DVD. Une fois assurée qu'elle était bien installée, je regagnai ma chambre et m'arrêtai sur le palier, stupéfaite et terriblement excitée. Edward était nu, allongé les fesses au bord du lit, les yeux mi-clos, occupé à se caresser lentement. Je fermai vite la porte à clef, pris un coussin que je posai sur le sol entre ses jambes puis je me déshabillai. Le plus rapidement possible, je m'agenouillai entre ses cuisses que je caressai jusqu'à ses testicules que je massai doucement.

**\- Tu prends de l'avance ?**

**\- Tu étais trop longue...**

**\- Désolée d'essay****er**** de sauver l'innocence de ma petite fille.**

**\- Dans ****c****e cas, pardonnée...**

**\- Laisse-moi faire.**

**\- J'en avais bien l'intention.**

Je souris et ma main remplaça la sienne, je commençai par le caresser, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement... j'admirais son abdomen se contracter, son ventre se soulever au fur et à mesure de sa respiration. Je soufflai ensuite sur son gland, le faisant gémir, avant de le prendre entre mes lèvres, ce qui le fit grogner. Je le léchais, le suçais, le mordillais, je laissais mes dents traîner sur la longueur, le faisant geindre. Je commençais doucement à sentir que cette position, cette situation devenait inconfortable pour moi, ça me frustrait énormément.

**\- Edward, je fatigue comme ça...**

**\- Tes genoux ?**

**\- Non, le mouvement.**

**\- Bouge pas.**

Il se leva et resta droit devant moi, je me relevai un peu sur mes genoux, écartant plus les jambes. Il passa ses doigts sur ma joue avant de fourrer ses mains dans mes cheveux et me maintenir la tête. D'une main, je pris son sexe pour le reprendre entre mes lèvres. Mon autre main était posée sur sa fesse gauche que je tenais fermement. Edward se mit alors à bouger les hanches, je n'avais plus d'effort physique à faire.

Je m'adaptai à son rythme, m'appliquant à le satisfaire, alors que mes ongles se plantaient dans sa fesse, l'autre caressait furieusement ses testicules. Edward allait plus vite, grognant à chacun de ses coups de reins, me faisant gémir moi aussi. J'aimais lui donner du plaisir de cette manière, ça me gratifiait personnellement, j'étais toujours fière de moi quand je le voyais s'abandonner au plaisir que je lui donnais.

**\- Regarde-moi princesse...**

Je levai les yeux vers lui, le regardant à travers mes cils. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il rejette la tête en arrière, son corps tendu, retenant son cri et se déchargeant dans ma bouche. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, je le nettoyais en continuant mes caresses.

**\- Bella arrête... à ton tour...**

Il m'aida à me relever, m'embrassa avec force et m'assit sur le bord du lit. Nous étions à la partie qu'égoïstement je préférais. Je me laissai tomber doucement sur le matelas. Idiote comme j'étais, je regardai l'heure et m'aperçus qu'il était 12h.

**\- Edward, il est 12h ?**

**\- Et ?**

**\- On devrait être chez tes parents.**

**\- On fini avant.**

**\- Oui, mais va droit au but.**

**\- Ce soir je me rattrape, je déteste l'idée de te faire l'amour vite fait. Surtout après ce que tu viens de me faire !**

**\- Alors ne fai****s**** rien.**

**\- Encore moins. T'es prête pour moi ?**

**\- Toujours chéri, toujours.**

Il me fit alors mettre à genoux sur le lit, dos à la tête de lit, il s'installa derrière moi, aligna nos sexes et poussa en moi. Grâce à l'immense miroir face à nous, nous pouvions aisément nous regarder, j'aimais ça. Il prit une allure endiablée, maltraitant mes seins qui ne demandaient que ça, ses dents râpaient mon cou et mon épaule, ses testicules percutaient avec délice mon clitoris. Rapide et terriblement efficace. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard, retenant avec peine mes gémissements. Quand Edward passa sa main entre mes plis intimes pour caresser mon clitoris, il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps pour que le plaisir éclate et que les muscles de mon vagin l'enserrent lui permettant de venir à son tour pour la deuxième fois. Mes bras et mes jambes menaçant de s'écrouler, Edward me retint et m'allongea sur le lit. Il m'embrassa en me couvrant de caresses.

**\- Je te dois un orgasme princesse...**

**\- Je ne doute pas que tu me le donneras.**

**\- Et pas qu'un.**

**\- J'en suis déjà toute excitée. Merci chéri.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi mon amour.**

**\- Il faut se préparer.**

**\- Ouais...**

Il m'embrassa avant de se relever et de s'habiller. J'en fis autant, j'enfilai une robe et me coiffai en vitesse. Prêts, nous retrouvâmes Emma en train de chanter la chanson à plein poumons, en dansant. Edward la filma discrètement avant de l'applaudir à la fin. Elle rougit et courut dans les bras de son père pour se cacher dans son cou.

**\- Mais tu étais trop mignonne ma chérie. Tu chantes mieux que maman !**

**\- Hey !**

Emma rit et j'allai éteindre la télé, prendre mon sac et les clefs de la voiture. Emma mit ses chaussures et me regarda les yeux brillants et avec un grand sourire.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu****'il**** y a chipie ?**

**\- T'es belle maman ! **

**\- Oh ma puce... toi aussi t'es belle, la plus belle du monde !**

Edward nous regarda ému et nous embrassa alors que nous sortions de l'appartement et qu'il nous tenait la porte. Sur le chemin, en voiture, Emma chanta avec son père les chansons de la radio, moi je me détendais, mon bébé me donnait des coups et l'espace d'un instant, je culpabilisai d'avoir fait l'amour avec mon bébé dans le ventre mais à chaque fois c'était pareil et à chaque fois, je recommençais. Arrivés chez les parents d'Edward, Esmée nous ouvrit.

**\- Maman... désolé on a d****û**** affronter une crise.**

Esmée me regarda aussitôt, elle avait toujours peur que les soucis soient dus à un problème lié à ma grossesse, elle s'inquiétait trop pour moi.

**\- Je vais bien Esmée, c'est Emma... Elle a eu un gros chagrin parce qu'elle n'a pas monté son poney préfér****é**** ce matin. Elle ****s****'est mise dans un état pas possible encore.**

Esmée se remit à respirer et se pencha pour embrasser Emma.

**\- Alors ma chérie... ça va mieux ?**

**\- Oui... on a pri****s**** un bain tous ensemble.**

Esmée sourit.

**\- Allez, papi et tonton t'attendent chérie.**

**\- Ouais !**

Elle fonça dans le salon et je l'entendis crier en retrouvant Carlisle et Emmett. Après nous être débarrassés de nos affaires, nous allâmes à notre tour dans le salon. Carlisle vint m'embrasser et prendre son fils dans ses bras. Emmett posa ma fille qu'il chatouillait pour venir nous saluer.

**\- Salut petite Bella. Alors ça va ?**

**\- Oui ça va... Je suis juste grosse, elle est lourde...**

**\- Je ne peux qu'approuver princesse... t'es grosse et moche !**

**\- Sale type !**

**\- Bah écoute, j'arrête pas à longueur de temps de te dire que tu es magnifique et que j'adore te voir enceinte mais tu ne comprends pas. Alors je change de tactique.**

**\- Sale type quand même.**

Je souris à mon compagnon qui m'embrassa sur la tempe avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Esmée le gronda aussitôt.

**\- Edward !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- On va passer à table, pas la peine de t'asseoir ici.**

**\- Oh c'est tout... je croyais que je m'étais assis sur le chat ! Bon à table alors.**

**\- Oui. Emma, tu viens te laver les mains ?**

**\- J'arrive mamie... Tu savais que papa il avait été méchant quand il était à l'école avec maman ?**

Je ris et Esmée demanda à sa petite-fille des explications qui la firent rire. Carlisle et Emmett allèrent dans la salle à manger mais je restai plantée dans le salon. Edward qui avait remarqué que je ne suivais pas vint vers moi.

**\- Princesse ?**

**\- J'ai une contraction... ça fait mal.**

**\- Respire, je suis là. T'en as eu avant ?**

**\- Non. Ça passe.**

**\- Ok... On va peut-être attendre pour l'orgasme de ****c****e soir.**

**\- Peut-être oui.**

**\- Je le noterai quelque part.**

Je pouffai et il me prit par la taille pour aller nous asseoir.

**\- On fera la valise ce soir.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui. Je me sentirai mieux en sachant que ****c****'est pr****êt****.**

**\- D'accord, on la fera. Ne panique pas.**

**\- Je gère.**

J'allai m'installer à côté de mon beau-frère et de ma belle-mère., Edward se mit face à moi à côté d'Emma. Esmée servit tout le monde et prit la parole.

**\- Alors Edward, tu tirais les cheveux de Bella à l'école ?**

**\- Oui ! J'étais méchant avec Bella. Mais c'est pas bien... J'ai été puni.**

**\- Tu lui as donné une fessée mamie ?**

Je m'étouffai avec mon verre d'eau en imaginant mal Esmée donner une fessée à un Edward de 17 ans. Emmett rit lui aussi et parla.

**\- Oh non ma grande, on avait des coups de bâton nous quand on ét****ait**** punis.**

**\- Papa !**

Emma paniqua, elle monta sur les genoux de son père pour se cacher.

**\- Bravo, tu viens d'effrayer ma fille. Il plaisante mon cœur. Papi et mamie ne donnent pas de coups de bâton ! Ils ne donnent même pas de fessés. Soi****s**** tranquille.**

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui c'est vrai. Mamie m'a privé de chocolat pour me punir !**

**\- Pauvre papa...**

Emma adorait le chocolat, pour elle c'était la plus grosse punition du monde. Elle finit par se rassurer et retourna s'asseoir. Je changeai de sujet.

**\- Ma sœur rentre quand ?**

**\- Ce soir. Je vais la chercher avec Jasper. Tu veux venir ?**

**\- Non merci. Je ne suis pas assez en forme.**

**\- Ok. Bon, je serai le parrain cette fois ?**

**\- On n****'****a pas ****encore ****décidé.**

**\- Vous êtes chiants.**

**\- Tu n'as qu'à en faire un toi !**

**\- Alors là, je suis d'accord avec Bella, Emmett. Heureusement qu'Edward et elle sont là pour me faire des petits****-****enfants. Parce qu****'avec**** toi et Alice, j'ai l'impression que je peux attendre encore longtemps.**

**\- Tout de suite ! Je te rappelle qu'Edward ****a**** fait ça par accident.**

**\- Emmett !**

Edward réprimanda son frère, il détestait entendre, dire où reconnaître qu'Emma était un accident. C'était le cas mais on ne la voyait pas comme ça, nous ne voulions surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'elle était une erreur. C'était notre petit miracle.

**\- Désolé Edward.**

**\- La prochaine fois, fai****s**** attention s'il te plaît. Pas devant elle.**

**\- Ouais pardon.**

**\- Bon alors Emma, quand est-ce que tonton pourra venir te voir au poney ?**

Heureuse qu'on s'intéresse à elle, ma fille partit dans ses histoires où Carlisle et Emmett la suivaient de bon cœur. Esmée discuta avec moi et Edward du travail. Le repas fini, je me fis traiter comme une princesse, j'avais ordre de ne pas bouger alors Emmett m'apporta un thé, Carlisle s'occupa des petits gâteaux et Edward débarrassa la table avec sa mère. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à gronder Emmett qui embêtait Emma et inversement, Edward fit une partie d'échecs avec son père pendant que je lisais les magazines people avec Esmée et à faire des commentaires. Que des compliments sur les beaux garçons et des reproches à leurs compagnes qui avaient toutes un défaut quelque part. Je m'amusais bien.

En fin d'après-midi, Emmett nous quitta pour préparer l'arrivée de Rosalie, Edward et moi ne tardâmes pas non plus à rentrer, Emma n'avait pas fait de sieste, elle était crevée. De retour à la maison, Edward donna une douche rapide à notre fille, elle grignota son repas et alla se coucher sans histoire. Après nos douches respectives, Edward et moi fîmes ma valise et celle du bébé pour la maternité. Je pressentais quelque chose, mon corps me prévenait que l'arrivée de ma puce ne tarderait pas. Edward lui refusait de le croire. Les valises bouclées, je me mis dans mon lit très vite rejoint par mon ex-professeur. Il s'installa pour lire.

**\- Je suis claquée Edward.**

**\- Je sais oui. Ça t'ennuie si je li****s**** un peu ?**

**\- Non. Partie remise ?**

**\- Bien sûr !**

**\- Tu lis quoi ?**

**\- 50 nuances de Grey.**

**\- Oh Edward... tu lis ça toi ?**

**\- Faut pas mourir idiot. J'en suis au chapitre 10, j'aime bien pour le moment. Tu l****'****as lu ?**

**\- Bah oui ! Tu crois que je regarde les mouches voler pendant les devoirs de 3h ?**

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Christian Grey ne t'arrive pas à la cheville mon amour.**

**\- Ça me paraissai****t**** évident !**

**\- Quoi que... Bon allez, bonne nuit chéri. Ne bave pas trop devant Christian.**

**\- T'es dingue ! T'as bavé pour ce mec toi ?**

**\- Je t'aime, à demain.**

**\- Ouais... je déteste ce type ! Tout ça parce qu'il est riche ce connard !**

Pour le coup, il posa sa tablette, retira ses lunettes, éteignit la lumière et s'allongea contre moi, son torse contre mon dos. J'avais très envie de rire face à sa réaction mais je me contenais. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, embrassai ses doigts alors qu'il en faisait autant sur mon épaule.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Hum...**

**\- De tou****s**** les hommes de la terre, de tou****s**** les héros de bouquin ou de cinéma, sache que je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi chéri.**

Il me serra encore plus contre lui, me murmurant des '' je t'aime '' jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Merci de m'avoir lu**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à vous pour les review**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

**\- Emma... la m****aî****tresse t'attend bébé.**

**\- Encore un câlin.**

Nous étions devant sa classe et elle ne voulait pas quitter mes bras. Heureusement que la maîtresse était occupée à discuter avec Bella, on gagnait du temps. Je l'embrassai.

**\- Allez, maman ****a**** fini de parler avec ta ma****î****tresse. Il faut y aller. Je t'aime fort, fort, fort.**

**\- Moi aussi papa.**

Je frottai mon nez contre le sien, ce qui la fit rire, avant de lui permettre d'embrasser sa mère.

**\- Allez ma grande fille, il faut y aller. Passe une bonne journée, c'est tonton qui vient ce soir ok ? Papa et moi on arrivera ensemble du travail après le goût****er****. **

**\- Ok.**

**\- Travaille bien. Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi maman.**

Je posai Emma par terre et la regardai entrer dans la classe avec sa maîtresse. Je pris alors Bella par la taille, l'embrassai sur la joue avant de rejoindre la voiture.

**\- T'es bien silencieuse princesse. Ça ne va pas ?**

**\- Si, si.**

**\- Fatiguée ?**

**\- Ouais... j'en ai marre d'être grosse.**

**\- Tu es belle, tu es enceinte, pas grosse !**

**\- C'est un détail. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. J'ai plein de petites contractions et toutes un peu plus longues et fortes que les précédentes.**

**\- Les valises sont dans la voiture. Mais c'est pas trop tôt ?**

**\- Le médecin ****a**** dit que c'était déjà un beau bébé, elle manque de place, elle doit être prête. Je sais pas, on verra.**

**\- Je garde mon téléphone allumé, tu n'hésites pas, même en cours.**

**\- Oui, je ne veux pas que tu loupes ça.**

**\- Je ne veux pas louper non plus. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle. Donne tes affaires.**

**\- Merci.**

Après m'être garé sur le parking et avoir ouvert la porte à Bella, je pris ses affaires et nous entrâmes dans la fac pour aller jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Heureusement, elle était vide, Bella s'installa à son bureau.

**\- J'attends que les cours commencent au cas o****ù**** il arrive.**

**\- Au pire, s'il veut que je parte, il devra me porter ! **

**\- Ma princesse...**

Je souris et l'embrassai. Peu à peu, les élèves arrivèrent, le collègue qui lui prenait sa salle à chaque fois ne fit qu'une apparition, quand il me vit, il changea de trajectoire.

**\- Tu lui as fait peur !**

**\- Je suis intimidant. Allez j'y vais, ça va alle****r**** ?**

**\- Oui. On déjeune ensemble ?**

**\- Oui. Je viens te chercher ?**

**\- Je t'attendrai. Allez oust, dégage de ma salle Cullen !**

**\- Bien professeur Swan, toujours aussi agréable je vois.**

Je ris et sous les yeux curieux de ses élèves, je sortis de sa salle pour gagner la mienne. J'aimais toujours autant mon boulot, mais malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas eu d'élève aussi doué que Bella et je suis objectif ! Tous mes élèves étaient déjà installés, au moins je n'avais pas de soucis de retardataire.

**\- Bonjour tou****t**** le monde ! Bon, qui peut me rappeler o****ù**** nous nous somme arrêtés ?**

**\- Distrait professeur Cullen ?**

**\- Un peu oui. Tenez, comme vous faites le malin, donne****z-****moi le résumé monsieur Jones !**

Pendant que mon élève me parlait de Dickens, je m'installai et retrouvai mes notes pour prendre la suite et faire mon cours. J'avais 3h avec ces élèves, une bonne classe, dynamique et intéressée par les études malgré qu'ils ne soient qu'en 1ère année de licence. 2H20 de cours plus tard, la porte de mon amphi s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas, je ne me laissai pas distraire et continuai mon cours. Sauf que la jeune fille, timide, s'approcha de moi en me tendant un papier.

**\- Excusez-moi... gardez le silence s'il vous plaît. Mademoiselle ?**

**\- Bonjour, c'est de la part du professeur Swan...**

**\- Merci.**

Je pris le papier en retenant mon souffle.

**Chéri, **

**Ne panique pas, reste calme. **

**J'ai de ****TRÈS**** grosses contractions et je viens de perdre les eaux. **

**Je crois que c'est le moment d'accueillir notre deuxième fille ! **

**Je t'attends. **

**B. **

Oh putain de merde ! C'est le moment !

**\- Euh... bien, bien... ok. Écoutez tou****t**** le monde ! Je vous libère, je dois partir. Si vous connaissez des personnes qui ont cours avec moi dans la journée, dite****s-****leur que je ne serai pas là. Merci à tous et pardonnez****-****moi****ce changement de programme.**

J'attrapai au plus vite mes affaires sous un brouhaha de surprise de la part des élèves. Je grimpai aussi vite que possible les marches de l'amphi, je courus dans le couloir et dévalai les 3 étages pour rejoindre la salle de Bella. Une fois devant la porte, je pris une profonde inspiration et frappai à la porte.

**\- Oui ? Entrez !**

Le plus calmement possible, j'entrai dans la salle, 30 têtes se levèrent vers moi. Bella était étrangement calme, mais je voyais bien que son visage était crispé de douleur. En me voyant, je vis dans son regard qu'elle était soulagée de me voir arriver. Je m'approchai d'elle.

**\- Comment tu te sens ?**

**\- J'ai mal !**

**\- Libère tes élèves et on y va.**

**\- Il reste 10 minutes de devoir.**

**\- Tu peux tenir ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'appelle Jasper et toute la famille pour les avertir. Je préviens le doyen et on y va.**

**\- Oui merci.**

Je secouai la tête et sortis pour joindre Jasper.

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Ouais, Bella vient de perdre les eaux, je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Tu gères Emma ?**

**\- Pas de soucis oui. Comment va ma sœur ?**

**\- Elle a mal avec les contractions mais ça va, elle est sereine, elle est encore en cours, il reste 10 minutes de devoir, elle ne veut pas partir avant la fin.**

**\- Elle est têtue c'est pas possible ! Bon je m'occupe d'Emma, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu me tiens au courant ?**

**\- Ouais. Tu préviens les autres ?**

**\- Oui je fais ça. Courage vieux ! Embrasse Bella pour moi.**

**\- Oui. J'ai hâte ! Je suis comme un fou ! Je vais voir ma fille !**

**\- Allez fonce, ne perd pas de temps.**

**\- Oui, à plus Jazz.**

Je raccrochai et prévins le doyen qu'Isabella venait de perdre les eaux et qu'il fallait partir pour l'hôpital. Ce vieux grincheux râla car c'était plus tôt que prévu mais nous félicita quand même. Je ne disais rien, il avait compris que Bella et moi étions ensemble quand elle n'était encore que mon élève mais il avait fermé les yeux, surtout il avait embauché Bella après l'obtention de son diplôme, je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissant.

Quelques élèves sortaient de la classe de Bella, j'entrai la rejoindre, ses mains crispées soutenaient son ventre. Elle trouva le courage de récupérer toutes les copies et de les ranger dans sa sacoche, le dernier élève sorti, elle lâcha une longue plainte de douleur. Je grimaçai, souffrant de la voir souffrir.

**\- Tu peux marcher ?**

**\- Il va bien falloir. T'as eu Jasper ? C'est bon pour Emma****? **

**\- Tout est régl****é****. Tu peux être tranquille. Tien****s-****toi à moi, on y va ?**

**\- Oui... Je l'avais dit ! Je savais qu'elle allait arriver ! J'aurais dû le parier !**

**\- Bella, reste calme.**

**\- Facile à dire !**

Bon j'ai compris, je n'insiste pas. J'aidai Bella à traverser les couloirs de la Fac, un étudiant me proposa même son aide, Bella avançait lentement. J'acceptai l'aide du jeune homme, je lui confiai nos affaires pour pouvoir porter ma femme jusqu'à la voiture. Malgré qu'elle soit enceinte, elle n'était pas lourde et le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se fit plus vite. Je remerciai le garçon qui nous avait aidés et pris le chemin de l'hôpital. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi rapide qu'Emma, en 4h elle était arrivée.

**\- J'ai envie de pousser Edward !**

**\- Ah non ! Attends d'être à la maternité. Putain, c'est moins casse-couille en moto !**

**\- Ne sois pas vulgaire, je déteste ça !**

Je lui lançai un regard en coin, même avec des contractions elle me faisait la morale. Nous étions coincés dans un bouchon, un accident, une voiture était rentrée dans le rond-point, ça n'avançait pas et Bella n'en pouvait plus, elle se tordait sur le siège de la voiture et gémissait ou criait à chaque contraction.

**\- Je reviens Bella, je reviens.**

**\- Edward, ne me laisse pas !**

**\- Il faut qu'on avance.**

Je sortis de la voiture et courus à la rencontre d'un policier. Merde, ça m'aurait arrangé que ce soit Charlie !

**\- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas reste****r**** là.**

**\- Attendez, ma femme est dans la voiture là-bas. Il faut que je la conduise à l'hôpital. Elle est en train d'accoucher. Son père est un de vos collègues. Charlie Swan.**

**\- Je connais Charlie oui. Mais je ne peux pas vous faire avanc****er****.**

**\- Vous n'allez pas la laisser accouch****er**** dans la voiture sans aide médicale ! On ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état !**

**\- Attendez.**

Il s'éloigna et je commençai à être à bout de nerf, je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Le flic parla à un médecin sorti d'une ambulance, il me lança un regard avant de venir vers moi. Ça allait durer combien de temps ce cirque ?

**\- Monsieur bonjour. Je peux voir votre femme ?**

**\- Venez. Elle a perdu les eaux il y a presque une heure, elle a des contractions de plus en plus rapproch****ées****. Bella ?**

**\- Nom de Dieu qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je n'en peux plus !**

**\- Bonjour madame. La circulation est complètement bloquée pour le moment, l'accident n'est pas grave mais la voiture accidentée empêche le passage. Vous pouvez vous installer sur la banquette arrière ? Je vais vous examiner.**

**\- Elle est là, je la sens pas besoin de m'examiner !**

Elle sortit quand même pour s'installer difficilement sur la banquette arrière, je l'aidai à enlever son jean et son boxer. Le médecin posa sa veste sur les jambes de Bella, lui offrant un minimum d'intimité et avança sa main entre les jambes de ma femme. Je détestais ça ! Même si c'était à titre médical j'avais envie d'arracher la tête de ce type !

**\- Vous vous appelez ?**

**\- Bella Swan.**

**\- Très bien madame Swan... la tête de votre bébé est là, je la sens. Vous allez devoir accouch****er**** ici. Tout ira bien d'accord ?**

**\- Ok...**

**\- Monsieur, allez vous place****r**** derrière elle, appuyez****-****vous sur votre mari madame, compris ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je me glissai sur la banquette à mon tour, m'installant le mieux possible pour l'aider. Sa tête était appuyée contre mon torse, ses mains dans les miennes. Pendant ce temps, toute une équipe médicale se mit autour de la voiture, notamment pour protéger Bella du regard des curieux. Ils avaient déplié des espèces de grands draps pour boucher la vue. Le policier avec qui j'avais parlé, ainsi que deux autres agents, s'occupait de repousser les derniers curieux. Tout le monde avait oublié l'accident.

**\- Nous sommes prêts, à la prochaine contraction, vous pouvez pousser. D'accord ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Allez-y.**

Bella serra fort mes mains et poussa, serrant les dents, grimaçant et finit par laisser échapper un cri. Haletante, elle reprit son souffle aussi vite que possible pour enchaîner sur une autre poussée. Je ne cessais de l'encourager, réalisant à peine ce que nous vivions. L'arrivée de notre fille dans notre voiture en plein milieu d'une route, entourés d'inconnus.

Le médecin demanda à Bella d'arrêter de pousser, il devait positionner notre fille pour le passage des épaules. C'était bientôt fini. Bella était parfaite, elle gérait plutôt bien la douleur, même si elle criait, c'était rapide et efficace. Le docteur lui demanda de pousser, elle s'exécuta immédiatement et la minutes d'après, le médecin sortit notre fille. Il l'enveloppa dans une couverture de survie, faute de mieux, la frotta un peu au niveau des poumons et mon deuxième bébé nous offrit son premier cri avant d'être posée sur la poitrine de sa mère. Autour de nous, j'entendais les gens applaudir après avoir entendu le cri du bébé.

**\- Félicitations, c'est une fille. Nous sommes le 15 janvier et il est 12h18. Beau travail Madame Swan.**

**\- Swan c'est nom de jeune fille, mais si elle accepte de m'épouser, elle deviendra Madame Cullen...**

Bella releva les yeux vers moi. Je caressai sa joue, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

**\- Épouse-moi princesse. Il ne me manque plus que ça pour être pleinement heureux. Je t'aime... épouse-moi Bella.**

Je ne voulais pas que ma demande se fasse ainsi mais sous le coup de l'émotion, c'était sortit tout seul. Tant pis. Elle me sourit et son regard se mit à briller. Qu'elle était belle...

**\- Oui Edward... je veux t'épouser.**

Je l'embrassai, heureux et notre fille poussa un cri comme pour nous rappeler qu'elle était là. Elle était toute rose, les yeux grands ouverts et plutôt calme. Elle avait plein de cheveux bruns, ses yeux était plus sombres que ceux d'Emma à la naissance, elle était grande et toute fine. Je caressai sa joue alors que Bella l'embrassait. Elle était trop belle...

**\- Et bien ma chérie, on se souviendra de ta naissance ! Hein Bella ?**

**\- Oui, entre Emma le dernier jour de mes examens et là... elles nous font des entrées fracassantes ****c****es filles. Elle est belle non ?**

**\- Bien sûr qu'elle est belle ! Je suis fier de toi Bella. Merci chérie.**

Elle me sourit et nous nous mîmes à contempler notre fille. Le médecin, qui s'était éclipsé sans que je m'en aperçoive, revint avec un brancard.

**\- Excusez-moi, on va vous transporte****r**** à l'hôpital. Monsieur, la circulation reprend, vous nous suivez en voiture ?**

**\- Oui, oui. Je vous suis.**

Bella fut mise sur le brancard, gardant contre elle notre fille. Je les embrassai avant de remonter dans ma voiture. On me créa un passage et je suivis l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je mis le kit main-libre et appelai Jasper.

**\- Des nouvelles ?**

**\- Elle est née...**

**\- Sérieux déjà ? Tout va bien ?**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Bella ****a**** accouch****é**** dans la voiture. Un type ****s****'est planté dans le rond****-****point, on ét****ait**** coincés. Du coup, les médecins présents pour l'accident l'ont fait accouch****er**** dans la voiture.**

**\- Tu déconnes ?**

**\- Pas du tout. J'en reviens pas, ça a été rapide, Bella ****a**** super bien géré la douleur et la petite est magnifique !**

**\- Et vous êtes o****ù**** là ?**

**\- On route pour l'hôpital. Tu peux allez chercher Emma ? Et tu nous rejoin****s**** avec elle ?**

**\- Ok. Vous m'en direz plus ok ?**

**\- Ouais. Je suis sonné !**

**\- Félicitations mon pote !**

**\- Merci.**

Il raccrocha et je me garai sur le parking. Je demandai à l'accueil où se trouvait la maman et le bébé puis gagnai la chambre où elles étaient installées. Un médecin ausculta Bella, et une sage femme prit les mesures de ma fille. La sage femme me donna ensuite mon bébé que je portais pour la première fois. Les papiers faits, Bella examinée, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois. Je fis des tonnes de photos que je m'empressai d'envoyer à toute la famille.

Emma et Jasper arrivèrent, Jasper n'en revenait toujours pas, tout comme moi, de l'accouchement. Bella me sortit un truc du genre '' bah avant les femmes accouchaient n'importe où !'' bref. Emma découvrit sa petite sœur et lui offrit un doudou. Puis j'installai mon aînée dans le lit à côté de Bella, la maman passa un bras autour des épaules d'Emma et je confiai à la nouvelle grande sœur, Carlie toute éveillée. Emma était fière de porter sa petite sœur. Bella était sur le qui-vive mais tout se passa bien, j'allai me mettre à côté d'Emma pour une photo de famille que Jasper se proposa de prendre.

Si seulement un jour, j'avais pu me douter que je serais heureux à ce point !

POV Bella

**\- Bonjour professeur Swan !**

**\- Bonjour Jenna. **

**\- ****Vous revenez ?**

**\- Non, je doi****s**** voi****r**** le doyen, je reviens dans deux semaines.**

**\- Ok. On vous attend, la remplaçante n'est pas géniale ! C'est long 3 mois ! **

**\- Courage ! Si ça ne va pas, il y a toujours mon mail.**

**\- Oui merci. À bientôt.**

**\- Oui. Emma on repart ?**

**\- Oui. Il est o****ù**** papa ?**

**\- Il va bientôt finir.**

**\- Bah-bah-bah-bah !**

Je regardai Carlie qui depuis quelques jours essayait de communiquer avec nous. Je la sortis du landau pour la prendre dans mes bras et embrassai ses joues. Elle avait trois mois et c'était un bébé super cool avec ses parents !

**\- Oui, on va voir papa mon amour ? T'es contente ? T'es toujours contente toi de toute façon !**

Ça nous changeait du caractère de la grande ! Emma pouvait être la reine des boudeuses pour un tout petit rien mais Carlie était toujours souriante, dès qu'on posait les yeux sur elle, elle souriait. Edward s'amusait avec ça, il se mettait dos à elle, Carlie perdait son sourire mais restait calme et dès que son père se retournait vers elle, hop un sourire, puis il se remettait dos à elle pour recommencer. Emma au même âge ne souriait pas autant.

**\- C'est ici maman ?**

**\- Oui mon ange, mais n'entre pas. Attends s'il te pla****î****t. Ne reste pas près de la porte, si quelqu'un sort, tu vas te faire mal. Viens me raconter le film de la reine de neige que tu as vu avec papa.**

**\- Le dessin animé maman...**

**\- Oui pardon. Raconte-moi, papa ne l'a pas fait.**

Elle partit dans le récit du dessin animé qu'Edward lui avait fait voir. Ça l'occuperait pendant les cinq dernières minutes de cours qu'il restait. De temps en temps, Carlie racontait je ne sais quoi, je l'embrassais et elle poussait un cri de joie en se marrant. Emma était passionnée par son récit mais je ne comprenais pas tout. Il allait falloir que je le regarde et vite ! Tout ce que je retenais était qu'elle voulait un bonhomme de neige qui parle et un caribou !

Les premiers étudiants sortirent alors de l'amphi, j'attendis encore un peu avant d'autoriser Emma à entrer dans la salle où il ne restait qu'une dizaine de personnes. La suivant de près, je la vis dévaler les escaliers, toute heureuse de retrouver son père.

**\- Papa !**

Edward releva la tête puis sourit en faisant le tour du bureau pour réceptionner sa fille dans ses bras. Les élèves observaient la scène avec curiosité.

**\- Mon petit ange ! Comment ça va ?**

**\- C'est là ta classe ?**

**\- Oui chérie, c'est ici que je travaille. Un jour, tu viendras peut-être dans cette école. Mais il y a le temps. Reste petite, ne grandit pas. Tu promets à papa de ne pas grandir ?**

**\- ****E****uh... je sais pas trop...**

**\- Réfléchi****s**** alors.**

**\- Bah-bah-bah !**

**\- Eh coucou miss sourire !**

Carlie remua tous ses membres en le voyant, en poussant des cris trop aiguës pour mes oreilles. Il reposa Emma, et prit Carlie en la couvrant de bisous.

**\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.**

**\- Papa ? Je peux dessiner sur le tableau ?**

**\- Oui, tiens, quelle couleur tu veux ? Rouge, bleu, vert ou noir ?**

**\- Euh... tous !**

**\- Je m'en doutais ! Tiens ma chérie.**

Emma prit les feutres et partit dessiner sur le tableau blanc. Edward cala Carlie sur un de ses bras et me prit par la taille pour m'embrasser.

**\- Bonjour princesse !**

**\- Salut. Ça a été ?**

**\- Oui super. Et toi ?**

**\- Tout roule. Bon, tu les amènes à Jasper et Alice ? Les sacs sont dans la voiture, tout es****t**** prêt.**

**\- Ok. Je repasse ici pour venir te récupérer ensuite. Je ne tra****î****ne pas.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'ai hâte de t'avoir pour moi tout seul !**

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et chuchota à mon oreille.

-** Je vais te faire l'amour si longtemps et si fort que tu t'en souviendras tout le reste de ta vie !**

**\- Il serait temps, depuis le temps que tu me le promets !**

**\- Vilaine fille !**

**\- Très vilaine.**

Je m'écartai et embrassai Carlie sur la tête.

**\- J'y vais. On se voit demain mon bébé ? Tu vas alle****r**** avec tonton Jasper ce soir... mais demain tu reviens à la maison. Je t'aime mon amour.**

Sans surprise, j'eus un sourire. J'allai ensuite voir Emma qui dessinait ce qu'elle préférait faire... sa famille.

**\- Mon ange ? Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous. On se voit demain ?**

**\- Oui d'accord. Je surveille Carlie pour toi maman !**

**\- Merci mon trésor. Je peux compt****er**** sur toi. Allez mon cœur, soi****s**** sage. Je t'aime à demain.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

Après un long câlin et en oubliant volontairement le papa, je partis à mon rendez-vous avec le doyen. Une rencontre au sujet de mon retour et il voulait savoir mes disponibilités pour les examens. Rien d'inquiétant, juste une mise au point.

Jasper et Alice nous avait proposé de garder les filles pour la soirée. Edward et moi n'avions pas passé un moment en tête à tête depuis la naissance de Carlie. Alice avait réussi son pari d'entrer dans le monde de la mode, elle était enfin très épanouie dans sa vie et elle n'était plus timide du tout !

Rosalie nous avait appris, peu après la naissance de ma dernière fille, qu'elle était enceinte. Elle continuait son partenariat avec Alice mais elle restait dans l'ombre. Elle ne voulait plus être dans la lumière. Emmett l'avait beaucoup changée et je préférais ma sœur comme elle était maintenant qu'avant. Jasper non plus n'était plus le même, j'avais retrouvé mon frère et ma sœur et même si avant nous étions proches, là nous l'étions encore plus.

J'étais heureuse avec ma famille. Après avoir détesté Edward de tout mon être, je l'aimais aujourd'hui d'un amour sans frontière ni limite. On avait forcé la vie à nous séparer au lycée mais le destin nous avait rattrapé, il avait tout fait pour me ramener à lui et ça avait marché, il était toute ma vie, il était bien plus que mon futur mari, c'était un tout, mon âme sœur. Après mon rendez-vous, il m'attendait sur le parking de l'université. Il nous ramena à la maison et comme il me l'avait promis, je me souviendrai longtemps de cette soirée en tête à tête.

* * *

**Et voilà,**

**La semaine prochaine c'est le dernier chapitre. **

**Il y aura une autre fiction qui suivra =) **

**La semaine prochaine, pas de chapitre... je serais absente.**

**A très vite **

**Biz**


	22. Chapter 22

**Et voilà... **

**Dernier chapitre... **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lut cette fiction, d'avoir laissé des commentaires tous plus sympa et encourageant les uns que les autres. **

**Je remercie Lily Rose, pour la correction de cette histoire. Bisous Bisous**

**Je vous retrouve en bas pour des infos :) **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était ma rentrée, mon congé maternité était fini. Je venais de finir d'habiller Carlie, Edward s'occupait d'Emma, mais nous, nous n'étions pas encore prêts du tout. Je ne commençais qu'à 9h, je me chargeais donc de déposer nos filles, à l'école pour la grande et à la crèche pour la seconde. Une fois Carlie dans son transat dans le salon avec sa sœur, j'allai me préparer pour la journée.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- J'y vais princesse. On déjeune ensemble ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Tu as combien de temps ?**

**\- 2h.**

**\- On va à l'italien ?**

**\- D'accord. Prends ton casque.**

**\- Bien chef. À tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Il m'embrassa, me laissant seule pour m'habiller. Je l'entendis dire au revoir aux filles avant de claquer la porte en partant. Une fois prête, j'allai retrouver mes filles dans le salon. Emma était occupée à faire des grimaces en dansant à sa sœur qui riait aux éclats. Je les laissai jouer toutes les deux pour manger un peu.

**\- Emma, c'est l'heure, va mettre tes chaussures s'il te plaît.**

**\- D'accord. Je suis déjà fatiguée moi...**

**\- Il n****'****est que 7h30 et tu es fatiguée... hé bien ! Allez ma crevette, on y va.**

Je l'embrassai puis pris mes affaires et Carlie avant d'aller jusqu'à la voiture. Les filles installées, je pris le volant et en route pour l'école. Emma embrassa sa sœur, me fit un câlin et partit dans sa classe. J'allai ensuite à la crèche pour y déposer Carlie. Je mis beaucoup de temps avant de la lâcher, j'avais du mal à me séparer d'elle. Elle ne pleura pas, elle me fit comme toujours un sourire. Le cœur serré, je partis pour la fac.

Ma matinée se passa bien, je fus très bien accueillie par mes élèves, un groupe avait même prévu un petit goûter pour fêter mon retour. J'étais très touchée par cette petite attention. Nous étions en train de boire et manger un délicieux fondant au chocolat qu'une élève avait cuisiné quand Edward entra dans la salle. Je regardai ma montre, nous avions un peu dépassé l'heure.

**\- On s'amuse ici professeur Swan ?**

**\- Désolée, j'ai pas vu l'heure. Tu as cours ?**

**\- Oui, mes élèves attendent dehors.**

**\- Pardon. Hey s'il vous plaît, je suis désolée mais il faut libérer la salle, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Merci à tous pour ce goûter et votre accueil.**

**\- On aura un point en plus au prochain devoir professeur ?**

**\- Hélas, je ne pense pas non !**

Mon élève me sourit et rangea avec les autres, ils n'auraient pas de point en plus mais ils venaient de s'élever au rang de ma classe préférée. J'allai à mon bureau pour rassembler mes affaires, suivie de près par Edward qui posa les siennes.

**\- Carlie allait bien ?**

**\- Oui, ça m'a déchiré le cœur de la laisser mais... elle souriait. T'as vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? C'est trop sympa !**

**\- Oui, on ne m'a jamais fait ça.**

**\- T'es jamais parti en congé maternité mon chéri. Toi, tu as des demandes en mariage et des petites culottes !**

**\- Je préfère la bouffe ou tes culottes à toi !**

**\- Bah voyons. Allez professeur Cullen, c'est l'heure. À tout à l'heure.**

**\- Oui.**

Mes élèves étaient tous partis, les siens étaient tous rentrés. Je m'autorisai un petit bisou avant de quitter la salle. Notre couple n'avait jamais été secret, on ne l'exposait juste pas. Je me dépêchai d'atteindre la salle de mon prochain cours et continuai ma matinée. À midi, j'attendis Edward devant sa moto en lisant un texto d'Alice me disant qu'elle avait fini de créer ma robe de mariée. Je lui proposai donc qu'on se voit pour que je découvre tout ça. J'avais hâte. Depuis qu'Edward m'avait demandée en mariage après la naissance de Carlie, je ne pensais plus qu'à devenir Isabella le nez vers mon portable, ma vue fut cachée par des mains que je connaissais par cœur. Je souris et me retournai vers mon fiancé.

**\- Ah c'est que toi ?**

**\- Très drôle. Tu parles à qui ?**

**\- Alice, elle a fini le dessin de ma robe. Je vais la voir ce week-end.**

**\- Je pourrais venir ?**

**\- En rêve ! Ça porte malheur !**

**\- N'importe quoi...**

**\- Tu ne la verras pas. Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot ! On y va ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- **_**Bella ?**_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je connaissais cette voix. Jacob. Edward tourna la tête en même temps que moi, je le sentis se tendre, moi je bouillonnais de rage. J'avais un vieux compte à régler, je n'avais pas oublié, même si j'étais très heureuse avec Edward et que je ne changerais ma vie pour rien au monde. Sans laisser le temps à Edward de réagir, je fonçai sur Jacob et lui mis une gifle monstrueuse. J'y avais mis toute ma force, toute ma colère et ma rancœur.

**\- C'est pour m'avoir trompée ! T'es qu'un salaud ! Un connard ! Tu m'as utilisée ! Tu m'as prise pour la dernière des connes ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai vécu ! Espèce de minable !**

**\- Je suis désolé...**

**\- Ferme****-****là ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là et je m'en tape ! Dégage !**

**\- J'ai merdé ! J'ai fait une connerie et je regrette. Je... je t'aime toujours...**

**\- C'est une blague ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu penses que je t'ai sagement attendu ? J'ai ma vie, des enfants, je vais me marier ! Et jamais, jamais, tu n'aurais pu me rendre heureuse comme le fait Edward ! C'est lui que j'aime, que j'ai toujours aimé !**

**\- Mais il ****s****'est foutu de toi !**

**\- Tu as loupé une bonne partie de l'histoire !**

Edward arriva à mes côtés, prit ma taille et regarda Jacob d'un regard noir.

**\- Va t'en Jacob. Et ne t'approche pas de ma femme, ni de mes filles. Rentre chez toi.**

**\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Bella, accorde****-****moi 1h... je voudrais te parler.**

**\- Reste loin de moi et de ma famille. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis certaine que même si tu ne m'avais pas trompée et bien un jour ou l'autre, je t'aurais quitté pour Edward. C'est lui l'homme de ma vie. Adieu Jacob.**

Je me retournai pour aller vers la Triumph puis je sentis sa main sur mon bras pour me retenir. Deux secondes plus tard, Edward lui mit une droite qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

**\- Reste loin d'elle ! Et ne la touche plus jamais ! Dégage de là ! Viens Bella.**

Je mis mon casque et montai sur la moto, Edward se dépêcha de démarrer et quitta le parking, laissant Jacob à terre. Dans le rétroviseur, je le vis se relever, frottant sa mâchoire. J'étais complètement perturbée de sa venue. Pourquoi ? S'imaginait-il vraiment que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras ? Pensait-il que je l'avais attendu ? Je ne regrettais rien, j'avais souffert c'est vrai, mais pour rien au monde je voudrais changer ma vie. Edward était mon âme sœur. À cette pensée, je resserrai ma prise autour de lui, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je fus à peine étonnée quand il se gara dans le parking de notre immeuble. Je descendis, enlevai mon casque et gagnai l'ascenseur. Une fois dans l'appartement, il prit la parole.

**\- Tu savais qu'il était là ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Tu regrettes ?**

**\- De ne plus être avec lui ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Non ! Edward, je t'aime. Ça a toujours ****été ****toi ! Je t'aimera****i**** toujours plus que n'importe quel homme ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**\- Tu avais l'air très énervé, tu as réagi au quart de tour. Tu l'as reconnu sans même le voir... comme si... comme si tu n'attendais que ça.**

**\- Tu te rends compte de la bêtise que tu dis ? Je suis du genre à faire deux enfants avec un homme tout en pensant à un autre ? Edward, si j'étais toujours amoureuse de Jacob, je serais retournée en Floride pour le supplier de me reprendre.**

**\- Alors pourquoi...?**

**\- Il m'a blessée. J'ai été effondrée. Ok parce qu'il m'a quittée, au début c'était pour ça. Mais là, c'était de la rancœur. Je lui en veux de m'avoir traitée comme il l'a fait et je regrettais de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de lui en mettre une. Maintenant c'est fait.**

**\- Mais tu m'aimes ?**

**\- Je suis folle amoureuse de toi Edward. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble toi et moi, je me suis rendue compte qu'avec Jacob, je n'avais jamais été heureuse.**

**\- Tu parles de sexe ?**

**\- De tout Edward. Il ne m'a jamais rendue heureuse... il ne m'offrait jamais de fleur****s****, il ne me disai****t**** jamais que j'étais belle, il... il ne ****s****e serait jamais jet****é**** sous une voiture pour me sauver...**

**\- Oh Bella...**

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

**\- Tu n'as quand même pas eu peur que je parte avec lui ?**

**\- Non... j'ai eu peur que tu regrettes notre vie, que tu regrettes de ne plus être avec lui.**

**\- Non mon amour, non... Depuis que j'ai 15-16 ans, c'est toi.**

**\- J'attraperais une grenade pour toi. Je mettrais ma main sur une lame pour toi. Je sauterais sous un train pour toi...**

**\- Rends ****ses paroles ****à Bruno Mars, tu veux. Mais j'ai saisi l'idée. J'en ferais autant.**

**\- Pourquoi il est là ? Pourquoi il se donne la peine de venir ici après tout ce temps ?**

**\- Je l'ignore. J'appellerai ma mère pour voir si elle sait quelque chose. Mais dans le fond, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir mes filles près de moi et surtout, je te veux toi, je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi. Mais ce connard ****a**** réussi à gâcher notre déjeun****er**** !**

**\- Tu crois ça ? Je n****'****en suis pas sûre... nous sommes chez nous... seuls, sans les filles...**

**\- Des envies ?**

**\- Oh oui.**

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, je souris et passai mes bras autour de son cou tout en lui rendant son baiser. Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre où il s'appliqua à me déshabiller. Il stimula ensuite mon corps en l'embrassant et en le caressant. Il me laissa ensuite pantelante de désir, seule sur le lit. Il se mit debout, planta son regard dans le mien et se déshabilla lentement. J'étais folle de désir, j'avais besoin qu'il me touche, j'avais besoin de le sentir. Incapable de ne rien faire face à cette situation, ma main vint empoigner mon sein puis mes doigts roulèrent sur mon téton durci.

Edward souriait, mais il n'accéléra pas les choses pour autant. Et quand il finit par enlever son caleçon, libérant son sexe fièrement dressé, mon cœur s'emballa. Il allait venir maintenant. Mon désir augmenta, j'haletai, mon sexe humide n'attendait que de le recevoir. Pourtant il ne fit rien, il se contenta de me regarder, il se faisait désirer.

Je décidai alors de laisser glisser ma main libre le long de mon ventre, doucement du bout des doigts. Edward calqua ses gestes sur les miens et au moment où je touchais mon clitoris, lui empoignait son membre. Mon regard allait et venait entre son visage et sa main sur sa verge, lui n'observait que mon visage. Je continuai de me caresser, m'imaginant que c'était ses mains sur moi, excitée qu'il me regarde faire, excitée de savoir qu'il faisait la même chose. Ce n'était pas une première, Edward aimait me voir me donner du plaisir, il disait aimer voir mon corps réagir, voir mon visage se perdre dans le plaisir.

Alors que mon corps allait exploser de plaisir, je sentis Edward monter sur le lit. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, nos doigts s'enlacèrent et enfin, il me pénétra. Je remontai mes jambes, plaçai mes talons sur ses fesses. Alors qu'il me possédait entièrement, sa bouche s'empara de la mienne pour un baiser enflammé. Il posa ensuite son front contre le mien, plongeant son regard dans le mien alors que ses hanches continuaient de venir à la rencontre des miennes.

**\- Je t'aime Edward... plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre... Je suis à toi !**

**\- Comme ****je suis ****à toi ! Bella... Princesse !**

Il ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un cri, et se laissa emporter par la jouissance. Son orgasme avait déclenché le mien, me laissant béate. Edward embrassa mon visage avant de rouler sur le côté et de me regarder. Je lui souris et me blottis dans ses bras.

**\- Je vais appeler pour dire qu'on ne revient pas.**

**\- Non, c'est mon premier jour, je ne vais pas faire ça.**

**\- Dommage...**

**\- Oui. Allez, vien****s**** jedi ! J'ai faim !**

**\- Moi aussi.**

Nous nous rhabillâmes puis Edward prépara des restes. Pendant ce temps, j'appelai ma mère.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Maman ? C'est Bella.**

**\- Chérie. Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais... j'ai vu Jacob ce matin. Il est venu à la fac.**

**\- Oh !**

**\- Oui, oh ! Tu sais un truc ?**

**\- Je sais juste que sa copine, celle avec qui il t'a trompée, l'a quitté. Il l'aurait demandée en mariage, elle a refusé et elle est partie.**

J'avais mis le haut-parleur et Edward ricana en entendant la nouvelle.

**\- Il t'a parlé ?**

**\- Quand je le croisais, il demand****ait**** de tes nouvelles mais rien de plus.**

**\- Il savait que j'étais mère de famille ?**

**\- Oui. Je suis très fière de mes petites****-****filles ! Toute la Floride doit le savoir.**

**\- Maman... c'est vrai qu'elles sont belles mes filles.**

**\- Elles ont des parents très beaux aussi ! Je ne pense pas que le bébé de ta sœur ****sera ****aussi beau que les filles...**

**\- Maman ! Comment tu peux dire ça ! C'est méchant !**

**\- Il sera beau mais... Emmett est moins séduisant qu'Edward. C'est tout !**

**\- Je vous adore Renée ! Je vous comprends très bien !**

**\- Ah, tu es là Edward.**

**\- Eh oui !**

**\- J'aurais d****û**** me taire...**

**\- Surtout pas !**

**\- Bref... j'aimerai autant l'enfant de ta sœur que les tiennes Bella. C'est juste que...**

**\- Maman, ça va j'ai pigé. Sache en tout cas que Jacob ****s****'est pointé pour me demander pardon et dire qu'il m'aimait toujours.**

**\- Pauvre garçon. Mais ne cède pas. Je préfère Edward.**

**\- Maman arrête, il va explos****er**** à force d'entendre des compliments. Et je ne le quitterai pas.**

**\- Tu as intérêt. Ignore Jacob, il est perdu.**

**\- Oui. Bon maman, je dois te laisser, on doit manger et retourner en cours. On se voi****t**** bientôt ?**

**\- Oui. Embrasse les filles pour moi.**

**\- Je ne m'en priverai pas.**

**\- Je m'en doute bien. Passe le bonjour aux jumeaux si tu les vois, à ton père aussi.**

**\- Je vais faire une liste.**

**\- Moque-toi. Bon, je t'embrasse ma chérie et Edward aussi.**

**\- Je t'aime maman.**

**\- Au revoir Renée, à très vite.**

Je raccrochai et Edward me donna mon assiette.

**\- Merci. Tu vois, Jacob est juste pommé.**

**\- Oui, bah qu'il retrouve vite son chemin et loin d'ici.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- En tout cas, si un jour on se quitte, j'ai ****toutes ****mes chances avec ta mère !**

**\- Ok... je n'ai plus faim ! T'es content ****?**

**\- Mon ange...**

Imaginer, même durant trois secondes, Edward avec ma mère me coupa l'appétit. Lui, il riait. Je me forçai à grignoter et nous repartîmes pour la fac. En descendant de la moto, Edward regarda autour de lui, je savais qu'il cherchait Jacob. Heureusement, ce dernier était parti. Je me sentais soulagée. Une fois dans le bâtiment, je me séparai de mon compagnon pour aller en cours.

À 17h, je sortis de ma journée, j'étais épuisée, j'avais oublié que les journées pouvaient être si intenses. Edward ne terminait qu'à 19h, j'allai donc chercher mes filles, Emma à la garderie et Carlie à la crèche. Après des tonnes de bisous à chacune de mes filles, je rentrai chez moi.

**\- Emma ? Tu veux prendre ton bain avec ta sœur ?**

**\- Oui ! Je peux prendre des jeux ?**

**\- Oui, vas-y. Je vais faire couler l'eau.**

**\- D'accord.**

J'allai donc remplir la baignoire, fis de la mousse, installai le coussin de bain de Carlie et mis ma dernière dans l'eau. Je l'installai et vérifiai qu'elle ne glissait pas. Emma arriva avec ses jouets quand le téléphone de la maison sonna.

**\- Emma bébé, tu vas vite me chercher le téléphone ?**

**\- Oui !**

Elle courut et revint, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

**\- Je vous passe ma maman. Au revoir !**

**\- Merci Emma. Déshabille****-****toi et va dans l'eau mon cœur... allô ?**

**\- Ne raccroche pas. C'est Jacob...**

**\- Comment tu as trouvé mon numéro ?**

**\- L'annuaire...**

**\- Bien sûr oui. Tu as cinq minutes.**

**\- Je te demande pardon de t'avoir quittée et trompée...**

**\- Je t'ai quitté !**

**\- Oui... je regrette tout ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je te demande pardon aussi d'être revenu. Je n'aurais pas dû...**

**\- Je confirme oui. J'ai ma vie maintenant, toi et moi on sai****t**** que ça n'aurait pas marché nous deux.**

**\- Je n'étais pas prêt.**

**\- Je suis désolée pour Leah. Mais tu trouveras la bonne. Jake... j'aime ma vie, j'aime Edward et mes filles. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de t'aimer autant que je l'aime lui.**

**\- Je l'ai compris oui. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé.**

**\- Je te pardonne. N'abandonne pas, tu dois y croire.**

**\- Oui. Je vais te laisser. Tu es une fille incroyable, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde.**

**\- Merci Jacob. On se recroisera peut-être. Bonne chance.**

**\- Merci. Au revoir Bella.**

**\- Au revoir.**

Je raccrochai et regardai mes filles... Emma jouait avec ses Barbies, Carlie était toute calme dans l'eau à regarder sa sœur jouer. De temps en temps, elle sortait un '' Ah '' ou un '' Hey '' à sa sœur, cette dernière lui donnait l'attention qu'elle réclamait avant de reprendre son jeu. Je décidai alors de les savonner, Emma me raconta sa journée d'école, une fois lancée, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Je les habillai puis mis Carlie dans son parc avec ses jeux et Emma alla jouer dans sa chambre. Je profitai du calme pour commander des pizzas, trop fatiguée pour cuisiner. Tout en gardant un œil sur Carlie, j'allumai la télé, affalée sur mon canapé.

**\- Fatiguée princesse ?**

**\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriv****er****.**

**\- Je vois ça... j'ai croisé le livreur de pizza.**

Edward posa les boites sur la table basse, et s'allongea la tête sur mes cuisses. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, profitant de ce petit moment entre nous. Il avait l'air tout aussi crevé que moi.

**\- Maman j'ai fa... papa !**

**\- Coucou petit cœur.**

Edward ne bougea pas mais Emma vint s'allonger sur lui pour un câlin.

-**C'était bien ta journée ?**

**\- Oui. Et toi ?**

**\- Papa est fatigué petit cœur... comme maman je crois.**

**\- Maman est out ce soir ! On mange et au lit.**

**\- J'ai faim moi.**

**\- Tu la ser****s**** Edward****?****J****e vais faire le biberon de Carlie et apporter de l'eau.**

**\- Ouais.**

Assise par terre, entre les jambes de mon fiancé, le dos contre son torse, j'avais plié mes genoux pour que Carlie, assise sur moi, puisse appuyer son dos sur mes jambes. Emma s'était installée à côté de son père et mangeait sa pizza devant la belle et la bête. Edward cachait les yeux de sa fille quand il jugeait que le moment était un peu trop violent pour elle, ce qui lui valait des '' Mais papa ! '' à chaque fois. Quand il ne gênait pas Emma dans son dessin animé, il me donnait un bout de sa part de pizza à manger, moi j'étais occupée à donner le biberon à ma Carlie.

Même si j'étais morte de fatigue, je profitais pleinement de ce moment, j'adorais ces soirées en famille. La vilaine grosse bête toute moche transformée en prince et le dîner englouti, j'allai coucher les filles avec Edward puis une douche express plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit, collée à l'homme que j'aimais.

**\- Edward...**

**\- Je suis absent, laissez un message, je vous rappellerai. Biiiiip**

**\- Quand tu auras cinq minutes Jedi, rappelle-moi et je te dirai pourquoi Jacob a appelé à la maison. Je t'aime à très vite.**

**\- T'es sérieuse ?**

**\- Ouais, il a demandé pardon pour tout à l'heure et pour ce qui ****s****'est passé à l'époque.**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Il va nous laisser maintenant. Il a dit que j'étais une fille incroyable qui méritait tout le bonheur du monde.**

**\- Putain j'y crois pas...**

**\- Quoi ? Que je suis une fille incroyable qui mérit****e**** tout le bonheur du monde ?**

**\- Qu'un jour je serais d'accord avec ce connard ! Il a raison, tu es une fille incroyable qui mérit****e ****tout le bonheur du monde. T'es sûre qu'il ne reviendra pas ?**

**\- Certaine. On peut toujours le croiser un jour mais c'est tout.**

**\- Hum...**

**\- Bon, je raccroche, la vieille Bella n'a plus 20 ans... je suis HS.**

**\- Le vieux Edward aussi. À demain princesse.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Un ou deux bisous plus tard, je sombrai dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je remarquai qu'Edward et moi étions toujours dans la même position que lorsque nous nous étions couchés. Cela me fit sourire, je l'embrassai sans le réveiller pour me préparer et affronter une nouvelle journée. Même si ma vie pouvait ressembler à une routine ennuyeuse, je m'apercevais que chaque jour, nous apportait son lot de surprises, bonnes une mauvaises. C'est en voyant Edward torse nu, portant nos deux filles dans ses bras qu'une fois de plus, mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée de découvrir ces surprises avec lui.

Quelques mois plus tard, l'incident Jacob était totalement oublié. Nos filles grandissaient bien, Emma ne faisait plus autant de caprice qu'avant, Carlie était toujours très souriante et protégée par sa sœur qui était aux petits soins avec elle. Edward et moi étions toujours professeur à la Fac, nous aimions toujours autant l'enseignement, même si ce n'était pas toujours simple.

Nous nous étions également marié, ça avait été un jour fabuleux. Un petit mariage, avec nos proches et quelques amis. Nous n'avions pas voulut faire les choses en grand, tout ce que je voulais c'était être madame Cullen. La robe était la seule exception et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas envie de vexé Alice. Suite au mariage nous étions partie en voyage de noce. Une semaine à Paris, sans les filles.

La famille c'était aussi agrandit, Rosalie et Emmett avaient eut un petit garçon, et c'étaient mariés eux aussi. Alice et Jasper aussi avaient sauté le pas du mariage, mais les enfants ne semblaient pas être pour maintenant. Mon frère disait que même s'il avait adoré s'occuper de mes filles, il ne se sentait pas prêt à être père à plein temps comme il disait.

Moi j'étais heureuse, j'avais tout pour être comblé. Deux petites filles merveilleuse, un mari que j'aimais plus que tout, toujours très présent et attentif à mes besoins ou ceux des enfants. Il était toujours aussi fous de sa moto et il avait toujours plaisir à m'emmener faire un tour avec lui. Moi aussi j'aimais nos petites balades en amoureux. Même si pour le moment, le petits garçons qui grandissait dans mon ventre m'empêchait de monter sur une moto.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez la vie d'avoir tout fait pour me ramener à lui.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**Alors tout d'abord je pense bien qu'il y aura des déçus, car je n'ai pas écrit le mariage. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de l'écrire, ça aurait était un beau mariage mais il n'y avait rien de spéciale, à mon avis, à écrire sur cette événement concernant cette fiction. ****Ce chapitre ne devait même pas exister, mais on m'a demandé des nouvelles de Jacob alors voilà...**

**J'espère ne pas avoir trop déçus par cette fin.**

**Concernant la suite... une nouvelle fiction est prête, elle est entre les mains de ma bêta (encore et toujours Lily) Je ne donne pas de date de publication car je ne sais pas quand elle sera prête. **

**Je peux vous donner quelques infos**

**Le titre : Amy et Elena **

**Résumé : Bella est une maman célibataire et fauchée. Elle sacrifie tout pour l'éducation et le bonheur de sa fille. Un soir elle accepte de sortir avec une collègue de travail, elle décide de lâcher prise avec un homme mais son rôle de maman va (trop) vite la rattraper. Va-t-elle laisser son bonheur de côté une nouvelle fois ? Et si le destin décidait de la pousser sans cesse dans les bras de l'homme de sa presque conquête ? **

**vous l'aurez devinée ça sera une fiction plutôt légère, on m'a commandé une fiction avec un/les héros parents alors j'ai écris une fiction avec des enfants =)**

**Pour celle qui le souhaite voici mon Facebook ''Lexi Bell's'' tout bête  
ou encore twitter ''Alexiaa2803''**

**Je serais ravis d'apporter plus d'info (sans tout dévoiler) sur cette fiction à venir et prévenir lors de sa première publication. **

**A très bientôt je l'espère. **

**Biz et encore mille fois merci **

**Lexi**


End file.
